Cosmic Dragon of Fairy Tail
by skinnydude911
Summary: Ryuma Alister has been a member of Fairy Tail for years and has helped out everyone in the guild. Now, he has to make sure that nothing bad will happen to the guild and his friends. This is his journey.
1. Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone. This is the first chapter of my new story. I hope everyone enjoys this. I had some help with this from fellow author, Jaykid1. So now let's get this story started.**

**Also I don't own anything in this except for my OC. Other than that, nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

***Hargeon Port***

We find ourselves seeing two people and a blue cat getting off of the train that just came into town, well more like one of the people dragging the other one out of the train by his foot. The one being dragged was wearing a dark red jacket with a gold trim around the edges, knee length white pants, black sandals, and had pink hair in a spiky style. This man was the infamous Natsu Dragneel. The blue cat that was watching Natsu being dragged out of the train was standing on two legs with a green sack on its back, this was Happy the cat.

The one who was the one dragging Natsu had an interesting appearance. He wore what many would call a unique look to him; a loose red muscle short-sleeved shirt with a dark purple vest with some fur in the collar and a white stripe going down the zipper, black pants, dark blue fingerless gloves to match his sneakers, and wrappings around his arms. He has light-brown spiky hair and his eyes were the most intriguing about him; his right eye was red while his left eye was green. This man's name was Ryuma "Ryu" Alister.

"Damn it Natsu, remind me again why we used the train to get here? We live two towns over from this place and you suffer from motion sickness," Ryu said as he finished dragging his pink haired friend out of the train that just departed.

"It's because we heard that a Salamander is in town. We want to see if it was Igneel remember," Happy said as it was plainly obvious to them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." Ryu said as he let go of Natsu's leg and walked off in one direction.

"H-hey, where are you going, you got to help me find Igneel." Natsu said as he was a little bit queasy from the train.

"Oh I will, I'll just look for him at the magic shop and get some supplies. You two look for him, anywhere else."

"Y-you bastard"

"Aye"

"Yeah, well ***pretends to throw something down in front of him*** poof, smoke bomb," Ryu said as he just walked away from the duo and went off to the magic shop to retrieve some magical items.

As he was walking away Ryu was starting to get lost in his thoughts. _'I can't help but feel jealous of Natsu of all people. I mean he has it pretty good given his unique look on life. Hell he has a girl who likes him but he's too stupid to realize her feelings to him. I just wish I had a girl who liked me for me and not be freaked out by my nature and past. Not only that but one where she sees me as me and not what others have known me as. Is that so hard to ask for?!'_

Unfortunately he was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to realize that, just as he was about to reach the door of the magic shop, the door just opened right into his face. And when I say open in his face, I mean the door hit him square in the face.

"Ow, damn it."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't see you right there," a female voice said as she was the one who opened the door to get into the store.

Once the pain to his face stopped, he got a good look at the woman responsible and at that moment, his mind went numb.

Standing before him was what he thought a beautiful angel from heaven looked like. She had a beautiful figure, lovely blonde hair with a side ponytail and amazing brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black boots that reached just under her knees, blue mini skirt with a set of keys on one side of her hip and a whip with a heart shaped tip, and a white sleeveless shirt that had a blue cross that seemed to draw his eyes to the center of her chest causing him to stare a bit at her very impressive rack.

While he was dumbstruck by her beauty, she was confused by the look on his face and was wondering if he was alright in the head.

"Uh, are you alright there?" the girl asked as she was worried that she may have caused some kind of damage to his mind.

Right after she said that, Ryu snapped out of his dazed state and replied," Yeah I'm fine. My face just got in the way of the door. Sorry for worrying you miss…?"

"Lucy, you can call me Lucy. And you are?" the now known Lucy asked him, relieved to know that he is okay and chuckled as she thought his little joke was kind of cute.

"You can call me Ryuma or Ryu for short. Now ladies first," he said as he let her into the store first.

As he held the door open for her Lucy was happy to meet a gentleman amongst a bunch of other sleazy men who she had the unfortunate time of meeting.

As they went into the store, Ryu was looking around for something and Lucy went straight to the main counter.

"Hi, I'm looking to see if you have any celestial gate keys in stock?" Lucy asked the owner of the store. Ryu heard her as he held two lacrima orbs in his hands and a magazine under his arm, one was made of fire magic and the other was a healing lacrima used to cure someone of any kind of curable sickness like the common cold or motion sickness. The magazine, was the latest copy of sorcerer magazine.

"Gate keys huh, well we don't get that much of a request of those kinds of items," the owner said as Lucy was looking around sad to hear that until she saw a silver key in an open gift box on display.

"Oh it's the little doggy gate key" she said excitingly as she can get a new key. Ryu looked sad at her sad face but lightened up when she saw what she was looking for.

"How much does it cost?"

"20,000 jewels"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry how much?" Lucy repeated as she was hoping she heard wrong. Ryu was thinking that that didn't sound right.

"20,000 jewels" the clerk said.

Then Lucy did something that got Ryu excited to see any girl doing something close to what Lucy was doing. She got on the counter laying in a very sexy position and unzipped her shirt a bit to show more cleavage and then asked, "I'm sorry, how much is it now?"

* * *

"I can't believe that my sex appeal didn't work on that guy. He only knocked back a thousand jewels for what I did. He must've been blind to do that," Lucy ranted as she felt like she was almost financially screwed over. Almost, as Ryu snapped out of his little fantasy and complained to the owner that the price of the silver keys that he has seen elsewhere cost at least around 2,000 jewels. The owner gave her the key for the 2,000 jewel cost after being realized he got busted and could get ratted out to the local authorities about the overcharging of customers.

He even let Ryu buy the items he got at a lower cost.

"Hey, thanks again for saving me so much money back there Ryu." Lucy said to her new buddy that she met not twenty minutes ago.

"It's no problem for me at all Lucy. I live to help people. So where are you going now?" Ryu asked as he felt that he needed to help her out more before being taken advantage of again.

"Well...," was all she could say before the duo heard what sounded like a group of girls seeing some huge star. "What going on down there?" she asked now confused as they see a crowd of girls forming a circle around some guy.

"Oh my god it's Salamander!"

"In the flesh?"

"Salamander?" Lucy asked as she was than excited to meet a famous wizard.

As she ran to see him, Ryu tried to catch up to her as he was thinking, _'What the hell? Why would girls go willingly towards a dragon in the middle of a city? Girls normally run away from a giant lizard, and I should know.'_

As he caught up to Lucy, he noticed two things wrong with this situation. One, it was not a dragon the girls were going to, it was some average looking person who in his opinion looked kind of off to him. The second thing wrong about this was that Lucy was looking at him with hearts in her eyes like she was under a trance.

'_Oh no, this is not good. That guy has a charm spell on him, and he's got the girls under a trance. I got to snap Lucy out of this. This is going to hurt me more than it will hurt her,' _Ryu thought as he understood what was happening and what to do to snap her out of this spell she fell victim to.

Just before she could even try to get closer to this "salamander", Ryu quickly slapped her right in the ass. Now this action caused a few things to happen, it broke Lucy out of her trance, Lucy looked at Ryu shocked that she got her ass slapped in a crowd of girls, Ryu was shocked to know that she had a nice ass when he felt it, and finally it got a group of girls who were near to attack him and physically harm him thinking he was some kind of pervert.

After the girls were finish with the "pervert", Natsu than picked that moment to rush into the crowd shouting Igneel thinking he just found his father, only to be disappointed to find some guy instead.

While Natsu's interaction with this guy was going down, Lucy kneeled down wanting to have a word with Ryu for what he did as she was red in the face from both slight anger and embarassment. "Ryu, why did you slap my ass?" she asked with an angry tone in her voice thinking that he was just another person wanting to take advantage of her.

Ryu tried to get up but had some bruises on his face and said "That guy there has a charm spell on him; every girl here was under the effect of that charm. I had to snap you out of it before it were too late. If it makes you feel any better you have a nice butt and you can hit me too if you still want payback for what I did."

Lucy was blushing more now hearing him compliment her for having a nice ass of all things. "Well next time I am under the effects of a spell like that, just shake my shoulder. Don't just slap my ass like that again."

Once he got back up, the duo noticed that Salamander was still being admired by the swooned girls and said, "Well I'm afraid I have some business that I must attend to now."

"Your leaving already?!" the swooned girls all said in unison.

Salamander held out his left hand and pronounced, "Time for a Red Carpet."

At a snap of his fingers, a red magic circle appeared at his feet. He was then lifted into the air by a spiral of purple fire.

"We're having a party tonight on my yacht, and you're all invited." He said as he flew away towards the docks.

Once the crowd of girls broke up, all that remained at the square were Lucy, Ryu, Natsu, and Happy.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked confused as to what happened.

"I don't know but he was disgusting." Lucy said standing next to Ryu, as she got Natsu's attention.

"Oh there you are Ryu." Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu, still having trouble with the ladies I see?" Ryu said teasingly.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah; Natsu, Happy, and I are friends and we came looking for...," Ryu was saying as the sound of his stomach growling was suddenly roared.

Lucy chuckled as she said, "Well, for helping me out twice today, let's head to a restaurant and get something to eat." Once that left her mouth, the guys were very happy to hear that.

* * *

***Restaurant***

Sitting in a booth, Lucy was across from new companions as Natsu was eating like there was no tomorrow, Happy trying to eat a whole fish, and Ryu was enjoying some ham as the only person on that side eating neater than the other two. Granted eating like a savage person would, but at least his food was still staying in his mouth.

"So Happy, Natsu and Ryu, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the food and all but can you please try to slow down, your food is flying around," Lucy said as a bit of orange food hit her in the forehead trying to calm those three down.

"Sorry, but I was really hungry. I didn't get the chance to have breakfast because _somebody_ didn't let me eat this morning," Ryu said as he was really frustrated by Natsu for bothering him before he was even able to eat anything.

"It's okay; I should really thank you for breaking me out of that creeps charm spell. How did he even get one of those spells, they've been banned for years." She said wiping the food of her face from Natsu's eating.

"I may look like an innocent girl, but I'm a mage you see. But I'm not a full fledged one yet." Lucy said trying to get a conversation started.

"Really, why not?" Ryu said.

"Well I haven't joined a guild yet. There are so many guilds, and I heard that it's really hard to get into the more popular ones. And there's only one that I want to join, if I joined that guild I think I may just die." Lucy said in full excitement.

"You talk a lot," Happy said finally finishing his fish.

"By the way, weren't you guys looking for someone?" she asked almost forgetting that they were.

"Aye, his name is Igneel."

"We heard Salamander was coming to town here, so we came. Turns out it wasn't him," Natsu said.

"Yeah, he didn't even look like a real salamander," Happy said.

"How does someone look like a salamander?" Lucy asked confused.

"Oh well that's because he's not a person, Igneel is really a fire breathing dragon," Ryu said with a smirk on his face.

"…"

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN LIKE THIS?" Lucy said completely shocked that these three would look for a dragon. Only Natsu and Happy came to the realization that she was right as Ryu looked kind of sorry for Natsu.

"Anyway I got to get going, don't worry about the bill. Ryu will pay for the meal." Lucy said getting up and ready to leave.

"Yeah I… Hey wait a minute? Why do I have to pay?" Ryu asked as he was wondering why he was paying.

"Well, think of this as payback for what you did to me earlier today in the square. Also, a gentleman like you should know not to make a lady pay for the meal," Lucy deadpanned as Ryu just realized that this was her part of her payback for the spank earlier.

"Right, well than, never mind," he said.

As she was about to leave the restaurant, Natsu and Happy both said there thanks by kneeling before her and try to repay her with Salamander's autograph he got earlier. She immediately rejected it and left. Once she did however, a thought came to Ryu's mind, _'I don't think she said the name of which guild it was that she wanted to join.'_

* * *

***Hargeon Park***

Lucy was sitting on a park bench reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly that she got from Ryu. "Looks like Fairy Tail's at it again. They destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses in the process," she said reading an article out loud.

"Oh wow the centerfold is none other than the Strauss sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna. They are so pretty. I wonder if there reckless too?" Lucy said as she was checking out the pictures of the Strauss sisters in bikinis.

"I wonder if I would have to go through an interview to get into Fairy Tail." Lucy said out loud not realizing who could be over hearing her.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail huh?" Salamander said as he popped out of the bushes behind Lucy.

"S-Salamander," said a surprised Lucy.

"I knew you were special when I set my eyes on you. I was glad that pervert got his just deserts. I want to personally invite you to my party tonight, what do you say?" Salamander said.

While he said this, Lucy felt that he was just a creep and wrong about Ryu. She may have only met the guy today, but she can tell that he meant well. "Get lost. I know that you were using a charm spell on those other girls. The weakness of that spell is awareness. So you can't fool me with it again you creep," Lucy said.

"Creep?" Salamander said as it felt like an arrow hit him in the chest.

"See you never," Lucy said as she was about to leave.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Salamander said as that stopped Lucy in her tracks.

"You may have heard of the Salamander of Fairy Tail right? Well that is me," he said as that got her attention.

It was from there that he tricked Lucy into going to his boat later that night. Once he left, she realized that she had been tricked again with the charm spell. Lucy was about to leave when she realized that she almost forgot her copy of Sorcerer Magazine. She saw that it opened to a new page towards the back that she didn't get to yet.

"Huh, what's this here?" she said as she found an article about another mage of Fairy Tail that she has only recently heard about over the past year.

"Oh, this is an article about a mage that gained some fame and popularity. What was his name again? Oh man, this will bug me for a while. It doesn't say in this article but it does give one of his nicknames, Dragonborn," Lucy says as she looked over the article closer.

The article says that he was an 18 year old Fairy Tail mage who has a type of magic like none has ever seen before. When he does take a mission he rarely destroys property, most of the time it was really an accident. What really did catch her attention was some of the characteristics they were able to give out about the man; one of them was about his eyes. One eye was green and the other was red.

"Wait, one eye red and the other green?" Lucy asked as that got her thinking. _'When I met Ryuma earlier he had a red eye and a green one as well. Does that mean he's… nah he couldn't be'_ she thought as this would be in her head for a while.

* * *

***Later that night***

We find Natsu, Happy, and Ryuma walking next to a ledge overlooking the city. Natsu had a huge belly full of food, Happy walking next to him happy as well feeling full of fish. Ryuma however was looking at his now empty wallet with comical tears falling as he had to pay for everyone's meal.

"You didn't have to eat more food man. I'm all out of money now," Ryu said as he looked at Natsu angry.

"Yeah well now I feel all good now. Too bad that Igneel wasn't here," Natsu said sad to not find his dad here.

"Hey look isn't that the boat that Salamander said he had?" Happy asked as he saw a bout in the water away from shore.

Both humans looked to the boat and Natsu was feeling sick thinking about being on the boat.

"Don't get sick from just imagining being on that boat," Happy said to Natsu.

"I'm going to go look for Lucy, maybe we can help her join that guild she wanted to join." Ryu said as he started to walk away even walked past a group of three girls.

"Wow, is that Salamanders boat?"

"Yeah, I wish we could've made it to the party. I heard that he even personally invited a girl from earlier with blonde hair."

"Lucky, I just heard that he is even a member of Fairy Tail."

Once that last sentence was said, Ryuma stopped in his tracks. He then walked backwards toward the group to ask them something.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear what you said. Did this blonde girl have a pigtail on the side of her head and a whip on her side?" Ryuma asked as he got a nod from the girls. "Also this Salamander guy, did he actually say that he was from Fairy Tail himself or is that a rumor?" He asked the girls one more time.

"Yeah I was passing in the park when I saw him talking to that girl and he said that he is a member of Fairy Tail," the second girl said looking confused as to these questions. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason. But, thank you for answering my questions." He said as he then returned to his friend's side. "I'm guessing you heard all of that too right Natsu?"

"Yeah, I did. You want to do something about it?" Natsu asked in a serious manner. He only needed to see the look in his eyes to know that the answer was plainly obvious.

* * *

***Salamanders boat***

At this moment, the party was in full swing. Girls in amazing dresses were of the front of the ship talking to one another, wondering where the host of the party was.

The host was currently with Lucy in a room alone. Lucy was wearing a beautiful ruby dress with a slit on the side of it going up to her mid thigh area and a ribbon in her hair to match. She was sitting across from Salamander as they were talking. She still felt weird around him, but she held it in of this meant getting into Fairy Tail.

"Lucy huh, that is such a pretty name," he said to her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Don't you have other girls to attend to?"

"It's okay. I would like to make a toast to your beauty." He said as after he poured the drink and started to levitate some of the drink into small orbs.

"Now open wide and savor the taste of each flavorful drop as they enter your mouth" he said to Lucy again.

'_Creepy!'_ Lucy thought as he was really being creepy. As she powered out of just leaving right then and there, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. _'I'm strong, I can get through this.'_

But just as the drink was about to go into her mouth, she suddenly opened her eyes, stood up and slapped the liquid away from her mouth. She gained a serious look on her face and confronted the man in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked the man sternly catching him off guard. "I know that you were going to use a sleep spell on me just now."

Salamander tried to recompose himself from being caught by saying, "Congratulations on figuring it out."

"Don't get me wrong I want to join Fairy Tail. But I won't be your girl." Lucy replied.

Salamander turned his head calmly and said, "You're a feisty one."

Suddenly Lucy heard the curtains behind her open and what she saw was horrifying. Lucy saw a bunch of huge guys with the other girls of the party thrown over their shoulders. The men were chuckling and grinning like this was routine for them.

"What's going on here?" she asked now concerned for her life.

"Welcome to my ship," Salamander said as he was starting to look more menacing and evil. "It will be wise of you to behave until we reach Bosco." He then had an evil smirk on his face when he turned to Lucy and said, "Don't make me angry."

"What, Bosco? What happened to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked really worried about what will happen to her.

"Way to go Salamander"

"Got a big haul this time"

"Why you," Lucy said as she reached for something on her leg. However, Salamander saw this and summoned a purple flame that surrounded her and took what appeared to be a set of keys.

"Gatekeys huh, so you're a Celestial wizard? These keys are useless to me as they only work with the contracted person." Salamander said as he tossed the keys off the boat and into the water. If he stayed and watch the keys go into the water, he probably would have noticed a quick blur fly by and catch them before making contact with the water.

Lucy watched in horror as her only hope of getting away was flown out the window. Her teeth were clenched and tears were forming in her eyes. _'Who is this guy?"_

"I can't believe a Fairy Tail wizard would do something like this," She said enraged to him. She saw what he used his magic for and was disgusted by it all. Kidnapping girls and having a gang of thugs helping him. "You're the worst kind of wizard there is," she cried out as tears went down her face.

What happened next caught everyone on board off guard. Two people suddenly came out of nowhere and crashed through the ceiling. They were Natsu and Ryuma Looking very angry at what they have seen and heard.

"Natsu, Ryu," Lucy said as she was surprised that they came to help her out. The ship swayed a bit and that caused Natsu's motion sickness to hit him hard.

"Seriously Natsu, what happened to the healing Lacrima I gave you earlier?" Ryu asked him in a 'are you kidding me' tone while everyone else looked dumbfound.

"What, that's lame," she shouted. I mean this was one of the people who came to save her and he was already hit with motion sickness.

"Lucy, what are you doing down there?" she heard a voice above her say as she looked up and saw happy floating in the air with angel wings.

"Happy, I was tricked by this guy. He said that he could get me into Fairy Tail. And, wait… did you have wings before?" she said to the cat.

"We can talk about this later. Lucy you need to go with Happy right now," Ryu said as he held onto Lucy's hands. He didn't notice that she was blushing when he held her hands. "Once you get to shore, get some help. We can take these guys down," he said to her.

She agreed with him immediately. Once he let her hands go free, she noticed that she had her gatekeys back all dry and safe.

"Wait how did you…" was all she could say before Happy wrapped his tail around her waist and flew off into the sky.

Salamander snapped out of his funk and realized what happened. "We got to stop her. We can't let her report this to the magic council." Salamander ordered.

"Wait what about Natsu and Ryu?" she asked the cat worried about her saviors.

"I can't carry two people at once. Besides they can handle this easily" Happy said as he was flying back in the direction of the harbor.

"**Prominence Whip**," Salamander shouted as purple flames shot out from his hands straight towards Lucy and Happy. Luckily, Happy was able to out maneuver the fire balls easily.

"Wow, so cool," one thug said as the fire balls exploded in the air like fireworks.

"Damn nimble cat," Salamander grumbled in anger for missing his targets.

"We have to save everyone on the boat," Lucy said to Happy.

"We have a bigger problem than that," Happy worriedly said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Then out of nowhere his wings just disappeared and he said, "My transformation wore off." After that was said, the both of them fell down to the ocean that was below them. Luckily they popped right back up for some air.

"What now?" Happy asked sadly.

"Don't worry I have an idea that can help them out," Lucy said as she pulled out her keys.

"**Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius.**" Lucy said as she put a golden key that looked like a fish's tail at the end part of it into the water. Once that happened a bright light appeared from it and a beautiful mermaid was revealed. The mermaid has long light blue hair, with a blue mermaid tail, a vase in her hands, a blue bikini top that held her large breasts, and was wearing some very nice jewelry all over her. This was Aquarius, a celestial spirit.

"Wow, a giant fish," Happy said as he started to drool a bit thinking about giant fish.

"It's not for you. I'm a Celestial Spirit wizard, whenever I use my gatekeys, I can summon spirits from another world to help me," Lucy explained to Happy.

She then turned towards the ship and pointed to it and said to Aquarius, "Now I need you to use your powers and push the ship back to shore."

"Tch," was what she got as a reply.

"You're supposed to help me not give me attitude," Lucy replied as she was shocked by what just happened.

"Let's get one thing straight; you ever let some creepy old man handle my key again, you're dead meat," Aquarius said as she looked at Lucy with a serious look on her face.

"Yes ma'am," Lucy replied quickly not wanting to get on her bad side.

Aquarius then used her magic to make water come out of her vase and create a tidal wave that swept up the ship and subsequently Lucy and Happy as well.

"Don't flush me to," was what was heard from Lucy when she got caught in it too.

Once everything calmed down, the boat was on its side on the beach and Lucy and happy were washed up on shore. As Lucy just got over her dizziness from the rogue wave she realized that she somehow was sitting on Ryu's face. But what made it worse was that his face was under her dress.

She immediately jumped off of his face and saw that his face was redder than a lobster's shell. "You will tell no one of what you just saw, got it?!" she said to him as she was equally embarrassed.

"Saw what?" Ryu replied as he played along as he wouldn't tell anyone about this, ever.

Once that was out of the way she turned to Aquarius and yelled, "You didn't have to include me in it too."

"Oh, my bad; I didn't mean to get the ship as well," she replied back to Lucy.

"You were aiming for me?!"

"Don't bother me for a week. I'm spending it with my boyfriend and congrats on finding someone to pop that cherry of yours," Aquarius said as she went back to the Celestial Spirit world.

Once she said that last part, Lucy was now blushing up a storm. "I hate it when she does something like that," she said as to how embarrassing that was.

After that moment, Ryu got back up and noticed that all of the captured girls fled from the boat and Salamander's men and Salamander himself crawled out the boat. He then saw Natsu standing on the boat and joined him up there.

"Natsu, Ryu." Lucy said as she then saw the look on their faces. Those were the faces of determination and anger towards the kidnappers.

"So you say that you're from Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu and Ryuma asked.

"What's it to you? Men get rid of them," Salamander ordered his men as they charged the two.

"Let us see your face one more time," Ryu said as he removed the wrappings on his forearms and Natsu removed his jacket.

"Look out," Lucy said as the duo were about to be assaulted. Happy didn't even looked fazed by this.

"Don't worry. We probably should have told you this earlier, but Natsu and Ryuma are wizards as well." Happy said as he chewed on a fish. This completely shocked Lucy because she did not know that.

Once the thugs got within arms reach of the duo, they smacked them away with both of their right hands.

"Our names are Natsu and Ryuma, and we have never seen you before at Fairy Tail." Natsu said with anger in their voices. Not only that but it was revealed on their arms the guild mark of Fairy Tail on them. Natsu's was red on his right shoulder, and Ryuma's was on his right arm in a green color, like an emerald.

"So Natsu and Ryu and Fairy Tail wizards?!" Lucy said surprised.

"Those marks, there's no mistaken it they are the real deal Bora," one of the thugs said scared not even realizing that he said his bosses real name.

"Wait, Bora the Prominence?! I remember hearing about you," Ryu said as he started to get the gist of who this faker was. "You got kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior."

"I don't care if you're a good or a bad guy, nobody tarnishes the Fairy Tail name," Natsu said as he was angry and the two walked towards the group.

"**Prominence Typhoon**," was what Salamander, who was now revealed to be Bora, said as he shot a fire spell at the two. Lucy looked worried as the two got engulfed by the flames.

Happy saw this and said, "Fire magic won't work on them." Lucy looked to him confused and looked back at the massive fire.

Once Bora thought that was the end of them, he turned around and was going to walk away until he heard someone say, "Ugh. This fire tastes awful."

Everyone turned to the fire and saw Natsu inhaling the fire and Ryu had apparently put up a magic barrier around him. This shocked everyone as they didn't see that coming.

"Now I have a fire in my belly that's just raging to come out." Natsu said as he felt ready for battle. He was going to jump Bora until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ryuma Holding him back.

"Natsu, take care of the thugs; Bora's mine," was all he said as he looked at Natsu with rage in his eyes.

"Got it," was what Natsu replied with. The two of them smashed into the mob of thugs and caused a lot of sand, and the ship's destroyed parts, to be thrown around. One of the thugs suddenly remembered something about the two.

"Hey boss, I've heard of these two. The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf the brown hair and the odd colored eyes? There is no doubt about it, they got to be…"

"Salamander and Dragonborn?!" was what Lucy shockingly said out loud.

"Pay close attention now, because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can really do," Natsu said as the duo ran towards their respected targets with fire around Natsu's hands and starry energy around Ryuma's hands.

Lucy asked Happy how they were doing that and his response was telling her how the two of them are users of a lost type of magic called dragon slayer magic. Natsu was a fire dragon slayer, while Ryu was a cosmic dragon slayer. She couldn't believe it so she just decided to watch the fight instead.

As Natsu was taking out the thugs, Ryuma went straight towards Bora. He ran right towards him and was beating him up pretty good. Bora tried to throw a huge fire ball at him only to deflect it with his magic.

"You have made me angry. Not the smartest idea because now I'm about to knock you into the next century," Ryu replied as he made Bora scared of what may happen next as he charged up his attack.

"Get ready now, **Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist**." Ryu shouted as he ran full speed towards him. His fist was surrounded in magic that gave the appearance that he was holding a blue shooting star in his hand. Once the punch connected to Bora, he went flying through some buildings and ended his journey about a quarter mile away, hitting a bell in a bell tower.

"Wow, that was amazing," Lucy said in amazement as she saw Natsu standing on top of a pile of thugs and Ryuma finally calming down. "But they totally over did it," this was said due to all of the wrecked buildings that was left from what happened during the fight.

"Aye"

"Oh, shut it cat"

"Oh crap. This is so going to bite us in the ass later I just know it." Ryu said as he realized what happened and that the two of them went overboard, again.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of a large group marching towards them. They turned and saw a bunch of guys in armor with shields and spears marching towards the wreckage.

"Natsu, hall ass it's the army," Ryu said as he saw what was coming. He knew the army wasn't tough enough to take them on; he just didn't want to deal with them. So it was at this moment that they ran away as Ryu grabbed Lucy and carried her in a bridal carry position.

"What the hell where are you taking me?" she shouted and was blushing as Ryu was dragging her away with them.

"You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" he asked her.

She realized that this was the moment that she was waiting for. She was finally going to join her dream guild. "Alright," she said happily.

"Then hold on tight." Ryu said as Happy grabbed Natsu and flew off with him. What Lucy saw next will amaze her, as Ryu suddenly grew wings on his back as well and flew off after Happy. What shocked her a bit was that his wings were different from Happy's. While the cat's looked like angel wings, Ryu's looked more like blue dragon wings.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review and or comment.**

**Also, any flame reviews will be fed to Natsu to eat.**


	2. Dragon, Monkey, Bull

**Hey guys, here's the latest chapter. I have included some references in this story from other works that I DO NOT OWN. See if you can spot some of them. ****Got some assistance from both authors Jaykid1 and NeoNazo356.**

**Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1.**

* * *

***Magnolia***

We find ourselves in the city of Magnolia, a peaceful town that is home to many nice and amazing places like Cardia Cathedral, a large church in the middle of the city. It is also known as the town that holds the famous or infamous, depending on who you ask, guild known as Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to the town of Magnolia, home of many amazing things like our guild hall," Ryu told to Lucy as they headed down Magnolia's main thoroughfare, Lucy struggling to contain her excitement.

"I can't believe that I'm going to finally join Fairy Tail," Lucy said in excitement.

"That's great to hear. Do you have any questions before we get to the guild hall?" Ryu asked, Natsu and Happy walking in front of them.

"Well yeah, I have a few. Like, how were you able to grow wings like that last night?" Lucy asked very curiously about that.

He seemed to get very nervous about answering that question, but he had to as he didn't want to go back on his word. "Well, the wings I learned from another guild member, mostly because I was jealous of Happy being able to fly. So, I asked that guild member to help me with getting wings, and thanks to that, my wings have helped me out so many times." Ryu said as he had a weird sensation of telling Lucy, who he just met yesterday with this fact.

She was surprised to hear this, but she felt like that was a cute story and the fact that he was jealous of a cat being able to fly. So after hearing that, she giggled at this and thought that was adorable.

"We're here guys," they heard Natsu say as they found themselves in front of the Fairy Tail's main building. Lucy looked towards the two story building with the words 'Fairy Tail' over the door in awe.

"Well Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail," Ryu said.

Lucy had a look on her face as this was a dream come true. When she was a little girl, she was in a runaway carriage and was saved by a blonde haired woman, whom she never saw her face. The only way she could identify her was by a pink Fairy Tail mark on the back of her right hand. Now she was finally going to be a part of a guild that she has dreamed of for years.

Natsu then suddenly kicked the doors open and shouted, "We made it back alive!"

Lucy saw a huge group of people around the guild and saw a lot of friendly faces. They were all happy to see their guild mates return safe and sound. This peaceful moment wouldn't last long however.

"Hey, Natsu and Ryuma. I heard about what happened in Hargeon. You guys just had to start some tro-" was what one buck toothed member had to say until he was kicked in the face by Natsu. Ryu was with Lucy to make sure she was safe as he knew what this would lead to quickly.

"You son of a bitch! You lied to me about that Salamander tip! I ought a kick your ass for that," was Natsu response for what he said.

"It was just a rumor!"

"What, a rumor?"

"You want to fight? Let's go then!"

It was then that at that moment, the peaceful guild suddenly turned into a guild wide brawl dragging innocent members into the crazy tornado of a fight. Tables were being thrown all over the place, as well as glasses, chairs, people, and hell even Happy was thrown and bounced off a few people in the guild.

"Wow, I'm actually in the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy said as she was in awe for two reasons. One was because she finally was in the guild that she dreamed of joining, the other reason was how everyone in the guild went from peaceful and happy to full-out brawling in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, just so you know that this is a normal thing here. If you don't want to get involved in these kinds of fights, just try to find a good spot that's not too destroyed," Ryu told her as he stood beside her, watching the mayhem that is a normal day here.

"So, Natsu's finally back?" A mage said as he was walking towards the brawl. The most noticeable thing about this mage was the fact that he was only in his underpants. Lucy was appalled by seeing someone like this.

"This is the perfect time to introduce you to some of your future guild members," Ryu said to Lucy trying to calm her down. "This idiot right in front of you is known as Gray Fullbuster. He's a great mage who has this odd habit of taking off his clothes without even realizing it unless someone tells him."

A woman who was sitting at the bar, said to Gray, "Gray, your clothes…" She is a brown haired woman whose appearance leaves little to imagination. She wore a bikini as a top and had on brown pants that went a little past the knees.

"Oh shit, I don't have time for that," Gray said as he realized that he was in his underwear again. But then he ignored it as he went after Natsu.

"The woman at the bar is named Cana Alberona. She is the title holder of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker," Ryu pointed out to Lucy as she saw Cana start to drink directly from a huge barrel of alcohol.

"That's why I don't like most of the men here. They are so undignified." Cana said as she put the barrel down for a breather. "Hey Ryu, who's the new girl?" Cana said as she just noticed Ryu standing next to a blonde haired girl.

"This is Lucy. She wants to join the guild," he said as she went to Lucy, walked around her to check her out. Then out of the blue, Cana groped Lucy from behind causing her to blush and Ryu to get a bit of a nose bleed.

"Yeah, I approve of her. She's got a nice body and some soft boobs," Cana said as Lucy hid behind Ryu out of fear of getting groped again.

"What does she mean by _approve_?" Lucy asked as she was worried as to what that meant.

"She's just teasing you. She does this to some of the girls that come by the guild. Cana has even does it to some of us here, even to some of the guy's here." he said trying to calm her down.

"It's only noon and you guys are already acting like kids now," came a voice from a very tall buff guy who was dressed in a long sleeved, blue coat with matching pants, wooden sandals and had very spiky white hair.

"That is Elfman, middle sibling to Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. He's what he would call himself a real man. Super strong and likes to solve problems with his two fists," Ryu said as he pointed to the big guy.

"A real man should talk with his fists," Elfman said, before he was then sent across the room from both Natsu and Gray slamming him in the face with their fists.

"And he's already out for the count," Lucy said.

"Man it's really noisy in here," a voice behind Lucy and Ryu said as they turned to see a guy with light brown hair, blue tinted glasses, and a green coat over an orange shirt with black cargo pants. What caught Lucy's attention was the fact that he had a girl on both of his arms.

"That's Loki, resident player of the guild. Only known him for a few years, yet somehow he is in the top ten for "Most Desirable Mages" list," he said as a bottle hit Loki in the head, knocking him off his chair and girls of the day. Loki then, joined in on the brawl if only to impress the girls he is with.

"He's off my list," Lucy said as she had opened a booklet that had his picture on one of the pages to only cross out his picture.

"You have a list?" Ryu asked.

"Man, there is not a single sane person here," Lucy said as the brawl was getting crazy.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ryu asked as he felt slightly offended.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized to him after almost forgetting how nice he has been to her.

"Hey Ryuma, I see that we have a newcomer today," came another voice from a young woman behind the two of them. They both turned around to see two girls both with white hair in beautiful dresses. One had her white hair long reaching mid back, blue eyes and was wearing a red dress that reached her ankles. The other girl had short white hair; she also had matching blue eyes, and a lovely blue dress that reached her knees. These two ladies were the ones that are featured a few times in Sorcerer Magazine either alone or together, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss.

"Oh my god, its Mirajane and Lisanna in the flesh," Lucy exclaimed in excitement as she saw two of her idols standing in front of her. She also for some reason, had hearts in her eyes.

"And you already know about the Strauss sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna. They do quite a bit of modeling for Sorcerer Weekly, but don't let the pretty looks fool you they can kick anyone's ass," Ryu explained as he remembered what happened the last time someone crossed either of them.

Mira wasn't known as the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' for nothing. He read her diary once as a dare in the guild hall. All he remembered was reading 'Dear diary,' and next thing he remembered was that he's in the road outside of the guild and had multiple lumps and bruises all over him.

Lisanna may look innocent but she can still give you a good amount of pain, Ryu knew this from experience after walking in on her during mixed bath day at the local hot springs. She was just about to wrap the towel around her when he came in and saw her; next thing he knew, he found himself outside of the entrance and for some reason had a foot shaped bruise on his gut and a sore face.

Now that Ryuma thinks it over, he tends to get beaten up pretty badly by some of the girls in this guild. Given how tough some of these girls are, he isn't really all that surprised.

"Um, sh-shouldn't we try to stop them?" Lucy asked as she was pointing to the cloud of smoke that held the fighting inside.

"Don't worry, they're always like this. Just leave them as they are. Besides-," was all Mira could say as her brother crashed into her. Lisanna was able to get out of the way and hid behind Ryu just as Lucy did before. Lucy was shocked as that just happened. "-it's kind of fun, don't you think?" Mirajane finished asking her question as she passed out for a little bit.

"AAAHHH! DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy shouted as she saw one of her idols unconscious. She was going to help her, but Ryu quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards himself and Lisanna. Lucy was about to ask him why he did that just when Gray came crashing down and landed where Lucy was just standing.

Natsu was seen in the crowd spinning what looked like shorts around his finger until Gray shouted, "Give me back my underwear."

Lucy, Lisanna, and Ryuma quickly either covered their eyes or looked away because they didn't need to see Gray like that again. Gray realized his predicament and turned towards the two girls and out of the blue asked them in the most casual way, "Excuse me but may I please borrow your underwear?"

What Gray got instead however was two fists to the face. "Damn it Gray, you never ask a girl if you can borrow their underwear. What is wrong with you?" Ryu exclaimed to Gray as he was impressed as to Lucy and Lisanna having a damn good right hook.

"Ugh, this is annoying. I can't even enjoy a nice drink," Cana said as she was walking towards the three trying to be safe from the fight. "Ryu, can you try to stop them before it's too late?" she asked Ryuma as she would try to, but she was enjoying her drink too much. Right after she said that, everyone was getting their respective magic ready to unleash it on everyone.

Gray (who somehow got his underwear back on), Elfman, Loke, and even Natsu were just about to unleash their power. Once the girls saw this they all hid behind Ryuma as a shield for two reasons. One was every time he was here he didn't have a scratch on him when the fighting was all done. The second reason was that he had a magic spell that was a barrier.

Ryu was blushing however for two reasons. One was that he was being used as a human shield, again. The second was that all three of the girls were pressing their chests against his back and he could feel it very easily.

"That's enough you fools," was said by a booming voice as a giant shadowy figure planted his foot down in the middle of the guild. This got everyone's attention as just that action caused everyone to freeze in place as not to anger this big guy.

Mirajane was back up and was able to read the mood very quickly. "I see your still here, Master." Mirajane said as she saw the giant figure and knew it was just the master of the guild.

"Wait he's the master?" Lucy shockingly asked as she stepped away from Ryu's back and looked towards the giant in the room.

"Yup, that's our master for yah," Lisanna said.

"He always has to stop these brawls from doing too much damage to the guild. Also will you two please get off my back," Ryu said as Lisanna and Cana are still clinging to his back. Cana had a smirk on her face and said in a sultry voice, "But I thought you loved having some sexy girls pressed on your back." This got Ryuma, Lisanna and Lucy to blush and for both Lisanna and Ryuma to jump away from Cana while she was just laughing at how she easily teased all three of them.

"I hate it when she teases me like that," Ryu said as he just saw Natsu bragging about how he won and then got stepped on by the master. This caused Lucy to flinch a bit.

"We have a new recruit here I see?" the giant pointed out.

"Y-Yes!" was all Lucy could say as she was still terrified as she stood next to Ryu.

Lucy then expressed a dumbstruck look as she saw the giant suddenly shrink in size. He stopped shrinking when he reaches the height of Lucy's knees. The master was wearing an orange and blue stripped jester hat, a matching jacket, a white undershirt with a black Fairy Tail mark in the center, orange pants, and brown jester shoes.

"Lucy, I would like to introduce you to the one and only, Master Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail." Ryu said as he let Lucy know what the guild master's name is.

"Nice to meet you," said the master.

"He's tiny," Lucy shockingly said as she was not expecting the guild master to be that small. Ryu chuckled at that knowing what she was thinking, he too had that same thought when he first met him. Master Makarov then turned around to do a flip up to the second floor railing. Unfortunately, once he reached the railing, he hit the back of his head with it.

"OH, he always hits his head in the same spot. That's what he gets when he does front flips for style." Ryu said as he cringed a bit at seeing the hit.

Once he recomposed himself, Makarov turned around towards the guild and everyone had remained silent as they knew what would happen next.

"You idiots have gone and done it again. You all got the magic council angry with me, just look at this list of complaints they sent," Makarov said scolding his guild members while holding a huge pile of papers in his hands.

"Gray walking around naked after completing a mission, Elfman you beat up your client, Loke you hit on a council member's daughter, Cana for billing for your drinks under the council's name, Natsu for the usual destruction of property, and last but not least Ryuma," Makarov listed as he looked down the list of complaints.

"What did I do?" Ryuma asked as he was confused by this. He was hoping that he wasn't mentioning what happened in Hargeon.

"You did take care of those twenty mindless Golem Soldiers and Tenga Warriors a week ago. But, you also destroyed part of a mountain and block of the town you were hired to protect." Makarov stated to Ryuma as he read off the mission report.

Tenga Warriors were known as one of the toughest creatures around. They are ugly looking humanoid black bird creatures that were as tall as a normal man. While they wear armor plating on their chest areas, it doesn't limit their ability to fly with ease. Golem Soldiers are equally in the same ranking. They have the appearance of stone imps with a bronze mark on their bodies that looks like a huge vein. They can even change their left arm into weapon to take their opponents down.

Lucy was surprised to hear that he took on Tenga Warriors and Golem Soldiers. Those were some pretty tough creatures to go up against. She's heard that many wizards tried to take on one or the other, but even those wizards had a hard time taking on a small group. The fact that Ryuma is still alive after taking on twenty of each and survived, she became even more impressed with him.

"In my defense, those Golem's and Tenga's were the one who destroyed that city block. And it was a medium size hill that was destroyed, at best." Ryuma explained as he wanted to clear the air with that fact.

Makarov believed him as Ryuma has a tendency to go overboard only when no people can get hurt. However, this did not excuse the report he got. "However," Makarov was beginning to say as the stack of papers in his hand just burst into flames. "I say to screw these complaints."

Makarov threw the fireball that was once the complaints into the air, only for Natsu to jump up and catch it in his mouth to enjoy eating.

"Now listen up, power that overcomes reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not some miracle. When the spirit flows from within us and the spirit flow in nature connect, they form a bond unlike any other. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about what the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, then your magic won't improve. Do not fear those fools on the council. Do what you think is right, because that is what makes Fairy Tail number one." Makarov stated as he then pointed a finger up in the air.

After that was all said, everyone else cheered and did the same hand gesture.

* * *

***Later***

Lucy had just finished getting her guild mark on the back of her right hand in a pink color.

"There, now you're a real Fairy Tail mage," Mirajane congratulated Lucy as she just welcomed the newest member of the guild. Once the mark was applied, Lucy had the happiest smile on her face. Her dream had just come true; she was now a member of the guild of her dreams.

"Natsu, Ryu look Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand," Lucy excitingly said with a happy expression to her two new friends.

"Hey that's great to hear Lucy. Well from one member to the newest member of our guild, I say welcome," Ryu said as he was happy to see that Lucy has just become a member of Fairy Tail.

"Huh, oh that's good. Way to go Luigi," Natsu said as he wasn't paying attention as he was looking at the request board, looking to get another job.

"IT'S LUCY!" she exclaimed as Natsu said her name wrong.

She went over to the bar to sit down. Once she did, a young boy went to the guild master who was sitting on the bar and asked, "Is my father back yet?"

When that question was asked, both dragon slayers noticed the situation.

"You're starting to annoy me now Romeo. You're a mage's son, have faith in your father and wait." Makarov responded.

"But sir, he said that he would be back in three days. And he's been gone for a week now," the now identified Romeo said back to the older man.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe," Makarov recalling what job the boy's father took.

"That's right it's not that far. Please just send someone out to help him," Romeo begged to him for some help.

After Makarov said something that would sound mean from a kids view point, Romeo punches him in the face and runs away crying.

"That's got to be tough," Lucy said with a sad feeling in her voice.

What happened next made some people jump at the sound. Natsu punched the request board and Ryu just broke a table slamming his fist on it. With that done they both left toward the entrance of the guild, Lucy looked on from the bar wondering why they did that.

"Why did those two get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Probably because they have a lot in common with Romeo," Mirajane started to explain, also with a sad tone in her voice. "They see themselves in Romeo. Just because we are members of Fairy Tail, does not mean that we have our own personal issues. We all had a moment in our lives of suffering and loss."

Mirajane went on to tell Lucy about how Natsu was found and raised by Igneel, only for him to one day disappear, without saying goodbye. From that, Lisanna decided to tell her of Ryu's past, as she was behind the bar as well helping her sister.

"Ryu's story is kind of different. When he was younger, he lived with his parents in a village that loved them. One day however, the village was attacked out of nowhere by cultists that worshiped Zeref and thought that a mass genocide would bring him back. Everyone in the village died that day even Ryu's parents who fought them to the very end." Lisanna said, also in a sad tone as she knew what it was like to lose parents at a young age.

"Oh my," was all Lucy could say about that story so far.

"Once all was calm, Ryu went to the playground where he had played with all of his friends and parents. Once he did, he sat on a swing and that was when he started crying. He was then visited by a dragon that knew his parents well. While Igneel was like a father to Natsu, Genryu, the dragon that raised Ryu, was more of an uncle to him. He went on to teach him everything he knew. But like Igneel, Genryu left as well. When Ryu noticed he was gone, he saw a note and a music box by his bed." Lisanna narrated.

"A music box and a note?" Lucy asked as she didn't know of that.

"Yeah, the note was from Genryu saying that 'he had to leave and that he will always love him.' The note apparently also said that the music box was a present from his late mother. A family heirloom that helped put him to sleep when he was a baby. It's actually kind of cute don't you think, he still has those things with him to this very day." Lisanna said sadly as she purposely left out some key details.

Once that was said and done, Lucy looked towards the entrance that the two Dragon Slayers left and with a look of determination went after them, wanting to help them out as much as she can in rescuing their guild mate.

* * *

***Wagon to Mt. Hakobe***

"Wow you guys really don't like transportation, huh?" Lucy said as she was sitting across from Natsu, who was sprawled out on the seat, and Happy on the floor eating a fish no one knew where it came from. Ryu was sitting next to her but had a pale look on him as he had his eyes closed to try and ignore all of the bumps this driver was hitting.

"I forgot to take a healing lacrima. It's the only thing I know that can help with a Dragon Slayer's motion sickness when they get on a mode of transportation." Ryu said as he tried to get his mind off of what he was in.

"I guess that's just another reason to feel bad for you guys." Lucy said as she turned her head away with her hands holding her cheeks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked the Dragon Slayers, Natsu more annoyed and Ryu more curious.

"Nothing, forget I said anything at all," Lucy replied as she just got busted as she didn't know that she said it out loud. Suddenly, the cart stopped moving, signifying that they have reached their destination. Once that happened, Natsu got up and being all dramatic was happy that the cart stopped. Ryu was more subtle and just got the color back.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you," said the cart driver. Once the mages opened the back of the cart they realized that they were in the middle of a blizzard.

"Where the hell are we?" Lucy asked seeing the weather was very harsh.

"Mount Hakobe, the place we needed to be," Ryu answered her as Natsu was trying to make sure Happy wasn't blown away from the strong winds.

Later, the group was walking down a path alongside the mountain, trying to find out where Macao could be. "Why is it so cold here? I know that it's summer, but why is there a blizzard this strong here." Lucy shivered saying this.

"Well that's what you get for wearing light clothing," replied Natsu as he wasn't paying attention.

"Well she doesn't have the luxury of being a fire mage like you Natsu. Luckily for you Lucy, I come prepared," Ryu said as he decided to give Lucy a pair of snow pants he packed and snow jacket. He always brought an extra pair or two just in case.

"Wow thanks Ryu, at least someone here's nice." Lucy said as she put on the jacket first. Thankfully Ryu took the blanket from Natsu's pack and held it up for Lucy to put in the snow pants, giving her privacy.

She still felt a bit cold so she summoned one of her celestial spirits to help her. "**Open gate of the Clock constellation, Horologium.**" Lucy said as she had just summoned a grandfather clock with arms and legs. She then quickly climbed into the glass case of the clock.

Once she was inside, she started to say something but nothing can be heard at all.

"W-We can't hear a thing?" Natsu said as all three of them were wondering why they couldn't hear her.

Luckily, Horologium decided to translate what she is saying, "She says 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'"

After that they continued to walk down the path, looking for their comrade.

"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this, she inquires," Horologium translated.

"If I remember, he took a job to take care of a Vulcan. It's a big monkey monster." Ryu told Lucy.

She gained a terrified look on her face and Horologium said, "I want to go home, she proclaims."

"Don't worry about it Lucy. We'll make sure that nothing happens to you," Ryu replied trying to make Lucy feel better and safer.

Once she heard that, she felt a bit better. "Thank you Ryu, she says lovingly." Horologium translated, causing both Ryu and Lucy to both blush badly.

As they were looking around, Natsu kept screaming, "Macao, where are you!"

Ryu then punched him in the back of the head and angrily said, "What the _hell_ are you doing? Are you trying to cause an _avalanche_ or get a _Blizzardvern_ to arrive?"

"Blizzardvern, she asks worried."

"Yeah, they're Wyvern's that live in the mountains. Luckily, they only live in open fields in the mountains." Ryu explained to her.

But suddenly, a giant black and white creature landed between the Dragon Slayers and cat. It was taller than them, had black circles on its arms, and had a monkey like face; the head went up in a point. This was a mountain Vulcan.

"Holy crap, he's huge. You think this is the one that took Macao?" Natsu said as the Vulcan ignored the trio and went towards where Lucy was.

Lucy had her eyes closed when she heard something outside of Horologium. When she opened her eyes she saw the Vulcan looking at her with a very disturbing look in its eyes. "AAAAHHH!" was what Lucy screamed.

As the Vulcan just grabbed Horologium and ran off in a random direction. "Well don't just stand there, save me, she says furiously." The clock translated.

"Oh hell no. There is no damn way I am going to let that monkey get the better of us by kidnapping her," Ryu angrily said as he went off to make sure that monkey was going to enter a world of pain for taking his friend.

* * *

***Ice cave***

The Vulcan brought the clock and Lucy to his cave and was doing a provocative dance around them.

"How did I get into this mess? And why is this monkey so cheerful?" Lucy asked herself inside Horologium.

The Vulcan did stop his dancing to stare at Lucy in a kind of pervy way. She was just happy to be inside of Horologium at the moment. However, that moment ended when she found herself sitting on the cave floor and Horologium not in site.

"I'm sorry, but my time is up." Horologium's voice was heard as he was returning to the spirit world.

"No please, give me an extension," Lucy yelled out to her spirit. But out of the blue, the Vulcan suddenly ripped the jacket Ryu gave her right off of her. She was now afraid as she remembered hearing what Vulcan's do to beautiful women and she did not want that to happen to her.

"You damn dirty ape." A voice screamed out loud as Ryu and Natsu arrived on the scene to help Lucy.

Lucy was happy to see her friends arrive to save her from something bad.

"Where's Macao?" Natsu asked right before he slipped on the ice and spun around like a top. However, he even dragged Ryu with him as well since Ryu was in front of him. The two of them slid for a short distance before going into a stalagmite made of ice.

"You okay Lucy?" Ryu asked as he was lying upside down. Once he saw what happened to the jacket he gave Lucy he got an understanding as to what that Vulcan was about to do to her.

"Yeah I'm okay now that you came. Hey how were you able to find me so quickly?" Lucy asked him as she was curious about how they found her so fast.

"Well, I got a good whiff of the perfume you wear when we left Hargeon the other day." Ryu said embarrassingly as he turned his head to hide a blush, not knowing that what he said caused Lucy to blush as well.

"Alright now, where's Macao?" Natsu asked as he wanted to save his comrade and one time mentor.

The Vulcan pointed to a hole in the wall as Natsu thought that was where the beast hid his comrade. Natsu dragged Ryu over to the hole in the wall, thinking that Macao needed help to get out. Once they looked out the hole, the Vulcan pushed the two of them out, down a cliff.

"You _bastard_," was their response as they fell.

"No like men, me like women," The Vulcan said doing some happy dance.

Lucy became quite angry with this and decided to make the beast pay for what it's done, "**Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus.**"

Suddenly, a golden light filled the cave and a giant humanoid bull appeared. He looked like a typical white cow with black spots, horns on his head, blue swim briefs, a pair of black combat boots and a giant axe in his arms.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked.

"I'll have you know, Taurus is the strongest celestial spirit I have a contract with," Lucy told the Vulcan as a way to intimidate it.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy; I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Can I please get a smoooch?" Taurus said as he made the 'moo' part longer, due to him being a cow.

"Oh yeah, he's also a perv." Lucy embarrassingly confessed. "Just get him already Taurus. He tried to take my innocence."

That got Taurus' blood pumping right there. He maybe a perv but he would never do anything like that. Gawk at hot girls yeah, but never anything sick like that. He then went after the monkey with his axe by slamming it into the ground, causing a fissure. The Vulcan surprisingly was able to dodge it with ease, revealing that it's pretty fast.

The Vulcan was about to unleash a counter attack, when two things happened. One was Natsu who kicked Taurus in the face. The other thing was, "**Cosmic Dragon's Drill Claw**" Ryu decided to go after the monkey. He launched a spinning drill kick right in the monkey's gut. These attacks caused both creatures to go flying and land on their backs.

"Guys," Lucy was excited to see her friends still alive, but was angry at Natsu for attacking the wrong guy. She wasn't angry with Ryu because he got the right one.

"How come there are more monsters now than before we left?" Natsu asked as he was pointing to the Vulcan starting to get back up.

"I think one of them is her Celestial Spirits Natsu," Ryu said.

"The monkey," Natsu replied.

"No you idiot, the cowman," Ryu said back to him.

"Wait how did you guys survive out there?" Lucy asked just realizing what happened to them not thirty seconds ago.

"Thank Happy for saving me," Natsu said as Happy was seen above him with his wings out.

"Aye."

"Yeah you do remember that I got wings, right Lucy?" Ryu said as his wings while still out, disappeared.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot that with you Ryu. But hold on, So Natsu can't handle modes of transport but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy said to the two.

"What kind of question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transport, he's my friend," Natsu said to Lucy.

"Yeah, you did kind of walk right into that one," Ryu said.

"MY WOMAN!" The Vulcan stated as he went to clobber the two with one punch. Only for Natsu to hold back the fist and Ryu to punch it right in the same spot he kicked him.

"Listen up, we consider everyone in the guild our friends," Natsu said as the Vulcan then went to kick him, only for Ryu to block it and Natsu punch him back. "Whether it's gramps, Mira, or those two idiots Gray and Elfman, even Happy and Lucy as well," Ryu said to the Vulcan finishing what Natsu was saying.

The Vulcan responded by starting to throw some stalactites that fell. Lucy and Ryu both moved out of the way. "Your ice attacks aren't going to work on me," Natsu replied as he was being hit by the ice spikes to no affect.

"Says you Natsu," Ryu yelled at him.

Once the dust cleared, it was revealed that the Vulcan somehow got a hold of Taurus' axe.

"Oh crap," was all they could say.

Lucy went over to Taurus trying to wake him up and get him back to the Spirit world. Ryu went right next to Natsu and they both dodged each attack the Vulcan was using with the big axe, only for Natsu and Ryu to slip on the ice again. The Vulcan used this moment to attack with the axe only for Natsu to grab a hold of it before it went any further. While those two were in the middle of that, Ryu saw this as an opportunity to attack the Vulcan.

"**Cosmic Dragon's Roar**," Ryu said as he attacked it with a navy blue roar attack with specks of white in it to make it look like he was firing a part of the night sky at it. The attack hit it right in the same spot as all of his other attacks hit. That caused the Vulcan to go flying right into the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"Wow that was amazing," Lucy said as she finally got Taurus to go back to the spirit world. "But wasn't he going to tell us where Macao was?"

Both Dragon Slayers gained a look of realization that they forgot all about that. But suddenly, the Vulcan started glowing and once it died down, it was revealed that it was there comrade Macao all along.

"Oh crap, Macao. I am so sorry about that," Natsu said as Ryu went to make an area where they can lie him down to try and recover.

Once Macao was all bandaged up, still unconscious, Ryu figured out and told Lucy that Vulcan's are known to use a magic known as Take-Over. Take-Over is a possession spell that Vulcan's can use to control another person. If not reversed soon enough, they would have lost him to the beast.

Once Macao was able to get back up, he explained to them that he took down nineteen other Vulcan's before the last one caught him off guard. The group then decided to take him back home to his son. They even used this time to introduce him to the new member.

* * *

***Magnolia***

Romeo was depressed due to his dad not being home was his fault. He was being picked on by some of the other kids around town that his dad was a Fairy Tail wizard and thought all he did was drink all day. That caused him to beg his dad to take a job to make them stop picking on him.

He started to cry again until, "Hey little bro," came a voice down the road. When Romeo turned around, he saw the group that went looking for his dad earlier returning and finding his dad among the group. "Look who we found," Ryu said revealing that he was the one who got his attention.

Romeo couldn't be happier and ran towards his father and gave him a huge hug. He was still crying but these were tears of joy. Macao then comforted his son by telling him, "The next time you see those bullies again tell them this 'Can your dad beat nineteen monsters all by himself, because mine did.'"

Once that was said the others left for the father and son to have some time alone. "Natsu, Happy, Big bro, thank you for bringing my dad home," Romeo shouted to them with a big smile on his face.

"No problem little bro," Ryu replied back.

"Lucy. Thanks for helping them out," Romeo thanked Lucy as well.

Lucy turned around and waved back to the father and son duo. She was happy that they have a great relationship. Once they turned a corner to the guild, they realized that they already closed. As Natsu and Happy went off to their home, Lucy just realized that she has no place to stay for the night.

Seeing Lucy's dilemma, Ryu asked her, "Hey Lucy, do you want to stay at my place? It's no problem for me. Tomorrow I can help you find a place to live." She was going to turn down the offer politely, but figured why not and agreed to the offer.

She walked down a road with a small river going down the middle alongside him. She decided to ask him something, "Hey Ryu, I was wondering. Why is your nickname Dragonborn? I have only heard of legends of people named that for being a dragon with a human hybrid form."

Ryu looked nervous about this but decided to trust her. "The reason why they call me that Lucy and you cannot tell _anyone_ else, only some people in the guild know this, but not everyone. Sigh, I'm actually a draconian, a human/dragon hybrid."

Once Lucy heard that she was shocked but said this to him, "I guess that makes as much sense as anything I have seen. It also makes sense as why you have dragon wings instead of angel wings. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She knew that some secrets were meant to be kept a secret. She has a few that she doesn't want some people to know just yet.

Once he heard this from her, he was happy to know that he can trust her with his biggest secret. They continued to walk in silence until they reached his home.

When they finally reached his house, he let her inside and was amazed to see that she walked into his home. She saw that there was a living room to the right that led to a back room, a dining room to the left that led to the kitchen and in front of her was a nice hallway with pictures on the wall of various moments in Ryu's life as well as a stairway that led to a second floor.

She saw the fridge door open and only saw a person's bare feet. "Um, do you have a roommate?" she asked Ryu.

"Yeah I do. Don't worry she is harmless, besides you met her already," Ryu replied. They both heard the fridge door close. They both turned to his roommate only to gain a full blush. Lucy saw that his roommate was Cana Alberona, the woman who groped her earlier, holding a bottle of beer. Only this time, she's wearing pink panties and nothing else.

"Damn it Cana, put a freaking _top_ on," was all Ryu told Cana as he didn't need to deal with a barely naked Cana, again.

"Ah come on Ryu, I got to let my girls breathe every now and then," was what Cana countered with as she waved her chest around. But one glare from him and an embarrassing look from Lucy, what all it took for her to put on a shirt that was right next to her, in protest.

The shirt was green that said 'I'm not drunk, I'm awesome' in white lettering. As she left to go upstairs they both saw that on the back of her panties was blue letters that said 'Property of Ryuma A.'

Lucy decided to ask him, "Are you by any chance…" She couldn't get herself to finish that sentence before Ryu interrupted her.

"No I did not sleep with her, much to her displeasure. Not only does she tease some of the girls in the guild, but she also likes to tease me," he explained to her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea about him. Lucy decided to believe him as she did remember the groping.

He led her upstairs and saw that it was a straight hallway with doors on both sides and another flight of stairs to lead to the storage attic. She could easily tell which door was whose. There was a door with a picture of a beer bottle on it with Cana's name; two doors were labeled the bathrooms, and Ryu's bedroom door with his name on it in a dragon head. Some of the other doors weren't labeled.

She was led to one of the blank doors and when he opened the door and revealed it was a spare bedroom. "Well here's your room for now. I know it's not much but hopefully this will suffice for now," Ryu told her as she entered the room.

"Thank you Ryu, this means a lot," Lucy said as she hugged him out of the blue.

As they hugged, they heard Cana open her door only to say before closing it again, "Aw that's nice. I can't wait for the imminent threesome we could be having in the near future." That caused both of them to let each other go and go full blush again.

"Well um, good night," was all Ryu could say before leaving to his bedroom.

Lucy decided to do the same as she needed to get some beauty sleep as well. She was hoping that she wouldn't have any naughty dreams due to what Cana teased them with. After she got ready for bed she heard a beautiful song coming from where Ryu's bedroom was. It was a beautiful song; it helped her to go to sleep with ease. She was only thinking as what will happen to her now that she is a Fairy Tail mage.

**Yes, I made Ryuma like an older brother figure for Romeo. Also the song that is playing is 'Dino Soul Ancient Version.'  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review on what you think of this chapter. And remember, any flame reviews will be fed to Natsu.**


	3. Everlue

**Hey everyone, here's the next installment of my story. Just remember, the only thing i own in this story is my OC, nothing else.**

**I feel like i have picked the perfect voice for Ryuma Alister: Quinton Flynn also known as Iruka from "Naruto" and Raiden from the "Metal Gear" series.**

* * *

***Ryu's House***

The morning ray of light was what woke Lucy up in from her slumber. As she got ready for the day to go out house hunting, she decided to go and take a bath. So with that, she grabbed a towel, an extra change of clothes she had on hand, and went to the bathroom that was labeled 'girls.' She was confused by seeing that. She heard a door open up and she turned to see Ryu in a white tank top and pajama pants with a space theme on it.

"Yawn. Morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" he asked as he was trying to both be a nice host and try to stay awake.

"Yeah I did. Your music box played a beautiful tune that helped me fall asleep," she told him. Once she said that, he gained a full awake look of worry.

"W-Who told you about my music box," Ryu asked as he never told her about that.

"Lisanna told me a bit of your history before joining Fairy Tail. She told me about how you meet your uncle Genryu and how he left a music box that was your mother's." Lucy said explaining herself. "Hang on, does she know about your _dragon secret_?" she asked that last part quietly, not sure of who in the guild knew and didn't want to accidentally let the cat out of the bag.

"Oh, I didn't know Lisanna told you about that. It's a part of my past that I would like to forget at times. However if you would like to know, the only people who do know of my secret besides you are the Strauss siblings, master Makarov, and Cana." He told her as he felt confident that she can keep a secret. Ryu could tell if a person has a good heart sometimes and knew that everyone has some secrets that they would never let out.

"Okay that's good to know. Wait, how come Natsu doesn't know?" Lucy inquired.

"Because, if he knew I would never hear the end of him either asking if I knew where Igneel is or for me to fight him," He explained to her. "Is there anything else you would like to know before I make breakfast?"

"Just one, can I have some toast and orange juice, please?" Lucy asked. She then regretted asking because she felt like she was asking much of him.

"Sure I'll make you toast." He answered her and ruffled her hair a bit. This caused her to giggle cutely because; she never had anyone treat her like a normal girl for a long time.

He went downstairs to get breakfast ready, as she went to take a nice bath or shower. However, as she walked in she saw Cana naked before her as she said, "So Ryu told you about his big scaly secret, huh?"

Lucy didn't know what to say before she found herself without clothes on and tried to cover herself up.

"Oh relax, were both girls here. It's not like you need to hide anything I haven't seen before," Cana told her. "Although you do have one sexy figure," Cana complimented Lucy causing her to blush and act shy. She then brought Lucy over to the bathtub for the both of them to rinse off.

The air in the bathroom had an awkward feel to it. Lucy didn't know what to say as she washed herself. But with some confidence she decided to break the awkwardness. "Hey Cana, how did you become Ryu's roommate and why are the bathrooms labeled 'boys' and 'girls'?"

Once Cana heard the questions and answered her, "Well, I became his roommate when my last landlord found out about all the beer I stockpiled in my apartment about a year and a half ago and kicked me out. When Ryu found out, he decided to give me one of his spare rooms to stay in."

Lucy was surprised to hear this. She wasn't surprised to hear how nice of a person Ryu is, after all she didn't have a place to live and he invited her to use one of his spare rooms.

"Also, the reason why the bathrooms are labeled is because Ryu walked in on me by accident when I in the shower. And another time when I walked in on him butt naked, while he was brushing his teeth." Cana chuckled, "He makes it so easy to get a reaction," indicating that she did it on purpose.

After hearing that, the atmosphere became less awkward. Unfortunately, there was another moment of silence before Cana decided to break the silence.

"Look, I know there is a reason why he told you about his dragon side, so I won't grill you about that. What I will say is that I was one of the first people of the younger generation to join the guild. I felt like the reliable sister that everyone could trust when they spoke with me. But when Ryu joined, he seemed scared at first because he wasn't sure who he could trust." Cana was saying to Lucy as she had a look not of intimidation, like when someone says 'I'm watching you.' It was more of a sympathetic look.

"I found about his dragon side by accident when he saved me from a monster that tried to kill me. I saw the fear he had on his face when he knew I saw it. I made a promise to him that day to keep his secret. Now that you know, I want to ask you to please keep his secret," she said to Lucy as she wanted to hear from the girl herself that Ryu's secret will be safe.

"You have my word," Lucy told Cana as she wanted to gain her trust. Cana was happy to hear this as she leapt towards Lucy, hugging and fondling her making her blush. Cana even took it a step forward by kissing her on the check. Lucy couldn't help but blush at what just happened.

Before it could get anymore steamy in the tub, they heard Ryu call out, "Girls, breakfast is ready. And Cana, you better be dressed _appropriately_."

Cana decided that was time for her to get out of the tub and put on her bikini top, blue thong, and jeans after drying up. "I just want you to know that I kind of enjoyed what I did just to you. And if you ever want more, or if you just want to _experiment_, you know where I live," Cana told Lucy as she winked to her. Lucy response was a blushed red face. That only ended as she heard the door open and close. After that, Lucy stayed in the tub for another minute until she got out, dried off, and got dressed for the day.

* * *

***One week later***

Lucy had gone out looking for a place to call her own after that morning. She heard from Lisanna that the most of the girls here all lived in the same place called Fairy Hills. However, much to Lucy's dismay, the price of a room there was too expensive for her. She spent the whole day looking at a few apartments; she found the best one for her at the small price of 70,000 jewels.

It was in a red two story apartment building, she's renting the second floor apartment. The apartment was very nice for her. It had pink walls all around, easy access to the kitchen that had an old fashion stove and pantry. The bathroom was behind a curtain and it had a nice light blue color to it. Her bedroom and living room were basically in the same room. The full size bed was placed right next to the window for her to look out in the morning, there was a small table with three chairs around it past the foot of the bed, a small desk in the corner leading to the bath, and in the final corner was an armchair. What caught her off guard about this place was the location; she would be living right next door to Ryu's house.

Now, after living there for a week, she really loves her place. The only problem she had to deal with at the moment was two pains in her neck this morning by the names of Natsu and Happy. She found them in her living room after she got out of the bathroom, and the room had a small mess. After having them calm down a bit, she was able to get dressed in a red t shirt, and blue jeans trying to get the two out of her place.

She found out that they came over wanting to hang out and make her a new member of their team. They even asked her about her gate keys and spirits. She told them that she has in her possession three silver gate keys, **Lyra the Harp**, **Horologium the Clock**, and **Crux the Southern Cross**. She even has three golden gate keys, **Aquarius the Water Bearer**, **Taurus the Golden Bull**, and **Cancer the Giant Crab**. Once the word crab was said, the two of them then pictured a giant crab dish.

Luckily for that, Lucy remembered that she needed to make a contract with her new key. As she opened the gate of the 'Little Doggie,' a small white dog with what looked like a carrot for a nose appeared. She then explained to the two that she had to make a contract with the spirit, which was just asking which days that spirit can be summoned. She even named the little guy Plue.

After that was all done, Natsu told Lucy that he picked a job for the three of them to do. As Lucy looked over the request, she found out that it was a mission to steal a book from some rich guy named Everlue. She then noticed two things about the request, "Wow the reward is 200,000 jewels. Huh, what's this? Please be advised, Duke Everlue is a dirty old man who is looking for a blonde maid."

She gained a look of fear as she couldn't back down from this mission as she said that she never went back on her word. Natsu and Happy started dragging her out into the street to get started with this request.

"Hey, why don't we ask Ryu if he wanted to help out?" Lucy asked as she wanted someone she knew could help her if she was in a tight spot.

"Can't, he already left for a different mission," Natsu told her.

As she heard that, she felt a bit sad from that. But then she became angry because Natsu told her to start acting like a maid by calling Happy 'master.' All she could think of after that was, _'I wonder what mission Ryu had gone off to do?'_

* * *

***Northwest of Shirotsume***

Ryu was standing in front of his mission target, the guild hall of a dark guild known as Ghoul Spirit. The guild hall looked like an old run-down stone temple about a half a mile from the town so they could conduct business in private.

He had accepted this mission because he heard of how they were planning to raid a village nearby of all valuables. Ryu held a specific kind of hatred for Dark Guilds. His home village was destroyed by one filled with cultists that murdered most of his friends and family there. Luckily, he never had to deal with them ever again. That's because his father took care of the last cultist before falling as he sustained too much injury to keep himself alive.

He was currently wearing brand new clothes that Lucy and Lisanna helped pick out for him. He didn't trust Cana, the last time he let her help out with a new outfit she tried to use this as either an excuse to try and either seduce him or get him to dress in an embarrassing manner.

He still had a red shirt on but he had a white sleeveless karate gi over it. He had a pair of blue jeans and a pair of matching red and blue sneakers on with two white belts that crossed over each other in the front. He still kept the fingerless gloves on but he decided to wear a necklace that looked like a gold dragon's head with a blue gem in the middle of the dragon's forehead, he hid it under his red shirt for protection. His guild mark was visible for everyone to see on his right arm.

After taking a final deep breathe, he kicked the front door down. As it fell, he saw a group of around twenty five to thirty dark guild mages. In the front was what he believed to be was the leader of the group. He had an aura around him that just says 'Do as I say or you will pay.' He also had the appearance of a typical mobster with a dark suit, hair slicked back, and fancy shoes.

"Who in the hell do you think you are kicking our door down," the leader shouted to Ryu.

"My name is Ryuma Alister. I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I'm giving you the chance to surrender peacefully before you enter a new world of pain my fists are going to hand to your sorry asses," Ryu explained to him as he had a look of determination.

"A Fairy Tail mage, _what a joke_; you don't stand a chance against us of Ghoul Spirit. Now out of my way puny wizard before I am forced to kill you too," the dark leader boasted, stroking his own ego.

Ryu just stood there, not moving as he looked around seeing what he had to deal with. "Thirty one against one, now doesn't that seem unfair," Ryu said as the dark mages began laughing as they thought that he was just some rookie. That is until he said, "I say unfair because you're going to need more than just thirty one dark mages to deal with me."

"You dare mock _us_? Men, kill him," the dark leader ordered as five of his men charged in to attack Ryu. However this was all for nothing as right when they got in range to do some damage, "**Cosmic Dragon's Claw Strike**," was what was heard as Ryu performed a round house kick on all five of them using his magic.

The dark mages couldn't believe it as someone just took out five guys with just one move. As they stared, Ryu moved his hand out in front of him and made a gesture telling them to come at him.

It was then that all of the dark mage's, except for their leader, charged in towards Ryu. He responded by charging at them. Once, they got in arms reach, well all hell broke loose on the dark wizards.

Ryu had unleashed a full barrage of fists right to the group of mages, "**Cosmic** **Dragon's** **Meteor** **Fist.**" Half of the mages were blasted away from the barrage of fists. The other half tried their luck with using swords, daggers, bladed staffs, whatever they had on them and tried to stab or kill him. Unfortunately for them all, not one of them thought of bringing a shield. As all of them launched their attacks, Ryu dodged every single one of them. Only one of them got a hit, but it was only a scratch on his right cheek under his eye.

That got him pumped up even more as he unleashed a point blank attack on the crowd, "**Cosmic Dragon's Roar.**" The blast knocked out everyone in front of him, all but one; the leader.

"Well you men were worth every penny. Truly you were," the leader said to his downed men, sarcasm was easy to detect. "Well now it's just _you_ and _me_, I guess that if you want something done right," the leader said as he pulled out two magic Tommy guns, "you got to do it yourself." Once he said that, he unloaded his guns out at Ryu.

A cloud of smoke was all that could be seen as he just kept shooting. This mad man had rigged his guns to fire bullets made from his magic so he didn't have to worry about reloading. About another two minutes, he ran out of magic and just laughed at the cloud of smoke. "I told you punk, you didn't stand a chance against Ghoul Spirit or me, Blunt Force Alfredo."

Unfortunately, for the now named Alfredo, his joy was cut short. As the smoke cleared, Ryu was shown still standing, not even hurt from the flying magic bullets. "You seem surprised, did you really think that anyone would just stand in one place and let them get gunned down. I have a barrier spell jackass." Ryu responded to Alfredo's thoughts, giving him an angered look.

He tried to fire at him again but realized that he was all out of magic. Alfredo started to sweat and dropped his weapons; he backed away from the now approaching Ryu, terrified. "Please leave us be, I'll give you all the money we stole if you let us go. Have mercy," Alfredo begged from Ryu.

"Did you give any of your victim's mercy? How many of them were in your shoes asking for mercy and you didn't give them any? People like you make me sick to my stomach. **Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fists**." Ryu said to him as he punched him right in the face hard. If one was to look, you could see Alfredo had a broken nose, and was missing some teeth.

* * *

***Magic Council Chamber's***

A man with black hair in a bun in the back and glasses in full council robes was currently looking over some notes, mission reports, and guild reports. This man was Lahar, captain of the fourth Custody Enforcement Unit. The room itself looked like a small library with a small desk and chair as well as a table with maps covering it.

Just then a soldier entered the room. "Sir I have just received news from the raid on the Ghoul Spirit dark guild."

"Good, tell me how well it went." Lahar pleased to hear about one less dark guild to deal with.

"W-well as it turns out a Fairy Tail mage took care of this guild in the form of a request from one of the members of the Magic Council, Yajima." The soldier replied.

"What, which one accepted?" Lahar asked the soldier as his face had that of mild anger for someone to do this without the council's approval.

"The Dark Guild Wrecker, Ryuma Alister sir." The soldier responded. Lahar's facial expression went from anger to understanding.

"Oh, in that case it's okay. He has a special kind of hatred towards dark guilds, so it helps us in dealing with them," Lahar explained. "So, what happened when our men got there?"

"Well…" the soldier said as he pulled out a recording lacrima and showed him what happened when their men got there.

***Recording***

The soldiers all arrived to the scene with the door knocked down and the dark guild members, including their leader, all tied up. Ryuma stood in front of them doing a celebratory victory dance for taking down another dark guild.

"Dnz, Dnz, Dnz, What, Another one bites the dust. Oh yeah, and another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust. I. Just. Kicked. Your. Ass. Bitch, get down with my bad self." Ryu sang as he danced in front of these dark guild idiots after being defeated badly buy one guy. He ended this singing by giving them both middle fingers.

***End of Recording***

Lahar stared at the recording for a few seconds more not sure what to say about what he just saw. "Well, that was kind of cruel to do to them, but whatever floats his boat."

"Uh, sir?" the soldier asked confused.

"Like I said he has a special hatred for dark guilds, it's why some of our men and some on the council gave him the nickname, 'Dark Guild Wrecker'." Lahar said as he let the soldier leave so he could write a report on this.

"In all the years I have known him, when the hell did his dancing skills slightly improve?" he asked himself as he started to write the report.

* * *

***Shirotsume Town***

The town was a peaceful place with one street that pointed towards a huge mansion on a hill. The buildings in this street were mostly businesses, the homes were found behind the businesses on another street. Ryu was walking down the street doing some sight-seeing. As he was walking down the road, he noticed three people, with their backs to him. They were Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

Wondering what they were doing here, he decided to sneak up behind them. As he snuck up, he overheard a conversation, something about Natsu eating his own flames or something like that. "What are you three doing?" Ryu said to the trio quickly. This caused them to jump, give a slight scream in terror, and Lucy on instinct delivered an elbow to his face not seeing who he was.

"OW LUCY, SAME SPOT." Ryu said as he held his face as this was the second time since meeting her that he got hit in the face.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Ryu," Lucy apologized to him as she didn't know that it was him. He noticed that she was wearing a black skirt, a pink top and black strands over her shoulders.

"I'm okay. You got one mean elbow Lucy. What are you guys doing here?" Ryu said to the trio.

"Well were here for the book stealing quest. We just got into town." Natsu told Ryu. Ryu remembered seeing it on the request board the other day.

"Oh yeah, you guys need some help? I just finished my job about an hour ago." He said to them as he didn't mind helping them out.

"Sure, let's get a bite to eat first before meeting with the client," Natsu said as he felt hungry now.

"Nah, I'm alright. You three can enjoy yourselves," Lucy said as she went off to one of the stores.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"Just got to get something." Lucy replied back.

* * *

***Restaurant***

The trio was eating at the restaurant's outdoor patio tables. The food they were eating was all delicious meat and fish. Natsu and Ryu were enjoying some meat and Happy was eating some fish, of course. Ryu sat across from Natsu as he said, "Maybe we could save some food for Lucy. I don't know if she ate anything yet, given you guys doing that to me countless times."

"Nah, she did eat something when we were in her apartment." Natsu replied.

"Wait, you guys were allowed into her apartment?" Ryu asked. He knew Lucy had a new place next door to his. He even helped with moving some of her furniture and such.

"Well we heard about it and decided to see it for ourselves." Happy told him.

"So you just broke into her _house_? That's very rude guys. What if she was in the shower or in the middle of something private?" Ryu shockingly asked.

"It's no big deal, she was wearing a towel." Happy replied once again.

"That doesn't make things better." Ryu said to them as he started blushing from picturing her in a towel.

"Well let's save some of the greasy stuff for her to enjoy then." Natsu said.

"You guys are idiots. She has a very nice figure; she isn't the kind to eat greasy stuff for every meal." Ryu said not realizing who was behind him.

"Why thank you for the compliments Ryu." Lucy said to him as she was right behind him. This caused him to blush because he didn't think she would be right behind her when he said that.

"Well it's no pro…" was all Ryu could say as they all saw Lucy was dressed in a black and white maid outfit that complimented her figure nicely, she even added white stockings to make her look more appealing. She even out her hair up in pigtails and had some hair go down the side of her face.

"Don't be shy now boys, you know I look really cute in this uniform." Lucy said seeing her teammates shocked looks from what she was wearing. Natsu and Happy had their mouths open and some food fell out. Ryu on the other hand was blushing even more.

"Are you finished with you meal, masters? Your wish is my command." Lucy said as she acted shy to play the part. However this caused Ryu to have a nose bleed and faint from what he saw. Natsu and Happy however, were whispering how Lucy took this too far.

Unfortunately, Lucy could still hear them as she tried to help get Ryu up. As she helped him up, she felt something brush against her thigh. What she saw caused her to blush; Ryu was 'pitching a tent.' Lucy only had one thought going through her head, _'This is awkward. Well at least I know that my sex appeal works.'_

After the fiasco at the restaurant and paying for the meal, they reached the clients house. The client's house was more like a mansion. As they all sat on one of the couches, they meet with their clients. They were a married couple the wife standing behind the couch her husband was sitting on.

"My name's Kaby Melon, pleased to meet you." Kaby said as he introduced himself.

Once Natsu and Happy heard his last name, they both started drooling thinking about food, again. "Don't worry; I get that reaction a lot really." Kaby told them as this wasn't the first time.

"Let me tell you about the job," Kaby started explaining. "It's straight forward. Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' in his possession. I want you four to burn it for me."

"I'll burn the whole place down if you want me to." Natsu said as he lit his finger on fire.

"Keep it down you pyro." Ryu said to him as he didn't want to spend a night in jail due to Natsu's actions, again.

"May I ask why sir?" Lucy asked as she was being curious.

"For 200,000, who the heck cares?" Natsu asked her.

"Actually the reward is two million." Kaby said shocking all four mages. "I'm sorry. I thought you were aware of the change."

"Holy shit, that's half a million for each of us." Ryu said as he didn't know what to do with all that money. "But why did you raise the reward money?"

After that was asked, Kaby tightened his fists more and replied back, "Because that book means much to me. That is why it must be destroyed." With that said they left to head towards their target's home.

* * *

***Everlue Mansion***

The mansion was huge. It looked to be about four to five stories tall with an odd pink color on the outside. It was also surrounded by a huge stone fence that was taller than Lucy was as she stood by the gate.

"Excuse me. I heard that you have an opening for a maid position. Hello?" Lucy yelled out for someone to hear her. The others were hiding not that far behind a tree.

"Don't screw up." "Break a leg." "Good luck Lucy." Natsu, Happy, and Ryu said in a whispered voice to give her confidence.

'_This job should be easy. Wow this geezer with my looks, burn some stupid book and collect the two million jewel reward.'_ She thought as she waited for someone to open the door. What she wasn't expecting was a huge maid the height of two Lucy's to just come out of the ground right behind her. The maid was big too, even hard to look at really. Lucy made a quick scream noise as she saw the giant maid that had pink hair in pig tails.

"So, you're a maid?" the giant maid asked Lucy, who nodded yes.

"I assume you're here because you saw the ad that the master posted in the paper." The maid said once more before another person to come out of the ground. This man was a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He wore a black suit with a red flower on the front and had a huge yellow button on the front of his outfit. This was Duke Everlue.

"Boyoyoyoyo, Did I hear someone say master?" The man known as Duke Everlue said.

_'Dude, this guy is ugly. He even has a weird mustache. Wait… OH MY GOD, THAT'S HIS DAMN NOSE HAIR!'_ Ryu thought as he got a look at Everlue stroking his freakishly long nose hair like it was a mustache.

'_More like monster.'_ Lucy thought to herself. "I sure hope you like what you see?" she asked him as he gave her an inspecting look. _'Man, he is creeping me out, stay strong now.'_

After examining her Everlue told her, "I'll pass. Scram ugly." Once that left his mouth, Lucy felt like she got hit with an arrow for what he called her. Ryu on the other hand got angry at that comment and dug his nails into the tree bark.

"You heard the master, get lost ugly." The giant maid now said as Lucy felt another arrow hit her.

"Sorry but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold. That is why I only hire the fairest of the fair." Everlue replied as four more people came out of the ground. They were all maids who were employed by Everlue and they were all on the ugly side as well. They were even stroking his ego calling him handsome.

After that was all done, Lucy was thrown off the property and went to sulk behind a tree when the others joined her.

"Just couldn't try could you?" Natsu said to her.

"I tried, but that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind." Lucy replied back as she cried tears of depression.

"Well then I guess it's time for Plan B then." Ryu said to everyone.

Once he said that Lucy got up and with a determined look said, "Yeah that big fat jerks going to pay for this. Wait, what's Plan B?"

"Plan B is breaking in." Ryu explained to her.

"Aw, I wanted to go with Plan T: Take Them by Storm." Natsu said as he wanted to do it like that.

"Remember what happened the last time we did that? We're still banned from ever going back to that bar." Ryu said to him as he never wants to do that again.

What they were unaware of however was that Everlue had security orbs put around the manor. "So it would seem we have some more intruders huh. And it looks like they are from Fairy Tail." Everlue said alongside two shadowy figures.

* * *

After Lucy got changed back into her regular clothes, Happy and Ryu both flew Natsu and Lucy up to the roof of the building to sneak into the place. As they reached the roof, Natsu was about to melt the glass on a door up there to open it.

"Hang on, let me try something here." Ryu said as he wanted to see something before they melted a hole in a door. When he got to the door, he tried the handle on it and saw that it wasn't even locked. "Seriously, I didn't even think that would work."

Once they entered the house, they noticed that the room was a storage room. Happy found a skull, put it on and scared the crap out of Lucy and Ryu, she even jumped into his arms. That caused both of them to blush as he put her down gently. Once they got out of the room they saw the interior was all dedicated to Everlue. Not only were there pictures of him on the wall but there was even a giant statue of him about two stories tall in the middle of the open room.

"Holy crap this guy has a huge ego." Ryu said as he has never met anyone with a huge ego like this guy before.

"Are we going to search every room? I say we take someone hostage and force them to tell us where it is." Natsu said as he was beginning to feel impatient.

"The whole point here is to not let them know we're here. You have to be stealthy, like a ninja." Lucy told Natsu. This only caused him to act like a ninja now, even Happy got into it.

Just then, the four ugly maids and the big one just came out of the floor brandishing weapons of some sort. "Intruder Alert Virgo." All four maids said to the big one.

"Let's crush them girls." The now named Virgo ordered them.

"**Ninja Power**," Natsu said as he punched the four maids with a flaming fist.

"**Flying Virgo Attack**," Virgo said as she was about to body slam Ryu. Ryu on the other hand was ready with his own move, "**Dragon's Shoryuken**." He delivered a spinning right hook to Virgo's chin, and then flew backwards landing on the floor of the first floor.

"That was awesome. I always wanted to try that move after seeing it once at a martial arts tournament." Ryu said as he has never done that move before. _'I wonder why that giant ugly maid is named after the Celestial Spirit of the maiden.'_ He thought as that made him slightly curious.

After that was all done, they eventually found a huge library inside his home. "Whoa, there are many books in this library." Natsu said still acting like a ninja.

"Wow who would've thought that Everlue was a book worm?" Lucy said as she wasn't expecting this many books. They then all started looking for Daybreak. Lucy started searching for the book on the higher shelves and the others went searching for it at eye level.

"Let's see, book about stupid sparkling vampires, sappy romance novel, wizard kid who lived under stairs, book on bondage porn. Man, Everlue has got some weird tastes huh Lucy?" Ryu said as he turned to look at her only to catch a glimpse of her panties by accident as she was climbing down the ladder. He turned around before he got caught only to see a very shiny book right in front of him.

"Hey what's this? Man for a book it's surprisingly sparkly. Hey Lucy catch." Ryu said as he tossed the book to her out of nowhere. Luckily for them, she caught it easily.

"It's Daybreak." Lucy said as she saw the title of the book. She couldn't believe they found it so fast.

"Have we been here that long?" Happy said as it was more of a bad joke than a real question.

"Well then let's light this sucker up." Natsu said as he was ready to burn it.

"Wait, I didn't know that this was written by Kemu Zaleon. He's my all time favorite writer and he was also a great mage as well. I thought I read all of his books? This must be an unpublished novel of his. I so want to read it." Lucy said as she wanted to check this out.

"But what about the mission?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Wait, why would the client want this book destroyed if it was written by a famous man like Zaleon?" Ryu pondered out loud. _'Something doesn't seem right here.'_

When he said that, they were all kind of thinking the same thing. However, they were interrupted by Everlue's voice ringing out, "Well, well what do we have here?" it was then that he once again came out of the ground.

"So you thieves are looking to steal Daybreak from me eh?" Everlue said as he caught them all red handed. "I knew you low life wizards came here to take something, I never would've guessed it was that stupid book."

"If it's so stupid mind if I keep it then?" Lucy asked.

"It's mine you can't have it so let go of it now." Everlue said as he had a mild tantrum.

"Cheapskate," Lucy replied back.

"Shut up ugly." Was what Everlue replied back to her.

"Well I'll just read it here then." She said as she then sat down and started to read the book in front of everyone catching them off guard.

"Lucy now is so not the time for this." Ryu told her as Everlue got even madder.

"That's it you leave me with no choice then. Come forth now Vanish Brothers." Everlue said as the bookshelves opened up to reveal the two shadowy figures from earlier.

One of the men was bald with a small patch of hair behind his head in a long ponytail that reached all the way to his rear. He had some red facial marks on him and wore a white and dark green shirt with matching green pants. Also for some reason, he carried a giant frying pan on his back. The other one was taller than the other and had hair on him. He wore a blue and yellow shirt with a high collar, and a pair of blue jeans on. He even wore an orange headband with an intricate decal on it. These were the Vanish Brothers.

"Good afternoon." The bald brother said.

"These brats are Fairy Tail wizards? Mama would be shocked." The tall one said.

"Oh crap I've seen those marks on their arms before. They belong to the Southern Wolves mercenary guild." Happy pointed out to everyone.

As Natsu and Ryu were getting ready to face these guys, Lucy noticed something off with the book she had in her hands. "Guys, buy me some time, I think there's some kind of secret hidden in this book." Lucy told them as she ran out of the room through a side door.

"I'll take care of the girl, deal with these pests." Everlue said as he sank into the ground.

"Yes sir." Both brothers said to their client.

"Happy, I want you to go help Lucy." Natsu told Happy.

"But I want to help fight these guys." Happy replied.

"We're good here Happy. Lucy needs help in dealing with that ugly man." Ryu said to him as he wanted to make sure at least someone was there to help her out.

With that Happy flew off to find Lucy. "Huh, don't make us tell mama on you guys." The taller brother said to them.

"Calm down brother." The bald one said to his brother. "Come on now fire wizards."

"Fire wizards?" Ryu asked as he didn't use fire magic before. _'Wow, these guys must just assume that I am a fire wizard. Well then, jokes on them.'_

"We say you use fire when dealing with the maids and Virgo." The bald one said as he revealed that they knew that they infiltrated the mansion since taking that first step. "We know now that you two must be ability-type fire wizards."

"So what, that just means kicking your asses will be all the sweeter." Natsu said to them as he threw a fire punch to the bald one only to block and absorb the flames with his frying pan.

"To bad for you guys then because fighting fire wizards is my specialty." The bald one said to Natsu. The taller one jumped into the air to perform a falling spinning kick to them but Ryu caught it and threw the guy back to his brother.

However, somehow the bald one caught them both off guard and hit them both out of the library into the main hall area. They both landed on Everlue's ugly statue of himself.

"Even if you're both Fairy Tail wizards, your still just ordinary wizard. You're no match for professional mercenaries." The taller brother said to them.

"Is that the best you got?" Natsu said to the mercenaries.

"Yeah, we've been through worse things than that _love tap_." Ryu said as well, mocking them.

"How dare you mock us." the taller one said.

"Do you know the weakness is of a wizard?" the bald one asked them.

"Motion sickness?!" both dragon slayers said at once.

"Th-that sounds more like a personal problem more than anything." The bald one said as he didn't see that coming. "No, the weakness is their bodies."

Once he said that, the Vanish Brothers both jumped at them and started to attack the two of them. "Mastering magic requires great mental training, which leaves you lacking in physical training. We train our bodies daily, which means you're no match for our strength and speed." Both brothers told the duo.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Natsu said taunting them.

"So when will you guys get serious?" Ryu asked as well adding to the taunting.

"Brother it's time for the combination technique." The taller one said to his brother.

"Sounds good to me." The bald one said as he held his weapon out, as the taller one stood on top of the pan.

"**Heaven and Earth Annihilation**." Both brothers said before their attack.

"Bring it." Natsu said as the dragon slayer duo prepared for the attack. The bald one threw the tall one into the air causing them to look up.

"Look to the Heavens, and I strike from the Earth." The bald one said as he hit both Natsu and Ryu with the pan. This caused them to skid back twenty feet. As they were looking at the bald one, the tall one struck them both with a kick from above. "Look towards Earth, and I strike from the Heavens."

"You two have just witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers, the Heaven and Earth Annihilation technique." "A technique very few have lived to tell about." Both brothers said as the dust started to clear, revealing Natsu and Ryu getting right back up.

"Guess we're one of the few then." Natsu said as they weren't even affected by the attack.

"No way, how in the hell did you survive that? Wizards aren't physically strong enough to be able to get back up from that powerful technique." The bald one said shocked by what he sees.

"Are you kidding? You call that strong? I call that a weak punch back at the guild. We of the Younger generation of Fairy Tail get into fist fights at the guild on a regular basis." Ryu said as both mages prepared for their next moves.

"Now we are going to blow you away. **Fire Dragon's Roar**." Natsu said as he unleashed his roar attack only for the Vanish Brothers to absorb it into the frying pan.

"**Flame Cooking**. My frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles the strength right back at you." The bald one said as he threw the fire right back at Natsu and Ryu. "So long kiddies."

What the Vanish Brother's saw next however was Natsu Eating the flames as Ryu stood behind him. This caused them to scream in shock.

"Thanks for giving Natsu that meal. Now, it's my turn. And by the way, I'm not even a fire mage." Ryu said as he charged up his attack. "**Cosmic Dragon's Hammer Strike**." Ryu said as he jumped into the air to slam both of his magic covered forearms and fists into the brothers. The impact caused every window in the mansion to break from the force of the impact. The attacks' hit could be heard all the way to the entrance of the town causing the civilians to look towards where the noise came from.

As the dust settled inside the manor, the Vanish Brothers looked more like the Vanquished Brothers. "Oops, guess I over did it huh Natsu." Ryu said as he looked to his friend who nodded to him. "Come on, let's go find Lucy and help her out."

Once they started to leave, they weren't aware of Virgo's eyes glowing.

* * *

***Sewers***

Lucy found herself in the sewers underneath the mansion. As she sat down in a spot that looked the cleanest, she put on her Gale Force Reading Glasses which let her read an entire book in a short amount of time. "This is amazing; I knew this book held a secret. Now I know." Lucy said to herself, only for Everlue to come out of the wall behind her and grab both of her wrists.

"Well then, please share. Secrets don't make friends you know." Everlue said as he held her wrists even tighter, trying to get her to tell him.

"No way, you're an enemy of literature. A man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is." Lucy said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"What secrets does it hold, did he bury some treasure. Tell me now or I'll snap your arms like a twig." Everlue said only to have Lucy respond by blowing him a raspberry. He would've broken her wrists if Happy didn't come in at that moment and performed a flying kick to his face, releasing Lucy and cause him to go back a good ten feet. He then landed right by Lucy's feet.

Both Lucy and Everlue got up and faced each other, preparing for a fight that was about to happen. This is going to make for an interesting match.

* * *

**This seems like a good place to stop. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review or comment at the bottom.**

**And remember, any flaming comments of any kind will be fed to Natsu for Lunch.**


	4. The Woman in Armor

**Here's the next chapter of my story. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I will still like to thank NeoNazo356 for his help. Check out his new Story out for all you RWBY fans, "_Giant Slayer_."  
**

* * *

***Sewers***

Lucy faced Everlue just after Happy saved her from two broken wrists. She had pulled out one of her Golden Gate Keys and said, "The tables have turned on you. If you consider just letting me leave with the book, then I will go easy on you."

"Celestial Spirit Magic, huh? Still for a book-loving girl, your vocabulary needs some work. To say the tables have turned indicate that you have an advantage on me. I know you aren't referring to your friends, because judging from that explosion, the Vanish Brothers have finished him off." Everlue said to her still looking arrogantly sure of him.

"Besides, that stupid cat can't save you from my Diver Magic." Everlue said as his feet glowed a bit before sinking into the ground and left a hole in his place.

"This isn't good." Happy said as the two of them looked around to try to see where he would strike from. There question was answered when Everlue came out of the ground right by Lucy's feet and tried to grab her from there, luckily for her she jumped out of the way. This type of attack continued for about a minute.

"It's all in this book. It's an awful adventure story based on you as the main character." Lucy yelled at him as she held the book out.

"My being the main character is wonderful! But the story is a piece of crap." Everlue said as he dug himself into the ground once more and started turning the walls of the sewers to look like Swiss cheese. "I couldn't believe the great Kemu Zaleon even wrote this crap. It's unacceptable." Everlue yelled as he jumped out of the ground and lunged at Lucy.

Lucy was able to jump out of the way again as Everlue went back to digging around her. "How dare you act all high and mighty, you blackmailed him into writing this book."

"I dare because I am high and mighty. Anyone would jump at the chance to write a story based on me. But he had the audacity to say no." Everlue replied as some rocks were falling down from the ceiling due to his digging. He then poked out from right behind her and Happy and said, "So what if I blackmailed the man to write me that book, it's his fault for rejecting me."

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked not letting him out of her sight, afraid of him doing a sneak attack.

"I told him to write a book with me as the main character, but he said no. So I threatened to revoke his family's citizenship of he didn't!" Everlue said to them as he calmly swam trough the floor like it was water.

"But if that happened, his family couldn't join any merchant or craftsman guilds." Happy said realizing how devious this man really is. "Could you really do that?"

"Of course I can, because I am high and mighty. I'm practically above the law." Everlue said as he burst out of the ground. "In the end I got him to write the book."

"You threw him in an isolation cell in jail for _**three years**_!" Lucy yelled at him in disgust.

"Three years?" Happy asked in shock.

"In the end he came to realize how great I am. Now, how do you know all about these facts?" Everlue said to Lucy as he was starting to get curious about how she knew all these things.

"He poured all the magic he had left in him and put a spell on the book to hide what was truly written in the book." Lucy told him as he was shocked.

"Wait so if the spell was broken, then all the mean things he said about me would show? That's unforgivable." Everlue said as he went on the attack again.

"He did write about everything he went through but only once he was done. In the end that was what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind, the _real_ secret is something else entirely. That is why I won't let you get the book back. It wasn't meant for you to begin with anyway." Lucy told him as she put the book behind her and brought out her Golden Gate Key again.

"**Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!**" Lucy said as she summoned one of her celestial spirits. This spirit was that of the Cancer constellation. He wore a striped blue shirt, a pair of black pants, and wore sunglasses over his eyes. What drew attention to him was that he had six crab legs sticking out of his back, his hair was styled in a dread look with parts of his hair to look like crab pincers. He even had a pair of scissors in each hand where the handle of the scissors even had a crab look to them. To put it simply, he had the appearance of a hair dresser.

"Ah yeah a giant crab." Happy said as his mind went straight to food once more. "Does he say crab at the end of each sentence? He should because he's a crab and that should go with his look."

"I'm trying to concentrate here so shut it or else." Lucy said as she didn't want to deal with this cat's antics again.

"What hair style do you want today… baby." Cancer said as the last word he said shocked Happy.

"What?!"

"Cancer take a hint please, were in the middle of a fight. This is a fight; take care of this ugly old man here." Lucy told Cancer.

Everlue however was thinking over about what Lucy had said to him about what was really in the book. _'Real secret?! Don't tell me that he wrote an exposé about all the underhanded business dealings that I have had. That's bad, if the council's inspectors find out about this… I'll be done for.'_

"**Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**" Everlue said as he threw out his own Golden Gate Key.

"What the…?" Lucy asked as this caught her off guard.

"Did I hear my master summon me?" Virgo said as she appeared out of the ground.

"Wait, she's a Celestial Spirit?!" Lucy said in shock at this revelation.

"Virgo, get me back that book." Everlue ordered her. However there was something that shocked everyone in the room but the Celestial Spirits. Both Natsu and Ryuma were both holding onto Virgo's collar.

"Natsu, Ryu?" Both Lucy and Happy said out loud in shock.

"What, just happen? One minute we're in the lobby area, the next we're in some stinky sewers with holes all over the walls." Ryu asked as he was unsure of what happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everlue asked them.

"What are you two doing up there?" Lucy asked as she wanted to know what is going on.

"Well we saw her get up and jumped her and all of the sudden, we ended up here." Natsu said as he was still on Virgo's shoulder. Ryu jumped down to the ground not trying to land in the sewer water.

"So you guys grabbed a hold of her inside the house?" Lucy asked picturing the two of them holding onto Virgo and imagining them going through the Celestial Spirit World and back here. "But that means you must have passed through the spirit gate with her. That's impossible."

"That would explain that weird place I saw for a brief second that looked like we were in space. Also, it could explain why I saw a mermaid cuddling with a dude with a metal scorpion tail." Ryu said as he now rejoined Happy and Lucy's group. He thought it was strange to see a place that looked like a realm that was in the stars.

"What now?" Natsu asked as Virgo tried to get him off her shoulder.

"Finish what you started." Lucy replied back.

"Virgo, clean up this trash," Everlue ordered.

"As you wish." Virgo said as she went to punch Natsu, who jumped off her shoulder. Natsu countered this punch with, "**Fire Dragon's Roar**." This caused her to go flying back twenty feet.

"Oh man, I'm out of here." Everlue said as he tried to use his magic to escape only for Ryu to stop him.

"I don't think so. **Cosmic Dragon's Claw**," Ryu said as he kicked Everlue up into the air.

"You dirty, little, mole man. You can't dig your way out of this one." Lucy said as she used her whip and tied him up. She then threw him into the air towards Cancer. Cancer then used that moment to unleash his skills and cut all of the hair that was on his head.

"Alright, I'm done. Does this look suit you, baby?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Oh yeah, that is how we roll crab man, uh baby?" Natsu said as he questioned what Cancer said at the end.

"Alright now let's get out of here before…" Ryu was telling everyone as the sewers started to fall apart. They all ran outside with Natsu carrying Happy and Ryu threw Lucy over his shoulder. Once they all got outside, they saw the mansion fall to the ground.

"Well, that could've gone better." Ryu said in a sarcastic tone.

"I like your style Lucy, going out with a bang." Natsu said to her.

"Yeah your definitely a Fairy Tail mage now Lucy." Ryu told her as she started to cry dramatically because of all the damage that was done.

"I hope I don't get blamed for this." Lucy said while still crying dramatically.

"Don't worry, if anyone's to blame its Everlue. If he didn't make all of those tunnels under his house, weakening the foundation that it stood on, then it wouldn't come down like this." Ryu explained to Lucy, making her feel better about it and not feeling sad anymore.

* * *

***Melon House***

"This book has such an awful structure and style that it was hard to believe that Kemu Zaleon even wrote such a book." Lucy said as she stood in front of the client with book in hand.

"So?" Kaby asked.

"It was that alone that made me think there was a secret to it. Also, it helped that Ryu voiced a question about the book." Lucy said as everyone looked at Ryu who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I just thought it was weird why you would want a book, made by a famous writer, destroyed. Why do you want this book destroyed so much?" Ryu asked as he wanted to know why they went to so much trouble just to burn some book.

"T-that isn't important." Kaby said as he tried to be calm about this.

"Isn't it? Look, we got the book for you, if you want to burn it," Lucy said as she handed the book to the client. "… then you can just burn it yourself right now."

"Alright then I will incinerate this book. I don't even want to lay my eyes on it." Kaby said as he held the book in shaky hands.

"I figured out why you want this book destroyed. You wanted to protect your father's pride and legacy. You're Kemu Zaleon's son." Lucy said as this caught everyone in the room off guard.

"Hey Ryu, did you know that?" Natsu asked as he whispered to his friend.

"Nope, I did not see this coming. I thought he was just a number one fan of Zaleon's." Ryu told Natsu.

"How did you know?" Kaby asked her.

"Did you read this book?" Lucy asked back.

"No I didn't. My father said that it was just garbage." Kaby replied.

"So you're just going to burn it?" Natsu asked.

"That's right." He replied back.

Ryu got tired of this and slammed his fist on the table accidentally breaking it. "It's your own father's _work._ Even if it was garbage, your father put work into it, doesn't that mean anything to _you."_ He said as he couldn't understand why anyone would do this.

"Ryu, it's to preserve his dad's pride." Lucy said as a way to try and calm him down.

Kaby was shocked by the berating and decided to tell him what that book did to his family and his father. Apparently when Zaleon returned home after he wrote the book 31 years ago, he went over to a meat cleaver and decided that he would never write again, he cut off his writing hand. That surprised everyone as they never knew that.

After he went to the hospital for emergency surgery to stop the bleeding, he and his son got into an argument about the job that was responsible for this. As he smiled saying that he wrote garbage, his son was infuriated with him. Soon after, Kemu died and his son was regretting the fact that the last time he talked to his dad was in an argument and he couldn't take it back and tell him that he was sorry or what was said. Kaby thought that the only way to properly say he's sorry was to make sure that book was destroyed.

The team was heartbroken by the story not realizing the affects of Everlue's greed had done to this family, all to have a stupid book written about him.

"You're wrong." Lucy said catching everyone off guard. After she said it, the book suddenly started to glow a bright light. "It's begun."

"What is this?" Kaby asked as he had to cover his eyes from the light.

"Kemu Zaleon, no his real name was Zekua Melon. He placed a spell on the book." Lucy said to Kaby.

"What, a spell?" Kaby asked as he then saw the title of the book; "Daybreak" was then rearranged into "Dear Kaby."

"Yes he left you a message. He placed a spell in the book that rearranged the letters. The entire book is rearranged." Lucy said as the book then started to float in the air. Then as the book opened and the pages were turning by themselves, the letters in the book flew out of the book and then went back into the book in the places where they were supposed to be.

"The reason he gave up writing wasn't because he wrote his worst book ever, it was because he wrote his greatest book. That book was a letter to his son." Lucy explained as everyone in the room witnessed the book revealing its true contents.

After the spell was done, the book then floated back into Kaby's hands. "That is the true book that Kaby left behind." Lucy said as he held to the book.

"Dad, thank you. I cannot burn this book now." Kaby said to himself.

"Well then I guess we don't get the reward then." Natsu said as Happy and Ryu nodded.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Well the job was to burn a book, and since we did not burn the book, we didn't accomplish the mission." Natsu told her as she now understood.

"I wouldn't feel right about this, please accept the reward." Kaby said to them.

"W-well since you are offering…" Lucy said to the man before Ryu interrupted her.

"No thanks, you guys don't have to do that for us anyway. Besides," Ryu said as he gave them a small stack of Jewels to them from his reward for defeating a dark guild. "…I owe you guy's money for the table I smashed. Also there is some extra in there for you as well for some small renovations to your home."

Lucy was smiling at seeing this as she saw this act of random kindness in play. "Come on guys, let's go home. You two should also head back home too." Ryu said to his friends first then to the clients.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as to what Ryu meant from that.

* * *

***Magnolia***

It had been two days since they came back from their mission in Shirotsume. Lucy was shocked to find out that their clients were only borrowing a friend's house just to keep up with appearances for wizards who accepted the job. They had to walk all the way back to Magnolia when Natsu said he would walk then take a carriage again. Along the way, they even ran into Gray who was coming back from a job himself and was in a rush to get back home.

When asked why, Gray told them that Erza was coming back. Once they started to move a bit faster, they ran into some rouge mages who tried to eat Happy. Once they were defeated and Happy was saved, the mages said something about a 'Lullaby.' But before they could get more info, they disappeared in a shadow that came out of nowhere.

Now, they are enjoying some time at the guild and watching everyone have a good time. "Hey Mira, three more beers please." Someone said asking Mira for more booze.

"Coming right up," Mira replied to that person.

"So Mira, when are you going to go out with me?" Wakaba asked her. Wakaba was an older member of the guild that had a pompadour hair style with a green flower shirt and brown pants. He was also a bit of a smoker.

"Not again," a female mage said sitting across from him. She had on a white dress with few blue stripes on it, she even had on a pair of glasses and two red bows, one on her collar the other in her purple hair. This girl was Laki.

"Wakaba, there is just one small problem with that." Mira said as Wakaba felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a big woman with brown curly hair in a blue dress. This was Wakaba's wife and at the sight of her, he jumped out of his chair in fright. However, a puff of smoke revealed that it was actually Lisanna under a transformation spell.

"You already have a wife Mister." Lisanna said as she giggled at his reaction.

"I hate it when you two do that to me. It's creepy." Wakaba replied to them.

"Can't a girl drink in peace without too much noise?" Cana asked as she sipped more alcohol.

"You drink all the time." Macao said to her.

Lucy walked right towards a table that held her friends Natsu, Happy, and Ryu. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt with black boots, a white skirt and a pink ribbon in her hair. "We got to get back to work…" Natsu said as he had his head resting on top of the table.

"Aye, we're running out of food money." Happy said as he was currently chewing on a fish.

"I knew we should've accepted the two million jewel reward." Lucy voiced her opinion.

"They didn't have the money. They were just using their friend's house to keep up appearances. Besides, it wouldn't feel right." Ryu told Lucy reminding her of that. Turns out the Melon's weren't even rich or had the two million jewel reward. Both Natsu and Ryu knew from their first interaction with them that the house did not smell like the married couple at all. You can fool the eyes, but you can never fool the nose of a dragon.

"Yeah I know. But I got rent coming up soon so I need to find work too." She said as she went over to the request board as did Ryu. He just wanted to help her find the perfect job that Lucy could do.

As she approached the board, they stood next to a tall man who wore what some may call tribal clothing. He had on an open vest with no shirt, a necklace of skulls (unknown if they are real or fake), and a loincloth on with an ankle bead bracelet on both feet. He also had on a head band and wore some face paint on his face and shoulder. This man was Nab, another mage here at the guild.

Lucy was skimming over the request board looking for the right one to pick. "Let's see here: Finding a magic bracelet, breaking the spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, and Hunting a volcano demon?! Wow, these jobs do come in all forms." Lucy said out loud.

"Well, let us know which job you're interested in taking." Mirajane said as she and her sister came up to Lucy.

"Yeah, the master is out at a conference so he left the two of us in charge until his return." Lisanna explained to Lucy.

"Wait a conference? What kind is it?" Lucy asked the two of them.

"It's one for guild masters. Every once in a while they get together to talk about the state of things." Mirajane explained to Lucy about the conference.

"Yeah but once they get done talking about that, they start drinking and talk about their mages. It's kind of funny when that happens." Lisanna told her.

"It's kind of like the magic council but not." Mira said as she held a finger to her chin in a thinking-like manner. "Excuse me Reedus, could I borrow a light pen please." She asked another guild member who was at the bar. Reedus wore a white shirt with dark pants, pointed shoes, and a hat that was crooked and looked like a typical wizards cap.

"Oui." Reedus replied handing her a light pen. The pen was a special kind of pen like no other, a light and dark green blend in color with a glowing tip on it. This pen was special as it can grant the user the ability to write in the air.

As Mira started to write in the air, she began to explain things to Lucy, "The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government. It has ten members and it serves all magical rules and regulations. If a wizard breaks one of those rules, they will be tried by the council themselves." As she said this, the drawing was done and it looked like a tree chart starting with the Government, then Era, then finally the Guild Master Leagues with numerous guilds attached to it.

"Then we have the different Guild Master Leagues, which are local groups who work together, then the individual masters. It's their jobs to pass on the decrees of the Council. They also talk to other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they are the glue that holds us together. Pretty stressful job huh?" Mirajane finished explaining to Lucy.

"Wow, I didn't know that guilds were so interconnected like that." Lucy said processing the information.

"Well it is important that we communicate with each other, otherwise the system would fall apart." Lisanna told Lucy.

Suddenly a scary voice spoke behind Lucy, "And then the guys in black show up." Both Lucy and Lisanna screamed a bit and punched said person in the face on instinct. As it turns out, it was Natsu trying to be funny again.

"Ha, that's what you get for trying to scare someone like that Natsu." Ryu said as he went to the bar to enjoy some dessert that was given to him by Natsu.

"In all seriousness, Natsu is right." Lisanna started explaining to Lucy. "The guys that Natsu spoke of are known as the Dark Guilds. They chose not to join any of the Leagues. They are the bad apples of the group and most of them are involved in magical crimes."

"Wow." Lucy replied hearing about these Dark Guild guys.

"But don't worry your pretty little head Lucy," Lisanna said to her in a slightly teasing manner. This caused Lucy to blush a bit. "Guilds are given requests by the Council whenever a Dark Guild needs to be dealt with, but some mages do go on their own without having to be asked. In fact, there are a few mages that are well known _because_ they deal with Dark Guilds. There's the **_'Dark Guild Wrecker'_**, the **_'Wind Waker'_**, and I think there was the **_'Bread Man'_**," she said counting them off. "The **_'Wind Waker'_** is from a small-time Guild out by the Worth Woodsea, while no-one knows the identities of the **'Dark Guild Wrecker'** and the **'Bread Man'**."

"**_Bread Man_**?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. "Are you sure you aren't thinking of a famous baker?"

"That's what I asked too, but apparently a Dark Guild was taken down by a mage who used only bread sticks," Lisanna answered.

"I didn't know bread sticks could be used like a weapon. But I was wrong. I was wrong!" Gray shuddered visibly.

"No-one really knows _what _he did either, since the Dark Mages were so traumatized afterward, the Council couldn't get a straight answer out of them," Lisanna stated, while Lucy shuddered at what could've been done with bread sticks that could traumatize Dark Mages.

"Would you just pick a job already?" Natsu said as to Lucy as he wanted her to pick the job.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Lucy replied.

"We are a team aren't we?" Natsu told her.

"Yeah, we picked the job last time and now it's your turn." Happy said to her.

"As far as I care this team is disbanded. You guys just tricked me last time because the mission needed a blonde." Lucy told them as she gave the two of them an annoyed look. "Besides, I think I would rather team with Ryu than you guys again. At least he helped us with on the mission after he finished his." She said to them.

"Don't be ridiculous, that wasn't the only reason we picked you. We picked you because you're so nice." Natsu said with a big toothy grin on his face.

Over at a nearby table Gray spoke out to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I wouldn't hang with those two losers if I was you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Coming from the guy in his underwear," Cana told Gray making him realize he was in his underwear once more. Even when they were kids, she had to tell him when he was in his underwear.

"You jerk." Natsu said to Gray. Suddenly Gray got into Natsu's face and they started throwing insults at each other.

"What did you call me Dragon boy?"

"You heard me, what are you going to do about it?"

"Birdbrain!"

"Ice Cube!"

"Stink Breathe!"

"Male Stripper!"

"That's it." After that last insult was said they then went into a small little fist fight that remarkably, did **not** drag any of the other members of the guild into the mix. This brawl would continue until either one won, or when someone disrupted the fight.

"Here we go again." Happy said as he looked at the two mages got into another argument.

"Why not join the team of love Lucy?" Loke said as he popped up out of nowhere and was hitting on her. Ryu couldn't help but feel annoyed by this.

"Say what?" Lucy asked not sure what is happening.

"You really are beautiful. I have to keep my shades on when I look at your dazzling beauty." Loke said as he played with his sunglasses a bit.

"Do girls really fall for that?" she replied back.

"Some of the girls in town fall for it, but not the girls here." Ryu said as he ruined the moment Loke was trying to make. Loke would've retaliated until he saw the keys on the side of Lucy's hip.

"Y-You're not a Celestial Wizard are you?" Loke asked as he backed away in fright.

"Yeah she's got cows and crabs she can summon." Happy said as he ate a fish.

"Not only that but I did see that she had a mermaid on contract with." Ryu told him as well.

"What a cruel twist of fate. I'm sorry, but we can never be together." Loke said as he ran away in tears out of the guild hall.

"What was that all about just now?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about him; he just has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. I heard he dated one long ago and it ended badly." Lisanna explained to her as she then had to pull her away from her spot just as Natsu came crashing into the spot they were in before. When Lisanna pulled Lucy away from Natsu and Gray's tussle, Lucy lost her footing and fell into Lisanna. Ryu started to sport a blush on his face as he saw that Lucy accidentally kissed Lisanna on the lips. Only Ryu, Mirajane, and Cana saw this as Lucy and Lisanna moved away from each other a bit to hide their embarrassment.

'_I can't believe my first kiss was with one of my idols.' _Lucy thought to herself.

'_I can't believe that I kissed a girl. I-I kind of like it.'_ Lisanna thought as she didn't think this would happen to her.

'_Damn that was kind of hot right there even if it was an accident.'_ Ryu thought as he left his slice alone for a bit.

'_Aw that was cute right there. I should talk to my sister about that kiss and what she thought of this.'_ Mirajane thought as she felt that this was something that only a big sister should do for her baby sister.

'_Well, this is interesting. I guess Ryu likes this kind of thing given his reaction. I should do that to Lucy in front of him as well.'_ Cana thought as she drank more alcohol.

As everyone's attention was focused on Natsu's and Gray's argument/fight, Loke suddenly slammed the door opened. He held an expression of terror before he yelled to everyone, "I got bad news." Everyone remained silent from hearing Loke say this.

"Let me guess, one of the women you slept with was a dude in drag?" Ryu said to Loke, getting some chuckles from some guild members.

"What? Ew. No. Ew." Loke responded.

"Um, a woman's husband is coming to 'have a word' with you." Ryu guessed again.

"No!"

"I give up. What's got you worked up?" Ryu asked as he ran out of funny things to guess.

"It's Erza… she's on her way here." Loke said as everyone in the guild started to panic. Even Natsu and Gray, who had each other in a headlock, were starting to sweat in fear.

"Wow just mentioning her name and the whole place freaks out." Lucy said seeing everyone's reaction to Erza's name being mentioned.

"Well Erza is the strongest female Fairy Tail wizard. And she can be quite intimidating." Mirajane told Lucy.

"Yeah she sure is sis. She's even scarier if she catches someone _eating_ _the last slice of her favorite cake_." Lisanna said to them as she turned her attention to Ryuma eating some cake.

As he noticed the girls looking at him he asked, "What?"

"What kind of cake is that you're eating?" Mira asked him. "It's not Strawberry, is it?"

"Yeah it is. Why do you ask?" Ryu asked in confusion until it dawned on him, he was eating Erza's last slice of strawberry cake. "Natsu you son of a bitch, you gave me the last slice of Erza's favorite cake." Ryu did the only thing that he could think of doing in his rational mind; he jumped over the bar and hid there until he knew the coast was clear.

"Wait, why is Ryuma hiding?" Lucy asked Mirajane. She would've asked Lisanna, but that kiss was still on her mind.

"Well, one day he went to bring out a cake for Erza but he tripped and fell face first into the cake. She then beat him up for ruining her cake." Mirajane said as she drew it out with the light pen. It showed a doodle of Ryuma with cake on his face and an angry red haired woman whose fist was in his gut.

The sounds of heavy steps suddenly came to the guild and caused everyone to freak out. They knew only one person who could make that noise, Erza Scarlet. A shadow came to the entrance way of the guild hall and appeared to be carrying something huge. Then they saw her, she had long red hair that went below the middle of her back, high black boots, a blue skirt, and armor plating on her chest and forearm areas. She had a Heart Kreuze design on the chest plate with a Fairy Tail symbol on the right area of her chest. And it turns out the thing she was carrying was a giant horn that had some jewels and special designs on the base of it.

"I have returned, where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked Mirajane who was standing between Lisanna and Lucy.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy said as she thought Erza was some kind of 30 foot giant demon woman who breathed fire. _'I got to stop believing Natsu and Gray about these kinds of things.'_

"Welcome back Erza. The master is away right now at a conference." Mira explained to Erza on Makarov's whereabouts.

"I see." Erza said understanding it.

"So um, what's that gigantic thing you have their Erza?" one member of the guild asked.

"It's just the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were pleased and decided to decorate it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with that?" Erza told them.

"N-no not at all." The guild member replied.

Cana was sitting at the bar about to drink more alcohol when she said to Ryuma, "I bet she's heard about what happened in Hargeon."

"Shut up Cana, I'm not here." Ryu told her in a whispered tone.

"Listen up now; while I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do." Erza said as she was about to start berating some of her guild mates.

"Cana," she said to her as she drank from another barrel. "…You need to control your drinking. Get a mug."

"Wakaba, if you're not going to get rid of that filthy habit, at least use an ash tray." She said to Wakaba as he was smoking a pipe.

"Nab, I thought I would find you dawdling at the request board, _just pick a job_." She said to Nab as he stood in front of the request board. She was going to berate some more until… "Is that the last slice of my cake I was saving for later? Who ate it?"

The guild remained silent not sure how to answer it, until some members pointed to Ryu who was poking his head over the bar to see if the coast was clear. He quickly hid back behind the bar when Erza came walking up to it and pulled him over the bar by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry I ate your cake I didn't know it was yours, please don't kill me Erza." Ryu begged her as he did not want to be on the receiving end of her punishment again.

"I forgive you. But you are going to buy me a new cake of _my_ choice." Erza said as she dropped him on his ass.

"Yes ma'am." Ryu said as he stood back up.

"Wow, she's really tough on everyone." Lucy whispered to the Strauss sisters.

Happy popped up out of nowhere saying, "That's Erza for you."

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked as Ryu quickly pointed to the duo that were currently holding the other one in a headlock.

"H-Hey Erza, were good buddies as usual." Gray said as the two of them started sweating like they were in a sauna. "Aye," Natsu said surprisingly. That caused Lucy to freak out a bit, asking why Natsu is acting so much like Happy.

"It's good to see that. But, it is natural for even the best of friends to fight sometimes, too." Erza said as she finally decided to stop berating her guild mates. "With that said, I'm glad that you're getting along like that."

"Were not exactly 'good friends'." Gray told her as Natsu once again said, "Aye."

"I have never seen Natsu act like this before! And why does he keep saying Aye?" Lucy asked once more hoping for an answer.

"I can help explain that." Ryu said as he went to where the girls were. "You see a long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got his ass handed to him." While Ryu explained this, Lisanna decided to draw a cute image of Natsu getting kicked by Erza. "Then after that, she caught Gray walking around butt naked and kicked his ass, too."

"Didn't she beat up Loke for hitting on her?" Cana asked as she stood behind Ryu.

"Yeah I think she did. He kind of deserved it." Ryu said recalling.

"Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask of you two." Erza said as she got everyone's attention. It's not every day that an S-class mage like Erza, would be asking for a favor. Natsu and Gray became less rigid when they heard her.

"I heard about something bad while I was on my last job. Normally, I would consult Master Makarov about this but he's not here at the moment. Also it is a matter of utmost urgency." Erza told the two of them. "Will you two help me?"

"Wait, Erza's asking for help?"

"Is this really happening?"

"That's a first."

"We will leave tomorrow at the train station. Make sure you are ready for this." Erza said to them. Natsu and Gray were staring at each other with a look of uncertainty.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray; I never would've imagined it." Mirajane said as she never thought this day would come. "This could very well be one of the most powerful teams this guild has ever seen."

"Ryuma," Erza said getting his attention as well.

"Y-yes Erza. What do you need?" Ryuma asked.

"I will need your help as well. This mission requires your expertise." Erza told him. He had a feeling she knew about his other title and that could mean that this could get ugly real quick.

"I'm in." He responded to her.

"Now Ryuma's joining them; this definitely is the most powerful team that Fairy Tail has ever produced." Mirajane said out loud.

After that happened, the group dispersed. Mirajane and Lisanna went over to Lucy to ask her something important. "Hey Lucy, we want you to go with them. Natsu and Gray will be at each other's throat when Erza's not around and when Ryuma's not looking. Can you please keep an eye on them?" Mirajane asked her.

"Um, sure I can try." Lucy said as she felt as well to get ready for the mission tomorrow.

After she left, Mirajane turned to her baby sister and said to her, "So Lisanna, I think it's my responsibility to have a word with you about that whole kiss thing you had with Lucy." Lisanna was sporting a huge blush on her face as Mirajane dragged her to the back to have a sister to sister talk.

* * *

***Ryuma's home***

It was evening when Ryuma was in his room packing and making sure that he has everything ready for what may come tomorrow. As he was packing he heard Cana drinking a bottle right behind him. "Ryuma, are you sure this is a good thing to do now?"

Ryuma took a deep breath before saying, "Yes Cana, it is a good thing to do now. With the way Erza saying that to me in the guild, this may involve a dark guild."

"Look I know that you have a hatred for them, but I'm just being afraid of what could happen is all." Cana said to her friend. "You know I have been meaning to speak with you about another thing on my mind."

"What's that Cana?"

"Why did you tell Lucy about your status about being half dragon?" Cana asked him as he was caught off guard.

"How did you know about me telling her about it?" He asked her.

"I overheard you and Lucy talking about it after her first night here. I know that it's your secret to tell but she hasn't been a part of the guild for a while and you tell her an important secret like this." Cana told him with concern in her voice.

Ryu turned to Cana and told her, "Cana, I know you're worried but there is just something about her that makes me trust her. No one has asked me about my dragon side at all since I told her. That makes me believe that she is one more person I can trust with it."

"I know. I made sure she could keep it a secret when she and I took a bath together. Of course that kiss she had with Lisanna and your reaction means that you wouldn't mind being in the middle of that." Cana told him on purpose just to get a reaction from him. He did blush hearing her say that.

"Cana, stop trying to get me embarrassed!" Ryu told her as he finished up packing his things. He then got ready to get some rest before the big trip.

As he pushed Cana out of his room, she said to him, "Aw come on, you know it's easy to get a reaction out of you."

"Good night Cana." She heard Ryu say to her. She left to head off to her room to change into her pajamas, which pretty much was just her underwear. When she knew that Ryuma was sound asleep from his light snoring, she snuck into his room and climbed into bed with him. She went as far as to make sure that he was spooning her in his sleep. When she heard that Erza was looking for his help dealing with something dangerous sounding, she began to worry about him. So she decided right then and there she needed to make sure he felt nice before he went on this mission.

_"Ryuma, I know that it feels like I'm like an older sister to you. But I want to be more than that with you. I love you, and I don't care if you love someone else, I will still love you and wouldn't mind sharing you with any other woman."_ Cana whispered under her breath as she blushed confessing to him her love. She knew he wouldn't know about this due to him being a heavy sleeper. She did know however that he would be in for one hell of a wake up.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A lot of this happened and the next chapter will bring about some things that you guys may not see coming at all. Also I have mentioned two more people who are known of dealing with Dark Guilds.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, follow this story. And remember, no flame reviews.  
**


	5. A Clash of Titans

**Hello fellow readers. The new chapter is out and it will have things in it that you won't see coming. I hope that you guys enjoy this. So enjoy.**

**Also, I have to say to the guest that asked for me to put Erza and Mirajane in the harem. My answer is no. The pairing stays as is.**

**Now then, on with the story.**

* * *

***Ryuma's Home, Morning***

The sun's shine way beginning to come through the window blinds of Ryuma's bedroom. He was getting a bit groggy and wanted to sleep a little longer. However something felt weird, for one the bed felt warmer and he felt something soft in his right hand. He squeezed a couple times until he heard a moan. When he heard that noise, he began to open his eyes to see a head of brown hair. When he realized what it was that was in his bed, he could only give off one reaction.

* * *

Lucy was just waking up and was going to try and get her head off the pillow until she heard a very loud noise. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." **It was from that noise that she became fully awake and was about to wonder who made that noise until she heard, **"CANA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"** Luckily for her, she knew that was Ryu and apparently, Cana was involved somehow. She will ask him about this when she sees him outside.

* * *

Ryu had fell from his bed onto the floor after realizing that Cana had snuck into his bed again last night in her underwear. This wasn't the first time that this happened, however he just realized now that, during the night, his hand went under her bra and when he fell out of bed, the bra came with him. So now he's red faced of embarrassment staring at a topless Cana in his bed.

"Aw, I just wanted to sleep in the same bed with you, just like old times. Besides, the both of us liked it when you groped me in your sleep." Cana said as she crawled to him on his bed.

Ryu quickly got out of his room in a rush as Cana could only stare and find the humor in his speedy getaway before getting of the bed, picking up her bra and went to her room to get changed for her day at the guild.

After that fiasco of a wake up, Ryu got to the door and said to her, "Well, I'm off. See you later Cana." And with that he left his home to see Lucy outside her apartment as well. She was wearing an orange shirt with a zipper in the middle, a blue mini skirt and red heels; she even had a red ribbon in her hair.

They both decided to both walk to the train station together. "So Ryu, what was Cana doing in your bed?" Lucy asked him which caused him to blush again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ryu said to her trying to play it off.

"Really, I heard you shouting at Cana, wondering why she was in your bed." Lucy explained to him. "I'm pretty sure the guy across the river heard you."

"Sorry, she snuck into my bed last night when I was asleep. I didn't even know until I woke up to seeing her asleep in front of my face." Ryu told her.

They remained silent for a while until they reached the train station and waited for the others to arrive. They found out which train they were going to take so they went to the terminal and sat on one of the benches. While they were waiting, Natsu, Happy, and Gray arrived as well. Once Happy sat in between Ryu and Lucy, Natsu and Gray started to argue with each other.

"I hate this. Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever." Natsu told Gray as he held a fiery red aura around him.

"Tell me about it. Erza made a mistake asking a loser like you to come along." Gray told him with an icy blue aura around him. What the two of them were not aware of was the crowd of bystanders looking at the both of them in confusion and worry.

"Fine then, go by yourself! I don't want to go!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let Erza beat you up then."

As the arguing idiots were busy, Happy was sitting right by Lucy and Ryu. "I wonder, if we ignore them, maybe no one will know they are with us?" Ryu asked quietly to the others.

"I like that idea." Lucy told him.

"Why did you decide to come with us anyway Lucy?" Happy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just being curious." Ryu said to her as he didn't wanted to sound offending.

"Well Mira asked me to tag along to make sure that those two over there from doing something stupid." Lucy explained to the two.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Happy told Lucy.

"I don't see you trying to stop them either Happy." Ryu told the cat. "Besides, I can see Erza coming over here right now." After Ryu said Erza's name, Natsu and Gray began to freak out and try to act cool.

"Sorry I am late, have you guys been waiting long?" Erza said as she arrived on the scene.

"Oh, no not really." Lucy said calmly as she turned to Erza. Her face turned into one of shock as she saw how much luggage Erza was bringing with her. It looked like she packed everything in her apartment except for the kitchen sink. "Why do you have so much luggage?" she asked not sure what the answer she gets will be.

"Yeah she always likes to take a lot of stuff with her for some weird reason." Ryu explained to Lucy.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were holding onto each other and doing a little dance. "It's time to go good buddy." Gray said to Natsu.

"Aye." Natsu replied back.

"Listen, one Happy is bad enough." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Yes. It's good to be on good terms." Erza said looking at the duo dancing. "I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name? Didn't I see you at the guild yesterday?" she asked looking at Lucy.

"I-I'm Lucy, I just joined recently. Mira asked me to come along to help you guys." Lucy told her.

"That's nice to hear. I'm Erza." She said then turned her head to check on Natsu and Gray. They were about to argue, but one look from her and they were dancing again. "Wait, aren't you that girl who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your pinky?" she asked Lucy hearing about the Vulcan on Mt. Hakobe.

"W-well that's not what happened really." Lucy said shaking in slight fear.

"Yeah I took on the mercenary gorilla; Lucy here took on an ugly mole man all by herself." Ryu said as he held his arm around her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. She was happy that Ryu was complimenting her and get some facts straight.

"My apologies then, I guess I have been misinformed." Erza explained to the two of them. "Ryu get your hands off of her. I'm keeping my eyes on you." She told Ryu as he jumped slightly.

"Oh come on. Just because Cana is my roommate does not mean that I am a pervert." Ryu said trying to defend himself. Ever since Ryu let Cana live with him, Erza has been on his case about things like that. He didn't know why she was like that over the fact that a boy and a girl were living under the same roof. It may have to do with the fact that one day; he spotted Erza coming out of a book store with a book in hand that said _'Magical Love.'_

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only under one condition." Natsu said to her.

"Shut up man." Gray told him not wanting this to get ugly real quick.

"Oh, then what is it?" Erza asked Natsu.

"When we get back I want to have a match with you. I'm a lot stronger than I was before." Natsu said with determination in his voice.

"Alright then I accept. But only after you have a match with Ryuma." Erza told him as she pointed to Ryuma.

"Wait what? Why am I getting dragged into this?" Ryu asked Erza as he wanted to know as to why he was getting dragged into this.

"Because, I am curious about who is the tougher Dragon Slayer among the two of you?" Erza explained to them.

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now." Natsu said as he knew that now he got to see which one was the toughest Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

"Just try not to cry when you lose Natsu." Ryu told him about their upcoming fight.

"Don't worry, I won't." Natsu said with a determined look on his face. Everyone was giving him a funny look until he realized what he said. "L-Lose I won't lose."

"Too late, you fucked up." Ryu said as the team gave a slight chuckle.

* * *

***Train Car***

The Fairy Tail team was riding the train to their destination. Erza was sitting on one side of the booth they were sitting in along with Natsu and Happy. On the other side was Gray, sitting by the window, Lucy in the middle and Ryuma, sitting in the aisle seat. Both Natsu and Ryu were looking paler than usual.

"I swear you two are just pathetic. Natsu challenges Erza and finds out he has to fight Ryu first to get to her, and now the both of them are just like this." Gray said looking at both Dragon Slayers.

"Up yours Gray; I forgot to take a Healing Lacrima before I left home." Ryu responded trying to get the feeling under control. His motion sickness wasn't as bad as Natsu's. He just had to keep his mind off of the motion he was feeling.

"It's got to be tough on them going from place to place." Lucy said as she saw out of the corner of her eyes, Ryu keeping his eyes closed to prevent himself from acting all dramatic like Natsu was.

"Don't worry; the two of them will be fine." Erza told them as she moved Natsu closer to her. "Now just relax okay."

"Aye." Natsu replied before Erza gave him a punch in the gut and knocked him out. His head resting on her lap and the others tried to ignore what she just did to Natsu.

Lucy was starting to grow concerned over how Ryu felt, until she felt his head resting on her shoulder. She was starting to blush from this until she heard a light snore coming from him. Turns out, Ryu was concentrating so much that he put himself to sleep by accident. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this.

"Hey Erza, I think it's time you told us what kind of mission were going on now." Gray said as he wanted to know what they were about to deal with.

"Of course," Erza understandingly said. "I have reason to believe that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. Not sure what it is but I believe that it has something to do with a magical item named Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy asked at the same time.

"Wait we heard about that before." Lucy told Erza as she explained to her about the group of mages who took Happy and tried to make a meal out of him.

"They must have been former members of that guild and left on their own accord." Erza said to them. The train hit a small bump and Ryu's sleepy head went right into Lucy's lap. She was about to prop his head back on her shoulder but he then got more comfortable and just slept there peacefully.

"So this Lullaby thing is so bad that it even scares Dark Mages?" Gray said trying to understand the situation.

"What do you think they are going to try?" Lucy asked as she wanted to know how bad this will get. She was unconsciously rubbing her hand on his head.

"I'm not sure really but let me start from the beginning." Erza explained as she told them about how before she returned to the guild, she overheard some people in a pub she stopped in. What she didn't know at the time was that they were members of Eisenwald and spoke about unlocking a seal on a magical item that was named Lullaby.

"The fact that it's sealed away means that it must be either powerful magic or something very dangerous." Erza told them.

"You sure they were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked her.

"Yes I am. I should've even recognized the name they said." Erza said to them. "Erigor the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepted assassination requests, which is why he was known as Erigor the Wind Reaper."

"He kills for money?" Lucy asked terrified.

"Yes, but once the council outlawed assassination requests, their guild thought money was more important than what the council said. Thanks to that action, they became a Dark Guild." Erza said to them.

"Okay I think I want to go home now." Lucy said as she started to sweat a bit.

"Lucy just got slimy." Happy said looking at Lucy.

"Its sweat you stupid cat." Lucy yelled at Happy. After a stop, the team got some food to eat. Lucy tried to use her charms to get a discount, this time it actually worked and got one. Once they got back to their seats, they returned to the same spots and positions they were in before. Natsu was unconscious on Erza's lap and Ryuma was still asleep on Lucy's.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked Erza.

"That's a good question." Erza replied.

"It's really pretty, it makes her enemies bleed." Happy told Lucy.

"I don't think that is something to call pretty." She said to the cat.

"My magic is called the Knight. I am able to requip different types of armor and weapons to myself at a moment's notice. No other mage can do that with armor. Weapons, anyone can do that but not as fast as me. But personally, I feel that Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said explaining to Lucy about her magic.

"Really, you mean like this?" Gray said as he held a fist in his right palm. When he opened his fist he revealed an ice Fairy Tail symbol. "I use Ice Magic."

"Wow, so that's why you and Natsu don't get along. He's Fire and you're Ice." Lucy said realizing the reason behind the rivalry.

"I never realized that." Erza said just realizing it.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray explained to the two. Once they reached their destination at Onibas, they exited the train. "You guys think those Eisenwald guys will still be in town?" he asked them.

"No clue, that's what we are doing here to find out." Erza said as she pulled her cart of luggage.

"I still think that I should go home." Lucy said still feeling unsure of her being on this mission.

"Hold on, where's Natsu and Ryuma?" Happy asked. All four of them just realized that the two Dragon Slayers. Ryuma was still asleep and Natsu was just regaining consciousness on the train car. They were about to get on the train to get their friends, only for the train to leave when they turned around. They all had a shocked look on their faces as they saw the train leave the station.

Inside the train car, Natsu and Ryuma were confronted by two men they have not seen before. One of them wore black and yellow clothes and had an Egyptian head thing while the other wore white top and black jean pants; he also had a hair style that looked like a pineapple. "Well lookie here, we got some Fairy Tail wizards. So, how's guild life treating you, is it worth sticking around?" pineapple head asked Natsu while his friend was glaring at Ryuma.

Natsu looked up only to get a foot to the face courtesy of pineapple head. The pharaoh looking one turned to Ryu and said to the both of them, "Don't act all high and mighty because you two are from a legal guild. You blindly follow the council; want to know what we call you? We call you pathetic _flies_." He then noticed that Ryu wasn't even awake for him to listen to. "Hey I'm talking to you." Just like his friend, pharaoh was about to deliver a foot to this guy's face. However it went a little different for him, his foot was caught by Ryu's left hand and swiftly received a hard punch to the nuts from Ryu's right fist. He let out a silent scream of pain as he never felt pain like this before and fell to the floor.

"Rayule, are you okay man?" Pineapple head said as he asked his guild mate, who was on the floor.

"NO I'M NOT KAGEYAMA! HE JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FUCKING NUTS!" The now named Rayule shouted to his guild mate Kageyama as he pointed to Ryuma. From the yelling Natsu was able to get up and Ryu just woke up.

"You…" Natsu was saying before the train hit a bump and caused him to be nauseous, Ryu was a bit dizzy. Both Kageyama and Rayule chuckled at this, "What kind of magic was that? Let us show you how it's done, **Shadow Knuckle/Urumi.**" Kageyama and Rayule said as they unleashed an attack of fists made out of shadows and of black cables at both Dragon Slayers. They would have continued with their attack until out of nowhere, the train's emergency brakes kicked in causing them to fall and a wooden flute to fall out of Kageyama's pocket.

"Hey the train stopped." Natsu said suddenly feeling 100 percent better.

"What's with the wooden flute?" Ryu asked when he saw the flute on the ground. Something about this flute felt off with him, like it held something dark.

"Oh crap, they saw it." Rayule said as both men were about to be hit with an attack from the Dragon Slayers. "**Fire Dragon's Iron fist/Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist.**" Both Natsu and Ryu said as they unleashed their fist attacks, but the other two used their magic to try and block the attack. Once the magic attacks collided with each other, it resulted in an explosion that wrecked the train car.

"Attention passengers," a voice over the PA system announced getting the attention of the two Fairy Tail mages. "…our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly."

"Oh man we got to get out of here." Natsu said as both he and Ryu got their stuff.

"Hold it right there. We aren't going to let you two get away that easily." "Yeah you two are messing with Eisenwald." Both Kageyama and Rayule said to them. They then flinched when they saw Ryu's eyes when he heard who they were with. His eyes held a deep rage unlike they have ever seen before, and they have seen Erigor on a bad day.

"Let's take this outside." Ryu said as he called upon his wings and flew out the open roof of the train car. The train suddenly started to move and Natsu jumped out of the window, only to head butt Gray who was on top of a Magic Mobile. "Oh, that had to hurt. You guys okay?" Ryu said as he flew towards where the downed Natsu and Gray are.

"Uh." That was all he got as a reply from the two of them.

After that fiasco, everyone gathered and tried to get things under control, "That hurt you idiot." Gray said to Natsu with a sore head.

"Gray, why in the _hell_ were you on top of the Magic Mobile in the first place?" Ryu asked as he got no reply from Gray as he had no way to respond from it. "Why did you guys leave us on the train?"

"We didn't mean to forget you guys. We are so sorry." Lucy apologized to the two of them for forgetting them.

"Ah, I can't stay mad at you Lucy. I know you didn't mean to do it." Ryu said as he hugged her. Lucy blushed at the hug but she was okay with this.

"I would like to apologize Natsu, Ryuma. I am just glad you two are safe." Erza said as she shoved Natsu's face into her armor clad chest. She was about to do the same to Ryu but he backed away and stood right next to Lucy.

"We're okay. We got attacked by these two guys, one of them kicked me in the face and the other tried to do that to Ryu but he caught it and punched the guy in the nuts. Hehehe that was awesome." Natsu said, chuckling about that fact.

"Thanks, they even said that they were with Eisenwald, a Dark Guild that's…" Ryu was saying before both he and Natsu got slapped in the face hard by Erza's metal glove. "DAMN IT ERZA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Ryu said with an angry expression at her.

"You idiots, those guys are among the people we are chasing after. Why did you let them get away?" Erza said matching his expression. Lucy and Gray were watching from the side not wanting to get involved in this.

"I was asleep the whole time. I had no idea who we were going after." Ryu yelled back at her. Erza gained a look on her face realizing her mistake. She then remembered that she also knocked out Natsu before her explanation as well.

"Well then, let's get moving then." Erza said getting the Magic Mobile ready.

"What were they like?" Gray asked.

"They didn't look like normal members of a Dark Guild at first glance but they did have a weird flute with a three-eyed skull on it." Ryu told them. Lucy suddenly gasped when she heard this description. "Have you heard of this thing before Lucy?" Ryu asked her.

"Yeah I have. Lullaby, the cursed song, it's Death Magic." Lucy explained, shocking everyone as they now know the danger of this flute. "I have only read about them in books before. There are some deadly spells out there forbidden by everyone to use."

"Correct, there are some cursed black magic spells out there, they kill the person they are used on." Erza said fearing what Eisenwald has in store with that flute.

"Well if I am right, Lullaby's even worse." Lucy said to them. Natsu and Gray joined Erza on the magic mobile to get them to the train to stop Eisenwald's plan. Lucy was about to join them until Ryu picked her up and held her in his arms. His wings were once again out. "What are you doing Ryu?" Lucy asked blushing red once more.

"I'm going to carry you while I fly with the Magic Mobile. Erza is kind of know to be a crazy driver and now knowing what's at stake, she will be even crazier of a driver to stop them." Ryu explained as they either drove or flew to catch up to the train.

* * *

***Clover: Guild Masters Meeting***

The Guild Master Meeting Hall was located in a corner of the town of Clover. The building had a small tower like structures on each corner and had the feel of a town hall to it. Inside, the guild masters were all enjoying a tradition after each meeting, getting drunk and comparing wizards of their respected guilds and see who is better.

"I'm jealous of you Maki," a man said while wearing a dress with wings on the back and purple stripped shorts. This man is known as the flamboyant master Of the Blue Pegasus Guild, Master Bob. "You have wizards that are so full of life and they are cutie pies. I heard about a new girl you have that gave some big shot quite the punishment."

"Oh you must be talking about Lucy. Yeah and she's got a body that won't quit." Makarov said to his friend.

"I wouldn't be joking about stuff like that," said a man who had a spiked collar around his neck and one on his hat he wore, he also had on a pair of sunglasses and dark clothes. This was Makarov's other friend at these conferences, the Master of the Cuatro Cerberus Guild, Master Goldmine. "They maybe spirited but they go too far. The council is afraid that one of these days, they will destroy a town."

"Ah let them worry, they are just jealous that my mages are more attractive than others." Makarov said being a little tipsy. Suddenly, a small blue bird came into the hall and delivered an envelope to him. As he opened the letter, a magic hologram appeared before him and took the form of Mirajane. Everyone gathered around just to ogle at the beauty Mirajane had.

"Greetings Master, I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound." Mira's message said to him.

"See this is our poster girl Mirajane; grab some eye candy while you can." Makarov said rubbing it in the other master's faces.

"Oh master, you won't believe what has happened. It may be the greatest thing to happen in Fairy Tail. Erza, Natsu and Gray have all teamed up. It's an amazing combination; they even got Ryuma to join them. I think this may very well be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen before. Sorry for bothering you but I just had to send this message to you. Bye Master." Mirajane's message said as it ended.

Makarov was completely worried about what to think. On one hand Erza, Natsu and Gray could very well destroy a town. On the other hand, they had Ryuma with them, in a team like that he could very well be the wild card, an unknown factor to say in a team like that.

"So how is little Ryuma doing these days?" Goldmine asked. It has been a while since Ryuma was brought to a Guild Master's Conference, and back then he was shy about all the new people he had met.

"He's turned into a great young man who often times helps out some members of the guild with problems." Makarov said with a smile on his face.

"Oh my, he must be a real ladies man by now then." Bob said to this.

"Well that part I am not sure about really. I think he's maybe kind of dense when it comes to knowing if a girl even likes him. He knows when a girl likes a guy but not if he's the guy in question." Makarov said with a smile on his face, he has seen how Lisanna and Cana act around him and just recently, a little bit of how Lucy acts with him too.

* * *

***Oshibana***

Erza was driving the Magic Mobile down the streets of Oshibana to get to the train station and to stop Eisenwald while Ryu was flying right behind her with Lucy in his arms. When they reached the train station they found out that Eisenwald was inside the station. When they got inside they saw that the Army tried to stop them and found them all on the ground defeated. They finally were able to reach the main terminal where the train was and saw the entire Eisenwald guild just waiting for Fairy Tail to arrive. Before Erigor flew off for the rest of his men to deal with the group, he told them that he would use the flute with the PA system to kill everyone around the station.

Ryu would not stand for this so after saving Lucy from a shadow attack Erza told Natsu, Gray and himself to try and find Erigor and stop him before it is too late. He knew that they can deal with these guys very easily due to them being underestimated because of their gender, if there was one lesson his uncle Genryu told him about it was that you _never_ underestimate anyone. As the guys went down the halls they found themselves at an intersection, they all went down a different hall to find Erigor and stop him.

While Ryu was going down the hall he began to think about something. _'I don't understand, Erigor said that he wants revenge for their guild being kicked out of the leagues. So how does killing civilians make his revenge complete? They have no real power when it comes to what guild leagues do.'_

As he ran down the hall, he passed by a train map. He paused in his run for a second and went to check the train map on a hunch. Ryu noticed something that shocked him, "Wait the next station after this one is in Clover, now why does that seem so import- OH SHIT THE GUILD MASTER CONFERENCE!" Ryu yelled as he held his head in shock. He ran back to the main terminal to let the others know what their main goal is.

As he got to the main terminal all he saw were the down members of Eisenwald and Erza standing over them talking to Gray about what happened. "If they aren't after the PA system, then what are they going to use Lullaby on?" Erza asked after Gray told her that they aren't going to use the PA.

"They plan on using Lullaby on the Guild Master Conference." Ryu said to them as they saw him arrive.

"What?" Gray and Erza asked.

"Yeah I just saw a train map and saw the next station after this one is in Clover. Erigor said that they wanted revenge on the council for being kicked out of their guild league, what better revenge than killing a group of Guild Masters at once." Ryu explained as they went to find the others to get them all out of the station and to stop their plans.

They quickly found Lucy and Happy and told them what was happening; Erza went off to find out where Erigor went off to. They were currently trying to find Natsu. "Now if I was a flame-brained idiot, where would I be?" Gray asked the group where Natsu could currently be.

"He would probably be lost." Lucy said as she had a feeling about it being true.

"Yeah that sounds about right. But at least we know where he is exactly soon." Ryu told the four as they looked confused.

"How could we find him quickly?" Lucy asked just before they all heard a loud explosion go off down the hall.

"Follow the sounds of destruction and we will find him." Ryu said as the group left to get Natsu. Once they got to where Natsu was they found Erza shaking an injured Kageyama and some fat guy through a hole in the wall. "What the hell happened here?"

"I fought and beat this guy here." Natsu said pointing to Kageyama who is on the floor. "Next thing I know, Erza came running here and demanded something from him until his comrade tried to kill him. So I punched his fat face in."

"Erza where is Erigor?" Gray asked her.

"He's not here anymore. He put a wind barrier around the building and went off to Clover to kill the Guild Masters." Erza said to them filling in Natsu on what's happening. They left to the main entrance with Kageyama to try to get him up so he could try to unseal the barrier. While they tried that Natsu and Ryu tried to break open the barrier.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist/Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist**." Natsu and Ryu tried to break it open with their fist attacks, but to no avail did the barrier break.

"Guys, please stop it." Lucy said getting worried about the two Dragon Slayers. "You're going to hurt yourselves badly if you keep doing this."

"I don't care if I get hurt." Ryu said with determination in his voice. "I will not let anyone die today. I will not let anyone feel the pain I have felt long ago." Lucy was caught off guard by what he said, until she remembered the story Lisanna said to her about Ryu's past.

"Wait that's it." Natsu said as he got everyone's attention. "Lucy we can use your spirits to free us." Natsu explained this by reminding her of when he and Ryu teleported from one place to another when they held onto Virgo.

"Well yeah we could but normal people will suffocate to death if they went into the spirit world. Besides, only a Celestial Spirit wizard can only open a gate wherever they are standing." Lucy tried to explain how bad of an idea it was.

"Huh?" Natsu asked confusingly.

"I think what she is trying to say is that there would need to be a Celestial Spirit wizard with the same contract outside the gate. Did I guess right?" Ryu asked Lucy if he understood that.

"Yeah you're right Ryu and only one person can be contracted at a time. Besides doing that is a breach of contract, I didn't care when you and Ryu did that Natsu because it was Everlue's key." Lucy said as well.

Once Lucy mentioned Everlue, Happy just remembered something important. "AAAAHHH! I just remembered Lucy."

"Remembered what?" the group asked what Happy was talking about.

"Look." Happy said as he held out the Golden Celestial Key that Everlue had.

"How did you get Virgo's gate key?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Virgo asked me to give it to you." Happy replied.

"Guys we are wasting time here." Gray told them.

"Why did Virgo ask you to give it to Lucy Happy?" Ryu asked the cat wondering why she would do something like that.

"Apparently when Everlue was arrested, her contract with him was broken and she asked me to give this to you later that day, to sign a new contract with you." Happy explained.

"How does this help us out in our situation? It's not like she can free us from here." Lucy asked.

"Wait Lucy," Ryu said getting their attention once more. "If I remember correctly, doesn't Virgo know how to make tunnels?" They then knew what he meant by that. If they couldn't get over or threw the barrier, maybe Virgo can dig them all out of it from underground.

Once Lucy agreed to give Happy some fish later for the key now, she began to summon Virgo. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. Answer my call and pass through the gate. **Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**." Once she completed her task on summoning Virgo, the spirit appeared. Virgo appeared out of the ground and looked much different from what they remember her. No longer was she a giant gorilla lady, instead she was slightly shorter than Lucy by a couple of inches, slimmer, and had a beautiful face. She still wore a black and white maid outfit but she also had steel cuffs on her wrists with chains coming from the end of it.

"You summoned me Mistress?" Virgo asked revealing that she had a much nicer voice than before.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked not realizing that this was the same spirit they came across before.

"Hey Burger, you look great. You even lost some weight." Natsu said to the spirit.

"Her name is Virgo not Burger." Ryu corrected Natsu on his mistake.

"I want to apologize for any trouble that I may have caused you guys in the past." Virgo said to the two of them.

"It's okay Virgo. It's water under the bridge now." Ryu told her.

"Wow she's a completely different person now." Lucy stated.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as this was the first time he met this spirit. The only spirit's of Lucy's he has seen before was Horologium the clock and Plue the little dog.

"I am a loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizards. So I take the form that will be the most appealing to them." Virgo explained to them.

"I liked it when you looked all big and tough looking." Natsu said to her as she then took the form of the gorilla woman they have seen before. This caused Erza and Gray to freak out a bit at the sight.

"Don't listen to him. I liked the other form better." Lucy yelled at the spirit as she then changed back to the cuter form from earlier.

"As you wish Mistress." Virgo said after she changed back.

"I am afraid we don't have much time to make the contract. Can we please do it at another time?" Lucy asked not wanting to offend her new spirit for not making a contract as soon as possible.

"Of course mistress."Virgo told Lucy.

"Do you really have to call me Mistress?" Lucy asked as Virgo's eyes went to the whip Lucy had on her waist.

"Would you prefer Queen?"

"No."

"Well then how about Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy.

"Yeah I like that one, Princess it is then." Lucy told her new spirit.

"Then is it okay if I can call him Prince?" Virgo asked as she pointed at Ryu.

"Wait why?" Ryu asked her.

"It's because, you look like a tough Prince to me." Virgo explained herself.

"Let's worry about names later and please make us a tunnel under this wind barrier to free us." Lucy told Virgo as she went ahead with the order and made a tunnel wide enough for them all to fit in.

"Nicely done Lucy." Erza congratulated her and shoved Lucy's head into her armor chest.

"Alright time to go now." Gray said as he went in first. The others soon followed until Natsu came to the hole dragging Kageyama with him. "Natsu what are you doing?" Gray asked looking back at him.

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I feel guilty if we just left him here to die." Natsu told Gray explaining his actions. Erza was the only one to notice at the moment but Kageyama partially opened one of his eyes, showing that he was still alive.

* * *

***Outside the station***

Once they got outside that saw just how big the barrier really was, it covered the entire building from head to toe in a tornado.

"Wow this wind is really strong." Lucy said suddenly regretting wearing a skirt today. Luckily for her, Virgo held down the other end of her skirt to protect her princess' modesty.

"Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing." Virgo told Lucy.

"Worry about your own." Lucy said as Virgo's skirt went flying due to the wind, revealing her panties to both Gray and Ryuma. Both men were blushing seeing what they saw.

"It's no use." Kageyama said getting the groups attention. "You won't be able to catch up with Erigor. We won, and you lost."

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked. This got everyone looking for him wondering where he is.

"Hey, Happy isn't here either." Gray told everyone.

"Well I think I know where they went off to. They went to take on Erigor." Ryu said as he would have done the same thing as well. Everyone got into the Magic Mobile with Erza driving it down the tracks to try and catch up with their comrade. Gray was sitting with Kageyama on one side while Lucy and Ryu on the other. Ryu didn't feel well due to his motion sickness so he closed his eyes to take his mind off of it.

"Why did you guys take me with you?" Kageyama asked.

"Because it's obvious that you need a doctor and since everyone in Oshibana left to hide, the only one left is in Clover." Lucy said explaining this to him. "Try to show some gratitude."

"But why are you helping me? We're enemies." He asked them all. "Oh wait I get it, you have me as your hostage to make a deal with Erigor. Well you can forget that plan; he doesn't care about me or his men."

"If you want to die we can make it happen." Gray said catching the attention of the others. "There's more to this world than Life and Death. Try to look for the positive, you and your pals in Eisenwald."

Kageyama looked down at this thinking what Gray said over. After a while, the ride stopped. Everyone inside, even Ryu who felt better, went to see why they suddenly stopped. Their question was answered when they saw a shirtless Natsu standing over an unconscious Erigor and Lullaby by his head, revealing that he defeated the Dark Guild mage.

"You guys just missed me beating Erigor." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you Natsu." Erza said as Lucy helped her down from the driver's seat, drained from using a lot of magic.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lucy asked her with concern.

"Yes I am don't worry about me." Erza replied.

Kageyama was looking at what he is seeing. _'I can't believe this. Erigor has never lost a battle before.'_

"Oh man, I haven't even fought one of these guys yet." Ryu said when he stood next to Natsu. "The next guy we get to fight, he's all mine."

"Man Natsu you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked." Gray said looking at Natsu.

"You're not one to talk either Gray. Where the hell is your shirt?" Ryu asked Gray making him realize that he had no shirt on. He was happy that he at least kept his pants on.

"Lucy, give me your clothes." Natsu said to her as she was about to yell at him until Ryu punched him in the head.

"Damn it Natsu, stop trying to get her clothes off of her. Here's a shirt I brought for you." Ryu said as he held out a red fire-proof shirt for Natsu to wear. Erza was just chuckling at this.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he put the shirt on.

"Well done Natsu, the Guild Masters are all safe now." Erza said, congratulating him. "While we are here let's ask the masters what we should do with the Lullaby flute."

"Yeah might as well since we are close to Clover." Happy said. Suddenly, the Magic Mobile went over their heads as Kageyama was driving with the flute in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked the injured man.

"Lullaby is mine now. You shouldn't have let your guards down." Kageyama replied as he drove off. They were all shocked by this as they then rushed to try and stop him from killing anyone with the cursed flute.

* * *

***Later that night in Clover***

The group finally arrived in Clover. Ryu and Erza led them to where the Guild Master Conference hall was as they have been there before. When they got to a cliff overlooking the building they saw Kageyama holding the flute about to play it in front of their master.

"There he is and he's about to use it on Gramps." Ryu told the others as they were about to stop him. That is until Master Bob stopped them quietly. His appearance freaked out Natsu, Gray, and Lucy.

"Who the heck is that?" Lucy asked as she hid behind Erza and Ryu.

"Oh him, that's just Master Bob of Blue Pegasus." Ryu told her as the Blue Pegasus master saw them.

"Oh Erza and Ryu. You both look great." He said complimenting them.

"Were just about to get to the good part." Master Bob said to them as they looked and saw the rest of the Guild Masters looking over and seeing the outcome of what will happen.

Just as Kageyama was about to play a note on Lullaby, Makarov interrupted him. "Nothing is going to change." What Makarov just said caught Kageyama off guard. "You can't change the fact that those who remain weak will forever remain weak. Now that may just be me but I don't think that is a bad thing at all really. We humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurity is the reason why Guilds even exist, and it's why we have friends. When we are around them it's easy to remain positive about the future. Think of it this way: if we are clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things. But if we have faith in our future then we continue to march forward, our inner strength will emerge on its own. But we have to chose that path to follow and pledge our lives to the fullest." Kageyama was taken aback by what he just heard.

"Don't let that silly flute stand in your way." Makarov said as he knew what it was right away. Kageyama then decided to drop the flute and gave up trying to kill the masters.

Once it was all clear, the group went to their master and complimented him from stopping an incident from happening. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked as his head went straight into Erza's armored chest.

"Master, your moves have almost moved me into tears." She said to Makarov.

"Ow." Was the reply they heard from Makarov due to hitting a hard metal surface.

The beautiful moment continued until an evil laughter was suddenly heard. Everyone in the area saw what was happening, the flute suddenly grew taller and taller and was telling everyone, "_**I grow tired of you wizards and your antics. I can no longer hold back. I shall come forth to devour your souls myself.**_" Lullaby revealed its true form of a wooden thee-eyed demon, the size of the mountains surrounding the town. It had a very thick upper body with its gut, arms, and legs looked to be thin and looked like trees.

"_**I shall feast upon all of your souls.**_" Lullaby said to all who were listening.

"It's so big." Lucy said in shock.

Kageyama saw the demon and asked, "What the hell is that thing? Erigor never mentioned anything about a monster."

Master Goldmine chose to answer him. "It must be a demon from the book of Zeref."

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked why this is happening.

"That is what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh." Goldmine explained to her. "It's forbidden black magic, Living Magic. It's Zeref's specialty."

Lullaby looked towards where the wizards and Guild Masters stood. "_**Now which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?**_" The army marched onto the scene to try and take on the demon only for said demon to destroy one of the mountains with one blast.

As the wizards were the only ones left to deal with the demon, Ryu walked in front of the group and told them, "Guys, get everyone to safety. Evacuate the town and make sure no one gets hurt. Got it?"

"Wait what the hell are you going to do man?" Natsu asked as most of the masters fled to a safer distance.

Ryu looked back at them as they saw that his pupils turned into slits. "I've got a demon to take care of." Once he said that, he grew his wings and flew right towards Lullaby to take it down. The rest tried to go with him but they were stopped by their master.

"Gramps what are you doing? He needs our help." Natsu said as they looked at Makarov with confusion.

"Ryuma said that he will take this demon down and I believe he will. Now do as he said and help with the evacuation. Natsu, Gray, you two evacuate the south area of the town. Erza Happy, you get the north. Lucy, you and I will take the west. Bob, Goldmine, if can please help with the east side of town." Makarov said as they all went to help evacuate the town.

Ryu flew right towards the beast with both his arms glowing with magical power. "_**Hm, it would seem that you will start as an appetizer.**_"

As the demon tried to grab Ryu, he flew past the demon's arm and unleashed a powerful attack. "**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts: Galaxy Wave Meteor Shower.**" The attack was Ryu unleashing a barrage of fists flying and his magic was fired from his fists, to the demon's chest and wherever he could hit. The demon was angry at this as he had to work for a meal that he hasn't had in who knows how long. The demon tried to swat the mage out of the sky but it was like trying to hit a small fly, impossible to do. The wind from Lullaby's arms swinging was starting to effect the way Ryu was flying in the air. He kept unleashing his attack on the beast circling around it until he was finally hit by the demon's arm. He fell out of the sky, hard into the forest nearby.

"_**I have had it with this one. It's time to play my song.**_" Lullaby said as he sucked the life out of the vegetation all around him. As the town was fully evacuated, the wizards regrouped and saw the demon about play his song. They all covered their ears until they heard no noise coming from the demon as it tried to play its song of death.

"_**W-What's going on? Why can't I play my song?**_" Lullaby asked as it then noticed that Ryu had succeeded in his attack. He made so many holes in the demon that it couldn't play its song at all.

"Oh I get it, now with all of the extra holes in its body Lullaby can't play its song." Lucy said understanding what happened. "Good job Ryu." She yelled to him not knowing if he heard it or not.

"_**There's more than one way to skin a cat." **_Lullaby said as it was about to unleash an attack. It then shot out a beam from its mouth straight towards them.

Luckily, Gray blocked the attack from connecting. "**Ice Make: Shield**." He made a thick ice shield that looked like half of a flower.

Makarov was beginning to worry about Ryu. He knew that Ryu was holding back and not wanting to go too far in fear of harming people. Makarov then decided to give him that last push to deal with this demon. "This is an order from a Wizard Saint, no one is to say a word on what's about to happen next." Makarov said cryptically.

"What's about to happen?" Natsu asked.

"RYUMA!" Makarov yelled to him. "THE CIVILIANS ARE SAFE. IT'S TIME TO UNLEASH THE BEAST!"

"Master? What did you mean by 'unleashing the beast'?" Erza asked as everyone, including the Guild Masters, wanted to know about.

Ryu was trying to stand up after he got knocked to the ground hard he was covered in cuts and bruises. When he heard what Makarov shouted to him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held it. His eyes shot open glowing red and green; he unleashed a mighty war cry and a large pillar of magic appeared where he stood. That war cry soon turned into the roar of a mighty beast.

Everyone's attention went towards the huge pillar of magic. They were able to see a shadowy figure suddenly grow inside the pillar to be the same size as Lullaby before it shot out an arm, then a leg, and then a tail came out. Then the pillar disappeared and revealed what was really inside.

The creature had navy blue skin and what appeared to be red scale like plating on him. Red shoulder guards that went out past his shoulder by a bit, two spikes protruding from his back and a long tail that came to a very sharp point. The arms and legs of the beast were quite muscular and made it look more humanoid with sharp claws. The chest looked to be made out of a purple jewel of which none knew what it was surrounded by white armor plating. The head of the beast had a normal length neck and its face was what caught everyone's attention: red scale armor on the head and gold scales on his face. A blue jewel on his forehead just below the horn on his head, sharp teeth, and the most peculiar eyes, the beast had one red eye on the right side of his face and a green one on the left side. The beast was also wearing pants and it was shown on his right arm, was an emerald Fairy Tail mark.

"Master, what the hell is that?" Erza asked as she needed to know if this was a friend or foe.

"Wait that's Ryu isn't it?" Lucy asked Makarov as the others were wondering if this was true and how did Lucy know about it and not them.

"That's your friend?" Kageyama asked them. He suddenly became glad that he gave up being evil.

"I see that he told you about it. Very well then. To answer the question everyone is probably thinking right now, Ryu is a special kind of being that is only heard about in legends. He is the child of a human mother and a dragon father, he is a Draconian. And this is his dragon form." Makarov explained as they all saw Lullaby stare at Ryu's new form.

"_**I don't know what you are but your soul will be mine.**_" Lullaby said as it swung its fist at Ryu. However, he caught it in his clawed hand, catching the demon off guard.

"**You will not be devouring any souls tonight or ever.**" Ryu said in a deep toned voice. Lullaby tried again with another fist before it was caught again. The two struggled for dominance until Ryu said, "**You want to know your first mistake was trying to punch me? The mistake was not leaving enough room for you to block the tail.**" The tail then struck the demon in the third eye on its forehead.

Lullaby screamed in pain as it held its eye in agony. "_**I'll kill you for that."**_ Lullaby unleashed another blast from its mouth, only for Ryu to move out of the way to charge at the demon and start swinging left and right hooks at the demon. Lullaby tried to block and attack back but Ryu just proved he was tougher than the demon.

Lullaby jumped back and saw out of the corner of its eye, the group of wizards frozen in place. "_**If I can't kill you, then these wizards will do.**_" Lullaby turned around to unleash a point blank blast and kill everyone where they stood. But before it could do that, Ryu grabbed the demons head, hooking his fingers into the demons mouth.

He grabbed the demons jaw and then unleashed a mighty attack on it. "**Cosmic Spiral Flame.**" He shot a spiral flame attack down the throat of the demon. Once the attack was done, Lullaby stood in place and just shook from its imminent destruction.

"_**H-How can this be? Just who the hell are you?**_" the demon asked Ryu.

"**I will tell you who the hell I am. I am the being that holds no love for those who murder the innocent. I am known by many names: a bastard, a monster, a freak, Dragonborn, and even the Dark Guild Wrecker. But for you, my name is Ryuma Alister. Remember that." **He told the demon before he turned away from it just as it exploded.

Everyone was in shock for a few reasons. One was that this young man that they saw just a few minutes ago turn into this huge dragon. The other was that he revealed himself to be the infamous Dark Guild Wrecker. And the final reason was because he defeated Lullaby all by himself.

Ryu then shrunk back down to a more normal height and it was now known that apparently, he was about the same height as Elfman in his dragon form. Ryu saw the flute badly cracked on the ground nearby and walked towards it. He picked it up with both hands and said, "**Now to make sure you remain gone.**" He then broke the flute in half over his knee.

As he dropped the flute, a sudden cyclone of souls came out of the flute. One soul appeared before Ryu and looked to be a person who wore ancient armor for battle. "_Are you the one who destroyed that wretched flute?_" the soul asked him. Ryu gave a response, "**Yes I am. Why do you ask?**"

The soul just smiled like no tomorrow. "_We have been trapped in that flute for centuries. But now that you broke it, we can finally rest in peace and find our loved ones on the other side. To that, I thank you._" The soul of the soldier and the cyclone of souls then vanished, crossing over to a more peaceful afterlife.

After that was all done everyone saw Ryu start to glow and shrink more until he became Makarov's height. When the light went away, he was still in his dragon form and had his pants on. "What the hell? Why am I so tiny?" Ryu asked himself in his normal voice. He then noticed that everyone saw him and that his friends and master where standing right behind him.

Lucy took him by surprise and hugged him close to her chest. "Oh my god, you are so cute and tiny." She said not realizing what she was doing.

Ryu was blushing from being held in her chest and said out loud, "I'm not cute, I'm ferocious." He tried to say but it just made him look like a kid being embarrassed when he was waving his arms when Lucy put him back down after realizing what she was doing.

"Oh man this is so funny." Natsu laughed seeing Ryu all small and non-threatening. That is until Ryu bit him in the shin. "Ow." Natsu then jumped on one leg holding his shin.

"Well done my boy." Makarov said to Ryu.

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards tough like him?" Kageyama asked as he would never have believed, it even if he did see it happen in front of him.

"Yeah they sure are tough. Didn't see the dragon thing coming but yeah for the most part. We should give them a round of thanks." Goldmine said to Kageyama and the other Masters.

"Yeah but," one Master said as he saw a giant crater nearby. "He went overboard!"

The Fairy Tail wizards saw what was left of the Conference hall and were shocked by it being completely gone. "Oh shit, I am so screwed." Ryu said seeing what he had done.

"Ha ha ha, you sure made a mess of the place huh?" Natsu said finding it to be very funny. He then saw the angry looks in the other master's eyes and asked, "You trying to catch somebody? We can help you with it."

"You guys are the one were after." One master said as they all chased after the Fairy Tail Wizards in spite of them saving lives.

Ryu tried to speed up but found out he was starting to fall behind. "Seriously? How can I be so slow now?" he asked not getting a response. Instead, Lucy quickly picked him up and ran with him in her arms to the Magic Mobile as Gray decided to drive off once everyone got in.

* * *

**Whoa boy this took me a while to get done, but I am glad how this turned out. At this moment in time, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Ryu's fight with Lullaby had been in my head for so long, I am glad to finally have it written down.**

**The voice I used for Ryuma's Dragon form is Goliath from Disney's Gargoyles.**

**Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom and to either Follow or Favorite this story. And please, no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter of this epic tale. Please enjoy yourselves and don't forget to leave a review at the bottom. My new chapter upload times are irregular so please don't leave reviews asking me to update soon.**

* * *

***Magnolia***

The drive back from Clover took a while but the group finally returned to their home town. Ryu found out that when he apparently uses too much magic in his dragon form that he turns into this miniature version for a while. This is known because as they were heading back to the guild, he was still in his tiny form. Also, it turns out his motion sickness is just as bad as Natsu's in this tiny form. Thankfully Lucy helped calm him down during the ride.

"Ryuma," Erza finally said getting their attention. "I think we deserve an explanation about this secret you hid from us."

He knew this would come eventually. "Okay I'll tell you but we need to have the Strauss siblings with us and talk about this at my place." He told them as Makarov went to the guild to get them and Cana as she was his roommate and could help defuse the situation.

As they arrived at Ryuma's house they entered the house and made themselves comfortable. "Natsu, if you so much break anything, you will pay for it big time. Gray no stripping in my house." Ryu told the two as Natsu was about to touch something. They both sat down in separate chairs in his living room area. Lucy took the couch while Erza decided to stand. They didn't wait long before the door knocked and Erza opened it to reveal Makarov with Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman.

Once they all got inside, they saw Ryu's tiny form sitting on the coffee table. When Ryu saw them, both Cana and Lisanna tackled him to the ground hugging him.

"Ryu, you look so cute and tiny." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, I just want to hold you and never let go." Cana said to him as she blew some air on his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Will you girls please let me go? This is really embarrassing me." Ryu told them as he was blushing. They let him go so he can explain everything to everyone here.

"In case you guys may not know this," Ryu said looking as the Strauss siblings and Cana. "We went on a mission to stop the Dark Guild Eisenwald. And well, during that mission, I may have… definitely revealed my dragon side to everyone here." They grew concerned about this new information. Ryuma is very shy about people finding out about this fact and is worried about how his friends see him.

"So it's time for me to let them know about it." He then turned to his other friends and asked, "So guys, what do you want to know about me?"

They weren't really sure what to ask first until Natsu raised a question. "How long have you been half dragon?" Ryu face faulted at this.

"I was born like this you moron. My mother was a human and my father was a dragon who could change into a more human form when need be. And before you guys start to think about it, they were a happily married couple." Ryu told them as some people may think that it was something else entirely.

"Why did you hide this secret from us?" Erza's question was more of an interrogation then out of curiosity.

"I hid it because I was more afraid than anything." Ryu told them as they were surprised by what he said. "When I joined the guild only Gramps, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna knew about my secret. I was really shy about who I can trust and was worried about losing friends." They all felt bad about why they were grilling him about his secret.

"Wait why didn't you tell me about you being half dragon man?" Natsu asked him as Ryu had the perfect response for him.

"That's because if I did tell you, it would end in one of two ways. One would be you pestering me about where Igneel might be. I have no idea where he is or what he looks like. And second, you would be challenging me to a fight every damn day." Ryu explained himself as everyone had to nod at that. They so would see Natsu doing either one. "Look can you guys please not tell anyone else about this, I don't want people to look at me differently about it okay?" he asked his friends.

They all agreed to keep it a secret for now until he told others about it. "Thank you." He told them as he suddenly started glowing and grew to his normal height. He got off the table so he wouldn't break it. Once the light died down everyone saw he became human again but they all had embarrassed looks on their faces, Lucy and Lisanna were full red in the face as Cana just had a wild smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm back to normal again." Ryu said in a moment of happiness. He then saw the looks everyone was giving him. "What, what's the matter?" he asked as Cana whispered into his ear why they had those looks. He became wide-eyed when he looked down and saw that he was in his boxers and nothing else.

"Oh dear god, I'm turning into Gray." He said as he rushed upstairs into his room to put some clothes on. The others had a good chuckle at what he said except for Gray who felt offended by what he said.

"I'm not that bad." Gray said to them.

"Gray where's your shirt?" Cana pointed out to him as he looked down and noticed that his shirt was missing.

"Damn it!" Gray said trying to find his shirt. Ryu came back down after changing into his new clothes when he noticed a shirtless Gray.

"Dude what did I saw about the stripping?" Ryu reminded Gray. Gray was able to find his shirt real quick and put it back on. After that moment, someone just remembered something.

"Hey Ryu when you were fighting Lullaby, didn't you call yourself the **Dark Guild Wrecker**?" Lucy asked him as the group stared at him waiting for an answer.

He was confused by why she would ask it until he remembered that he did say something like that. "Oops, I guess I did. I just got so caught up in the moment that I wasn't aware of what I was saying." Ryu replied by rubbing the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell us you are the **Dark Guild Wrecker**?" Erza asked him. The only one who knew he was the "Dark Guild Wrecker" was Makarov. No one else knew who he was until now.

"Well it's simple really, you didn't ask." Ryu replied back with a smile on his face causing everyone to face fault on the floor.

* * *

***Era***

The magic council was currently standing in a circle debating the issue of what had transpired with the Eisenwald Guild and the events in Clover. "The Eisenwald Guild may have been defeated, but that's only a small victory in a much larger battle." One member of the council stated.

"Dark guilds have been popping up much more in an alarming rate. While the mages we have issued missions on dealing with the Dark Guilds have defeated a great amount, it would seem that for everyone they defeat two more come out of hiding." Another member of the council stated.

"Whatever needs to be done, we cannot let them get a hold of any of Zeref's dark magic." One member said as he wore a long dull tan cloak and had a long grey beard. He was holding onto a sealed glass case which held the broken Lullaby flute. This was Org, a seated member of the council. "We were lucky enough that the **Dark Guild Wrecker** was able to slay this demon."

"How on Earthland was Eisenwald able to even get a hold of that flute?" Yajima, a member of the council said. He wore an orange stripped shirt with brown pants and a hat that came to three points.

"I hate to say this but the blame may extend to us on the council." Michello, another member of the council said as he looked like a grumpy cat man holding onto a cane.

"That maybe the case, although they are a thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail has proved that they are quite useful." Seigrain, a blue haired man on the council stated.

"Not only did they take down an entire guild with a handful of Wizards, but one member destroyed the demon Lullaby and apparently released all the lost souls from its stomach." Ultear, a female member of the council said as she wore her usual white kimono. The council began to talk this over not reaching any conclusion.

"You may not accept it but that's the reality of our situation at hand." Seigrain told the other members of the council. "The Guild Master's were saved as well as many civilian lives. And the best part was that none of us had to give up our positions on the council."

"Enough with this nonsense," Org yelled getting everyone to calm down. "Fairy Tail's actions that day do not out way their actions of past reckless destruction."

"Then let's take the opportunity to discuss it over with them." Seigrain said as the rest of the council agreed with this idea.

* * *

***Lucy's Apartment***

Lucy was currently at her desk the next day after getting information from Ryuma about his hidden secret and of him nearly kicking Natsu's ass for almost burning his kitchen down. How a trip to get a drink from the fridge turned into a fire breaking out, they will never know.

'_Eisenwald's attempt to attack the Guild Masters with Lullaby became big news. It's all everyone is talking about and it made all of the newspapers. My friend Ryu's secret was kept as the papers said that Lullaby was defeated by a mystical beast that appeared out of nowhere and left no trace of it behind.'_ Lucy thought as she was writing this down.

'_Before I joined Fairy Tail, I never knew I would be part of such a big event. It's amazing, but I won't let it go to my head. My heart still skips a beat with everything we went through and with seeing Ryuma in action.'_ She paused for a small blushing smile. _'I heard the authorities caught most of the Eisenwald wizards, even Kageyama was caught as well. But I heard that he renounced from the ways of Dark Guilds and is hoping to be rehabilitated. The scary thing is that Erigor has gone missing. No one has seen him since Natsu defeated him. But I'll be okay. I have a lot of great friends in Fairy Tail who can help apprehend him. So please don't worry mom, I'm doing great. P.S. don't tell dad any of this okay.'_

As she was finished writing a letter to her mother, she sealed it in an envelope and stretched after writing it. "Saving the world is cool and all. But it's nice to just relax at home." She said as she stretched her arms up into the air.

"Man, 70,000 jewels a month for a place like this is dirt cheap." She heard someone say behind her. Lucy turned around and was shocked to see Gray, in his underwear, sitting on one of her chairs.

"Intruder." She said as she sprang into action and delivered a kick to the side of him. "No stripping in my home."

"Whoa, Whoa calm down alright let me explain myself. I was like this when I got here." Gray said explaining himself as to his attire.

"Get out." Lucy barked at him.

"See I knew that you forgot about today." Gray told Lucy.

"What did I forget about?" Lucy asked, not realizing what she could have forgotten.

"Let me jog your memory, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight at the train station. But before they fight each other, she told him he has to fight Ryu. That fight is today at the guild hall." Gray explained to her.

* * *

***Back of the Guild***

A crowd of wizards surrounded the two Dragon Slayers. Natsu and Ryu were doing some pre-battle stretching. This was the scene that Lucy had arrived to find. "No way they're really going through with it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, hey Lucy." Lisanna said seeing Lucy just arriving.

"If those two value their manhood, then they better go through with it." Elfman said out loud.

"Calm down now little bro." Mirajane said to her younger brother.

"Aren't you guys at least worried that this will tear apart the strongest team?" Lucy asked worrying about her friends.

"Strongest team, what are you talking about?" Gray asked as he was wearing his clothes once more.

"Yeah you, Natsu, Erza, and Ryu; you guys are the four strongest wizards in the guild." Lucy told him.

"Yeah right, who's the idiot that told you that?" Gray asked her. She pointed at Mirajane who a few seconds later burst into tears from what Gray said. "Oh Mira, you're not an idiot."

"Way to make a girl cry Gray. You're sure to get a girlfriend now." Ryu said to him sarcastically.

"I'll give it to Natsu and Ryu they are tough, Ryu may be tougher, but they aren't close to being the strongest in the guild. We got some people who are tougher than the both of them combined. Like me." Elfman said as he pointed to himself.

"I am curious about which one of them is the stronger Dragon Slayer though." Said a petite girl nearby. She was wearing an orange band in her short blue hair, an open blue vest showing her yellow bikini top. She had on a pair of white shorts and had a blue belt to go with it. This was Levy Mcgarden. Standing behind her were her teammates Jet and Droy.

Jet was the orange headed mage wearing a brown jacket and hat that had fur on the edges. He also wore black pants and some running shoes. He is known as the fastest man in the guild. Droy was the black haired one with the odd hair style. He was wearing a white shirt with two gold bands going over his chest in an 'x' formation; he was also wearing green plaid pants. And together with Levy, they form Team Shadow Gear.

"For the toughest guy, it's hard to say. I mean we still have Mystogan and Laxus." Jet said mentioning other members of the guild.

"Got to say, I am really excited to see how this fight will turn out." Elfman said.

"It's going to be close. I have never seen them go all out before. I only see them fight when it's in the usual brawls we have in the guild halls." Gray said to the taller man next to him.

"I think this is the first time we have fought each other one on one Natsu." Ryu commented.

"Yeah your right, I'm all fired up now." Natsu said to him. Both dragon slayers were staring at each other with determination. Cana was sitting on the side, placing a betting pool on who would win. There was a score board behind her with tally marks on who placed a bet on whom. So far, Natsu and Ryu had the same amount of people betting on each of them.

"Put my money on Natsu." Happy said as he gave Cana some money to place his bet.

"I'll put some on Ryu. Cana did you pick him too?" Lisanna asked her as she gave Cana some money as well.

"Can't, I got to stay impartial. If I did place a bet on him, it would look like I was playing favorites. Did you want to place a bet Lucy?" Cana explained herself to Lisanna.

"I don't want to either of them to lose." Lucy said to Cana.

"Alright now, you know the rules," Makarov said as he was playing the part of referee. "Rule #1: no damage to the surrounding area, you break it, you pay to fix it. Rule #2: there are no other rules."

"Alright the betting pool is now closed." Cana announced to everyone.

"Round 1, begin." Makarov said, announcing the start of the fight.

Natsu and Ryu both charged at each other with their respected elements covering their fists. Natsu went in for the first move and Ryu blocked it. Ryu then went for a round house kick, but Natsu ducked underneath it. He would have responded with a right upper hook until he was hit by a tail that belonged to Ryu.

"Hey, no fair using your tail." Natsu complained after getting hit in the face with the tail.

"Hey gramps said there were no rules and besides, I just remembered I could do this the other day." Ryu responded to Natsu.

"Oh yeah I forgot that he could change some parts of his body into dragon limbs." Elfman realized out loud.

"He can do that?" Lucy asked as she had never seen anything like this before.

"Yeah he is able to do that kind of stuff real easy." Lisanna said as she appeared beside Lucy. "When I was helping him learn how to make his wings appear, he found out by accident, that he could change his limbs into those of a dragon. Everyone in the guild has seen him do it before in the past. He hasn't done it for a long time."

The Dragon slayers went back to the fight as Natsu and Ryu began to trade blows, after Ryu's tail disappeared. Natsu tried to hit him with a fire attack but Ryu was too quick for him to be hit by the attack. Unfortunately, some members of the guild weren't quick enough.

"Man, am I glad that Ryu convinced Natsu to have the fight in the back or we would have to pay for damages to the surrounding buildings." Makarov said happy not to face any more bills for property damage.

The both of them were about to unleash one last punch to each other's face. As they were about to land the blow, a loud clap stopped them in their tracks. As they turned their heads to see who made the loud clapping sound, Ryu made a quick punch to Natsu's face. Natsu was about to get the jump on him until they all heard, "This fight is over."

The person who said it looked like a giant frog person wearing robes from the Magic Council. "May I have your attention please; I have come here from the Magic Council." The frog lady said to everyone.

"No way." Levy said.

"Seriously?" Jet asked.

"Why would the Council send her here?" Droy questioned.

"Am I the only one that noticed she's a frog?" Lucy asked wondering why that is not an issue.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident two members of your guild has been charged with multiple accounts of criminal property damage and recklessness. Erza Scarlet and Ryuma Alister, you two are both under arrest." The frog lady said as two rune knights came up to them and put them in magic-canceling cuffs.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked as he saw the two of them be taken away to a special wagon to take them to see the council for their crimes.

* * *

***Wagon***

The wagon was currently taking them down a very bumpy road to the court offices. Erza was sitting on one side with her eyes closed as was Ryu, who was sitting across from her, but for different reasons. Erza was just being patient until they reached their destination; Ryu was trying not to spew his guts. "Hey go back driver. I think you _missed a few bumps_." Ryu yelled at the driver for doing this to him.

"Ryu, calm down." Erza said to her comrade.

"I know I forgot to take a healing lacrima today. I wasn't expecting to be in a vehicle today." He responded to her. "I bet by now either everyone back at the guild is depressed or trying to stop Natsu from going after us and make the situation worse."

"Or both." Erza jokingly said.

"True." He replied. "I hope they don't ask me about my destruction of one of Zeref's demons in my scaly form."

"Me too." Erza said to him as the wagon stopped. They both turned to the door that opened and had the guards dragging the two of them out in front the place they will be tried for their actions. The building looked like a giant chalice that had a huge floating building above the ground level building. This was National Councils Fiore Branch. The frog lady was walking them down the hall to take them to the court room.

As they were walking down the hall, all three of them stopped to see Seigrain leaning on one of the pillars. "Seigrain!" Erza said with a startle and some sweat forming on her face. Ryu wasn't sure about why she was acting like this around him. But just looking at him, he felt that this was the type of person who held ulterior motives.

"Erza Scarlet and Ryuma Alister, it's been a while since you two have been in this building." Seigrain said to the two as he had seen Ryuma here before when he would talk to Yajima, an old friend of Makarov's. He has a different type of history with Erza but that's for another time. "Relax; I'm only here in spiritual projection. I'm sending this from Era. For such a trivial matter, all of us here are just projections."

"So you're the one who's behind this farce?" Erza asked.

"Please be reasonable. I have always supported Fairy Tail. But the council members fear that the blame for the Clover incident will befall them instead of you Ryuma." Seigrain said as the last part was directed at Ryu.

"I'll make my side of the story clear to them no problem. You may want to join them soon, lest they decide to give up your seat for being late." Ryu said to him. This let Seigrain know just who he is up against, he had heard of the number of Dark guilds this man had destroyed in the past all by himself, so crossing him is possibly not the best choice of action to do at this moment.

"Well played little dragon, well played. But before I join my colleagues, let me just say a few words to Erza here." He leaned in close to her and whispered something into her ear about something Ryu wasn't sure about. After that he vanished to join the rest of the council.

"Wow, you two seem to know some very important people." Frog lady said to the two wizards.

"I don't trust him/He's evil." Both Ryu and Erza said about Seigrain.

* * *

***Courtroom***

A gavel can be heard pounding letting everyone in the courtroom know that it was about to start. Erza and Ryu stood right next to one another in a podium as the council all sat in the judge's booth, which was wide enough for everyone to sit in. "This courtroom will now come to order." Frog lady announced. "Before us are the defendants: Erza Scarlet and Ryuma Alister. Take a stand Miss Scarlet and Mister Ryuma."

Both mages stood up as the council began to list all the counts against them. "The two of you have been charged with multiple counts of reckless endangerment of innocent civilians and numerous counts of destruction of property including the Guild Master Conference Hall. According to eye witness reports the perpetrators were a mage with long red hair and one with spiky brown hair that turned into a _giant dragon_. Would you two like to explain your actions?" Org asked them.

Erza didn't want to say anything but Ryu felt different. "Before we go into deliberations, I would just like to ask you fine council members something. How many lives were saved during this event? Many. How many were injured? A small handful. And finally, with Lullaby's destruction, the souls of its victims can now rest in peace." He told them as he brought up some good points. "If you think that punishing us for just doing our job to help others from death is such a good idea, then this whole damn court is just a huge waste of everyone's time."

The council was taken aback by what this young man said to them. Erza was shocked at the fact that he spoke back to those on the council before their fate was decided. But just before the council could say anymore, the door to the court room exploded into many pieces. Erza and Ryu just stood where they were, their backs against the door, with wide eyes.

"Erza," Ryu started talking to her as he put his face in the palm of his hands. "Please tell me that isn't Natsu."

Erza turned to look at who it was who did this and could only reply with, "No it's not Natsu. It's Natsu and Happy." Ryu then turned around and saw that she was right and looked at them with confusion. Natsu was wearing crude armor and a red wig, some of his pink hair was sticking out in the front. While Happy wore a white gi, no pants and a brown spiky wig.

"Were the crazy armored lady and spiky brown haired guy you're looking for." Natsu said as he tried to act like Erza but was spewing fire out of his mouth. Happy tried to act like a dragon but that failed miserably. Everyone looked at them in disbelief at this. Ryu decided to walk towards them and out of nowhere, started to beat the living crap out of the two of them with his still cuffed fists.

"Damn it you morons. You couldn't let it go could you? You just had to make this even worse than it really was." Ryu said as he kept hitting Natsu.

"I am terribly sorry for this your honor." Erza said as guards dragged them away to the prison cells.

* * *

***Prison Cell***

Erza and Ryu were currently sitting on the cell floor staring at the two idiots who were on the other side of them. "Words cannot express how angry the two of us are at you guys." Erza said with an angry glare that Ryu was matching her with. "The trial was just a formality."

"For real?" Happy asked them.

"Yeah it is. It's all for show to let other wizards know that there will be consequences for the actions a wizard could make. It's to help maintain order in the magical world. At the most we would only get a slap on the wrist and would be able to leave after the trial was done." Ryu explained to the two of them.

"THANKS TO YOU IDIOTS WE'RE STUCK IN A JAIL CELL FOR THE NIGHT!" Erza yelled at the two of them. "I can't believe you."

"I am so sorry." Natsu apologized to her.

"It's okay, I know you meant well." Erza said with a now caring look on her face. She then punched him in the head for his actions. "There, now I feel better."

"Ow, that hurt Erza." Natsu said nursing the lump on his head.

Ryu couldn't help but smile at how Natsu and Erza were interacting and knew what could break the ice. He looked at Happy and knew what Ryu was about to say next. "You llllike her." Both Ryu and Happy said at the same time to Natsu. Both Erza and Natsu started to blush before Erza smack both Ryu and Happy in the head with an embarrassed look on her face.

"T-totally worth it." Ryu replied before they went to sleep.

* * *

***Guild Hall, the Next Day***

Natsu was seen currently running around the Guild like an idiot shouting to no one about being a free man. He was starting to get on some people's nerves. When they came back to the guild, Erza explained to everyone what really happened. Everyone was just relieved that it was just all for show.

"I can't believe I got worried for you and Erza over an arrest and trial that turned out to be just for show." Lucy said as she rested her head on the table.

"Yeah we're just glad that the both of you are all okay." Lisanna said to Ryu as he sat at the same table as Lucy. Ryu was standing right by the table.

"Yeah also thanks to you I helped little Lisanna here make a big profit from your victory over Natsu. Isn't that right Lisanna?" Cana said as she then groped Lisanna from behind and got Ryu to get a nose bleed from the visual.

"Cana, can you please stop groping your friends in front of me?" Ryu asked as he didn't want Elfman on his case again about why his baby sister was embarrassed. Thankfully, Cana stopped her assault on Lisanna's chest. "But in all seriousness, it makes me feel good knowing that people were worried about me." The three girls blushed at the compliment from him.

Natsu overheard what Cana said about Ryu beating him. "Hey yeah I want a rematch against you Ryu."

"Natsu be advised that I will send you to a world of pain if you try my patience now." Ryu yelled at him and turned his arm into a dragon arm just to prove a point. Luckily for him, he decided to go after Erza to fight next instead.

"Come on Erza let's fight." Natsu said as he charged right at her with a flaming fist in his hand. But unfortunately for him, Erza delivered a blow to his gut, which rendered him K.O.'Ed. Everyone in the guild was laughing at this, showing that everything has gone back to normal.

Mirajane had a small chuckle at this until she saw Makarov feeling a little sleepy. "Is everything alright master?" She asked him wondering if he is okay.

"I'm fine, just sleepy. He's coming." That was all the master could say before everyone in the guild hall instantly fell asleep except for himself. After that a mysterious cloaked man appeared in the guild. He was covered head to toe; no skin was shown what so ever. He came in carrying a staff but he went straight towards the request board to take a single job. "Mystogan." Makarov said to the man who is now known as the mysterious Mystogan of the guild.

Mystogan was about to head towards the doors when Makarov said to him, "Wait, at least lift the sleep spell before you leave." As he was leaving, he began to count down to when the spell would wear off. After he vanished, everyone woke up except for Natsu.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she was confused as to what occurred.

"Oh man, was Mystogan just here?" Jet asked as he already knew the answer to that question.

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"Well for one thing, he's a contender for the strongest wizard in the guild." Lisanna explained to her.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, for some reason he doesn't want people to see him so he puts them all under a sleep spell. No one has seen him except for gramps." Ryu explained it to her.

"That's not true," a voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "I've seen him before." Everyone looked up at the second floor of the guild and saw a spiky blonde haired man sitting by the railing. He wore a spotted yellow shirt with light brown pants. He also had a cloak on with fur on the edges and headphones by his ears. He even had a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. This was Laxus.

"Laxus, when did you get here?" Elfman asked not realizing that he was in the guild at the moment.

"And here's contender number 2, Laxus." Ryu pointed out to Lucy.

"He's just a little shy. You need to respect his privacy." Laxus told everyone. Suddenly Natsu woke up from hearing his voice.

"Alright Laxus. You and me, right now." He stated at Laxus.

"If you can't beat some weakling with different eye colors or the red head, why even bother with me?" Laxus said taunting him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked him. Gray was trying to calm her down before things go from tense to a disaster.

"I'm saying that I'm the Guild's strongest and there is no doubt about it." Laxus said gloating over everyone.

"Then come down here and prove it." Ryu said to Laxus taunting him to meet them at their level.

"Why don't any of you come up here and prove it?" Laxus returned the taunt with another one. Natsu was about to reach the stairs that led to the second floor before a giant fist stopped him from reaching the first step.

"You're not ready to go up to the second floor. Well not yet anyway." Makarov told Natsu. "Laxus, stop with the taunting of others." Makarov ordered him.

"The most powerful wizard in the guild isn't some chick, dragon wannabe, or some hooded weirdo. Your looking right at him." After he said that he left in a flash of light. No one knew where he went off to. The air was still tense even after he left. Everyone decided to just try and cool down after such an event that happened.

* * *

The next day, Lucy, Cana and Ryu were walking towards the guild. Lucy had been wondering something since the other day and decided to ask it. "Hey guys, how come Master didn't allow Natsu onto the second floor?" she asked her friends why that happened.

"Well Lucy it's quite simple really," Cana began to tell her as she leaned on her. "We have two different kinds of request boards, the normal one everyone can get a job from, and of course there's the one on the second floor designated for only S-class mages."

"What is S-class?" Lucy asked, never hearing that title before.

"S-class means that you are among the toughest of the tough in every guild. Most guilds have an S-class mage but how they become S-class varies between each guild since there isn't a universal set way of determining who is worthy of the title." Ryu explained it to Lucy. "Those missions on the second floor are for those types of mages. The big differences in those jobs compared to others is a huge reward, but the missions are most of the time considered 'life or death' situations."

Lucy became worried about S-class missions. She knew better that she was not ready for such a huge burden of being S-class yet. But in the future, she may feel otherwise. As they finally reached the guild doors Ryu told them to hold back for a little as he went to open the door. It was a good thing that he told them to hold back because, just as he opened the door, a chair went flying out and nearly hit Ryu in the head. "Oh man, that was a close one. Why is there a huge brawl going on now so early in the morning?" Lucy asked seeing the chaos spill in the guild.

"Hey it's 5 o'clock somewhere." Ryu told her as Cana was the only one laughing at the joke because she knew the reference he made came from. As they entered the main hall, all three of them noticed something different. There were two more people in the guild hall they have never seen before.

One of the men looked kind of sleazy. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a Sorcerer Weekly model design on his shirt, and was also had a pair of dark green pants on. His face had small stubble of facial hair and had his normal hair in a pony tail. He was currently standing in front of Mirajane and Lisanna holding a swimsuit edition of Sorcerer Weekly.

The other man however was not at all sleazy like the other man; he had a more professional look to him. He wore a white hooded cloak that had a 'beak' on the cowl and feather-like ends with a red lining. He was wearing a sleeveless black muscle shirt with a pair of silver belts that went into an 'x' formation across his chest. He was wearing grey cargo pants and dark blue pauldrons to match his shirt. He also wore black rubber sandals on his feet with a bokken on the side of his hip. He also had messy brown shoulder-length hair, and a light tanned skin tone. He had eyes like Ryu but slightly different, he had a red right eye and a blue left eye. He also had several scars going over his forearms and one vertically over his left eye.

Ryu decided to go over to them to see what's going on. As he went over there, he saw Mira and Lisanna taking out a pen and sign the sleazy man's magazine on a page where their pictures were. He decided to stand next to the more professional looking of the two. He even noticed that the cloaked figure had a red-orange Cait Shelter symbol on the back of his right hand. "So, may I ask who you are and if there is anything I can do to help you today?" Ryu politely asked the Cait Shelter man. He didn't want to cause an incident between Fairy Tail and another guild.

"Hm?" the man said looking to his right and seeing Ryu. "Oh, ah no thank you I am good. Let me introduce myself, my name is Vincent Wilson of Cait Shelter." The man known as Vincent said introducing himself.

"Well my name is Ryuma Alister, nice to meet you." He replied to Vincent shaking each other's hand. When he did shake Vincent's hand, he felt something was odd about this person but couldn't put his finger on what it was. "So anyway back to my question."

"Oh yeah, sorry but I'm just taking care of an escort job is all." He said to Ryu jovially. "Don't worry; we'll be out of here in a few minutes."

As both girls finished signing their autographs to the sleazy man, he was ecstatic about it. "Yes, yes, yes. I finally have the autographs of the Strauss sisters for my collection." He said jumping for joy. "Now if it's not too much trouble may I ask you for one more thing?" he asked both Mirajane and Lisanna.

Both girls didn't like the look that this guy was giving them, "Um, what exactly would that be sir?" Mirajane asked him, not realizing what is about to happen next.

"I was wondering if can get a picture of the both of you in the nude with your legs spread open?" The sleazy man asked with confidence as he held out a camera from behind him. Just as that last word was spoken, the brawl that was going on in the guild suddenly came to a stop and the guild became silent. Everyone was looking at this guy with wide-eyes, wondering if what he said really happened. Both Mira and Lisanna were grossed out by what he just asked them to do and crossed their arms over their chests in disgust by his question.

"What. The _fuck._ Did he just say?" Ryu asked Vincent as he was wondering if he heard right.

Vincent was wondering if he heard right too. But judging from how the atmosphere suddenly went from calm to murderous in no time flat, he decided to try to defuse the situation quickly. "Hey, um, don't you think you're getting a little too personal?" Vincent asked worriedly.

The client turned to Vincent and told him with a straight face, "No way am I getting too personal. I get off on these pictures in Sorcerer Weekly and if I got a picture of some of them in their natural beauty, then my life will be complete. Now as I was asking, well girls how would you like to get naked for me?" That was all he could say before Ryu decided to shut him up with a hard punch in the face.

Ryu couldn't take it anymore, this pervert was about to do something to his close friends and was about to make sure this guy would pay for his actions. He was about to punch him in the face once more until Vincent came in and took the blow for his client.

"Look, I totally get where you're coming from in wanting to kick that guy's teeth in, but if you beat my client into a coma, I don't get paid for the work I did, so how about we all just calm down and-" Vincent was saying to Ryu until he heard an animalistic roar coming from the right of him and saw Natsu running right towards him with a flaming feet.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu said as he jumped into the air to deliver a spinning fire roundhouse kick to Vincent. However, before it made contact, the Cait Shelter mage's right hand glowed silver, and with a wave of his hand a gust of wind snuffed out Natsu's flames like a candle.

"Ex_cuse _me, but I was in the middle of having a conversation," Vincent said as he grabbed the bokken at his side. "**Ukiha Kamikaze-Ryu Kenjutsu: Kogarashi!**" he roared out as he lunged at Natsu, delivering a strike to the side of the Fire Dragon slayer's neck and sending him flying.

Ryu saw this as a possible opportunity to go after the sleaze ball of a man as he tried to go after Lucy and Cana. He rushed towards the man but Vincent blocked him again. "I didn't want to do this but he has left me no choice, **Cosmic Dragon's Claw.**" Ryu shouted as he unleashed a flying kick at Vincent.

"**Jigen Hao Ryu...**" Vincent called out as he drew back his right hand, silver ribbons of wind spiraling around it. "**Ryusei Rasen-Ken!**" he roared out as he threw his fist forward into Ryu's kick, an explosion of air pressure dispersing the energy behind the attack, and sending Ryu spinning away.

Elfman decided to join in for making sure this sleazy man would pay for the rude comment he made to his sisters. "**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!**" Elfman's arm changed into a giant metallic arm. He then charged at Vincent to deal a punch to this man for defending that pervert.

"**Beast Arm: Ruby Crab!**" Vincent called out as his left arm turned into that of a large crustacean with a shell made of _rubies_. The pincer was about to clamp down on Elfman's right arm, Vincent then drew his right arm back before calling out. "**Beast Arm: Vulcan!**" His right arm turning into a massive black-skinned ape-like appendage with green fur, Elfman received a palm strike to the chest that sent him reeling, knocking the wind right out of him, changing his arm back to normal.

A loud smack was heard a moment later, the sleaze ball now sporting an impressive bottle-shaped bruise on his face. "Seriously, let's all take a chill pill here," Vincent said as he grabbed the guy by his collar. "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" he roared out, his chest swelling up before he released a wave of ice at Ryu, Natsu, and Elfman, freezing them in place from the neck down. "_You_, run out those doors right now if you want to live!" he told his client, the man clutching his face as he did what he was told.

Natsu and Ryu couldn't believe what they just saw. This unknown man before them just performed a Dragon's Roar spell on them. They have never come across another Dragon slayer outside of the guild before. _'He knows Dragon Slayer magic? How many others are out there that have Dragon Slayer magic?'_ Ryu began to think as he tried to free himself from the ice prison.

"Look, before this gets any further out of hand," Vincent said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Mirajane. Lisanna. I am _sooo _sorry for the actions of my client," he said clasping his hands together and bowing in their direction. "Rest assured, as soon as I get paid, that man is _blacklisted _from Cait Shelter and I'll warn the other guilds about him," he said before walking over to the doors. "Oh, and I would also like to apologize for the door."

"Wait what do you mean?" Lucy asked Vincent. "What did you do to the door?"

"This," Vincent said before walking out the doors and shutting them behind him. A moment later, ice began to creep under and between the two doors, before an ice barricade formed, preventing anyone from following him and his client.

Natsu, Ryuma, and Elfman finally freed themselves from the ice, charged at the ice barricade and unleashed a barrage of magically charged punches at the door.

As this went on for a while, Mira then mentioned to herself, "I wonder if they know that we have a back door to the guild, or that the windows in the front aren't frozen either." But the three wizards were too busy trying to break down the ice to even notice.

Makarov had enough with this and said to them, "That's enough you idiots, let it go. If you did beat him up inside the guild then it can be played off as collateral misfortune. But if you did beat him up outside of the guild that can be seen as aggravated assault." Ryu and Elfman backed off when they realized that gramps was right. Natsu however kept going at it.

"No way gramps," Natsu said to him as he finally broke through the ice on the inside of the guild. "He hit me in the neck; I'm going to get that bastard for what he did." He was about to run after them but Erza stopped him by grabbing the back of his vest.

"Natsu that's enough." She told him as he surprisingly calmed down. "He didn't hit you with the bokken. I saw what happened, he manipulated the air-pressure around it and hit you with said wind. I know this because I have used many weapons before, but not like what he did." Natsu decided to listen to her.

Lucy decided to check on Mira and Lisanna, "Hey are you guys okay?"

"Yeah were fine." Lisanna told Lucy. "I'm just glad that Ryu was there to give that sleaze ball a piece of his mind." Lisanna had a blush on her face when she remembered what Ryu did only a few minutes ago. It was like from a fairy tale, a knight (or in her case, a dragon) saving a damsel in distress from a monster who tried to take advantage of her innocence. "What about you? Are you and Cana okay?" she asked as she remembered seeing that sleaze approach them.

"Yeah we're okay. That creep tried to ask us for the underwear we were currently wearing and Cana decided to give him a piece of her mind with a hard bottled slap to the face." Lucy told her as she found the slap to be quite badass. "Who was that wizard anyway?" Lucy asked wondering who that man really was.

"Oh, that's Vincent Wilson from Cait Shelter. I met him a few times before when I went to do some modeling for Sorcerer Weekly. He was always seen acting like a guard for us. He's even in a few pictures as well for the special ladies edition. He is always shy when they take pictures of him." Mirajane said as she remembered seeing him blushing from embarrassment whenever it was for the ladies edition. "Not only that but he's also a very tough wizard. You may have heard about him before in the news, Vincent is the **Wind Waker**."

Everyone was caught off guard by that. The same man who was here not five minutes ago, and froze Natsu and Ryuma, was the infamous **Wind Waker**. One of the few men to take on Dark Guilds by himself. "Why didn't you tell us he was the **Wind Waker**?" one of the guild members asked Mira.

"Well, it's because no one asked." She responded as most members face faulted from that. Ryu was laughing at this as well as most of the wizards who didn't face fault at the news. They then noticed that there was still ice blocking the door.

"Hey Gray, can you do something about the ice blocking the door?" Makarov asked as he hoped the ice mage could at least do something about the ice. He did not want to pay for a new door.

* * *

The next day, it was a peaceful morning in the guild hall. No brawls were taking place, no random destruction, just peace and quiet. Ryu was relaxing by the bar and noticed Mira was going to the second floor to do some cleaning up there. As he was relaxing something was bothering him. It was the fact that it was so peaceful and nice. He looked around and noticed that Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Lisanna weren't around to be seen. "Huh, I wonder where those guys are?" he asked until he heard Mira scream in shock.

Mirajane came down the stairs in shock. "Master. I don't know what happened but one of the S-class missions is missing." Mira told Makarov. He was currently enjoying a nice cup of coffee when after his second sip; he performed a spit-take in shock.

"What?" Wakaba asked as everyone heard what Mirajane just say.

"One of the S-class jobs from the second floor is missing? Who would be dumb enough to do something like that?" Macao asked as he was curious as well.

"I know who took it." Laxus said making his presence known. "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"Happy took the job?" Mirajane asked. This surprised everyone, they knew Natsu was a fool but not this foolish.

"Well that would explain why Natsu, Happy and Lucy aren't here. They must have convinced her to come along on the mission." Ryu said as it was all starting to make sense. "But wait then why is Lisanna not here Mira?"

Mirajane became shocked at the question and replied, "Lisanna said that she would be going on a mission today with Natsu." This caused Elfman, Ryu and herself to become very worried. The last time Lisanna was involved with an S-class mission, she almost lost her life.

"It's a serious breach of the rules." Laxus said being all cocky and such. "Hey gramps, a stunt like this will get you kicked out of the guild, am I right?" he said to Makarov taunting this fact in his face. "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like those four will make it back alive."

"Laxus," Mirajane said as she approached him in anger. "If you knew, then why didn't you stop them?"

"Oh lighten up Mira," Laxus replied to her. "All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to be sneaky. Natsu's not even cleared for S-class, didn't think he would break the rules."

All Mira could do was glare at him in disgust. To think they had someone in their guild that could be so cruel like him.

"Mira, which request did they take?" Makarov asked wondering which dangerous task it was that they took.

"It was lifting the curse on Galena Island." Mira told everyone. The story of Galena Island has been circulating for a long time; it is rumored to be a cursed island that if you ever stepped on its shores, you would be forever turned into a demon.

"Oh God, Natsu's even dumber than I thought he is." Ryu said shocked that he would even pick such a tough job.

"Laxus, go fetch them all at once." Makarov ordered him.

"Yeah right. I've got better things to do." Laxus said to the Master. "And besides, everyone is supposed to be able to take care of themselves right?" he said as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Damn it, he was the only one tough enough to be able to get them all back." Makarov said as he cursed the fact that Laxus was so cold to everyone.

"Then I'll do it." Ryu said as he stood up. "I'll try and get them back before it's too late."

Makarov was very proud of what Ryu meant by that. Given the nature of the situation he was left with very little choice in the matter. "Very well then. Try to bring them back home as soon as possible before it's too late."

"Ryu let me come with you," Gray said as he stood up as well. "You're going to need all the help you can get when it comes to dragging that flame head back." Ryu just took one look at Master Makarov before agreeing to this request. He got a nod of approval.

"Okay Gray, let's go get them back safe and sound." Ryu said as the two of them rushed out of the guild hall. But not before Mira gave them some written information about the request so they can have a better understanding on where they needed to go. They then left to find their friends before it was too late.

* * *

**Wow, I had a really good time writing this chapter.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the introduction to the newest OC in the story, Vincent Wilson. He is a mage from Cait Shelter and he's the creation of another Fanfiction writer, NeoNazo356. I had some help with him writing his introduction in the story. This OC is based on one of his own, "Ventus" from his Teen Titans story: One of the Elements. It's the same OC but has gone through an alternate event that has yet to happen in his story. So check out his story.**

**Until next time, don't forget to leave a review at the bottom and/or to Favorite or Follow this story. And please, no flames.**


	7. Galuna Island

**Oh man, this is a personal best for me. Three chapter's in one month, i don't think i will be able to do something like that again. Anyway it's time now for the next part of this story.**

**But before I do, i would like to reveal the reason why I did this story.**

**About one year ago, I began working on Chapter one for this story but got nowhere in the beginning, I had so many ideas on what to do with my OC that I didn't work on my story. I had almost given up until I heard the news about a man named Monty Oum. I had seen his work in Haloid, Red Vs Blue with the CGI effects, and his own original series RWBY. But back in February, this year, I heard that he passed away from an allergic reaction from a routine doctor visit after being in a coma for 10 days. He inspired so many people to do what they love to do, he inspired me to get off my ass and create this story. Monty is a great man and a great inspiration to strive for something big.  
**

**That is the reason why I am doing this, he inspired so many. I will never forget the things he has done for our entertainment.**

* * *

***Hargeon***

Ryu and Gray had just arrived in Hargeon, the place that Natsu's team would be found. It was Lucky that Mirajane gave them some information about this mission like where they could go to get a boat to get to the island. As Ryu and Gray were searching around the town they couldn't find them anywhere. Ryu was surprised how the town returned to normal after his last visit here.

"Oh man, where the hell could they be?" Gray asked out loud wondering if they got here before them or if they were too late.

"I hope we didn't miss them." Ryu responded to Gray as they continued looking.

"Hey I just thought of something," Gray just said to Ryu. "Don't dragons have a good sense of smell?"

"Yeah dragons do have a great sense of smell. Speaking of which, Gray you need to cool it down with the cologne, it stinks." Ryu said to him as he waved his hand in front of his nose.

"First of all, Loke was spraying this stuff on himself when I was sitting next to him." Gray told him trying to defend himself. "And second of all, can't you just sniff them out?"

"Oh yeah I can. ***sniff* *sniff*** I got Lucy's and Lisanna's scent. There this way." Ryu told Gray as he pointed in the direction of the harbor area.

"Hey I just got to ask, how do you know what Lucy and Lisanna's scent is?" Gray asked his friend.

"Oh well I remember that Lisanna still where's that kind of perfume I gave her for her birthday. And as for Lucy, I may have got a good whiff of her scent when I helped her out when I was last in Hargeon." Ryu told Gray who couldn't see a slight blush on his face. As they reached the port area, Gray tapped his shoulder pointing at Natsu's group talking to one guy on a small boat.

Ryu noticed that Lucy was wearing the same thing when they went after Eisenwald. He even notice that Lisanna was dressed a bit differently than she normally is when she's helping Mira in the bar area. She was currently wearing a blue stripped shirt where the sleeves ended at her elbow, a pair of green short shorts with a small trim of fur around the leg holes, and a normal pair of everyday sneakers. Ryu remembered that she was the kind of girl that preferred casual clothes over fancy dress for normal daily things. He even saw her white Fairy Tail mark on her upper left thigh.

They were about to approach them when Ryu remembered what happened the last time he snuck up on them. So, he turned to Gray and asked him, "Hey why don't you go get their attention."

"Okay." Gray said as he snuck up on them. When he caught them off guard, Lucy and Lisanna both gave him an elbow to the face.

"I so knew that would happen." Ryu said out loud for all of them, even the boat captain, to hear.

"Then if you knew, why did you let me get hit by them?" Gray asked as he wanted to know why he was used as a distraction.

"Well I didn't want an elbow to the face by them." Ryu responded to Gray's question.

"Gray, Ryu. What are you guys doing here?" Lisanna asked being curious about why they're here.

"Well when Mira went upstairs to do some dusting, she found one of the S-class missions gone. We then found out that it was your group that stole the S-class mission." Ryu began to explain. "So me and Gray…"

"Gray and I," Lisanna corrected him.

"Really? Now is so not the time for a grammar lesson. Anyway, we told gramps that we would bring you guys back to the guild. Lisanna I am really disappointed in you. Why on Earthland would you even agree to do an S-class mission?" Ryu asked after explaining himself.

Lisanna looked down in sadness, she felt really bad that he was disappointed in her for agreeing to do this. Natsu replied back to him, "It's so we can prove to them that we are tough enough to be considered the strongest."

"Natsu you really are a moron." Gray said as they started to trade insults again.

"Lucy, why did you agree to this anyway?" Ryu turned to Lucy and asked her.

"Well I thought I could help out Natsu in and maybe grab some experience from this mission." Lucy began to explain her situation to him, not telling him about how they snuck into her apartment last night before she came home. "And I saw that part of the reward was a Golden Celestial Key-"

"Got it. Say no more." Ryu told her as he turned to the others and said to them, "You guys are really lucky that Master Makarov sent us, if he sent Erza you guys would be so dead." They all began to quake in fear hearing that they almost came close to having Erza to deal with.

Happy tried to play it off by saying that he was forced into taking this job. "Happy, we know you were the one who took the mission on your own." Ryu told him as he was caught off guard by the fact that he got caught.

Gray and Natsu began to argue and start to charge up their magical attacks at each other. The boat captain noticed that they were wizards and decided to say, "Excuse me but are you all wizards?" Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah we are." Natsu said as he became oblivious of Gray and Ryu.

"I am so sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that's not going to be happening sir." Ryu said to the captain.

The captain became more determined and told them all to get in. This caused most of them all to be curious as to why he was serious. Gray and Ryu tried to object but Natsu kicked Gray in the face. He tried the same with Ryu and missed him.

"Ha nice try Natsu but there is nothing you can say or do to get me on that boat." Ryu told them all. Lisanna saw that as a challenge.

"Oh really, is that so?" Lisanna said as she looked around the area, noticing that they were the only ones to be seen and that her back was to the group.

"Yeah so why don't we all just calm down and…" that was all Ryu could say before Lisanna did something that no one saw coming. She lifted her shirt and bra up to flash Ryu her bare chest. He got a nosebleed from this visual sensation and fainted backwards, crashing into a crate filled with frying pans.

"L-Lisanna?!" Lucy said in shock as she pulled her shirt and bra back down. "Why did you do that?"

"It's the only way I could think of on the spot. Cana told me that trick works on him a lot." Lisanna said, explaining herself. "But don't let that make you think that I'm that kind of girl." She approached Lucy and whispered into her ear, "Besides I would only do that for him, just so you know."

Ryu and Gray were thrown over Natsu's shoulder and asked the captain if he had room for two more. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah I do. Because if we don't bring them, they'll send Erza after us." Natsu said afraid of what Erza might do to them.

* * *

***Boat, middle of the night***

During the boat ride to the location of Galuna Island, Natsu was draped over the side of the boat feeling sick to his stomach. Lucy and Lisanna were sitting across from him looking at him with slight sympathy. Ryu and Gray were tied up as the captain used a magic powered motor to propel the boat along the water.

"And now I am starting to get scared here." Lucy said as Lisanna was trying to calm her down.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least you're not tied up like us here. I'm just happy that I took that Healing Lacrima before I left." Ryu said to them.

"This is your entire fault you know Natsu. And why the hell are we tied up here?" Gray asked Natsu.

"It was the only way to make sure you wouldn't leave." Natsu said trying to hold in his food.

"Natsu, there is just one problem with that idea." Ryu began to explain this to him. "We're on a small boat in the middle of the ocean. Where…the _hell_… could we possibly go?!" Ryu yelled at Natsu for this.

"Hey why did you decide to let us on anyway?" Gray asked the captain.

The captain decided to tell his story. "My name is Bobo. I used to be a citizen on Galuna Island, but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore." The captain, now named Bobo, told them all. "Tragedy befalls anyone who dares to step on that island. Not even the most feared pirates dare to even step on that island. The only way to avoid it is to lift the curse."

"What is this curse?" Lisanna asked as they needed to know what they got themselves into. The captain moved the cloak he wore and revealed that his entire left arm had a demonic look to it.

"This vile demons curse," Bobo told them all as they weren't expecting anything like that. "Were almost to our destination." Everyone looked to the front of the boat and saw an island in the distance with a single light source at the top of the peak of the land mass.

"Hey um, why is the peak of the island glowing like that?" Ryu asked as the others started to notice it as well. What the others weren't aware of, except for Ryu and maybe Natsu, there was a weird chant heard in the distance on the island. Ryu marked this as thanks to his dragon hearing.

"Wait, where's Bobo?" Lucy asked noticing that he just vanished.

"Um guys I think we have bigger things to worry about." Lisanna told them as she looked behind them.

"What?" Lucy asked until they all turned around and saw a giant wave coming right at them. "Everyone hold on!" Lucy yelled as most of them held onto a part of the boat.

"Wait, were still tied up." Gray told them as Ryu began to freak out and turned his arms into dragon arms and ripped the ropes off of him. He was about to get Gray's restrains, the boat was caught in the wave crashing on the water. Everyone went into the ocean as Ryu tried his best to catch most of them. He was only able to get a hold on Gray and Lucy before he ran out of air and blacked out.

* * *

***Galuna Island***

The island of Galuna was filled with vegetation, trees, and one lone mountain in the northern part of the island. The island was in the shape of a crescent moon, causing it to have a very beautiful beach shore. Lucy started to wake up on the shores of the island. As she tried to sit up, she noticed that Ryuma was lying next to her, asleep, with his arm draped over her stomach.

"Hey Ryu, wake up." She said to him as she shook him awake. He finally opened his eyes and saw Lucy worriedly trying to wake him up.

"Hey Lucy, wait where are the others?" Ryu asked as they all saw the others near them lying on the beach. Gray was lying face down on the sand, as was Natsu, and Happy had his head stuck in the sand. They tried to find Lisanna as Ryu was starting to worry. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. Where's Lisanna? LISANNA!" Ryu yelled starting to fear the worst.

"Calm down guys," both Ryu and Lucy heard say by the water. "I'm alright." They turned and saw Lisanna sitting by the water with a pink mermaid tail in the water. Ryu went over and hugged her.

"Oh thank god you're okay. I was afraid you were injured or worse." Ryu said to her. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again. If something happened to you, I would have to deal with your older siblings and I could never forgive myself."

"Wait, why does she have a mermaid tail?" Lucy asked wondering why she had one.

"Well Lucy, it's my magic. I use a form of Take-over magic but with animals. This is my mermaid form." Lisanna explained to her as her tail glowed as she started to stand up and her legs went back to normal, all dry with no drop of water on her legs.

"What happened?" Ryu asked both girls.

"Well while we were underwater, I used my Mermaid soul spell to grab onto Happy and Natsu. When I placed them on some floating debris, I went looking for you guys and Gray. I saw that you were holding onto them so it was easy for me to grab a hold of you guys." Lisanna told them as they now understood who to thank for them being alive. "I had to pull you guys close to shore just in time too because another wave came by and knocked some of you guys on shore."

"Thank you Lisanna. If it wasn't for you, then we may not have survived." Ryu complimented her as she felt happy that she was back on his good side once more. "So how long have we been out for?" he asked wondering how much time passed.

"Well judging from the position of the sun. I would say that we slept through the morning and it's the middle of the afternoon." Lucy told them as Ryu and Lisanna looked at her in confusion. "What? I learned how to tell time by judging the position of the sun from one of my spirits." She explained to them.

"Alright," Natsu yelled as he stood up, spooking the others. He even inadvertently woke up Gray and Happy. "We finally made it to Galuna."

"I wonder what happened to Bobo." Lucy began to wonder as well as Lisanna.

"Forget about that stuff. Let's go exploring." Natsu said in excitement as Happy was agreeing with him.

"Man Lisanna, you were right about Natsu." Ryu said as he turned to her. "Natsu really is _juvenile_."

"Hey, stop picking on me." Natsu said to Ryu. Lisanna would tease him all the time during their childhood calling him juvenile a lot. It was one of Natsu's biggest pet peeves.

"According to this," Lucy said as she began to look over the request sheet. "There's only one village on this entire island. Turns out the Village chief is the one who originally put in the request."

"Not so fast guys." Gray said finally standing up. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Eh, since were already here and we will get in trouble either way, so why not." Ryu said agreeing with Gray. "Besides, our only mode of transport is already wrecked. Also if we do pull this off, we may be in less trouble."

"Alright then, let's go." Gray said as they all went off to find the village. It took them well into the night with clouds scattered all over the sky, not showing the starry night out. They finally found the village and saw it was surrounded by a large wooden fence as tall as the guild hall made out of very thick logs. As they stood in front of the gate, Ryu couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw.

"Really, a '_Keep Out_' sign." Ryu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it looks like we found the village." Gray said to them.

"Hello, anyone home?" Lucy started to yell at them to try and get their attention. "We came here to help you guys." All they got was no response.

"Let's bust in." Natsu suggested.

"No Natsu, we are not busting in. That's how we got banned from that bar." Ryu replied. It was a few months ago when they found their target hiding out in a bar. They were too young to enter so Natsu, in his infinite wisdom, thought of the idea of busting in. They were able to get their target but half the bar was destroyed and they got banned for life to never come back.

"Who goes there?" One of the village guards asked as he looked over the top of the wall.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request." Lucy said, responding to their question.

"Why weren't we notified about this?" the guard next to him asked.

"Um well uh," Lucy said, trying to think up a response.

"Sorry about that sir. It seems that there must have been some sort of mishap with the paperwork." Lisanna told the guards.

"Nice save." Ryu whispered to her.

"Show us your emblems to prove who you are." The other guard said to them all. Everyone showed their Fairy Tail emblems; even Happy revealed that he had a green one on his back. It was hidden behind his backpack he always carries. Gray had one as well, but in blue on his chest.

"Oh they're here. They are really here." One of the guards said.

"Open the Gate." They both repeatedly said to someone who was down by the gate control mechanism.

"I heard you the first time." The person, who was opening the gate, told them. As the gates were fully opened, the group then went into the village to find the residents all wearing cloaks. The cloaks were covering them all from head to toes. The only thing that revealed some skin were the eye holes and some people's hands and feet were shown as well.

"Thank you all for coming. I am Moka, the village chief." One of the shorter cloaked villagers who was holding a crescent moon staff, said to the group, introducing himself as the chief. "On behalf of everyone of this village, I thank you for accepting our plea for help. There is something that you all need to see." Moka then turned to his people and just nodded. Once they all got the nod, they all removed their cloaks. The Fairy Tail mages became shocked at what they saw, everyone in the village had a demon arm, leg, or horns coming out of their bodies.

"Whoa, it's just like the boat guy." Gray said. Lucy and Lisanna looked at all of the villagers with sad looks.

"Holy crap, look at those sideburns." Natsu said looking at the chief's long sideburns.

"Natsu," Ryu said to Natsu. "You don't say something like that out loud, even if it's true. I think he's referring to the fact that they had some demonic limbs or horns on them."

"Thank you for that, I get that a bit. And yes it's our limbs we are referring to." Moka said to Ryu, ignoring the fact that he made a slight remark about his sideburns. "Everyone on this island has suffered some form of disfigurement due to the curse. We cannot live like this anymore." Moka said explaining the situation to them.

"Wait, what makes you think that it's a curse? Maybe it's some kind of disease." Gray told them as it could be something else.

"We have thought of that. We checked with many doctors and they all agreed that what we are suffering from does not exist in their medical books or journals." Moka responded to them as they have checked that possibility. "We have been like this ever since the moon has been put under a curse."

"If you don't mind me asking, what makes you think that the moon is the reason behind the curse?" Ryu asked wondering how they came to that conclusion.

"Well since ancient times, this island has bathed in the moon's light, causing the island to glow like the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moon began to take on an eerie purple glow." Moka told them all of it.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked out loud. But the clouds in the sky started to part and show the moon in a purple glow.

"Whoa, it really is purple." Lucy said as she began to worry about their safety.

"Okay now that's just plain creepy." Gray commented.

"Stand back everyone, the change is about to happen." Moka told them. The Fairy Tail group looked on as they saw the painful metamorphosis they were going through. They revealed that everyone had their own different kind of demon form. Some of them had fur, scales, beaks, horns, or a combination of them. "I would like to apologize if our appearance frightens you."

"Oh man. You poor people." Lucy said as Lisanna agreed with her.

"Oh man, you guys look amazing." Natsu said to the villagers. The villagers were taken by surprise by what he said. No one has ever told them before that they looked amazing or complimented them on their appearance.

"Natsu you idiot," Ryu said to his face. "You're being rude. Even if they do look kind of cool, they have to go through a painful change to turn into this form."

"Any_way_. As you have just witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows up in the sky, we turn into these horrific demon forms." Moka told them as some of the villagers started to cry. "If it's not a curse, then what else could it be then? We turn back into humans during the day; however some poor souls can't change back. We had no choice but to let them rest in the afterlife."

"What, they could have changed back someday." Natsu told the chief.

"If we waited until them then we could have been killed by the monsters they have become. We tried to capture them but it never worked out. I should know how tough it is; I even had to kill my own son." Moka said as he cried as he held a picture of his son in his hands.

"Uh guys, his son was the boat guy." Ryu whispered to his friends. Lisanna and Lucy were spooked by hearing that they came across a ghost.

"Please lift the evil curse. If this continues much longer, we may all fall victim to it, and die." Moka pleaded to them.

"No one is going to die." Natsu said as Ryu agreed with him entirely.

"Look we can fix this." Ryu told them all.

"There is only one way we can think of that can lift this wretched curse," Moka told them all. "The moon, it must be wiped out of the sky."

"What?" That was what everyone was thinking.

* * *

***One of the Huts***

"Wow, who knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy said as he looked out one of the windows and saw the moon. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Natsu and Gray were going to sleep in their current attire, while Ryu was in a plain white shirt with blue and emerald swirl gym shorts. Lucy was wearing a white shirt with pink sleeping pants and Lisanna was wearing a purple tank top with dark blue gym short shorts. Luckily for the girls, they get to sleep and change in another hut that was connected to the one they are in now.

"Happy close the window. You heard what the chief said we have to stay out of the moon light." Lucy said as she finally got ready for some rest. "I do not want to risk turning into some demon."

"What if you got turned into a dragon?" Ryu asked her wondering if she was freaked out by either turning into a demon or a monster of any kind.

"W-well, I guess I would be okay if I had a choice in what I would look like." Lucy told her Draconian friend. She didn't want to offend him at all. She knew he felt a bit sensitive on that subject and decided to make him feel better.

"That's fair." Ryu replied to her response.

"I'm not so sure about this job." Natsu told them as he sat off to the side.

"Yeah, they want us to destroy the moon. That is the craziest idea I have ever heard." Gray said as he agreed with Natsu.

"I wonder how many punches it will take for that to happen?" Natsu asked as he held up a fist. Ryu however, felt differently.

"Natsu you can't even reach the moon. Besides, even if we somehow did destroy the moon, a lot of the Eco-system and wildlife depend on the moon. We would be throwing off everything that needs the moon, even couples who like to take moonlit walks on the beach." Ryu told Natsu as he brought up some very good points.

"But that's the job we were hired to do right, we can't back down from it." Natsu said to him.

"Natsu, the mission is to lift the _curse_, not the destruction of the _moon_. What they are asking cannot be done." Lisanna told Natsu. "Besides I think there is a way to lift the curse without destroying the moon."

"She's right guys," Ryu said to them all. "When we were on the boat yesterday before the wave hit us, I saw a light coming from the highest peak on this island and could hear a group of people chanting. There are more people on this island than the villagers think there is. We find the chanting people, we find out why they cursed this island."

"Wait?" Lucy began to wonder something, as well as everyone else. "How did you hear chanting when we were too far from the island?"

"Well I guess I can chalk that up as a positive for being half dragon." Ryu told them. "Dragons are known for having impressive sense of smell, eyesight, and hearing."

"Dare I ask what a negative would be for being half dragon?" Gray asked wondering if it was too much to ask for at that moment. Lucy and Lisanna were looking at him with an evil eye stare.

"Well I guess a negative would be being afraid of how others see you." Ryu said with a sad look on his face. "But I am glad that you guys are okay with my nature." He told them with a happy expression.

"Well after the day we just had, I need some sleep." Gray said as he stripped down into his boxers.

"I swear if you lose anymore clothes, I will throw your ass outside." Ryu said to him making sure that Gray knew what would happen.

"Alright let's hit the sack then guys." Natsu said as him, Happy, and Gray fell into their respected beds and dosed off to sleep.

"Well, good night girls, try to get a good night's sleep." Ryu told Lucy and Lisanna as they went over to the next hut to get some private girls only sleep.

Lucy and Lisanna went into their own hut, which is good for them because they heard Natsu and Gray snoring like wild animals. They both knew that Ryu was a light sleeper so they knew that they can relax a bit before going to bed. "Hey Lisanna, the other day when Ryu was scolding us for taking this job, why did you look sad?" Lucy asked wanting to have some alone time with her.

Lisanna looked worried before she decided to tell her, "Well it happened two years ago, I was on an S-class mission with my sister and brother."

"Wait you three went on S-class missions?" Lucy asked, surprised to hear this.

"Yeah, Mira was and still is S-class. Anyway, we took this job to take care of a giant beast terrorizing the town. We had done missions like that many times before, but that day was different." Lisanna said as she began to hug her legs close to her chest. "Elfman had a hard time trying to do a full-body takeover so after the beast was down for the count, he tried to perform one on it."

"What happened next?" Lucy asked her.

"He was able to takeover it but, the beast began to fight Elfman for control. We tried to help him but Mira suffered a broken arm and I tried to reason with him. The beast tried to kill me but Ryu had appeared from just finishing a job and went full dragon on it." Lisanna said in a sad tone remembering the incident like it was just yesterday. "We were able to get Elfman back to normal but Ryu was shocked. He saw that he almost hurt Elfman and became afraid as to how we would see him. We didn't see him any different than we do on a daily basis, but that was the last time he ever went full dragon before the Lullaby incident."

Lucy was shocked by what she had just heard, she had no idea that Lisanna went through something a bad as that. The only thing that she could do at the moment was to just hug Lisanna to help her feel better. "Thanks Lucy, I needed to let it out." Lisanna told her as she kissed Lucy on the cheek.

Lucy was shocked at Lisanna for that out of the blue cheek kiss. "W-why did you just kiss my cheek?" she asked blushing a shade of pink.

"Well that was my way of thanking you for making me feel better. Also, remember that accidental kiss we had back in the guild. Well after you guys left Mira took me into the back and talked to me about it. As it turns out, I'm bisexual meaning that I love women as much as men." Lisanna confessed to Lucy. "You're not, bothered by this are you?"

Lucy, snapped out of her dazed moment told Lisanna, "No, I'm not bothered at all. As long as one of my friends is happy, I'm okay with it. Besides, Cana already fondled and kissed my cheek in one of Ryu's bathtubs when I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone of his secret."

Lisanna was happy to hear that and was surprised to hear what Cana did. "Would it make you feel any better if I kissed you while we were naked?"Lisanna asked her with a smile on her face and pretended to remove her top. Lucy was blushing red now until Lisanna burst into a giggle. "Lucy I was just kidding. We can talk about this later if you want, after the mission of course."

"So do you like any guys? Like, like-like." Lucy asked Lisanna.

Lisanna was blushing before she told Lucy, "W-well, I have this thing for Ryu. He's just a nice guy and has helped us out with so many problems. I felt that I liked him, but after he saved my life two years ago, I think I have come to love him." Lisanna said with a small smile. "Do you like someone at the guild Lucy?"

It was now Lucy's turn to look embarrassed. "Well, I kind of like Ryuma, too. He let me stay at his place on my first night in Fairy Tail. He helped me move some of my stuff into my apartment, and he even entrusted me with his scaly secret. Something I feel is a big thing for him to reveal."

"So we both like the same guy." Lisanna said with realization.

"Does that mean we have to compete for his affection?" Lucy asked worried that this could ruin her friendship with Lisanna.

"I don't think so," Lisanna began to tell her. "He seems to be a bit dense when it comes to if a girl likes him. I mean we could both be in a relationship with him. I don't want our friendship to be ruined over a guy. Plus you're just too cute to be in a rivalry with."

After that moment passed, the girls decided it was time to get some rest before the trip into the forest to find out the cause of the curse affecting this island. As Lisanna began to drift to sleep, she thought to herself, _'Maybe I should have a word with Cana. I can tell that she seems to have a thing for Ryu, kind of like me and Lucy. I hope things don't get too awkward between all four of us.'_

* * *

***The Next Morning***

It was a bright and beautiful morning when they woke up and went out on their search around the island. Ryuma, Lisanna, and Lucy were well rested and ready. While Natsu, Happy, and Gray were still feeling tired. "It's too early." Natsu complained as he still felt tired.

"Well you were turning a lot in your sleep and snoring as loud as a mower." Ryu told Natsu as that was the main reason why most of them were feeling tired.

"Well if that's true, then why are you not tired like us?" Gray asked him wondering why he looked well rested.

"That's easy really, he's a heavy sleeper." Lisanna explained to them. She knew about that when at times he would be too tired/drunk in the guild to be able to make it back home. Either Cana or she would bring him back to his house. When she brought him home after walking though Magnolia, she found out two things about him while tired. One was that he was a heavy sleeper; he was able to stay asleep even after going through a busy area in town. The other was that while he was really drunk, he would unconsciously grope her butt, she actually liked it.

"Come on guys let's go." Lucy said as she wore a white skirt with a blue and white stripped belt with a matching sweat band on her right hand. She also wore a green tank top and a pink strapless tube top under shirt.

As they were walking, Lucy summoned Horologium and stayed inside of him. Natsu was wondering if they would be able to find another way into lifting the curse. "Well yeah there has to be another way Natsu. And my best guess would have to be at the highest point on this island where I heard the chanting." Ryuma explained to him.

"'Will you guys keep it down, we have no idea what's out here so we shouldn't be drawing anyone's attention to us,' the lady demands impatiently." Horologium tells them.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu told Lucy. Gray even agreed with him.

"Ah, you guys are just jealous of her for thinking smart like this." Ryu told them as he made Lucy and Lisanna smile at hearing this. Ryu would always find a positive to his friends when they feel down.

"I agree with Ryuma here," Lisanna said backing him up. "We have no idea what this curse can do so I cannot blame Lucy for thinking smart like this." She said as she turned to Lucy and winked to her. She wanted to let her know that she was on her side.

"Man this mission is easy I bet we can complete this mission while the sun is still out." Natsu said out loud. Before anyone could say something else, all of them felt a huge shake in the ground, then another, and then another. As the shaking got closer, everyone looked behind them to see what appeared to be a giant rat wearing a black and pink maid outfit.

"Um guys, please tell me if I am wrong, but is that a giant rat in a maid outfit?" Ryu asked wondering if he was seeing things.

"Yup," Gray told him, confirming his suspicions.

"Let's take this thing on then." Lisanna told them as they were ready for anything.

The giant rat was about to unleash a nasty breath attack but Gray blocked it with his **Ice Make: Shield**. Unfortunately, the breath attack covered around the shield, making everyone cover their noses to prevent smelling the awful aroma. It was so bad that even Horologium had to go back to the celestial spirit world just to avoid the stink.

As the rat was getting closer to them, Gray tried to get Ryuma and Natsu back up on their feet. The stench of the breath really did a number on their heightened sense of smell and they were all forced to run from the rat. The rat kept on using its stink breath on them as they all ran from the creature. Gray, having enough of this, decided to retaliate. "**Ice Make: Floor**." Gray made the ground behind them turn into ice and caused the rat to slip and slide towards them.

"**Animal Soul: Rabbit**." Lisanna said as she transformed into a giant purple rabbit. She jumped up towards the rat and used her strong legs to kick the creature away from them. She turned back to normal as the rat was far enough away from them.

"How about next time we just lead with that." Natsu said as Gray got angry at him for saying something like that.

Lucy then noticed something off to the side of where they were. "Hey guys look. I see an entrance to a temple, let's go in there and maybe we can find some clues or something." Lucy told them. Everyone agreed with that idea and approached the temple.

"Holy crap this place is huge," Lucy said out loud. They were not expecting the room they just entered to be so gigantic.

"Man this place looks like no one has been here in years. It's in ruins." Ryu said as he looked at all of the debris and ruins left. "It looks like this place was a sacred temple that people used to worship the moon or something." He said as he saw several crescent moons on the walls.

"Man this floor doesn't even look good enough to walk on." Natsu said as he then went on to stomping hard on the floor.

"Uh Natsu, I don't really think that's a-" Lisanna was saying before the floor beneath all of them went out and they all fell down the hole.

"Natsu you idiot," Gray shouted as they all fell. Ryuma tried to use his wings to help catch them, but some of the falling rocks damaged his wings a bit. He couldn't use them to try and catch them all and land safely. Once they all reached the ground, the girls landed right by each other, Gray to the far right, and Natsu and Happy were to the left. Gray asked out loud, "Is everyone okay?" He got a response from everyone, except for Ryuma.

"Hey, where's Ryu?" Lucy asked wondering why they can't find him anywhere. They heard a pain-filled groan underneath her and Lisanna. The both of them looked down and saw that not only did they land on top of Ryuma, but Lucy landed on his gut as Lisanna landed on his face. The girls jumped off of him.

"Ryu, are you okay?" Lisanna asked him as Lucy lifted him up.

"Cana," Ryu was saying with dizzy eyes, indicating that he doesn't know what he is saying. "Stop trying to sneak me into the women's hot springs."

"He's fine." Lisanna said to her. She actually knew what Ryu was saying. Cana actually tried that once before Mira and Erza both beat him up for misunderstanding the situation. She felt really bad for him after that because she knew that he didn't want to do that.

"Is everyone okay?" Natsu asked just now regaining conscious. It was thanks to that comment that Ryu got his barring and glared at him.

"Here's a thought Natsu. If put some thought into your actions, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction." Ryu said to him.

"Hey can you guys fly us out of here?" Lucy asked wondering if Ryu and Happy could fly them out of the hole.

"I can't, I tried to use my wings to catch everyone, but the falling rocks injured them." Ryu told Lucy. Happy responded by saying no as well do to him not having enough magic and strength to do such a thing.

"So we're under the temple huh? Why is there a tunnel down here?" Gray asked wondering why such a cave was down here.

"Let's go exploring." Natsu said as he went down the tunnel.

"Would you stop running like a crazy person!" Gray yelled at him. The others went to follow until they noticed Ryu stayed behind a bit, sniffed the air and felt something off.

"Hey Ryu, you okay?" Gray asked him.

"I'm not sure," Ryu replied in a concerned tone. "Something feels off, I smell ***sniff*** a lot of ice and ***sniff*** for some reason, something I cannot put my finger on. But I have smelt something similar to it before, I just can't remember where."

"Hey guys," Natsu shouted down the cave. "I found something."

"It better be a way out." Lucy said as they reached where Natsu was standing. It was a huge open cavern not far from where they landed, and had a giant block of ice in the center. Inside the Ice it appeared to be an enormous creature frozen inside the ice.

"What the hell is that?" Ryu asked as they all had a shocked look on their faces. He saw that for some reason, Gray was shaking like a leaf. "Gray, you okay man?"

"Th-that's impossible," Gray said as he got closer to the ice block. "It's Deliora."

"Deliora," The group asked at once. They wanted to say something but Gray just kept talking out loud.

"How? How can this be? Why is it here on this island? What the hell is this thing doing here?!" Gray asked as he became quite enraged.

"Gray, how do you know of this thing?" Lisanna asked, concerned for her friend.

"Gray, take some deep breathes and calm down." Ryu said as he held onto Gray's shoulder. He began to take deep breathes and calmed down a bit. "Now please tell us, what is Deliora?"

"Its full name is Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Gray told them as they looked towards the demon.

They would ask more but, "Guys someone's coming." Lisanna whispered to them as she heard foot prints getting closer to where they are. They quickly hid behind a large rock that hid their location with ease. They then saw the things that were making those foot print sounds.

It was two people, one taller than the other. The shorter one wore a green trench coat all zipped up and spiky blue hair. The taller one was a shirtless man with blue jeans, tattoos on his right arm and a studded collar. What stood out for him was that he had a dog face, literally.

"The voices seemed to have come from down here." The shorter one said to his comrade. "I hate being up during the day." He got no response from his comrade. "So Toby, did you expose yourself to the Moon Drip again? It would explain your look."

His comrade became agitated by his comment and yelled at him, "I already told you, it's a fashion statement!"

"I was kidding."

"Well you didn't have to be mean about it."

Lucy overheard them say something about Moon Drip. _'Moon Drip, is that what's causing the curse?'_ she thought to herself. They heard another set of feet coming towards the open area. Everyone looked and saw it was just a pink haired girl wearing a black and pink gothic style of clothing.

"Yuka, Toby. Something bad has happened." The pink haired girl said to Toby and the now named Yuka.

"Well Sheri, what happened this time?" Yuka asked as Toby waved to her.

"Angelica has been attacked." Sheri told them both with sadness.

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?" Toby asked in angered shock.

"Maybe a Tyrant got to her." Yuka said jokingly. Sheri gasped in fear.

"Dude, not cool Yuka. You know that Tyrants aren't something to joke about. They are considered Double S-class monsters for a reason. They can even strike fear in _dragons_." Toby said scolding his friend. Tyrants were one of the most dangerous creatures known to man, they can adapt to any environment and are the hardest to kill.

"She's a brave hunter protecting us. And she is, Love." Sheri told them both.

"Who are these guys?" Lisanna whispered her question to their group.

"Well they aren't from around here that's for sure." Natsu told them as he could tell from their scent, that they are not native to Galuna.

"Intruders?" Yuka asked. They don't get many intruders around these parts.

"It is almost time to collect moon light. This news will displease the Cold Emperor." Sheri told her comrades. "We should eliminate them before he finds out. If they have seen Deliora, we will give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them, Love."

"Are we still talking about death?" Toby asked confused by the way Sheri talks at times. Happy acting quickly grabbed a nearby rock and threw it down the tunnel they were just in.

"What was that? Let's go find out." Yuka said as they all went down the tunnel to investigate.

"Nice one Happy." Lucy complimented the cat.

"We should have beaten them up and get some answers." Natsu said wanting to do that.

"Now wasn't the time for it. Lets investigate first." Lisanna told him.

"Man this just got more complicated. Who is this Cold Emperor guy, what is Moon Drip, and why is there a frozen demon on a tropical island like Galuna?" Ryu asked as Gray got their attention once more.

"Deliora, how were they able to find it let alone bringing it down here?" Gray asked wondering what is really going on here. "It was sealed away on the northern continent, in a glacier. Over a decade ago, this demon ravaged a village. Many people lost their lives." Gray began to explain to them why he knew about this demon.

"My master, the woman who taught me about Ice Magic, Ur sacrificed everything to seal this demon. I don't know if this has something to do with the curse, but I do know that it doesn't belong here." Gray said as he began to get emotional.

"So I say we take care of this Cold Emperor before they so much as even unseal this thing." Ryu told him as he began to understand Gray's pain.

"Let's do that. If they tarnish my master's legacy, **they will regret the day they were born.**" Gray told them as he was enraged by the thought of someone doing something stupid as release Deliora, the Demon of Destruction, one of _**Zeref's**_ monsters.

* * *

**Well i hoped you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story. Also, don't forget to leave a review at the bottom here. And please, no flames.**


	8. Moon Drip

**Hello fellow readers and authors, I am sorry for the long delay. I was just enjoying my summer and playing some Destiny and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. I am letting you guys know right now that on Monday the 31st, classes will start for me so I will try to work on my story when I can. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Also I will be changing Ryuma Alister's voice actor, he will be voiced instead by Will Friedle.**

* * *

"Deliora," Gray stated as he looked at the frozen demon.

"Are you sure this is the demon that your master sealed away?" Natsu asked his rival wondering if it was true.

"Look Natsu," Ryu said as he looked towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. "There are just, something's that you can never forget. For Gray, this is one of those things."

"Yeah," Gray said to the two of them. "There's no doubt about it, this is Deliora."

"But, why was this thing transported to here from the Northern Continent?" Happy asked, afraid to hear a response as to why and hid behind Lisanna's legs.

"M-maybe the demon has something to do with the curse; either, directly or indirectly." Lucy said to the group as they thought it through.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Gray said to them as he then said, "It may be sealed in ice, but it's still alive and all."

Natsu then approached the giant chunk of ice and said, "In that case, let me at this thing. I can take this thing on all on my own." He swung his arm around getting it loosened up for a fight.

"Why is it that brute force is the only solution he has to almost everything?" Lucy asked out loud wondering if anyone could give her an answer.

"He kind of just has a simple mind when it comes to a few things." Lisanna said explaining Natsu's actions. She remembered a few times when he tried to fix things and only made things even worse than it was.

However, before Natsu could even get another word in, Gray punched him right in the face. "Hey man. What the hell was that punch for?" Natsu asked him with an angry look on his face. That look did not last as he saw the look on Gray's face. It was that of both anger and determination. He had seen that look on him before whenever they fought, but this time, it was more intense than ever.

"I don't want your stupid fire anywhere near it. If that ice melts and Deliora is freed, than there is nothing that can stop him. Ryuma had to go full Dragon just to handle Lullaby, and I am not even sure if he is tough enough to deal with the likes of him. No offense." Gray yelled at Natsu and then apologized to Ryu for sounding a bit mean.

"None taken. And I agree with you Gray, I have to hold back a lot to make sure my dragon side doesn't get too crazy. The last time that it did, well, Lisanna knows what happened." Ryu said as he looked ashamed of himself for losing control of himself 2 years ago.

Lisanna knew that he didn't mean to do what he did back then, and knows that he still feels to blame for a part of what happened that night. She and her siblings have already forgiven him, he just needs to forgive himself and he won't feel sad about it.

"Come on Gray, do you really think that I could melt ice that cannot be melted?" Natsu asked him. "Do you really think that it would that easy to melt?"

Gray looked at him and realized that he had a very good point. "No, you're right Natsu. It's just that, many years ago my master, Ur, cast a spell called **Iced Shell** on this demon. It enclosed the demon in a special kind of ice that could not be melted. This ice is so strong that not even the most powerful flame spells could melt it."

"Wait," Lisanna asked. "If that's true, then why did they bring it here?"

"Maybe they didn't know that and thought the tropical climate could melt it." Lucy gave her best guess of an explanation.

"Why the hell would they even want to free it in the first place?!" Gray yelled at her, scaring Lucy a bit.

"Maybe this Cold Emperor guy knows why?" Ryu told them. Everyone looked over to him wondering what he meant. "Look those three from earlier were talking about him, made it sound like he's the main guy in charge. He wants to free this damn thing for some unknown reason."

"Your right," Gray said to him. "We'll wait for the moon to come out."

Natsu began to complain about how it was the middle of the afternoon and that he didn't want to wait that long. "Wait, why does the moon matter?" Lisanna asked out loud.

"Because," Gray began to explain. "I just have this feeling that the curse the islanders are afflicted by and Deliora are somehow connected to each other." Everyone began to think about it as that made sense. "Not only that but I heard those guys say something about collecting moonlight. So it would stand to reason that we stay until its dark out."

"Yeah well, I'm not waiting. We got work to do!" Natsu yelled out to his comrades, before he fell onto his back and instantly went to sleep.

"Well, that just happened." Lucy commented on how fast Natsu went to sleep.

Everyone sat down and waited for when they knew it was night time, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy were sitting by Natsu who was passed out, Ryu stood around a little bored, and Gray sat alone. He began to think about why they would try to free this demon, what makes them think that this is a good idea in the first. As he was brooding to himself, Ryu walked up to him and sat right by him. "Hey Gray, how are you doing?" Ryu asked him trying to make him feel a bit better.

"How do you think I am doing?" He asked him in an angry tone. "Someone, for some reason, is trying to ruin my master's legacy and free Deliora for reasons unknown to us."

"Sorry man, I'm just trying to make you feel better." Ryu told him in a forgiving tone. They sat in silence for a while until Ryu said to him, "You know, you're kind of wrong about this being your master's legacy."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gray asked in both confusion and anger.

"Well how she trapped this demon in the **Iced Shell**, this is just a heroic sacrifice to save many lives. But it isn't her legacy, you are." Ryu began to explain it to Gray. Gray was confused by what he meant by him being his master's true legacy. "What I meant by that is when she taught you everything you know now about Ice Magic, that's a legacy, passing something down from one generation to the next in the hope that you made an impact on that person's life. The fact that you're here now, alive and continuing your master's teachings, that means you're her legacy. Think about that for a bit and I hope I helped ease some of the heartache you felt earlier." Ryu said to him as he went back to the others.

Gray sat there in thought of what Ryu told him, _'Maybe he's right. I mean Ur did want me to join a guild in the hopes that my life would turn out better than it was before.'_ He looked over to his friends and saw them trying to pass the time. _'No, this is my Master's legacy. I will make sure that no one will free this demon.'_

"Huh, it must be nice," Lucy said with her eyes closed seeing Natsu passed out. "Natsu doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, sleeping, and fighting."

"Yeah, but wait until he gets a girlfriend and then he has something to worry about." Ryu said as he sat down next to Lucy and Lisanna.

"So what do we do now to pass the time?" Lisanna asked out loud, getting bored as well. After last night and both her and Lucy finding out they like the same guy, she sat a little closer to Ryu, apparently Lucy had the same thought. They are still good friends, just having a harmless competition on who Ryu would notice first.

"Oh, I know," Lucy said as she got up with an excited look on her face. She then pulled out one of her silver keys. "**Open Gate of the Harp: Lyra.**" Suddenly, a big puff of pink smoke appeared. When it died down, it revealed a young girl with curly strawberry blonde hair. She wore a long blue dress with heart designs around her hips, a pink bonnet, brown leather shoes, and had small wings on her back.

"Oh wow, it's been forever since I've seen you Lucy." Lyra said as she was very happy to see her. "Hey, how come you never call me anymore? I'd love to help you out, but you're just a meanie."

"It's not my fault I'm a meanie, you told me your only available 3 days a month." Lucy told her as Lyra was shocked about that.

"Are you sure?" Lyra asked Lucy.

"Um, I'm not complaining or anything but, how can she help pass the time?" Ryu asked wondering how this spirit can help them out.

"Lyra is an amazing musician. People from many places would pay a lot of money to hear her singing. There were a few times that she would help me out when I was in a pinch and needed to earn some money real quick before I joined the guild." Lucy explained to them all.

"Does anyone have any requests," Lyra asked everyone. Happy requested for a song about fish, but the others had a different thought in mind.

"I'm not sure really," Ryu told her as he was thinking. "Play something that can help soothe people and cats. I think it can help us out in calming down a bit."

"Okay I know just the song. It's one that I was asked to compose for someone a few decades ago to help put his baby girl to sleep when he couldn't." Lyra said as she got her harp ready. She then started to play the song and everyone was enjoying it.

***Play Dino Soul Ancient Version***

While the song was playing, everyone was thinking of truly happy moment in their lives up to this point. Lucy had thoughts about her mother, joining the guild and meeting Ryuma. Lisanna had the same thought too, but also thought of when she made Mira happy when she was down. Happy was thinking about all of the fish he ate, no surprise there. Natsu was still asleep and Ryu was thinking about his parents, joining the guild, and of all of the friends he has made. He also found out that the song playing right now was the exact same as his music box. Gray however, he was thinking about when he was training with his master Ur and how she taught him all that he knew about Ice magic.

***End song after 1 minute 30 seconds***

Once the song ended, Lucy and Lisanna had pleasant smiles on their faces while happy was thinking and drooling about the fish he ate in the past, again no surprise. "Wow, you were right Lucy. She does have a beautiful voice." Lisanna said as she has never felt more pleasant before now.

"Aw stop, your making me blush." Lyra said as she held her cheeks and shook her head in happiness.

Gray however, was seen crying from the effect of the song. "Gray, are you okay? You seem upset." Happy asked him.

"Well one of Lyra's talents is singing to what the audience feels. The song must have touched a part of Grays heart that he hasn't felt in a long time." Lucy explained to the group.

"I'm not crying," Gray said trying to hold in his emotions. "A stupid fly just flew into my eye, that's all."

Lucy looked at Ryu who, during the song, was sleeping peacefully. "Okay how's that possible? Now I feel envious of Ryuma." Lyra and Lisanna were surprised by this and looked over to where he was sleeping. Lisanna couldn't help but smile at seeing Ryu asleep. Lyra looked at him and was trying to think on where she had seen that kind of face before.

"Um, Miss Lucy," Lyra asked her. "His last name wouldn't by any chance be Alister, would it?"

"Uh, yeah his name is Ryuma Alister. Why do you ask? Also, how do you know that name?" Lucy asked her spirit, curious to know how she knows that name.

"Now it makes sense. The person who asked me to compose that song for his baby girl, he had the last name Alister. I heard that he made a music box to play that song whenever she got angry or sad. This young man here has the exact same face the baby girl had when she heard it. He must be her son." Lyra told Lucy. Lucy was shocked by this, she had no idea that Lyra wrote the song that played in Ryu's music box and that it was originally for his mother.

* * *

***Later that night***

Everyone else had fallen asleep, all except for Gray. He remained awake, reliving memories in his head from the past. Happy was curled into a ball asleep, right next to Natsu. Lisanna and Lucy were asleep as well. They had somehow moved to be sleeping on either side of Ryu and snuggled up with him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the underground cavern began to shake. The shaking woke everyone up. When Lucy and Lisanna both saw that they were laying directly next to Ryu. They both jumped back a bit blushing, to make sure that he didn't realize he was sleeping next to two beautiful girls. Ryu woke up not long after they jumped back, none the wiser of who he was sleeping next to.

"Huh, what's all that noise?" Ryu asked wondering what was going on.

"Is it night time yet?" Natsu asked all pumped up with no hint of drowsiness in him.

Just above them, a purple magic circle appeared on the ceiling of the cave. It shined down a beam of purple energy right down upon the ice. "A shining beam of light, it must be moonlight." Gray stated out loud as he saw the odd phenomenon."It's shining on Deliora."

"This must be what those three were talking about earlier. This has to be why they needed to collect moonlight." Ryu said as he was starting to wonder why they are doing this.

"Let's go guys. We have to find out where the light is coming from." Gray told them as the all rushed to a nearby hidden staircase that they found by accident. When they reached back to the temple floor they first fell through earlier, they found the magic energy coming through the floors. "Why did someone cast a magic circle in the temple?" Gray asked at the sight before him.

"How else would they send the moonlight to the demon?" Lisanna said as she made a point.

"They must be on the roof of the temple then. Come on guys." Lucy said as they all rushed to the top of the temple to see who else is involved in this. As they reached the top of the temple they all noticed some major things. One of which was the huge pillar of purple energy coming straight from the moon to the temple. The other was the group of cloaked, chanting figures standing around the middle of the temple where the energy was leading.

"Yup that's the guys we are looking for." Ryu said to them as they all snuck up on them to get a better look of the situation, without being caught. "That's the same chanting I heard from the boat before the wave hit us."

"Yeah but, why are they collecting moonlight?" Natsu whispered his question, to avoid giving away their location at the moment.

"And why are they shining it on Deliora?" Lisanna asked starting to get even more worried by the minute.

"I see know, it's an ancient spell known as **Moon Drip**." the others heard as they turned to see Lyra still hanging around.

"I thought you already left." Ryu said as he was caught off guard by her. "But seeing as how you know what this spell is please tell us more."

"They are using the spell as a means to melt the ice surrounding the demon." Lyra began to explain what the cloaked figures are doing.

"What!? They can't, the ice used in an **Iced Shell** cannot be melted." Gray said as he was certain that this would not work.

"Well, not exactly." Lyra responded to his statement. "While it is true that the **Iced Shell **is strong, Moon Drip will break that rule. It's not well known but focused moon energy can break any magical spell."

"Those morons, they have never seen the full wrath of Deliora in person. I have and it's not something to sneeze about." Gray said as he began to get even angrier that he was before.

"I believe what the islanders think to be a curse, is just a side effect of the Moon Drip." Lyra was explaining again. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate the body, I'm afraid they have been exposed to too much of it."

"Let's get them." Natsu said as just before he jumped out to get the cloaked people, Ryu held him back to prevent it from happening.

"Natsu, shut up. Someone's coming." He said as they all turned to the group that was walking up to the cloaked figures. They easily recognized three of them as being the people they saw in the cave earlier today, but the fourth one they haven't seen before. He was wearing armor boots, blue pants, a white overcoat and a metal helmet with horns on the sides. This was the Cold Emperor.

"Well that was all for nothing. We looked all day and found no intruders. I lost so much sleep." Yuka said as he felt tired from the search.

"Maybe there weren't any intruders." Toby said as he too felt tired from lack of sleep.

"I am sorry to report sad news to you Emperor, but we thought we had some intruders earlier. However, we didn't find the culprits who had attacked my lovely Angelica." Sheri explained to him.

"Intruders?" The Cold Emperor asked his subordinates. When Gray heard him speak, it shocked him. Something about this man seems familiar to him.

"Looks like we found out who's the big man in charge." Lisanna said to the group.

"I know, look at him act like he's so bad. That helmet makes him look stupid too." Lucy stated as she saw he was trying to look a part.

"Yeah, my dragon head looks cooler that his helmet." Ryu said adding in his own two cents.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The Cold Emperor asked Sheri.

"Either tonight or tomorrow. Your moment of glory is soon upon us." Sheri said to her master.

"Excellent. If you see those intruders again, kill them." Cold Emperor said to his subordinates. "No one will get in my way, not when I am this close to my goal."

"It must have been the villagers again." Sheri said as she thought of who it could be.

"Destroy the village then." He commanded them.

"What the villagers have nothing to do with this." Natsu said as Lucy and Lisanna began to worry about what would happen to them and how to save them.

"Shame there will be blood spilt before the resurrection." The cold Emperor said out loud. Gray however was shocked, he had thought he had heard that voice before but he cannot confirm who it is until he knew for sure.

"I've had enough of sneaking around," Natsu said before he blew fire up into the air. "We're the intruders you're looking for."

"Way to be subtle Natsu." Ryu said as he stood up as well. Lucy and Lisanna got ready to battle as well. Lucy had to send Lyra back because she was more of a musician than a fighter.

"I know that mark, they're from Fairy Tail." Sheri said as she saw the guild marks on them.

"It doesn't matter, destroy the village anyway. Anyone who stands in my way will be eliminated." The Cold Emperor demanded. Natsu, Gray and Ryu all ran towards the guy to try and stop him. Gray unleashed an ice spell that went right to him with both hands. However, it was canceled out when the Cold Emperor himself sent an ice spell of his own with only one hand.

"Wait, he's an ice wizard too?" Happy said as he was surprised to see that.

"Lyon." Gray said as he shocked his teammates.

"Wait," Ryu began to ask Gray. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah I do," Gray explained as he never took his eyes off of the now named Lyon. "He and I had the same teacher when we were kids. Why in the hell are you doing this Lyon?"

"It has been years now haven't it. Oh how destiny works like that. Here I am about to resurrect Deliora and you come along by mere coincidence to try and stop me." Lyon told Gray. Lyon then turned to his minions and ordered them to deal with the village at once.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from us." Ryu said as he and Natsu went right after them.

Gray tried to stop them but it was too late. Lyon unleashed another ice spell and a whirlwind of ice surrounded the two dragon slayers. As huge chunks of ice started to appear on them, Ryu turned to the girls and said to Happy, "Happy, get the girls out of here now. Head to the village and try to stop what will happen."

Happy nodded as he knew what the more important choice was at the time. He grabbed onto Lucy's shoulders, made his wings appear and flew off towards the village. Lisanna used her magic to change herself into a bird to fly alongside Happy. Lyon tried to stop them with another ice spell but Gray distracted him long enough to get away using an ice attack at Lyon. As the girls got away, Natsu and Ryu became trapped in the same chunk of ice with their backs to each other.

"Natsu, Ryu. Happy we have to go back and save them." Lucy said as she saw that Happy was crying a little as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Lucy we can't. They were hit by an ice spell that instantly freezes anything it touches." Happy explained to her.

"He's right Lucy," Lisanna said to her in bird form. "If we had stuck around any longer, we would have been frozen too. And the villagers would be left defenseless."

Lucy looked at them in shock but came to realize something, they were right. If they were frozen solid, no one would be able to save them. "You guys are right, I'm sorry. We got to save the villagers." Lucy said as she was now determined to prevent innocent lives lost. "Besides, those three wouldn't let ice stop them."

* * *

***Back at the Temple***

"Hm, clever Gray," Lyon said as he saw the others leaving in the air. "You distracted me long enough for your friends to escape. Chivalrous but useless in the end. They won't stop my minions."

"Hey don't you dare underestimate them." Natsu yelled at Lyon.

"You so much as even try and hurt them," Ryu said to Lyon as he tried to get a good look of him. "And you will be the one to pay." They tried to go get him, but when Natsu took one step towards him Gray kicked the two of them down a hill. This caused them to go on an uncontrollable roll and didn't stop until they hit a tree at the very bottom of the summit.

"Reckless as ever, were they not your allies?" Lyon said in a smug voice.

"You know damn well that you would blow up that ice and them along with it in just one spell." Gray said with determination to stop him.

"And you sent them outside the range of my magic, clever." Lyon said realizing why Gray did that.

"Why are you doing this Lyon? We're not Ur's students anymore so cut the superiority crap. Why are you trying to ruin our master's legacy?" Gray yelled as he was getting tired of this.

"Your right about one thing," Lyon said as he removed his helmet, revealing he had light blue hair. "Our teacher is no longer of this world and it's all thanks to you. You are the reason she is no longer with us."

* * *

***Bottom of the Temple***

Just as the ice stopped rolling, Ryu and Natsu tried to stand back up as they were on their sides. "Gray you punk, you will pay for that." Natsu said as he tried to melt the ice with his flames.

"Oh man, that was a dizzy ride," Ryu said as he tried to get his balance back. "Any luck with the ice melting?"

"My flames aren't even making this ice drip one drop of water." Natsu said as he tried to make his flames burn hotter.

"Hang on let me try." Ryu told Natsu as he tried to break the ice as well, "**Cosmic Dragons Meteor Fist.**" But just like Natsu's attempts, they failed as well.

"Let me try one more thing, **Dragon Legs.**" Ryu said as he tried to change his human legs into dragon ones. A wave of cosmic magical energy washed over his legs, changing them into his dragon forms'. "Well Natsu I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" He asked Ryu.

"We're still stuck in this ball of ice."

"And the good news?"

"Well," Ryu said as Natsu turned his head around and saw the good news. Ryu's legs were in their dragon form and he was partially freed from the ice from the waist down. "I have my dragon legs out and free from the ice ball, so moving around won't be too much trouble."

"Now that is good news to hear. We got to head to the village, they need our help." Natsu said as Ryu leaned forward a bit to have Natsu in the air, while Ryu ran towards the village. They were both hoping they weren't too late to save them. "Wait, how do we get back?"

Ryu looked around unsure of himself as well. "Let's go back up to the temple, maybe we can see it from there." When they did reach the top of the temple, none of the cloaked figures were found I eye sight. The only thing they saw was Gray lying on the floor in defeat.

"Man Gray," Natsu began to say to his longtime companion/rival. "You look like crap. You got your ass handed to you huh?"

"You okay Gray?" Ryu asked.

"Natsu, Ryu? What are you guys doing back up here?" Gray asked as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Well, we have no idea how to get back to the village," Ryu began to explain as he lifted Gray onto his and Natsu's back. "That and I could only change my legs into their dragon forms. I didn't want to try my wings in fear of harming them even more."

"Ryu," Natsu said, getting his friends attention. "I see the village now. It's directly in my line of sight." Ryu turned around to see for himself, and found Natsu was right, he could see the village from there as well. With that, Ryu ran with Natsu and Gray on his back towards the village.

As they were heading back Gray said to them, "Hey guys, I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you. I should have known better."

"That's quitter talk right there Gray," Natsu yelled in anger. "You're a member of Fairy Tail; we don't give up when times are tough. Put it behind you and keep going forward." Gray began to feel that Natsu was right. He needed to stop mopping around like it was the end of the world.

Ryu began to move even faster, not even moving any slower with the extra weight on his back. He knew that Gray was beginning to see this situation in a new perspective, but he felt that Gray needed one more kick in the pants to get him to truly understand.

* * *

***Back at the Village***

The girls had finally landed in the village and they had told the villagers what they have found out. "Listen up everyone, a group of people we believe is behind the curse affecting this island is going to attack you guys tonight." Lucy told everyone as Lisanna tried to calm down some of the people who were starting to panic mildly.

"We need to defend this village and make sure they tell us how to undo this curse." Lisanna told the villagers. Some of them were skeptical at first. They had been a group of peaceful people who have never laid harm to another human. They began to talk it over with each other, trying to think if this is the best course of action to take. Lucy and Lisanna tried to formulate a plan on the capture of the enemy when the village chief made his presence known.

"What is everyone doing out here?" Moka said as he saw his people outside.

Lisanna told the chief what is really going on with the enemy and their part in the whole curse thing. Once she was done, the chief had other things to say, "You're lying, the moon is the cause I ordered you to destroy it, so go destroy it already." Some of the villagers had to hold him back just to make sure nothing bad would happen to either him or the girls.

"I'm so sorry about that. He doesn't mean it," A villager told them as he looked like a red demon with a beard and two horns on his head. "He's been like that ever since Bobo died."

"Oh that poor man," Lisanna said with sadness in her voice. Losing someone you really care for can take a huge tool on anyone.

"So how do we trap the enemy?" Happy asked wondering how they will do that.

"I have the perfect idea. **Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo.**" Lucy said as she used her key to summon her celestial spirit. All of the villagers instantly started to look at her with admiration. Lucy then ordered her spirit to set the trap up by the main village entrance.

"Princess the trap is all set. Where is your Prince?" Virgo said after completing the trap.

"'_Your Prince'_ Lucy, is there another man you have your eyes on besides Ryu?" Lisanna asked her. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not.

"No Lisanna, that's what Virgo has apparently decided to call Ryu." Lucy explained to her friend. Lisanna let out a cute smile and began to think it over, in many ways she has thought of him as a prince before.

'_Maybe I could use that on him just to get him to notice Lucy, Cana and I?'_ Lisanna thought as this would be a good way for him to notice the girls and for some fun teasing.

"Lucy I think you may be stupid." Happy told her. "This is the oldest trick in the book; no one is going to fall for it." What the cat was referring to was the trap in question. It turns out it was an old school pit fall trap covered by leaves and twigs.

"Oh come on, pit fall traps get people all the time. Besides, there is only one way to get into the village, hopefully one of them will at least fall into the trap." Lucy explained to him sounding very confident in her plan.

"But it's blatantly obvious just by looking at it." Happy complained once more. Some of the other villagers began to agree with Happy. Virgo even agreed to how this may not work.

"Virgo, why did you agree with them?" Lisanna asked the spirit.

"In hopes of Princess punishing me." Virgo simply replied. Lisanna found out that at that moment, Virgo might be a masochist.

"Somebody's coming this way," The guard at the top of the gate said to the group.

"Well open the gate then. Hehehe, Come to mama." Lucy said as the gates opened to reveal their comrades coming right towards them. Well Ryu was doing the running in his dragon legs. Natsu, still frozen in a block of ice with Ryu, and Gray were just on his back.

"Hey guys, thanks for getting the door for us." Ryu said as he kept running towards them. Everyone was trying to warn him about the pit fall trap, but before they could even tell him to stop, he stepped into the trap and fell in. The villagers couldn't believe that someone actually fell for the trap.

"Well I'll be damned, he actually fell for it." One of the villagers remarked at how the simple and obvious trap worked on the mages that came to help them.

"Uh did his legs look different to you guys?" Another villager asked. The other villagers recalled how his legs looked different; they began to worry about this.

"See what I mean. The curse has started to affect him as well. We must deal with him before it's too late." Moka said as he saw Ryuma's legs as well.

"NO ONE IS KILLING MY FRIEND!" Both girls yelled at the chief. They were shocked that the chief even suggested that. "Ryu has always been able to do that for years. Long before we ever stepped foot on this island." Lisanna told him. She didn't want Ryu to be almost executed just because of his nature.

Everyone heard some rustling coming from the hole. When they turned to it saw Ryu climb his way out, and his legs were back to normal and was no longer stuck in a block of ice. "Okay who is the genius that left a pit fall trap?" He asked wondering who set that up. All of the villagers, including Happy and Virgo, pointed at Lucy. "Oh well then, good plan Lucy. Sorry I ruined it." He apologized to Lucy.

"Hey wait weren't you and Natsu covered in ice like a minute ago?" Happy asked as he saw that he was no longer in ice.

"Huh? Hey yeah your right, Natsu we got out of the ice." Ryu said as he turned to the pit. Natsu was barely getting out of the ice with Gray on his back. Gray was being looked at by some of the villagers to see if the injuries were really bad or just superficial.

"Oh real funny guys. But now is not the time for practical jokes. You're just lucky that pit caused the ice to break." Natsu said as he got out.

"It wasn't a joke Natsu; it was a trap for the enemy." Lisanna told him.

"Well at least my trap freed you guys from the ice." Lucy said with confidence in her voice. Virgo decided to tell her that the ice broke possibly due to them being out of the casters range.

"Hey guys," Natsu began to ask everyone. "How come Lyon's lackeys haven't come here yet?"

"Huh, I'm not sure really. They did have a lead on us." Lucy said as she was confused by this.

"I know, I had to run like hell just to get here and they had a ten minute lead on us. I even had Natsu and Gray on my backs as well." Ryu said out loud. Something just wasn't adding up here. They were able to get back to the village _before_ the bad guys; he began to wonder why.

"Alright now, let's…" Lucy began to say until one of the villagers pointed at something above them. It turned out to be the giant rat monster that they had fought earlier in the day, flying through the air, using its tail as a propeller, and holding a giant bucket.

"Damn it, now my pit fall trap is all for nothing now." Lucy shouted as she wasted time on a trap, all for the enemy to attack from the sky.

On the flying rat, Sheri, Yuka and Toby were on her back looking over the village. "I forgot how long it took to get the poison jelly to be prepared." Sheri said to her two comrades.

"Despite how long it took, we timed this perfectly. Those other wizards are here as well." Yuka said in a sneer kind of tone. Toby couldn't help but agree.

"We cannot rest until Deliora has been revived for the Cold Emperor. Anyone who stands in our way must die." Sheri said to the other two.

The bucket shook a little, causing a drop of the jelly to fall out of the bucket and fall towards the village. "Wait, jelly?" Lisanna said as the drop of jelly was coming towards her and Lucy. Ryu took one whiff of the jelly that was falling and smelled something deadly in it. He quickly tackled the two girls out of the way just in time. The drop of jelly landed on a flower and it was dissolved as well as the ground it rested on.

"Wow, thanks Ryu." Lisanna said as she was blushing due to her being saved and from Ryu being on top of her and Lucy.

"No problem, but we got bigger issues now." Ryu told them as the villagers began to freak out. That jelly acted like it was an acid and that flying rat had a whole bucket of the stuff.

"Who would have thought the **Moon** **Drip** would turn these people into demons." Yuka said not sure of what he saw from the villagers.

"They look like, the children of Deliora." Sheri said out loud not believing it either. "Angelica, do us the honor, destroy this village. Show them, Love." Sheri told her rat known as Angelica. Angelica then emptied out the bucket in a wide manner so as to cover the entire village in acidic jelly.

"I want everyone in the center of the village now. Ryu, Happy let's fly." Natsu said as he and Ryu started to make a running start. Happy grabbed onto Natsu's back and used his wings to fly them both up. Ryu made his wings appear as well and went to join Natsu in the air.

All of the villagers went to the center of the villager like they were told; some of them were carrying a still unconscious Gray. The chief stayed behind at his son's grave. Ryu saw that the chief was not leaving the grave and had to make a quick decision, help Natsu destroy the acid jelly or save the chief. "Damn it, Natsu go deal with the jelly, I got to save the chief." Ryu told Natsu as he flew down to try and get the chief in time.

"Okay Ryu. Flames on my right hand and flames on my left hand," Natsu began to say as he gathered his fire magic into his hands. "Put them together, **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**." He unleashed a huge ball of fire right at the center point of the jelly. The jelly was then dispersed around the center of the village.

"What the, he's a fire wizard?" Yuka asked wondering if what he saw was true.

It started to rain acid jelly all around the safe villagers. But, as Ryu was almost at the village chief, after dodging some of the acid jelly drops, he noticed that one of them was going to hit the chief. Acting quickly, Ryu sped up and reached the chief just seconds before the jelly dropped.

"CHIEF/RYUMA!" Everyone in the center of the village shouted as they began to tear up from seeing the ones they care for be hit by the acid jelly. Lucy and Lisanna felt really sad from seeing their friend/crush being hit by that jelly.

But luckily Virgo, who remained behind for a bit drew everyone's attention, "Look!"

Everyone saw that the smoke and jelly began to move, only to see that the chief and Ryuma are all safe. Turns out at the last second, Ryu activated his **Cosmic Dragon's Barrier** to protect himself and the chief from the acid. The barrier even saved Bobo's grave as well.

Everyone became super happy at seeing them both alive and safe. "Princess," Virgo said as she turned to Lucy and Lisanna. "Do you wish to punish Prince Ryuma for making you cry like that?" Both girls were thinking that they may just have to do that later, when everything is all done.

Once the rest of the smoke cleared, what remained of the village was the center where they were standing in, Bobo's grave, and some of the fence that surrounded the village. Everything else was dissolved and turned the rest of the village into a huge crater.

Lyon's minions made it to the ground and began to walk towards the villagers and mages, "The cold Emperor demanded that we eradicate the village and its people." Sheri began to say out loud. "We tried to be merciful by making your deaths quick and painless."

"Yes," Yuka acknowledged. "So I guess we have to resort to bloodshed instead now." Yuka then began to look at what they had to deal with, "Now let's see, fifty villagers and four wizards. My guess is that it will take about a half an hour to kill them all."

"Ready guys?" Natsu asked the girls as they got ready as well. Moka tried to join in due to his son's grave almost being destroyed as well but the villagers held him back and took him and Gray, who was still not unconscious, out of the area to safety. "Hey village people, make sure that Gray's okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to my friend got it?"

"You got it. Let's move out guys." One of the villagers said as he held Gray over his shoulders as the villagers left the area.

"Now where do you think you guys are going?" Sheri said out loud once more. "We aren't leaving until everyone in this village is dead, Angelica."

Angelica the giant rat then jumped up into the air to prepare for another air assault. Well she would have, had it not for the fact that just as she jumped she got hit by a powerful attack. "**Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist**." Ryu had punched the giant rat as hard as he could into the surrounding woods.

"Angelica!" Sheri said as she went off into the woods to check on her. Yuka and Toby were left behind to deal with the wizards and the Dragon Slayer in front of them.

"Lucy, Lisanna, go deal with that gothic looking girl. Natsu and I can handle these two here." Ryu told the girls while his back was to them and still faced the enemy. The girls did not question it as he had an aura around him that they rarely saw and went after Sheri.

Now Ryu was not much of a person to anger, only a short handful of things could get him angry. But what these people tried to do, a mass genocide of a village just to make sure that they could revive a demon of destruction. That just got Ryu's blood boiling with rage.

Yuka and Toby were looking pretty cocky right not but, just as Natsu stood right by Ryu, Ryu lifted his head so they could see his eyes. Ryu's eyes had become slit like that of a dragon in anger. These two will learn soon enough that when given the chance, poking a sleeping giant with a sword is less dangerous than pissing off a dragon.

* * *

**Wow, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review or any questions you may have at the bottom.**


	9. Deliora

**Sorry for the long wait. My classes took a LOT of my time, I had to deal with holiday shopping, and deal with some personal family issues. That and I was playing a lot of Halo 5.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think about it at the bottom.**

* * *

After the girls left the area, Ryu turned right to Yuka and Toby, the two other mages that were responsible for the destruction of the village. He was angry at these two, not only were they trying to resurrect a demon frozen in an **Iced** **Shell**, but they also tried to kill all of the villagers in one fail swoop of acidic jelly.

"Oh man, Cold Emperor will be ticked." Yuka said after he witnessed one mage punch Angelica far into the woods, and two of their targets left his vision.

"I DO NOT!" Toby said as he misunderstood what Yuka just said.

"Happy," Natsu turned to his little friend. "Go make sure that the girls will be okay. Ryu and I can take care of these guys."

"Aye," Happy replied as he flew into the air to go after the girls. Natsu then flew right towards Toby and hit him with a strong headbutt. Yuka was shocked as to how fast Natsu flew towards his comrade, until out of the corner of his eye, Ryu charged at him with glowing fists.

**"Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist."** Ryu shouted as Yuka dodged at the last second to avoid the hit. He was lucky because the attack left a crater where the attack landed.

"Hm, judging from the fire magic he used earlier and you just saying **'Cosmic Dragon'**, you two must be the famous _Salamander_ and _Dragonborn_ of Fairy Tail." Yuka analytically said as he realized who they were dealing with right now.

Toby meanwhile, jumped right back on his feet shouting out loud, "I'm okay."

"In case you were not aware of this, Toby and I used to be members of a famous guild ourselves, so don't blow us off." Yuka told the two Dragon Slayers. "Actually we personally know _'Iron Rock'_ Jura. Surely now you know that we are talking about the Lamia Scale guild."

Natsu responded by unleashing a powerful fire attack at both enemies. Toby got singed, while Yuka put up a barrier to block out the fire. "Would you knock it off; listen to your betters when they are speaking to you." Yuka said in a superior attitude.

"Why the hell should we?" Ryu began to talk. "I don't give a shit if you're on the damn Magic Council; you tried to murder an entire village at once. That makes you my enemy tonight. And besides," He said as he walked towards Yuka, "It doesn't matter who you know personally. On the battlefield, it's only between two people and no one else." He then charged straight to Yuka in a fit of rage.

Toby tried to go to help his friend, but Natsu blocked his path. "You're not going anywhere dog-face, your fighting me now." Natsu said as his fists were a blaze with fire and charged at Toby.

Ryu came right up to Yuka, but Yuka fired off one of his attacks at Ryu, **"Wave."** A blue orb of transparent magic flew past Ryu as he just dodged it at the last possible second. "Guess you weren't ready for that."

**"Cosmic Dragon's Roar,"** Ryu fired off his roar attack at Yuka, but once again Yuka used the same spell to deflect the attack.

"I can see that you're confused, so I will explain it to you," Yuka said to Ryu. "You see, the pulsing energy that comes from my hands defuses all magic. Meaning, none of your spells will work on me. This is a special type of anti-magic spell that I worked on when I was in Lamia Scale. No matter how strong you are, all wizards are weak against me." He unleashed a dual wave attack at Ryu who jumped out of the way.

"We shall see about that punk." Ryu charged at Yuka once more with a Meteor Fist. Yuka pulled another **Wave Barrier** up to block the attack.

"You don't seem to listen do you? Your magic is useless against my **Wave**." Yuka told him, as Ryu cocked his fist back.

"Well then, I guess I have to do this old school than." Ryu told him as he punched his fist through the **Wave Barrier**. "How about that, my fist broke through your barrier." Suddenly, Ryu had to hold back a scream of pain as his arm was being assaulted by the energy of the **Wave**.

"You fool, putting your bare arm inside a vortex of magical energy, not the smartest move you can make." Yuka said taunting at Ryu, who then retaliated by putting his other arm inside the vortex. What shocked Yuka next was what Ryu did after that, Ryu shouted out loud, "**Dragon Arms**." He witnessed Ryu's arms changing from normal to his dragon arms. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"You seem shocked by this do you? Well then I am about to scare the crap out of you." Ryuma said as he broke apart the wave barrier.

"How is this possible? My Wave magic should prevent you from using your magic. How did you do that with your arms?" Yuka asked the dragon armed mage in front of him.

"That's the thing, it disrupts magic, but it cannot disrupt something that comes naturally for someone like me. And besides," Ryu said as he appeared in front of Yuka surprising him, "I know how to use a barrier spell; it's only as strong as the mage who uses it." Ryu then punched Yuka square in the face with his dragon fist, sending him flying back fifty feet and knocking him out.

Toby, who was busy dealing with Natsu at the moment, saw what was going on with Yuka. "What did he just do?" he asked before he had to dodge another attack from Natsu.

"Your fight's with me." Natsu said as he charged at Toby again with fire in his hands.

"You think you have me beat, but I'm tougher than Yuka is." Toby said as his fingernails grew longer and turned green. "Behold my **Mega** **Jellyfish** **Paralyzing** **Claws**. Good luck trying to guess what these bad boys can do."

"They paralyze people." Natsu said answering him.

"Holy crap, how did you know? What are you psychic or something?" Toby asked not realizing he was the one who revealed the secret of his technique.

"No, you're just stupid." Natsu replied before Toby tried to swipe him with his claws.

"No one calls me stupid and gets away with it." Toby said as he wildly swung his claws at Natsu. "With just one swipe from my claws, you will be frozen, waiting to die."

"Hey hold on a second man," Natsu said to Toby. "You got something on your face right here." Natsu placed his hand on his head indicating Toby where it was located.

"Really right here?" Toby asked Natsu as he placed his left hand on his face, claws digging into his forehead. He was then electrocuted by his own paralysis technique, and fell onto his back.

"Well that was way too easy." Natsu said as he went to regroup with Ryu. Ryu saw all the damage that their enemies had done, all to resurrect some demon. "So what do we do now?"

"I'll tell you what we do," Ryu said with a hint of anger in his voice. "These bastards think they can get away with killing off an entire village, they have another thing coming to them." Ryu then walked off to head back to the temple to deal with Lyon and his minions.

"Hey wait, what about the girls? Your gonna just ignore that they may need some help." Natsu asked his friend. He knew Ryu for many years; he would never leave someone from the guild alone if they needed help. Ryu stopped in his tracks, clenched his fists in knowing that Natsu was right.

"Natsu," Ryu told him as he turned his head to look at him. "I wouldn't be leaving them like this if I did not have complete faith in them. Besides, Lucy and Lisanna are both strong and tough girls, I believe that they can do this." He then walked off towards the direction of the temple, Natsu soon followed after him.

* * *

***With Lucy and Lisanna, Later***

Both Lisanna and Lucy had arrived at where Ryu punched Angelica the giant rat; they saw that the creature was knocked out from that one blow. It wasn't soon until they ran into Sheri and she started to attack the two of them with her **Marionette magic**. She started off with a Tree Puppet, until Lucy summoned Taurus to help out. What caught both girls off was the fact that Sheri could use her magic on Celestial Spirits. After taking control of Taurus, the spirit was forced to attack Lucy and Lisanna. Both girls tried their hardest to deal with the bull spirit until Lucy was able to force Taurus' gate closed.

They were lucky to be able to get out of a fight with Taurus with no blood spilt, although Lucy did lose her shirt, but her tube top still remained to preserve her modesty. And Lisanna's shirt was now a short sleeved midriff. Currently they were running away from a giant Rock Puppet of Sheri's as they did not have any spirit or form to take to deal with such a tough opponent. As they ran they had somehow found their way to the beach.

"Finish these two harlots Rock Doll!" Sheri commanded as the Rock Doll slammed its feet at where both Lucy and Lisanna were previously standing. Both girls managed to get out of the way, until they reached the coastline.

"Wait a minute," Lucy began to think. "I can summon Aquarius from here."

"Lucy remember what happened with Taurus," Lisanna told her as she tried to think of something to help them out at this moment. "She took control of him. This girl can do the same to Aquarius as well."

"It looks like the cat has finally caught the two harlot mice." Sheri said as she was still on top of her Rock Puppet. She kept calling the two girls harlots because, in her own twisted head, Sheri thought that the girls were trying to steal Lyon away from her.

"Water can't destroy that rock monster. Besides, Aquarius would just wash us up with her attack." Lucy said as she came up with the perfect plan. "Lisanna, I have a plan to beat her. Trust me."

"You got it Lucy." Lisanna said as she watched Lucy go towards the sea and pull out another key.

"**Open gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius**." Lucy summoned Aquarius to help her out in battle. Lisanna saw the mermaid for the first time and thought she was beautiful to behold.

"Wow, she is really pretty." Lisanna said about the mermaid spirit.

"Wait, you have such a powerful spirit like her under contract?" Sheri asked as she did not think a girl like Lucy would have a powerful spirit like Aquarius in her possession.

"That's right and with just one of her attacks, you're done for. Get her." Lucy said as she pointed at Sheri for Aquarius to attack. But only to get sass from Aquarius instead. "I see your attitude has not changed one bit. Please stop complaining and do this."

"I see _you're_ still annoying? And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend yet. What, you scared off that dragon boy already?" Aquarius said to Lucy, and insulted her more with the mentioning of her relationship status, causing her to blush. She knew about Ryu when he saved Lucy's rings from being thrown into the ocean about a month or two ago and felt what his magic and nature was from the contact of the keys. She was okay with him as her key were not dropped, but caught before it hit any surface.

"Would you give it a break already, my relationship with Ryuma is _none_ of your business." Lucy said in a bit of anger not realizing what she had said out loud.

"Is this normal for you two to be like this?" Lisanna asked as she was wondering if this was a normal occurrence.

"**Marionette Attack: Puppet**. You are now mine to control." Sheri said as she took control over Aquarius.

"Thanks to you, now she's under my spell, go ahead and send her back now." Sheri said taunting Lucy.

"No way, she's my ace in the hole." Lucy confidently said as she stood tall.

"Lucy, are you sure?" Lisanna asked her wondering if her plan included this.

"I am Lisanna, trust me." Lucy said to her as she never wavered in the way she spoke.

"Then let the power of the ocean rip you two apart to pieces. Now Aquarius, kill these two stupid girls now." Sheri said as she ordered Aquarius to wash them away. However, what Sheri did not see was the look on the spirit's face.

"You don't have to tell me, I was going to do it anyway." Aquarius said as she unleashed her attack on both Lucy and Lisanna washing them up in a tidal wave and whirlpool.

"Yes, perish at your own…" Sheri was saying before she saw that the water attack was coming right towards her too. It washed her up as well as the others.

Aquarius was watching the water attack play out as all three girls were being spun in a short water spout. "Wow, this girl is even dumber than Lucy. I can close my own gate, bah-bye. Although I feel bad about dragging the third girl into this, she did call me pretty. Oh well, I can try to apologize to her another time." She said as she went back to the spirit world.

As she went back to the spirit world, the attack stopped and all three girls washed up on shore, Lucy and Sheri were lying on the beach as Lisanna sat on the sand, dizzy from all of the spinning. "Leave it to Aquarius to attack both friend and foe." Lucy said as she stood up and tried to regain her balance.

"I hate myself for falling for your tricks again." Sheri said as she got up and tried to regain her balance.

"Wait why was I dragged into this?" Lisanna said as she got up to trying to regain her bearings. All three of them were all dizzy walking to each other. Once they all bumped into one another, they all knew where the other was and they got into a comical fight. It ended when Lucy delivered a clothesline to Sheri. Lisanna tackled Lucy after the clothesline when she thought it was Sheri.

"Take that, you just got beaten by two wizards from Fairy Tail." Lucy said, as both she and Lisanna were on the ground, finally getting over their collective dizziness. They even noticed that Sheri's Rock Doll was then shattered to pieces.

"Yeah, sorry I fell on you Lucy," Lisanna said as she felt bad for making Lucy fall like that.

"It's okay."

"Oh, the burning light of my life has been extinguished. Oh Lyon, my love for you will still blaze on for eternity." Sheri said dramatically as she fell onto the beach.

"Okay wow that was really dramatic." Lisanna said seeing how she was acting in defeat. "You're not gonna die, at the most you'll just be unconscious."

"Angelica, avenge me." Sheri said before she lost consciousness. Both girls turned around just in time to see the giant rat Angelica standing at the edge of the cliff, holding her gut from when Ryuma punched her. Angelica then jumped high up into the air and dove down to the ground where the girls were and prepared to hit them with her elbow.

"Wait, I thought she was one of her puppets?" Lucy asked out loud. She and Lisanna tried to get out of the way but their legs felt like jelly.

"Oh crap, our legs." Lisanna said realizing that their legs have yet to regain their balance from the whirlpool attack from Aquarius. They laid there in fear of being hit by the rat's elbow drop, but out of nowhere, a red haired person came in at the last moment to use her sword to slash the giant rat. It knocked the rat away from the girls and landed right next to Sheri.

Lucy and Lisanna looked up to get a better look at the person who saved them; it turned out to be Erza. "Oh man, Erza are we glad to…" Lucy said as both her and Lisanna saw the look on Erza's face. She was not happy.

"Um Lucy, I think she's mad that we took an S-class mission with no authorization." Lisanna whispered to her as she hid behind her in fear. Unlike Lucy who is still new to something's in the guild, Lisanna has seen what kind of punishment Erza gives to people.

"Lucy, Lisanna, I assume you two know why I am here?" Erza asked them as she wanted to hear them say it.

"Promise you won't hurt us?" Lucy asked in a nice voice, before they were forced to sit on the beach in fear of Erza's punishment. Happy arrived at the scene glad they he found them still alive and safe. He would have said more but he noticed Erza, with her back to him. He tried to fly away but Erza caught him by the tail.

"Look Erza," Lisanna began to explain to her. "We are sorry to come here without permission, but some awful things are happening here. There's this guy and a group of his minions who are trying to revive a huge demon. It's affected the villagers on this island and they need help."

"It concerns me not." Erza said shocking them all.

"But Erza please let us…" Lucy said before Erza held her sword at the both of them.

"I don't think you understand what is at stake here. You all have betrayed Makarov's trust. You will be lucky if you walk away with your lives." Erza said as she said it in a terrifying tone.

"Oh shut up Erza," Lisanna said shocking everyone. Erza was taken aback by this outburst as she has never seen Lisanna stand up to her like this before. "I don't care about it, these people need our help and we will help them. This person, trying to free a '_Demon of Destruction_,' went so far as to try and perform a mass genocide on the entire village. I will NOT stand by and let this go on for much longer. Besides, you and I both know that Ryu won't let this go without payback either."

Erza knew she was right about Ryuma, she had heard of some of his past before he came to the guild. She knew that Ryu wouldn't let this slide without a severe form of punishment from him. "Be that as it may, you will take me to the others now and we shall discuss what to do then."

Lucy was shocked that Lisanna stood up to Erza and found that to be very cool. "Oh and Lisanna, when this is all over, your sister would like to have a word with you. And you know what she will do to you." Erza said as she made them walk back to where the village once was.

Lisanna lost all her courage when Erza said that part about her sister. "Oh crap, hold me Lucy I'm scared." Lisanna said scared as she did not want Mira to punish her again. Last time she got punished by her, she couldn't be able to sit for a few hours afterwards. Lucy held her to comfort her as she herself was starting to get scared, from Erza or Mira's punishment she did not know.

* * *

***Village Storage Area***

Gray woke up finding himself all bandaged up and inside a tent in the storage area of the village. Luckily for the villagers, they kept their storage space in a separate spot away from the main village. One of the women of the village saw he was awake and told him where he was and what happened to the village. She even told him how his friends helped save the villagers and how Ryuma saved the life of their chief. Gray asked where they could be and she led him to another tent where they were resting.

However, when Gray did enter the tent, he was greeted with the sight of Happy, Lucy and Lisanna all tied up, and Erza waiting impatiently for his arrival. "You made me wait." She told him in a cold tone.

"Oh shit, Erza. Um, why are they all tied up and where are Natsu and Ryuma?" Gray asked wondering about the conditions of his comrades.

"Lucy and Lisanna brought me up to speed on all that has happened. You and Ryuma were sent to _stop_ them from even being here, you aren't doing a very good job. I am really disappointed in you." Erza told him, not really answering his question on why the girls and Happy were tied up. "As for where Natsu and Ryuma are, that I do _not_ know."

Lisanna and Lucy both explained to Gray and Erza that when they last saw the Dragon Slayer duo, Ryuma punched the giant rat as the girls went off to deal with Sheri. Natsu and Ryuma were left behind to deal with the others. When they went back to the village however, there was no one to be seen. Happy explained how they found the storage area after Erza demanded him to fly up to see if he could find them.

"Now that you're awake we can begin searching for Natsu and Ryuma. Once we get those two, we return to the guild." Erza said as she was determined to deliver them to Makarov for punishment.

"What? We can't. If they filled you in on what has happened here, then you know that these people need help." Gray tried to explain to Erza.

"I came solely here to apprehend them to deliver them back to the guild for proper punishment of rule breaking. Nothing else matters at this moment." Erza said to Gray.

"Rules? All you care about is following the fucking rules at a time like this?!" Gray said to Erza surprising everyone there. "Have you seen what has happened to the villagers, you should know what kind of torment they have had to endure just by seeing them. How in the hell can you be so fucking heartless Erza?" Gray asked as he was trying to understand why Erza was so determined to follow the rules of the guild, when they were faced with a bigger crisis at hand.

"Do you dare to break the rules of the guild as well?" Erza asked as she summoned one of her swords. She held the tip of the blade at Gray's face and said to him, "You will face the same punishment."

Gray couldn't hold back his anger anymore and just exploded, "I don't give a shit if I get kicked out of Fairy Tail, The Cold Emperor is trying to revive a demon that is more dangerous than Lullaby was and also desecrating my master's legacy for who knows what reason. I am seeing this mission to the end and nothing is going to stop me from keeping my master's legacy alive."

Erza moved her sword away from Gray and swung it at the girls and Happy, freeing them from the ropes that they were held in. "We will deal with the immediate problems at hand first. Then you will all be rightfully punished for accepting an S-class mission." Erza said as she decided to go ahead and stop Deliora's resurrection. Erza looked at Gray and said to him, "However I do have one question, how was it that you even agreed to come here in the first place?"

"Oh that, well Natsu sucker punched me when I wasn't looking and the next thing I know I was tied up along with Ryuma on a boat heading to the island. When the ship crashed on the shore, we had no way of getting back so we thought we might as well do the mission." Gray told her explaining what he had gone through prior to the mission.

"That sounds about right. Wait, how did Ryu get tied up then?" Erza asked as she knew he was a tough person and could take many hits and still come up.

"I have no idea really. When Natsu knocked me out, Ryu was still awake." Gray explained as he began to get curious as well. The two of them looked to where the girls were and wanted to know if they knew.

Lucy and Lisanna were both blushing as they knew how he got tied up, but they didn't want to say it out loud. "Oh that. Um, well, Natsu punched him as well when he wasn't looking. Just like Gray." Lucy lied to them to try and save Lisanna from embarrassment. And it worked for a few seconds until…

"That's not true Lucy. Ryu got a massive nose bleed and fell into a crate of frying pans when Lisanna lifted her shirt up to flash her boobies at him." Happy said to everyone. All four humans were blushing badly at that. Gray because it was really awkward, Lucy and Lisanna because they found out Happy saw what happened in Hargeon and said it out loud. Erza was blushing as well, but for anger in thinking that Ryu was a pervert for even making Lisanna do something like that in her mind.

"Once everything is done, I will deal with Ryuma myself." Erza said as she left the tent. The girls were beginning to worry about Ryuma. They were afraid that he may have to face Erza's punishment real soon.

* * *

***Moon Temple***

Back at the temple, Lyon was speaking to his lackey Toby as another was looking from the side. That lackey was a masked man with a dull green cloak over an orange shirt and black pants. His name was Zalty. "This is truly pathetic; you are the only one still standing Toby."

"Sorry Lyon," Toby said as he had a bandage on his face where he stung himself. "Hey can we keep the fact I stung myself a secret, please?"

"Those Fairy Tail wizards are indeed a troublesome nuisance." Lyon said as he sat in his throne.

"This unfortunate event could interrupt the resurrection of Deliora." Zalty told him. "If all goes according to plan, Deliora should revive tonight. We need to keep an eye on those wizards, especially the two that fought Toby and Yuka. If they interrupt the Moon Drip, all our work would be for nothing."

"I am well aware of this Zalty." Lyon told him as he did NOT need to hear about it again. "But why be careful of those two wizards you mentioned?"

"If my guess is correct about who they are, and from Toby's description of them, we may be dealing with Salamander and Dragonborn." Zalty told him as Lyon became curious about those names.

"Where have I heard those names before?" Lyon said as he tried to remember where he had heard of those two.

"Oh wait, I know where," Toby said as he gained their attention. "Salamander is that famous Fire Dragon Slayer who destroyed part of the town of Hargeon weeks ago. And Dragonborn was the guy who survived an onslaught of those Raydragoons, three months ago." Raydragoons were blue humanoid dragonfly-like monsters with blue spikes on their arms and legs that they use as weapons and ten red eyes on their heads. They are considered to be very dangerous creatures to deal with.

"Ah yes now I remember, this could be a very dangerous problem for us." Lyon said out loud, pondering on how to deal with those two. "No matter, those idiots may be tough but they are no match for me and my powers."

"Perhaps you would allow me to join you in battle." Zalty said as he was hoping to see this through.

"Of course you can the more wizards the better to deal with Fairy Tail." Lyon agreed with Zalty's offer. The moment did not last long as the temple began to shake and it started to tilt over to one side. What was the cause of the temple to tilt to one side; it was Natsu and Ryuma destroying all of the pillars on one side of the structure.

"Man this is more difficult than I thought it would be. Breaking things on purpose is much more difficult." Natsu said as he punched another pillar.

"Are you kidding?" Ryu asked his friend as he destroyed one pillar with another. "This is so _easy_, try _not_ destroying things on a mission. That is way more difficult to do when fighting someone." Ryu always had to hold back his destructive tendencies while on a mission, now that they are destroying things on purpose, he could really cut loose.

"What's going on?" Lyon asked as suddenly, a fire pillar burst through the floor and the ceiling. When all three of them looked down the hole, they noticed Natsu and Ryu standing there ready to strike them.

"Uh oh, this isn't going to end well. Boss be careful, the one with the pink hair can shoot fire from anywhere on his body. And the brown haired guy can do some weird things with his limbs." Toby said as he began to worry about getting hurt like his last encounter with them. Both Natsu and Ryu jumped up through the hole to deliver a hard punch and kick to Lyon. However, as the blow landed, Lyon shattered into many pieces of ice revealing that he was just an ice clone.

Natsu and Ryu turned behind them to see the real Lyon preparing to use a spell, "**Ice Make: Eagle.**" Lyon shouted as he unleashed a wave of eagles made of ice towards the two dragon slayers.

Ryu used this moment to block the attack quickly before it even hit them. "**Cosmic Dragon's Barrier.**" As soon as they both landed on the floor, Natsu and Ryu unleashed a beam of Fire and Cosmic energy right at Lyon who barely avoided the blast.

"What kind of ridiculous magic is this?" he asked as he has never seen magic being used or even manipulated like this before.

"It's the kind that will kick your ass." Natsu said as both of them prepared to use another spell on him. "**Fire Dragon's/Cosmic Dragon's…**" as they were about to unleash their dragon roar attacks, the floor suddenly dissolved below them causing them to fall to the floor.

"How very fortunate of you Cold emperor, they seemed to have fallen down a hole." Zalty said to him as he knew where the whole came from in the first place.

"Hey guys," Toby said as he revealed that the fire attacks hit him, making him looked like he got charred. "Can we keep the whole _'Toby-got-charred-thing'_ a secret too, please?"

"Do not interfere with my battles Zalty, these Fairy's are nothing to my main goal, to revive Deliora and finally defeat it once and for all." Lyon said as he revealed the main reason why he is trying to revive the demon.

"Please let me deal with these fools," Zalty insisted. "You must save your strength; after all, defeating a demon is _no_ easy task." Lyon knew that he was right as he let Zalty go down the hole to deal with the Dragon slayers. While Zalty fell down the hole to get to the Dragon Slayers, he used his magic to repair the damages that they caused to the temple.

As Natsu and Ryuma stood back up, they saw that the damage they caused somehow started going back to normal and looking like it was never damaged in the first place. "Wh-what the hell is happening?" Natsu asked, looking to see everything being fixed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is all his doing." Ryu said as he pointed to where Zalty had landed.

"That is correct Dragonborn, this is all my doing." Zalty proclaimed with pride in his voice. "Now the Moon Drip Ceremony will continue with no interference from you all."

"Let's get him." Natsu shouted as they both ran towards Zalty. Zalty knew they would do this so he made part of the ceiling fall down towards them. Both Dragon slayers saw this and quickly destroyed the falling debris with ease. However, what caught them off guard was that the debris was floating back up to the ceiling and repaired itself. It had appeared that no damage was even done to it.

"What the; hey how did you do that?" Natsu asked as he became curious as to how that is possible.

"It must be a special type of lost magic," Ryu deduced just from the sight of the magic seal that appeared from Zalty's hands. When he was younger he always saw people perform magic using seals whenever they use spells. He had asked gramps about it once and said that some mages need to use them to help them focus on performing the spells. When one has mastered the kind of magic they perform, it is only then do they not need seals to use them to help focus.

"You are indeed correct Dragonborn. I can use a special kind of lost magic that allows someone like me to use time as a means of combat, restoration and other means." Zalty stated as he looked very prideful. "Your Dragon Slayer magic is no different in the same way." After he said that, Zalty just vanished into thin air.

"What the? Where the hell did he go?" Natsu asked wondering where their opponent went to this time.

"I don't know. Do you have his scent?" Ryuma asked Natsu as he got a head nod in response. "Good me to, let's go get him."

Both Dragon Slayers ran to where they would find their enemy. As they ran Natsu asked Ryu an interesting question, "Hey Ryu, don't you think it's odd that this guy smells like women's perfume?"

"Yeah, but at least it's better than the stuff Ichiya uses all the time." Ryu replied as he got a small chuckle from Natsu. Ichiya always had the weirdest perfumes ever made.

* * *

***Deliora's cavern***

"At long last," Zalty said as he looked upon Deliora's frozen form. "The moment has arrived for Deliora's resurrection."

"There you are you son of a bitch." Zalty heard behind him as he turned just in time to avoid a punch from both Natsu and Ryuma. He jumped away as the Iron Fist and Meteor Fist connected to the ground, and made a crater where he once stood.

"I am impressed that you were able to find me so soon. How is it that you were able to find me?" Zalty asked them as he was curious as to how they discovered his location after disappearing like he did.

"Our noses led the way, by the way, you smell like cheap ladies perfume." Ryuma told Zalty as he got ticked by his comment.

"It was NOT cheap; it was over ten thousand jewels to purchase. Oh crap." Zalty told them suddenly realizing that he said that out loud.

"I could have lived without knowing _that_ information." Natsu said to him.

"Either way, you are no match for me and my **Arc of Time** magic. So I am giving you this one chance to surrender Salamander and Dark Guild Wrecker. Oops I mean Dragonborn." Zalty said as he accidentally said that nickname.

Ryu caught the name mix up quickly and thought to himself, _'How does this guy know _that_ name of mine?'_ There were a small amount of people that he knew of who knew that name, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gramps, and some members of the council and army. So how does this guy know that he was him?

"Moon light!" Natsu exclaimed as Ryu turned his attention toward Deliora.

"You to seem surprised, we still have one person who can perform the spell. It isn't as powerful as normal but it should be enough to free Deliora from his ice prison. Before you can even get to that person, I will make sure you never leave this cavern alive." Zalty told them. After he said that, a chunk of the ice on top broke off, revealing that they didn't have much time left to stop their plan.

Natsu and Ryuma had to jump out of the way, as while they saw the ice break apart a bit; Zalty dropped a chunk of the ceiling down towards them. While Zalty was laughing Natsu hit him with a flaming fist. "Do you really think that is wise using fire magic at a time like this?"

"If that was true," Ryu said as he appeared behind Zalty and kicked him in the spine. "You wouldn't need the Moon Drip to melt the ice; all you needed was a mage who knew fire magic. And besides I have cosmic magic instead of fire."

"I mistook you for fools, but when push comes to shove, you two are the most annoying people to deal with." Zalty said as he pulled out a crystal ball out of his outfit and launched at them. Natsu and Ryu both were able to dodge the ball. However the ball them came back at them and hit them both in the face. "Do your worst."

Natsu and Ryu were getting tired of dealing with this guy. Natsu threw a punch at the crystal ball which caused it to shatter. However, the ball miraculously repaired itself and launched an attack towards Natsu's gut. Ryu quickly batted the ball away before it reached its target. "Impressive, it's difficult to knock away my crystal ball when it's in mid-flight." Zalty told him.

"Thanks, I was wondering why you didn't use your **Arc of Time** magic on the ice but it hit me. You can't use it on living things and that ice is Gray's master Ur in ice form." Ryu said as he realized a huge flaw in Zalty's magic.

"That is correct; this magic is powerless on living objects. But it's too bad you won't live to see Deliora's resurrection. Watch as I throw this crystal ball into the future." Zalty said as he threw the ball at them really fast. It was hitting them at all sides and they couldn't be able to avoid all the hits in time. Natsu tried to hit it with a Fire punch but the ball stopped just before it made contact. "I can also freeze an object in time."

"Why are you reviving this demon, seems like this is all about Lyon trying to boost his ego when he tries to kill this thing? So what's your goal in all of this?" Natsu asked as this was bugging him ever sense they all found out what they were trying to do.

"You have a good point Natsu, what is your goal in all of this Zalty?" Ryu asked as Zalty was the one piece of this puzzle that just didn't fit in.

"That is none of your business to know. However if you must know, I know that Lyon isn't strong enough to slay this thing, so I plan on controlling it for my own gains. With one spell I will become the most powerful mage alive. No one will ever get in my way again." Zalty said as he became more arrogant and bragged his plans.

"So," Ryu said as he now knew that Zalty was only looking for a quick answer to power. "All this is about just controlling a demon just to become a god or something?"

"You are too young to know about what having _true_ power really means." Zalty told Ryu.

"We already know what it means to have power." Ryu and Natsu said as they charged up their attacks. "So let us show you what _our_ power can do to people like you!"

"Getting cocky now huh, well let it fall like the ceiling above you." Zalty told them as he made part of the ceiling drop down on them. They were able to jump out of the way and make a straight line towards Zalty. "You cannot stop me with those puny flames and energy. I have time on my side." He unleashed a barrage of crystal balls at them one more.

"Well then let's see what your time can do against my cosmos." Ryu said as Natsu destroyed all of the crystal balls, causing a huge cloud of smoke to cover the area. Zalty couldn't tell where they were going to come from until, "I can't tell the future but I definitely see me kicking your ass, **Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" Ryu punched Zalty as hard as he could right in the face, sending him crashing down hard in defeat.

"Alright we beat him. Now let's stop the spell before…" Natsu was saying before the ice around Deliora broke away and revealed everything from the waist up. The demon was awake and let out the loudest roar ever heard. The roar was so loud that it caused the area where the villagers were staying to shake.

Natsu was worried as he didn't know what to do now. Ryu on the other hand, "AAAAAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" He was holding his ears in pain. His hearing was more sensitive than most people so hearing a loud roar like that up close was painful for him to hear as he crouched down on the floor, withering in pain.

Natsu grabbed hold of him and moved to a bigger area of land in the cave, it was a bit farther away from the beast but still not far enough. The Moon Drip beam finally diminished but the dead was done, the ice broke away. The demon was now free. Natsu heard some foot steps behind him and saw his friends all rushing towards him. He was slightly scared when he saw Erza, but he was more worried about the large demon that had been freed from its icy imprisonment.

"No, were too late. Deliora is free." Gray said in sadness as he saw the ice all gone. Lucy and Lisanna went to where Ryu was and tried to help him out. Erza was just waiting to see what she could do at the moment. Happy flew up to Natsu as he felt safer near him.

"Ryu are you okay?" Lisanna asked as she and Lucy were worried about his well being.

"Argh, my ears are ringing! I can't hear a thing!" Ryu said as he still held his hands to his ears in pain.

"Well we got to take that thing down." Natsu said as the demon released another loud roar. Lucy and Lisanna were trying to help his hearing but he had to hold his ears in pain once more before going to a separate area away from the demon. While that happened, Lyon, who was badly beaten up, crawled up to the group.

"No one in this room is strong enough to kill this demon, but I." Lyon told them. Earlier when Zalty went after Natsu and Ryuma, Gray had confronted his old comrade and decided to deal with him once and for all. It was a battle of Ice wizards unlike what most people had seen before. While it appeared that Lyon was better, Gray was able to defeat him with his Ice magic. "The moment has finally come to surpass Ur."

"You can't defeat it. You can barely get off the floor man." Natsu stated out to him as Deliora once again released a mighty roar. Ryu was starting to get annoyed by the beast roaring so loudly.

"This is the moment I have finally waited for. Ur may have been strong but not enough to slay the demon." Lyon said as he began to stand up. "I will finally do the one thing that Ur couldn't. Finally my dream to surpass Ur will come true; nothing can stand in my way now. HAHAHA!"

While Lyon was laughing like a mad man, Deliora unleashed a much louder roar than before. Ryu had had enough with the loud roaring and decided he needed to shut the damn demon up. "AAAAAAHHH," Ryu shouted as he held up a large boulder in his hands, around the same size as Deliora's face. "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he threw the boulder right at the demon's face. The boulder did connect to the target as a loud crashing sound filled the cavern and caused a moment of pure silence.

The silence was shattered when there came a cracking noise come from Deliora's face. There were cracks in the face that started to grow before they quickly spread to the demon's entire body structure. Once the boulder fell off its face and landed in the water below, the demon's body began to fall apart literally. Everyone in the cavern was in a state of shock as they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw what had transpired.

As it would turn out the **Iced** **Shell** spell had another effect besides trapping someone in a body of ice for a long time, it also drained the person or demon's magic until they were left with none left whatsoever. This meant that the demon was already dead before it was released from the **Iced Shell.**

Natsu and Gray were shocked by this as well as Lyon. Erza had a feeling that something like this may happen but didn't voice it, she had read about the **Iced Shell** spell when she was curious about ice magic when she wanted to get an armor that helped the wearer perform Ice magic. Lucy and Lisanna were amazed that Ryu was able to lift a huge boulder like that, but they went to his side as he fell to the ground once more due to his ears still ringing in pain. Happy watched it all and knew of only one thing to say at this moment, "Well that's all folks."

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry again for the long wait again. Anyway, I noticed some people didn't say anything about some Easter eggs I included in this story so I will reveal them, but only about the monsters I placed in my story. They may only be shortly mentioned but I thought it was a nice touch.**

**The Raydragoons that I mentioned in this chapter were from a Japanese TV series called Kamen Rider Ryuki. The Golem Soldiers were the foot soldiers of the Kamen Rider Wizard series called Ghouls, the series has magic in it so I thought it would be a nice touch to include them. And finally the Tenga Warriors that I have mentioned, well if you grew up in the 90's and watched Power Rangers, you would know about these guys.**

**Anyway don't forget to leave a review on the bottom, and remember any and all flames will be feed to Natsu.**


	10. Changeling

**Hey guys, this is pretty nice for me as I have a new chapter ready for you all to enjoy, this one was finished quicker than I first thought. At this moment you all thought that this would be the beginning of the Phantom Lord arc, well not yet but we are getting close to that.**

**This is a special chapter that covers the Changeling episode of the anime. I have read some stories that do this episode and I always got confused about who was in whose body speaking at times so I came up with a way to make it easier to know who was who. Here is an Example: with Erza in Happy's body I will address her as E-Happy (the E stands for Erza) and with Happy in Erza's body he will be addressed as H-Erza. I hope that helps you guys understand better.**

**Anyway enjoy the story, the return of another character, and a fun twist most of you won't see coming.**

* * *

After the destruction of Deliora, everyone was trying to regain their bearings on what had transpired. Ryuma had destroyed the demon's body with just a boulder. However despite Deliora's destruction, they had realized that they still need to lift the curse on the village people. Erza even let them finish this as a matter of honor for the guild to finish what was started. They had believed that the Moon Drip was the cause of the curse so they confronted Lyon about lifting the curse on the people. However, Lyon himself blew a huge hole in their theory, he never knew about any curse. Not only that but he and his men were all, it never affects the human body. That and he and his men never came into contact with the villagers.

So after that failed interrogation, they decided to go to where the villagers could be found. When they got to the storage area, there was no one to be found. One villager came by to get some things and told the group about what had happened just a short while ago. The village somehow came back to its normal state, as if it never had any acid jelly dropped down on it.

Moka, the village chief thanked them for restoring the village despite not knowing that they had nothing to do with that. The Fairy Tail wizards had no clue who it was that had restored the village. He was still adamant about them to destroy the moon.

When Erza heard that she began to ask them simple questions about why they never checked to see what was causing the light at the temple. The villagers did send people to investigate but they never made it to the temple, they only returned with no knowledge of such events transpiring. So with the help of Natsu, Erza launched a huge spear at the moon. When it connected to something, it appeared that the moon was cracking up. However, it had turned out that the Moon Drip had caused a lens effect and made it appear that the moon was purple over the island.

Once the lens was broken, the villagers began to remember everything that they had forgotten. Lyon was right about the Moon Drip having no affect on humans, as it turned out the villagers were in fact demons. They were demons who could change into human form; they had just assumed that they were turned into demons.

When they finally came to realize this, Bobo, the boat guy had arrived and revealed that he knew the truth all along and left to go find help. When the chief saw his son he ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. The rest of the villagers joined them and hugged him as well. He even kissed the blue demon girl who healed up Gray, turns out they are and still engaged to be married.

Everyone threw a huge celebration to finally having their memories back and being free of the curse. Lucy and Lisanna did punish Ryuma for scaring the crap out of them when they thought he got hit by the acidic jelly, but only in the way of not giving him any desserts that he tried to grab. Once the sun rose the next morning, the chief tried to give them the seven million jewel reward but Erza declined it as they had done the mission without permission.

Ryu was able to talk them into letting them accept the Celestial Gate Key as a small thanks for what they had done. Lucy couldn't have been any happier as she hugged him after giving the key to her. As they left the village they were able to take a pirate ship, how Erza got to the island, back to Hargeon and then travel back to the guild. But before that, Erza decided on the ship to punish Ryu for making Lisanna flash her bare chest at him with a swift kick in the nuts. Ryu didn't know why Erza did that but felt that he somehow had it coming.

* * *

***Magnolia***

As the group walked down Main Street of Magnolia, the group was well rested as they were making their way back to the guild. "Oh man it's good to be back home." Lucy said as she stretched her arms above her head. She was currently wearing a blue shirt on with a light pink skirt.

"Tell me about it. It's finally nice to make it back home." Natsu said as he was excited and wanting to tell his guild that he survived an S-class mission.

"Yeah, I just want to relax and have a nice lazy day." Lisanna said as she wanted to do nothing and just kick back at the guild just for the fun of it.

"I don't think we will have enough time to relax." Ryu said as he wasn't wearing his gi but still wore his red shirt, his dragon necklace was hanging outside of his shirt. He also had a nervous look on his face when he said that.

"You are correct Ryuma." Erza told him as she was pulling her luggage. She turned to everyone and said to them, "You all still need to be punished for what you have done. Master Makarov will see to that for sure."

Once those words left her mouth, Happy was worried. "I'm scared do you think he will make us do _that_?"

Gray was panicking as he didn't want to face _that_ again. "Okay now I'm scared, what is that and why is it so scary?" Lucy asked as she had never seen what kind of punishment Fairy Tail could do to people who have done what they have.

Lisanna decided to tell Lucy, "No one really knows, Master kind of changes it to whatever degree he makes it as it's never the same punishment. But hopefully, he will go light on you because you're still kind of new to the guild life."

"I would be more worried about what Mirajane would be doing to you Lisanna." Erza told her as she became scared once more.

They had finally arrived at the guild and walked through the doors. Some of the other mages there were looking at them like they were dead mages walking. Erza stopped them and looked around trying to find Master Makarov. She turned her attention to Mirajane instead. "Excuse me Mira, but where is Master Makarov?"

"Oh hey guys, I see you're back from your island getaway. Did you guys have fun?" Mira asked in a polite tone.

"It was work, now back to my question?" Erza asked once more.

Macao decided to answer her instead to save them from the pain she could inflict on them. "He's not here, said something about being out of town. He told us he won't be back until the middle of the afternoon."

Everyone in the group was happy to hear that as they can relax a bit before being punished. Natsu, Gray and Happy were glad to hear about that. "By the way guys," Mira asked them all, "Where's my baby sister Lisanna?"

"What do you mean Mira?" Ryu asked as he turned to show her where she was. "She's right… wait where did she go?" Ryu saw that Lisanna was nowhere to be found as she had vanished. Ryu quickly looked around to see where she could be hiding as Lisanna does that to avoid being punished by Mira. He looked down when he heard a small meowing noise at his feet; he saw the cutest blue cat with black stripes on its body and a collar with a bell on it.

"Oh my god, who is this cute little thing; aren't you the cutest little kitty ever." Ryu said as he picked up the kitty and snuggled with its face. He went over to the bar and placed the kitty on the bar top and played with the kitty for a while. Cana sat next to him as she drank and saw him playing with the little kitty.

"Everyone be quiet." Erza shouted at them. This got the group and even some other members to remain quiet. "Listen up; none of you are getting off the hook that easily. You broke the rules by taking that request, prepare for punishment." This got everyone freaked out again as they didn't know what to expect.

"Oh come on Erza," Ryu was saying to her. "Can you please let us relax for a while, please?"

"No." Erza responded. Ryu tried to hold up the kitty to get her to rethink her idea as the kitty gave an adorable look. But she didn't budge one bit.

"Ah man, I thought that would work, sorry little kitty." Ryuma said to the little kitty as it licked his check in sympathy. He was going to pet it until he heard something at the main entrance. "Is that- what the heck is that?!" Everyone turned to the entrance and saw what Ryu pointed out.

Striding through the guild hall was a _really _tall bird that looked like a cross between an ostrich and a chicken. Nearly nine feet tall, the bird was covered in fluffy golden plumage, had a bright orange beak, dark blue eyes, and black scales on its feet and long silver talons. What made it stand out the most were the two-foot "sideburns" hanging down the sides of its face, the "mohawk" of feathers atop its head, and the incredibly fluffy tail that curved upward.

"What the heck is that thing?" Lucy asked as the giant chicken walked over to where Mira was currently standing.

"That Lucy," Cana began to tell her. "That there is a Chocobo, a large flightless bird. They can be domesticated and be used for either riding purposes like horses as they are faster than one, or be used to deliver letters. Like this one here."

As the Chocobo reached Mira, it lowered its head to give Mira the letter. "Oh my, what's this?" she asked as she looked over the letter. "Oh it's a magic letter from Vincent Wilson from Cait Shelter. I wonder what it says." As she looked at the seal on the back she made a hand gesture to activate the recorded message.

**"Hello...? Hello, is this thing on?" **Vincent's voice played out as he appeared in mid-air. At the moment the letter was dictated, he was sitting behind a desk, wearing the outfit they'd seen him in before sans the cloak. **"I'll assume the blinking light means it's on. So, um..." **he said nervously as he drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. **"Hello, Mirajane, this is Vincent... you know, from the other day. Anyhow... _wow_, I'm really bad at dictating," **he said scratching the back of his head. **"I guess what I want to say is, I'm sorry," **he said bowing at the waist. **"When I got that request for an escort so that one guy could ask for your autograph, I didn't really think anything of it at the time. It seemed like good money, and he didn't _come across _as a total sleaze... but things got really out of hand, and I'm deeply sorry about that. I offer my most sincere apology to anyone in Fairy Tail that guy may've insulted," **he said bowing again at the waist.

"Damn right for apologizing," Cana said out loud. "That fat bastard not only tried to get two of our friends to pose for naked pictures for him to jerk it to, but he also tried to get me and Lucy to give him our underwear. If I ever see that slime ball again, I'm gonna crack open another can-of-whoop-ass on that piece of crap." Lucy couldn't help but agree with that statement.

Ryu agreed as well. If that bastard tried to come back and do the same thing again, well let's just say that there would be a new resident at the hospital, twenty miles away from here.

**"But rest assured, I don't think something like that's going to happen ever again," **he said letting a tired sigh pass his lips. **"After things went _really _pear-shaped, as soon as I dropped that guy's ass off at the train station, I visited the neighboring guilds and got that guy blacklisted so he wouldn't pull anything like that again. I can't say for certain that _all _of the guilds I visited got the message, but what I'm trying to say is, I hope nothing like this ever happens again, and I pray this hasn't damaged any working relationship that Fairy Tail might have with Cait Shelter in the foreseeable future."**

"Hm, I don't think it would damage our working relationship," Ryu said out loud as he was still petting the cute kitty. "This was just an isolated incident and won't cause any harm between us and Cait Shelter."

**"All that being said, and once again, I'm _really _sorry about how things went down," **he repeated. **"So um... Mirajane..." **he said nervously pressing his fingers together. **"Next time I'm in Magnolia, I'll drop by and see if there's anything I can do to repay what I _hope _is your understanding. On behalf of everyone here at Cait Shelter, I am _deeply _sorry for any troubles this may have cost."**

"Oh dear, I do accept the apology." Mira said to the recording with a sincere smile on her face. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with him and getting to know him better." For some reason the Chocobo gave a sigh of relief that no one saw as their attention was more focused on the recording.

Elfman felt conflicted by that statement, on one hand he wanted to protect his sister from harm, emotional or physical. But in the other, if he did try to interfere in her life, she won't be happy with that.

**"Also, I'd like to apologize for putting a miniature iceberg on your front steps. Hopefully no-one hurt themselves _too _badly trying to bust it open. That thing should've melted after a couple hours, and I hope there wasn't too much trouble having to use the side-doors for that period."**

Natsu, Ryuma and Elfman all slapped themselves on the forehead when that part of the recording was said out loud. "Damn it, we forgot about the side doors." Natsu said out loud. Everyone else was happy that they did forget or the guild would have been faced with another fine. If Makarov was here, he would think the same thing.

"I didn't have any problems with the doors; it was pretty easy for me to remove that ice." Gray told the others.

"Gray, your pants are gone." Mira pointed out to him as he looked down and saw he lost his pants somewhere. He scrambled to find them quickly.

**"Anyway... Um... I guess that's everything," **he said scratching his cheek. **"I hope you have a pleasant day, and uh... I look forward to seeing you again in the future..."**

"Oh how sweet, I can't wait to see him again as well." Mira said out loud.

**" . . . Is it done yet?" **Vincent asked in a tone that said he wasn't dictating. **"How do I turn this thing off?" **he said as he began looking at the recorder at different angles, waving his hand in front of it.

**"Whatever you are doing you Neanderthal, please keep it down. I am trying to take a nap over here."** A sophisticated female voice was heard in the message as everyone was wondering, who is that? Happy was curious as well, he thought she sounded nice.

**"Carla! I'm trying to work here! I'm writing a letter to Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail to apologize for that... _incident _the other day," **Vincent said red-faced.

"Hey Mira," Lucy was asking Mira. "Do you know of anyone from that guild besides Vincent?"

Mira had to put her finger to her lips to think about that. "Nope sorry. Oh! He_ has_ mentioned from time to time about whom he considers his '_imouto'_ Wendy, or little sister, and her friend. Perhaps this is that friend?"

**"Mirajane Strauss... Is this one of those human courtship rituals the other girls have been talking about?" **Carla asked.

**"CARLA?!" **the brunette squawked, his face flushing bright red.

**"If this _is _an attempt to breed with her, whatever you do... Do not, I repeat, do _not_... bring her back here. I don't need Wendy exposed to something so... _vulgar_."**

**"This is _not _a mating ritual!" **the brunette squawked, hands pounding around the recorder as he flushed bright red. **"How do I turn this fucking thing off?!" **he cried frantically before the recording eventually _did _end.

Everyone had a small chuckle at the end of the message. It was so serious in the beginning but then became something funny and awkward at the end. Mira was smiling the whole time as she found it to be quite cute to see someone so flustered like what they had witnessed.

The Chocobo decided to choose that moment to take his leave. As he began to walk towards the entrance of the guild Mira said to him out loud for everyone to hear, "Aw please don't go Vincent. I thought it was nice. I thought it was a nice gesture with the letter." This got the Chocobo to freeze up mid-step and bawk in surprise.

"Wait, what do you mean Mira?" Erza asked out loud. "Vincent Wilson is nowhere to be found in the guild, so why did you say that to the Chocobo?"

"Well that's because he's transformed into that Chocobo right there with Take Over," Mira told her as she pointed to the bird. The Chocobo started to sweat under the pressure. He released a sigh as he transformed in front of their eyes.

"Dang it, I thought my Chocobo form would have fooled you. How did you know that was really me Mira?" Vincent asked her as he thought he wouldn't be caught like how he just was.

"Oh well that's easy really," Mira began to explain to him. "I can always tell whenever someone uses a takeover form. I have to know this because not only is this my magic and place of specialty, but I also have to know whenever Lisanna uses one to get out of being punished. Like for instance the _'cute kitty' _that Ryuma has been petting for about five minutes."

"Wait what?!" Ryuma said as he looked at the cute kitty he had been petting and fawning over. The cat gave a sigh as well and transformed back into Lisanna in her cat-girl form. She had cat-like fur on her arms and legs that went from her toes and fingers to her knees and elbows. She also had cat ears on top of her head and a tail that came out of her lower back. Her body area consisted of what appeared to be a bikini of fur. The fur matched the same color as her cat form did.

"Sorry about tricking you Ryuma. Ryu?" Lisanna asked as she noticed that he was on the floor, passed out, with a nose bleed and a bulge in his pants. Lucy and Cana noticed this as well but only Lucy had a blush, remembering the last time she accidentally felt that part of him. Cana had a sly smile on her face; she now knew one more thing that could get Ryu's attention.

"I think it would've been better if you cut out the middle-man, er, girl," Vincent re-iterated. "Pretty sure the shock-treatment fried a neuron," he said pointing at Ryu. "Or twenty," he added.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." Cana said as she pick him up and plopped him on the bar stool and face on the bar.

"That is the creepiest Job request I have ever seen," Natsu said as they all turned their attention to him at the request board. He took a request off the board and went over to where they were all standing. Turned out he wasn't even paying attention to what was happening after the message ended.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I will not allow you to do any more requests before Master Makarov comes back." Erza scolded Natsu.

"It says: _"Decipher this text, and I will see that you get half a million jewel." That_ sounds pretty cool to me." Natsu said as he tried to read what it said.

"Translation request? Odd request for a guild, it's more suitable for a library to receive." Lisanna said aloud as she changed back into her normal casual wear. She was wearing a green tan top with a pair of blue short shorts.

"Weird, it's in an ancient language." Gray pointed out as he finally had his pants back on.

"Wait, it's in modern letters as well." Happy pointed out as he saw that part as well.

"Oh yeah I can totally read that now." Natsu said as he read it out loud. "What the heck kind of language is this?" Suddenly, a rainbow light covered everyone in the group. Everyone in the guild was watching what was happening and were trying to figure out what they were doing. Just as soon as the light appeared, it had vanished. Cana had passed out and Ryuma woke up.

"W-w-w-what the hell, why am I so f-f-freaking c-c-cold?!" Gray of all people said as he started to shiver.

"What are you talking about Gray? Ice wizards don't get cold." Elfman told him as he has never seen Gray get cold.

"What just happened?" Lucy began to say as she suddenly arched her back in support. "Why does my chest feel so much heavier?" Everyone was shocked by hearing Lucy say something like that.

"Hey Lucy, are you feeling okay there?" Wakaba asked as he wasn't sure what was really going on here.

Lisanna turned towards Wakaba and said to him, "Yeah I feel fine why do you…" she said as she turned to Lucy."AAAHHH! What the heck?!"

Natsu turned and started to sweat a lot, "What the hell's going on? Why am I suddenly standing here, and why is it so damn hot in here. Open the windows or something!" he said as he took off his vest, leaving him in shoes, pants and scarf. He turned to see Gray shivering and let out a scream of terror.

"Okay what is going on?" Vincent asked out loud as he saw all of the confusion. "Hang on," he said as he looked around. "Why does my body feel funny? Heck my chest even feels so much lighter now." No one knew how to address that statement as he was from a different guild and didn't know how he was on a regular basis.

Mirajane was having a hard time standing as she sat down on one of the nearby chairs. "What the, why did I have a hard time standing up? My chest feels heavier for some reason." She looked down at her dress and had a small scream. "Why am I wearing a dress?"

"But sis, you've always worn a dress in the guild." Elfman told her as he began to worry about his sister.

"Well of course I do baby brother, why would you say…" Vincent, for some reason, responded as he turned to Mirajane and gasped, "Oh dear."

"Why is everyone here behaving like idiots?" A voiced asked aloud. Everyone turned to see Happy standing on the table with a determined look on his face. "You're all acting like complete fools. Stop it this instant or feel my wrath."

"Whoa this is so weird?" Erza said as she had a cheerful look on her face. She suddenly grabbed her chest and turned to everyone and said, "I don't think I have ever had boobies before?" all of the men were watching this with excitement. Happy tried to kick her, only for her armor to appear at the last moment.

"Man I have no idea what is going on here," Ryuma said as he held up a mug of beer. "But this seems like one hell of a party." He then started chugging the drink like he was in the desert for a day with nothing to drink.

"Ryu, why are you drinking beer at this time?" Macao asked out loud. Ryuma was like an older brother for Romeo so he wanted to make sure he was okay, and not in any serious problems.

"What are you guys talking about? It's me Cana." Ryu said as he had identified himself as Cana.

"Oh man," 'Cana' said as she woke up from her nap. She turned to Lisanna and told her, "Hey Lisanna, could you please warn a guy before transforming like that?" Lisanna turned to him in confusion, as she was trying to understand what was really happening.

"What are you talking about Cana? It's me Lucy." 'Lisanna' said as she had identified herself as Lucy.

"Lucy? Why do you look like Lisanna now? And, wait… did you just call me Cana?" 'Cana' asked as she looked around the group. 'She' noticed how they weren't acting like themselves and how they seemed to act like a different person. 'She' even looked down and saw her wearing her long pants, high heel sandals and blue bikini top. It was then that 'she' came to a startling realization. "Oh shit we're in each other's body. And it's me Ryuma and I'm in Cana's body." R-Cana said in shock.

C-Ryuma just had a smile on her/his face and said, "Hell yeah you are Ryu. But you're not in my body the _fun_ way." R-Cana was blushing at what C-Ryu had said out loud. He, and along with all the adults in hearing distance, knew what she meant by that.

They all quickly figured out who had switched bodies with whom. Lucy and Lisanna had switched, so did Gray and Natsu. Happy and Erza had switched as well, must to Erza's disappointment and Happy's delight. And finally, Mirajane had switched with Vincent. Everyone else already knew that Cana and Ryuma had switched as well.

"How in the hell did this happen?" N-Gray asked as he had to subdue G-Natsu from taking his pants off with a submission hold.

"I'll tell you how this happened," A voice at the main entrance said as it was revealed that Master Makarov had arrived back. "You fools must have read the **Changeling** spell and switched bodies with each other."

"Master/Gramps." The group, besides V-Mira as he/she was trying to get used to walking in heels before just taking them off, said as they rushed to where Makarov stood. "What is this changeling spell of which you speak of?" E-happy asked as she/he had to take a fish out of her/his mouth.

"It's an ancient spell that causes whomever is in close hearing distance to switch personalities, minds and spirits with another. Heck it even said to switch magic as well, while you're in another person's body, you can only use magic that body can do. Basically, it's a body switching spell." Makarov explained. They all became shocked by what this meant. G-Natsu and N-Gray were at each other's throats again complaining about this was Natsu's fault for reading the damn incantation.

"That's enough you idiots. You should know something else, if the spell isn't reversed within a half hour, you will be stuck in that body forever." Makarov warned them as this scared the crap out of them.

"Wait how long have we been stuck like this for?" Lu-Lisanna asked out loud. Wakaba replied that it's been 10 minutes so they have around 20 minutes to undo the spell. "This isn't good."

"You're telling me," V-Mira agreed. "How the hell do you think _I_ feel? I've gotten body-swapped with someone from another Guild. Not just any person, but MIRAJANE STRAUSS herself!" He/she shouted out loud to the group. "For the time being, I just have to make sure not to do anything to this body that Mirajane wouldn't be comfortable with... like groping it... or looking at places I _really_ shouldn't," He/she said to himself, not aware that M-Vincent had already looked down her/his pants out of curiosity. She/he was currently blushing at the size the body had down there.

E-Happy asked Master Makarov, "Isn't there any other way to undo this spell?"

Makarov had to think real deeply about this and came up with this answer, "Considering the fact that we are dealing with an ancient magic spell here… I have absolutely no clue." Everyone face faulted at hearing this. "Darn too, I was looking forward to punishing most of you. I won't punish Cana, Mira and Vincent as they didn't deserve this to happen to themselves."

"I can't take this anymore!" G-Natsu said as he reached for his pants. But N-Gray stopped him from doing that.

"Damn it man, keep your or my clothes on. Man that just sounds weird to say." N-Gray said as he hated this so much.

"Whoa, so even in Natsu's body, Gray still has his stripping habit?" H-Erza said as he/she tried to re-quip into a different armor to try something new. But it only made H-Erza wear some kind of skimpy fishing outfit. Why Erza had this outfit in her collection, the guild never knew.

"This has to be the second worst thing that has happened to me." Li-Lucy said.

"What was the first?" Lu-Lisanna asked.

"The first was when Mira beat up Ryu when he walked in on me when it was mixed bath day at the local hot springs." Li-Lucy told her friend.

"I'm sorry, but what?" V-Mira asked out loud as he/she tried to stop his/her wandering hands from going to Mira's special areas as V-Mira sat in a chair. "That sounds very bad right there, what happened?"

"Wait I remember some of that day." R-Cana said. "I only remember walking in the changing room and saw only your back when you were wrapping a towel around yourself. I don't remember seeing anything else. But I do remember waking up after blacking out with a sore face and a foot shaped bruise on my chest."

"Let me explain some of the missing pieces Cana, I mean Ryu." M-Vincent told her/him as she/he finally stopped blushing at seeing his privates. "I went to check to see what was taking Lisanna so long in getting ready. When I walked through the entrance to the springs I saw you staring at her and my first instinct were to protect my sister. So, I threw a wash basin at your head, and kicked you in the chest out of the springs."

"Really? All this time I thought Lisanna beat me up." R-Cana said as he saw C-Ryuma standing behind Lu-Lisanna and Li-Lucy.

"Yeah I remember that day. So, if we are all done remembering things here, how are we gonna fix this mess!" C-Ryu shouted as she /he preferred to be back in her/his original body fast. When she/he shouted, C-Ryu accidentally unleashed a roar of the sound kind not the magic kind. "Okay that was pretty cool there. I wonder what else this body can do."

"Cana don't you dare try anything or else…" R-Cana tried to warn her before he/she saw C-Ryu bring out his dragon arms and claws. "Okay now please be careful with those things, I had just sharpened those claws about a week ago."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen? What I accidentally destroy a table or something?" C-Ryu asked as she/he was currently swinging them around with no regards whatsoever. This continued for about a minute before a sound echoed through the guild, it sounded like clothes being ripped. They turned to where the sound came from and they all sheepishly saw that C-Ryuma had accidentally cut Li-Lucy's and Lu-Lisanna's clothes leaving them in Lucy's frilly red underwear and Lisanna's blue and white stripped underwear.

Lu-Lisanna and Li-Lucy both looked down and saw that they were in the middle of the guild's main area wearing nothing but their underwear. What made this moment even worse was that their respected crush is staring at them in another girl's body. So they did the only logical thing; they screamed loudly in shock, covered themselves as best as they could, and ran into one of the back rooms quickly so as to put on a spare outfit to wear.

"Huh, I wonder what kind of underwear Mira wears?" V-Mira asked as he/she was about to reach the edge of the dress before stopping him/herself. "No, no, must resist the urge to do something perverted while being inside her body... Wow, okay, that sounded SO less perverted in my head," V-Mira said as he/she continued to sit in the chair, trying not to get a headache from over thinking things.

R-Cana had just regained his/her bearings after that moment, and glared at C-Ryuma. "Hehehe, okay you may have a point sorry. When this is all done I will apologize to them. But we have about 15 minutes to reverse this and no one to do so."

"Oh I beg to differ Cana." Everyone turned to see Levy and Team Shadow Gear standing at the main entrance.

"Who are they?" V-Mira asked out loud. "No seriously, who are they? I've never met these guys before."

"Levy," Lu-Lisanna said as she and Li-Lucy came back from the back area wearing blue gym shorts and a white t shirt. "Please, you got to help us."

"Don't worry; I'll help you out no problem. I still want to read that novel you're writing." Levy told her as they had gone over to the table where the spell had remained in place. "Lucky for you guys, I happen to know about ancient text. It should be easy to find the reverse spell in this."

"Alright now, we need to let Levy do her thing." E-Happy told everyone as she/he had a fish in their mouth. "And why was there a fish in my mouth?" She/he asked in a sad tone.

"Well duh, because they are tasty," H-Erza replied with a fish in his/her mouth.

"Um, not to pressure you guys," V-Mira said to them, "But we only have like 10 minutes left." Natsu and Gray were still fighting about keeping Natsu's pants on at the moment so they were good. Unfortunately, they had no idea how to use their magic and kept drooling either fire or ice all over the floor.

"Hey Levy, is it wise to reader the spell out loud?" Li-Lucy asked trying not to have a repeat of the incident again.

"It's all good Lisanna; it's good if you only read parts of it in a different order than how it was written." Levy replied to her as continued to try to find a way to fix things.

"Let me try one more time," H-Erza said as he/she tried to re-quip into another set of armor. 'Tried' being the keyword before E-Happy threatened him/her.

"Have you gotten any closer Levy?" Lu-Lisanna asked her as they began to worry more and more.

"No, sorry guys, I'm stumped. I have never seen text like this before." Levy told them all in a sad tone.

"NO, this can't be. I don't want to be forever trapped in this ice princess's body." N-Gray shouted as G-Natsu then got into his face.

"What's the problem with my body you freaking pyro?!" he asked annoyed by what N-Gray meant by that.

"My problem is that I have to look at your ugly mug every time I look in a mirror you snow fairy." N-gray replied as the two of them brawled once more.

"Will you two idiots just knock it off?" Lu-Lisanna shouted at them. To the rest of the guild it felt weird hearing and seeing Lisanna doing the one shouting at Natsu and Gray to stop fighting. "How much time is left?"

"Not much left guys," Macao stated to them. "You may want to prepare for the worst."

"I refuse!" V-Mira told him vehemently. "Not that I'm implying being a woman is some kind of _punishment _or anything, but I _really _want to get back into my own body. Plus, I'm sure being stuck in _my _sweaty body with hair in odd-places is really weird for Mirajane... _Wow_, it's so weird I'm suddenly aware of that sort of thing," he/she said as his/her hands crept towards the edge of Mira's dress. "NO! Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts! THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS!" V-Mira cried out gripping his/her hair. " . . . Dammit! This body is too sexy! My mantra's not working!"

M-Vincent felt bad for V-Mira, she had a small idea of what it was like to be trapped in another's body. Whenever she added another being into her Takeover arsenal, she had to fight the being to gain control of the body. It was a common fear for some Takeover mages when dealing with a strong foe.

"Oh no, I can understand what you mean Vincent. Takeover mages have to deal with that fear from time to time so I understand where this fear is coming from." M-Vincent said to him/her as she/he hugged V-Mira to try and take away the fear. "Besides," M-Vincent added, "I have a lot of trust in Levy to fix this before it's too late."

V-Mira was happy to hear that as he for some reason, couldn't help but smile when M-Vincent told him/her that. He/she returned the hug as they felt calmer and better about the situation at hand. Also, he/she didn't feel weird hugging his original body, so that helped.

"Yeah he probably wanted to be stuck in a woman's body in the more pleasurable sense." C-Ryuma said as she/he drank another mug. That caused both of them to blush from the implications of what that really meant.

"Oh go drink another beer!" V-Mira yelled at her/him.

R-Cana walked by after putting on a black t-shirt. "Cana, please stop saying things like that in my body."

"You can be a real buzz kill at times. Hey why are you wearing a shirt?" C-Ryu asked wondering why Ryu put a shirt on her body.

"Seriously Cana, you wear a bikini as a top. I am so not going to try to put one of your boobs back in the bikini top if it fell out. It would be too embarrassing for me. So I felt like putting on a shirt." R-Cana blushed when he/she said that to her/him.

"Are you serious, it's no big deal. You can always cop a feel anytime you want. Heck you don't even need to ask, you can just walk up and grab one of my breast or slap my ass whenever. Just try not to do it when I am drinking okay?" C-Ryu explained to him/her as R-Cana blushed at what she/he just told him. "Looking at me blushing, I got to say I look damn cute."

"LEVY, how's that reverse spell coming along?" R-Cana asked as he/she really wanted to change the subject fast.

"Oops I was trying to translate it. Sorry guys I'll try to find a reverse spell immediately." The group fell flat on their faces when they heard Levy say that. "This doesn't seem to make sense, there's no pattern here. Most ancient text have a certain pattern to them, but I can't find one here." She added starting to panic here.

"3 minutes left guys." Macao told them all.

"You're not really helping us out here Macao." Li-Lucy replied as she was starting to worry. Everyone would have tried to see how they did with each other's magic but felt that it was more important to try and fix this now and not have to worry about doing that.

"So this is how it comes down huh?" V-Mira sighed tiredly. "I never would've thought my fate would have called for me to be trapped in a girl's body forever... Oh god, what will I tell my imouto!? She'll think I'm weird and never talk to me again! Not to mention that Carla won't _ever _let me live this down!" V-Mira cried as he/she held her face to try and hold back the tears.

"There, there Vincent." M-Vincent told him/her. "I think your imouto will understand. In fact I think she would be happy about the thought of a big sister."

"Thanks Mira, that means so much at this moment." V-Mira replied back. "Hey quick question here, do you wear any make-up?"

"Nope, it's all natural beauty right there. Why?" M-Vincent asked after answering his/her question.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin your make-up and I have no idea how to apply it." He/she replied back. M-Vincent couldn't help but smile at hearing someone worry about something small like that at this time.

"Guys, we have less than a minute to go here." Macao informed everyone. R-Cana hit him in the head with a stool in annoyance.

"Shut up man, were already under a lot of pressure now, we don't need you to make it worse." R-Cana stated as he/she was getting annoyed by the countdown being mentioned so often.

"Okay I think I got this last part just about finished." Levy said to herself as Jet and Droy were motivating her by acting like her own personal cheerers.

Master Makarov had stepped in to see how the situation was going. "So still trying to undo the spell I see?"

"Yeah and were down to the wire here. So if there is a lesson in this we get it, _'Don't take request you aren't ready for yet.'_" Lu-Lisanna replied as she was getting really nervous here.

"Oh yeah I just remembered something very important about the spell!" Makarov said with only 30 seconds left to go.

"Really Master? What is it?" E-Happy asked if it was a way to reverse this spell.

"Hm, nope sorry drawing a blank here." He replied with a comical expression on his face. They all fell flat on their faces at that statement.

"Guys, 10 seconds left." Wakaba informed them as time was getting closer and closer to reaching zero.

"I think I figured it out." Levy said as she read the ancient spell backwards. As she finished reading the spell backwards, the same rainbow light that caused the spell to occur reappeared and covered them in its light. And just like before, as fast as the light appeared it vanished. The guild hall was in complete silence over if the spell did anything. "So is everyone back to normal?" she asked them all.

Vincent and Mira both stood up and looked at each other for a brief second. "YES I AM BACK IN MY OWN BODY! YAHOO!" Vincent whooped as he did a series of somersaults and flips, happy that he wouldn't become ostracized from his little sister. And that he was wearing pants again.

"Oh my, we are back to normal." Mira said as she was happy to see that they were back in their own bodies. "Thank you so much Levy."

"It's no big deal guys, all in a day's work for your good friend and spell translator Levy." She told them as she felt her confidence boost after accomplishing such a feet.

"Not to ruin the moment here, but…" 'Natsu' and 'Gray' replied. "BUT WE'RE STILL STUCK LEVY!" everyone was shocked by this. Those that were changed checked again to see if it was true, and unfortunately it was true. Turns out the only ones who were changed back were Mira and Vincent.

"Oh no, I must have mispronounced the spell when I read it backwards or something. I am so sorry guys." Levy said as she was apologizing to her friends and colleagues.

As everyone was freaking out about being stuck in a different person's body forever now, they all heard a small chuckle that erupted into full blown laughter. Everyone in the guild turned to see Master Makarov, lying on the floor laughing and holding his sides. "W-what the heck is so damn funny master?" Li-Lucy asked failing to see the humor in this predicament they were in.

"Oh man that was the best punishment I have ever given you brats to date." Makarov told them as he was still laughing a bit. Everyone had a confused look in their faces when he said that.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" R-Cana asked in confusion which erupted into anger. "Are you telling me that YOU TRAPPED US IN OUR OWN BODIES FOREVER AS SOME KIND OF _PUNISHMENT_?!"

"Huh, so that's what my face looks like when I get angry? Eh, either way I still look cute when angry." C-Ryu stated as she never saw her face as angry as Ryu is at the moment.

"Not helping Cana," R-Cana told her/him as calm as he could before going back to yelling at Makarov who was still laughing. "WELL, WHY IS THIS SO DAMN FUNNY?!"

"Because, that wasn't the **Changeling** spell, it's just some party prank spell that I bought while most of you idiots were on the S-class mission you _weren't_ supposed to be on. You go back to your original bodies after an hour." Makarov explained as he continued to laugh at them as they all couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Master," E-Happy said to him.

"Yes my little kitty, I mean Erza?" Makarov replied as he looked at the group with a dark look in their eyes. He was starting to understand what is going on now as his laughter died right there. "You guys are mad at me, aren't you?" he asked as he got a nod from them all as a yes. "I may have gone a bit overboard here huh?" he received another nod meaning yes. "I should start running huh?"

"You should have started running when you turned around Gramps." N-Gray stated to him.

"Well let me just say two things first. One, I hope you all learned an important lesson from this, never break the rules. And second, _itwastotallyworthit_!" Makarov said as he suddenly ran from them all as they chased him around the guild looking to teach him a lesson.

As they were chasing Makarov, Vincent had finally calmed down after getting back into his body. "Hey um... Mirajane? Sorry about today. And the _other _day. It seems like every time I come here, I cause _some _kind of trouble for you, and I'm sorry."

"Oh no, this isn't your fault at all, and neither was that one before. You had no control over what could've happened." Mira told him as it helped make him feel better.

"Thanks Mira, I feel better now." Vincent said as he shook her hand in acceptance. When they let go, he noticed a piece of paper in his hands with an address and tomorrows date and time set for the afternoon. "Uh Mira, what's this you gave me?"

"Oh that is for our date tomorrow." Mira responded to him.

"Oh okay, well I guess I- wait what?!" Vincent asked being caught completely flat-footed.

"Yeah, this is what you need to do for me to accept your apology from your message. Don't worry; I won't bite tomorrow, unless you're into that kind of thing." Mira told him as she went back to the bar to resume her barmaid duties.

"Did... did that really happen?" Vincent asked himself as he went to return to his hotel room he would be staying in for about a week. He tried to get just a 3 day stay but it was cheaper for him to rent a room for a week. "Did Mirajane Strauss, the poster girl of Fairy Tail and centerfold model for Sorcerer Magazine, tell me that she is expecting a date tomorrow? Oh man, what am I going to wear?!"

* * *

***Ryuma's House, Later that night***

Ryuma was happy to be back in his body after what had happened with Makarov's punishment in them. They weren't able to get a hold of gramps when they chased him, for an old geezer like him, he can sure run fast as hell. He was resting on his couch in the living room to try to take his mind off of what had happened. However, his mind at times drifted back to seeing Lucy and Lisanna in their underwear when Cana accidentally ripped their clothes off and to Cana's comments about her being okay with him doing dirty things to her.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind of those thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to see who it was. He looked through the peep hole he has in his main entrance and saw it was Mirajane looking shy for some odd reason. So he decided to open the door, "Hey Mira, what brings you to my place? If you are looking for Lucy, she's next door but please, knock first before entering her apartment. She's tired of Natsu breaking into her place and I may have to do something about that."

"Oh no, I know that silly," Mira told him with a smile on her face. She once again became nervous and asked him, "Can I see Cana please?"

"Sure you can, she's upstairs in her room. She is on a small time out for ripping Lucy's and your sister's clothes off with my claws." Ryu told her. Once Ryu and Cana got back to their place, she tried to go to the fridge to get a drink after she took her shirt off. However, Ryu grabbed her shoulders that he was grounding her for what happened earlier in the guild. Cana tried to smooth talk her way out of it but it worked to no avail, and was sent to her room. She did get payback when she flashed him her chest before running upstairs. He was quick to prevent a nose bleed from occurring from the sensual sight.

Mira quickly went upstairs to where Cana's room was labeled and knocked on her door, "Look I'm sorry for doing that to the girls Ryu. But I am not sorry for flashing you." Cana said before she opened the door to see Mira standing there. Cana was embarrassed by what she said to her, "Oh geez sorry Mira, I thought you were Ryu, what's up?"

"I need your help… Did you really flash Ryu today?" Mira asked wondering if that was a serious thing that happened.

"Yeah, I can still get a good reaction out of him." Cana told Mira with a smile on her face.

"Look, I know you love Ryu, but you may want to cool down for a while. It could do wonders for your relationship." Mira told her. She knew that Cana loved Ryu as well as her baby sister and Lucy. She was always trying to hook people up at times and Ryu was the most difficult challenge to date.

"Ah whatever, he can never look away at this smoking hot body of mine. Anyway, what brings you to this house?" Cana asked wondering about the visit.

"W-well," Mira said all embarrassed and was blushing. "I kind of asked Vincent out at the guild after we got our bodies back, and I told him to pick me up at my place for our date, but I could really use your help in getting ready."

Cana was taken aback by this situation. Mirajane Strauss, the girl who tries to set someone up as a couple, is coming to her to help her get ready for a date. This was unprecedented. "Hell yeah I can help you out girl." Cana told her as she was excited for this. "We may need to get a few other girls in Fairy Hills to help you out as well as Lucy. She can help with your looks for tomorrow. Let's go get ready right now."

Mira was happy to hear this as they both left to go downstairs to get Lucy's help in this. "Hey where are you going Cana?" Ryu asked as he saw Mira rushing down the stairs to get to the main door with Cana.

"Mira asked Vincent Wilson out on a date for tomorrow and needs mine and a few other girls' help in getting her ready for her date so I will be spending the night with Mira at her place. Bye." Cana told him as she ran out the door and closed to before going to Lucy's apartment and getting her help in this.

"Oh okay." Ryu said as he tried to go back to relaxing on the couch. He had closed his eyes and took two deep breaths before opening them and ask, "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Well this was a quick update for me right there. Thanks again to NeoNazo356 for allowing me to use his OC Vincent Wilson again for this chapter. Next chapter will be a special one so I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**You maybe wondering why Cana was teasing people so much but calmed down after getting back in her body, well it's simple really. While Cana has a high tolerance for alcohol in HER body, Ryu has a more normal tolerance for it in his so Cana was a bit tipsy while trapped in his body.**

**Also Mira being shy about having a date is not that odd to see. While she was the one who did ask Vincent out in such a bold way, she wasn't that nervous about it. But during her shift, she began to think it over more and more and realized that she needed help in getting ready for it and that it was her FIRST date and became real nervous about it.**

**Now about the Changeling spell, not much was known about where it came from or how the others got back into their bodies. So I felt that it would be funny to make it Makarov's actual punishment for the group that went to Galuna Island. Despite dragging more people into the mix by accident, it was still pretty funny.**

**Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom telling me what you thought about this chapter. No short reviews please, I would like some descriptions here. Also remember, any flame reviews will be fed to Natsu.**


	11. Vincent's Date

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Life can get in the way a few times and this is my first original chapter so I wanted to make sure I did it right. Not only that but I also have some other stories out if you want to give them a look. This chapter is Vincent centered. So this will be all about his date with Mirajane. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

***Fairy Hills***

It was night time at the female dormitory for most of the female mages of Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills. The building itself was a three story building far from the guild, near a cliff where the girls could use the beach area down below as their own private beach. If one was to look at it from the sky, the building looked to be in the shape of the letter 'H'. It even had a small porch area in the front and a tree in the back. No boys were allowed for really good reasons; one was that it was for girls only. The other main reason was that the boys did have a dorm for most of their male members. However, it was destroyed from a normal brawl between the guys getting a little too crazy.

The residents of Fairy Hills were currently all in Erza's rooms. She had about five rooms for herself to keep some armors she doesn't use or because she couldn't keep in her Requip dimension. The girls were all trying to help Mira out and prepare her for her date with Vincent for tomorrow afternoon.

"This is a mighty big shock to see." Erza said for the other girls and Mira to hear. "I would never have expected to hear you actually asking someone out Mira. Especially someone from another guild like Vincent Wilson." She had been Mirajane's rival for a while but they had been on good terms since she became a barmaid.

"Well at least she didn't agree to date someone like Ichiya." Bisca told her. She was one of the resident gun mages in the guild. She was wearing a black dress with a white trim at the ends, red cowgirl boots and a yellow cowgirl hat. It matched her long green hair very well. She had a crush on the other gun mage the guild had, Alzack. He had a crush on her as well but neither one made the first move, afraid of ruining their friendship.

All of the girls shivered at the thought of Ichiya. He wasn't what they would call, _appealing_ to them or any normal woman. "Bisca's got a good point." Levy commented. The girls were looking at different clothes they all brought that could fit Mira for what she could wear for her date. "Out of every mage she could've asked, Vincent does seem to be the nicest one. He didn't do anything perverted to her body when he was stuck in her body earlier. So that's a plus right there."

All of the girls nodded right there as they went back to helping Mira picked an outfit for her date tomorrow. "Hey Mira, how about something like this?" Cana asked as she pulled out a very tight looking dress that seemed like it wouldn't fit all that well.

"Um, no thanks Cana. Maybe we can try something more casual?" Mira asked as she wanted this to be a nice date.

"Hey Mira, how about these jeans then?" Lucy asked as she brought out a pair of jeans and handed them to her.

"Let me try them on." Mira said as she put them on to see if they did fit them. "Hey these fit me very nicely, I think I'll wear these then." She said as she needed more clothes that went with them. They all agreed that Mira should go with a more casual style of clothing so they went with Lisanna's help, seeing as she wore more casual clothes than most of them do.

"So while Lisanna helps her sister out," Laki said as she looked at the other girls, "Maybe we can help her with advice about being on a date with a nice guy. So it begs the question, have any of us been on a date before?" Some of the girls looked at each other with concern looks. Most of them hadn't been on a date before.

"What about you Lucy?" Levy asked her as Lucy blushed from being put on the spot light. "Have you ever been on a date, or a boyfriend before coming to the guild?"

"T-totally, I've had like three before joining." Lucy said as she blushed trying to make herself sound more convincing.

"That's a lie and a very bad one too." Cana said as she called her out on it. "You never had one of either before have you?"

"No." Lucy sighed in defeat. "Before I joined Fairy Tail, the only guys who wanted to date me either wanted to make another girl jealous or tried to get into my panties." Lucy explained to them as they all understood that perfectly. There always were those kinds of guys looking for another notch to add to their belt. Luckily, Lucy learned some self defense moves and has some pepper spray on her person at times.

"If any of those punks try to do that to us, then they will taste the sharp steel of my blades." Erza said as she whipped out a sword to prove her point.

"Hey, no swords in my room Erza, you know the rule!" Mira shouted to her as Lisanna was getting closer to finishing up her sister's attire for her big date.

"I bet you would love it if a certain Dragon Slayer was able to get into your panties, huh Lucy?" Cana whispered into Lucy's ear causing her to blush full red as Cana groped her from behind. Cana knew about Lucy's and Lisanna's crush on Ryuma, she may have to talk about that to them went the moment was right. Now was not that moment.

"CANA!" she said in embarrassment and jumped away from her in shock. It didn't really help her that the night before she had a very raunchy dream about Ryuma doing things like that to her. It got even kinkier with his dragon form especially what he did with his tail. It didn't help her even more knowing that Ryu saw her and Lisanna in their underwear in the guild earlier today.

"Well, in hopes to prevent even more embarrassing moments about our failed love lives being said aloud," Levy said as she pulled out some books. "Maybe we should look over some of these books on dates and what they could tell us to help out Mira."

"That's a good idea Levy," Lucy said as they all looked over these books and checked what sounds right for a date and what doesn't. After a few minutes of reading and taking small notes, Cana decided to say something to two of her friends.

"Hey Lisanna, Lucy, I want to apologize for my actions earlier today when I was in Ryuma's body." Cana said as she apologized to both girls.

"Apology accepted Cana." Lisanna said to her as she was adding the finishing touches to Mirajane's outfit.

"Yeah same here, just promise that if we're ever in a position like that again, to be more careful with those claws of Ryuma's." Lucy said to her as she made sure not to say anything about Ryuma being half-dragon by accident. Some of the girls here didn't know about that side of Ryu.

"I will certainly try my best." Cana said as she tried to promise that.

"Okay girls what do you think?" Lisanna asked as she showed them Mira's attire for her date tomorrow. All of the girls looked and saw that Mira looked amazing in the casual clothes that she was wearing but something felt off a bit.

"It looks good, but something is still missing," Laki pointed out to her. All the girls thought over on what was missing with her outfit before Laki realized it, "Oh that's it, we need some shoes that go with the outfit." The girls knew that Laki was right, they needed some shoes that worked along with Mira's casual outfit.

After trying to match some shoes with Mira's new look, Levy said out loud, "What about Cana's high heel sandals?" After Cana gave Mirajane a pair of her sandals for her, the girls noticed how it worked very well with the outfit.

"Perfect, not only do you have the perfect outfit, but also a great man to have a date with. You're very lucky Mirajane." Lucy complimented her as she was a bit jealous. She wished that she would have a great guy to be with and to treat her like she was very special. She had to shake her thoughts away from that when the image of Ryuma helping her came to mind.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves now and relax for tonight, and have a big slumber party before my big date tomorrow." Mirajane told them as all of the girls began to relax and had a good girl's night in. Mirajane was a bit nervous as she began to wonder what could possibly happen on the big date.

* * *

***Fairy Tail Guild***

Earlier that day, Vincent was beginning to worry about what would happen on his date with the lovely Mirajane. He had never been on a date before and had no idea what to do while on a date. He began to ponder for a while and paced his hotel room to try to come up with an idea. He was already good with the clothes he will be wearing later so all he needed was advice on what to do. He had a good idea on just _who_ to go to for advice on his date with Mirajane and where to take her as he was still unfamiliar with Magnolia.

As he entered the guild hall, he noticed how everything had been a lot calmer and things looked like nothing bad would happen yet. He needed to do this quickly as he has seen the normal brawls that happen in this guild hall on a regular basis. He didn't want to be a part of that again. As he made his way through the guild, he had finally found the person who would help him out the most with his date later. It was Lisanna, and she had just handed Ryuma a mug of his usual nonalcoholic beverage as she went back to behind the bar.

"Um, excuse me," Vincent said to Lisanna as he got her attention. "I need some help with making my date with your older sister really good." Lisanna saw the genuine look on his face and knew that he needed help big time.

"Sure thing Vincent, come here and let me help you." Lisanna told him as he sat at the bar and began to ask her questions.

"I have no idea where to go and I want to make a good first impression for your sister. I mean she's a model and I need to make sure I don't screw it up badly. Where does she like to go?" Vincent explained to Lisanna. She saw that he was really worried about screwing this up with her big sister.

"Okay here's what you need to know to help you out," Lisanna began to explain to him. "My big sister on her days off, she tends to do some window shopping at some of the jewelry. She mostly looks at necklaces, so you can walk by this one shop on Emerald Street that she windows shops at the most." Lisanna told him as he got an idea on seeing which necklace she looked at the most and buy it for her. "Then she also likes to go to this one restaurant that serves some of the best noodles in town, it's right by the park that is the only one in town with a huge tree in it. Not only that, but afterwards a few times she likes to go to this one hill in Magnolia and sometimes watches the sunset."

After Lisanna told him all of this, he knew that this was the best advice that he could ever get for his big date. "Just curious about something, why did you ask me for advice? Why not ask one of the other guys in the guild for dating advice instead?" She asked him as curiosity got the best of her.

"Well I don't really know that many people here and some of the guys seem like the kind that are either oblivious like Natsu, Gray, and Ryuma. While some others seem to be drowning their sorrows in beer like those two old guys over there," Vincent explained as he pointed at Wakaba and Macao. Lisanna understood that perfectly, they were always sad and complained about some things. "Also, you seemed to be the nicer one to be asking questions about when it comes to dating your older sister as I think your brother would want to hurt me before I take Mira on the date." Lisanna can understand that very well, Elfman seemed to be a bit too overprotective of them.

And as the universe seemed to listen to her thought at that moment, it gave her a perfect example. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Elfman shouted out loud as he walked away from Happy, "Ryuma, you son of a bitch!" he yelled as he approached Ryuma. Ryuma looked shocked and worried by why Elfman was coming towards him with in an angry expression.

"H-hey Elfman, what seems to be the problem?" Ryu quickly asked him as he wasn't sure why he was angry at him this time. "Look, if this is about what happened yesterday, Cana was in my body at the time and I had nothing to do with Lucy's and Lisanna's wardrobe _accident_."

"It's not about that you jerk!" Elfman said as he began to get angrier. "Happy told me about what happened in Hargeon about a week ago and what you saw." Ryu remembered slightly what Elfman was talking about and tried to defuse the situation quickly. Once the memory of that event with Lisanna came back, he tried to defuse the situation.

"Whoa, Happy is a dirty liar and nothing happened okay." Ryu tried his best to calm down Elfman before he got past angry. However…

"But Ryu, it's true." Happy said as he munched on a blue fish. "You did faint from a nosebleed and knocked yourself out when Lisanna flashed her boobies at you." Happy said out loud for the whole guild to hear. Silence was the only thing everyone could hear at that moment. Some of the guys were blushing at the thought. They were also jealous at hearing what Happy just said and envied Ryuma for seeing what he saw.

Vincent turned to a blushing Lisanna and asked, "Okay, wow. That sounds like a pretty bold move for you to do there. Why did you do that anyway?" He asked her as he had seen her interactions with Ryuma and knew that she and two other girls did have a crush on the Dragon Slayer but wasn't noticing it.

"I-It's kind of hard to explain really." Lisanna explained to him as she tried to hide her blushing face out of embarrassment. She wasn't really expecting someone to bring that up in the guild out loud and she thought that no one saw her do that besides Lucy and Ryuma that day. Lisanna felt like she could literally die from embarrassment right there.

The silence was interrupted however as Elfman changed both of his arms into lizard-like in appearance and decided to go after Ryuma. "AAAAAAAAHHHH," Ryuma shouted as he ran away from the very angry Elfman.

"I got to stop this, hope your date goes well Vincent." Lisanna told him as she jumped over the bar and chased her brother. "Elf-nii-san, stop chasing Ryu. Please don't hurt him." Lisanna yelled at her big brother trying to get him to stop chasing her crush and to not have him hurt.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt him." Elfman said as he chased Ryu out of the guild hall. Ryu felt happy about that until he heard what Elfman said after that, "I'm just gonna make him _less_ of a man!" After hearing that, Ryu ran faster than ever before out of fear of what Elfman would do to him if he caught him. Lisanna chased after them as she tried to make sure Elfman didn't hurt Ryuma too much.

Vincent looked at the three mages running out of the guild and then murmured to himself, "I hope my date turns out better than what's happening here. I also hope Elfman wears himself out before my date or I maybe in Ryuma's shoes really soon." Vincent got up and walked out of the guild to get ready for the big date.

* * *

***Fairy Hills***

Vincent was standing outside the building waiting nervously to Mira come out and meet him for their date. He was wearing casual red sneakers with white accents, faded jeans, and a blue, loose, long-sleeved open jacket-like top with a raised collar and hood over his black long sleeve shirt. He tried to get in normally, but the landlady told him that this was a girl's only dorm and that she would inform Mirajane that her date has arrived.

"Okay Vincent," He told himself to calm his nerves. "You can do this man; you're going on a date with a pretty girl like Mirajane. Just behave and be yourself and nothing can go wrong. She's just as pretty as any other girl. Oh who am I kidding, she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen." He said to himself not realizing that Mirajane was standing right behind him when he said that to himself.

"Oh why thank you Vincent." Mirajane said causing him to jump in his spot. He turned around to see Mira in her attire for their date that night. She was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt with the word _'Naughty'_ written on the chest area with devil horns and tail with angel wings and a halo above the word. She also had a pair of jeans on with a pair of sandal wedges that worked well with the outfit she was wearing.

"Mira, wow you look really amazing." Vincent told her as he was blushing and taken aback by seeing how beautiful she is even in more casual clothes. The reason why he was blushing was because her clothes looked like it was clinging closely to her body. "Um, how long you were standing there?" He wasn't sure how long she had been standing right behind him.

"Not that long." Mira told him with a smile on her face. "So ready for a date with an amazingly, beautiful girl?" She said with a saucy wink. Mirajane was nervous as well, but held a strong demeanor to calm her nerves down.

"Yeah I sure am, now may I ask for this lovely lady to follow me for a wonderful date?" Vincent asked her as he held out his hand for her. Mira blushed at that gesture as this was a bold move and knew that she would be treated kindly.

"Of course this lovely lady would love to follow this gentleman for a lovely date." Mira said as she grabbed hold of his hand and then looped her arm around his and they walked off to enjoy their date.

As they walked down one of Magnolia's main streets as they arrived at Emerald Street. "Hey I know this place." Mirajane pointed out as she wasn't expecting to arrive here, one of the places she goes to at times whenever she has time off.

"Really?" Vincent asked as he faked his ignorance.

"Yeah sometimes I go here to see some of the jewelry and see what would look really good on me." Mira explained to him as she went to look at some of the jewels that were shown in some shop windows. Vincent noticed that while she had looked at the windows of a few of the jewelry stores, she kept going back to one in particular, a small shop called _Pearls of Wisdom_.

As they entered the store, Vincent couldn't help but notice that Mirajane was walking around and looking at all of the merchandise. _'Okay Vincent, think.'_ He thought to himself as he saw Mira looking at the jewels. _'One of these necklaces is the one she has her eyes on the most, so it's either the most expensive one or the most popular one.'_

As Vincent watched Mirajane closely, and saw which necklaces she viewed at, she kept going back to one in particular. It was a sterling silver necklace that was styled to look like an angel wing on one side with a demon wing on the other, at the bottom of the necklace there appeared to be tails looping each other. In the center of the necklace there was a sapphire blue gem in the middle that brought your eyes to the center. "Or it could be the most unique looking one." Vincent whispered to himself as he didn't want Mirajane to hear him say that. He did see the price of it and saw that it was very affordable. He did wonder why Mira didn't just buy it for herself.

"So Mira, do you see anything you like?" Vincent asked as he approached Mira. She turned to him and sadly shook her head no.

"Sorry, nothing really caught my eye." Mira said as she was about to leave the shop. "Come on Vincent, let's go somewhere else and enjoy ourselves." Mira told him as she wanted to see what else he had in store for her on their date.

"In a minute, I have to use the restroom." Vincent told her as she waited outside the store. When he knew Mira wasn't looking and in the room, he turned to the clerk behind the table. "Hey buddy," Vincent told the clerk getting her attention. "I would like to purchase this necklace for my friend Mira." He told her as he pointed to the necklace that Mira kept going back to.

"Excellent choice my good sir. Miss Mirajane has always kept an eye on this one particular item. We tried to sell this to her in the past but for some reason, she kept holding it off. It's as if she was waiting for something." The clerk told Vincent as he paid for the whole thing and wrapped it up in a special case for him to give Mira.

As he pocketed the case he walked out to catch up with Mira who was waiting for him just outside the store. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, milady." Vincent said to her as she giggled at his polite antics.

"It is okay my gentleman, come let's continue this date." Mira said as she looped her arm around his and he led her to the next destination.

* * *

***South Gate Park***

Vincent had led Mira towards South Gate Park, a park that was one of the famous meeting places of Magnolia. It's a park that was slightly below street level with some steps and smooth ramps to lead people into the park. There was even a large tree in the middle of the park. As they arrived at the park, Mira's stomach let out a good roar of hunger. She blushed as she didn't want for her stomach to do make a loud noise like that.

"I take it you're hungry?" Vincent asked as he knew from the sound of her stomach that she seemed to be very hungry.

"M-maybe," Mira told him as she was still slightly embarrassed by her stomach growling like that.

"I think I know the perfect spot for a delicious meal." Vincent said as he pointed to a noodle cart stand on the edge of the park. It was a very simple and popular one for the people of Magnolia as some of the best noodles in town, it was called _"A Wok by the Park."_

"Oh I love their noodles come on Vincent." Mirajane said as she practically dragged him by the arm to grab a spot at the cart.

As they got two spots right next to each other, the owner/chef came out from behind a curtain to greet his new customers. He was a simple old man with balding grey hair, a simple green collared shirt with a red apron on. As he was about to greet his new customers, he was shocked to see his favorite repeat customer arrive. "Ah, Mirajane. It's so nice to see one of my favorite repeat customers return to my humble noodle stand." The owner stated as he saw her with a very nice looking lad. "Who's this handsome fellow here? Is this the man who can tame the fierce demon named Mirajane?" The owner teased as they both blushed at hearing that.

"Oh please stop, you're embarrassing us." Mira told the owner as she was blushing really badly.

"Oh alright." The owner told her. "I'll be right back just got to help another customer." He told them as they sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Mira," Vincent said as he got her attention and stopped blushing. "What did he mean by _'The Fierce Demon'_ comment?" He had never heard of that nickname for Mirajane. The only one he had heard before was that of her modeling career and being a centerfold for Sorcerer Weekly.

"Oh that, well you see before I became a model for the magazine I was once an active S-class mage in Fairy Tail." Mira explained to him. "I was very skilled in a special kind of Take-Over magic where I could take over the form of Demons. Believe it or not, I was a lot scarier and a much more different girl than I am now."

"Really? Because I cannot see you being something different than this." Vincent said as he cannot picture this lovely lady being a different kind of person.

"No really, I wore some more revealing gothic style clothing and was much scarier looking. However," Mirajane said as she looked a bit sad at that moment. "That all changed about two years ago when I was on a mission with my brother and sister. We went to take on this beast that was terrorizing some of the villages and prevent more death and destruction from spreading. I was cocky and I got injured during the mission. I couldn't save them from the beast and I almost lost my family that night. After that mission we were able to survive thanks to Ryuma coming to save us from almost dying, so I decided to retire from active duty and worked at the guild as a barmaid and later came into the modeling business."

Vincent was shocked to hear all of this. He had no idea that Mira's past was tragic and filled with some dread. "It must've taken a lot to confide in me like that," he said, causing Mirajane to nod. "If it makes you feel any better, I have absolutely no memory of my life before two years ago," Vincent told her, surprising her.

"Really?" Mira asked as she was curious about why this is about him.

"Yeah. Everything before Cait Shelter is one big blank," Vincent said as he tapped on the side of his head. "The last thing I really remember was a big blank spot, and then my imouto finding me in the woods before dragging me back to the guild. Other than that, I have no recollection of my past, though I still try to make the most of it. If I can't remember my past, I'll just have to do my hardest to remember the days I _do _remember."

Mira was taken back by how he has no recollection of his past and tries to make the most of it with his guild and little sister. "It's all we can do at times, make the most of it with people we trust and care for." She replied as she held his hand. Vincent blushed at her holding his hand, he had known her for a while and she never flirted with him like this before. He couldn't help but stare into her lovely eyes as they showed so much compassion.

Just as he was about to say something else, "Are you two lovebirds ready to order or do you want to make out first?" The owner returned to them as he finished his other customer's orders and drinks. Mira and Vincent both blushed full red in embarrassment and looked at the owner. He couldn't help but chuckle at doing that, he may not see a lovely couple like them much, but that didn't mean that he couldn't help himself there.

The couple were looking over the menu's as they got ready to place their order. "Well, I'll have the chicken miso ramen please." Mirajane said as she placed her usual order.

Vincent was having a difficult time picking which ramen to choose as he looked over the menu. "I think I will go with the pork miso ramen please." He would have tried some of the other ones but they would have left his breath to smell. He didn't want to worry about something like that while on a date.

"You got it then, I'll be back in about 15 seconds." The owner said as he quickly went into the back. Vincent was confused by this.

"Hey Mira what did he mean by that, doesn't it take longer to make food like-" Vincent was about to say more before two large bowls of steaming hot ramen right in front of them. "How… What?" he was shocked by how fast that took and how the food looked ready to eat and fully cooked.

"I should explain," Mira told him to help Vincent understand what happened. "This place is famous for the fastest ramen made in Magnolia. He uses a variety of magic to prepare and cook the meal."

"Oh okay," Vincent said as both he and Mira ate their meals. As he tasted his, he was amazed by the taste of the broth and the rich flavor of the noodles and pork. "Holy crap this is amazing." He began to enjoy his food even more.

Mira was happy to see him enjoy his food. She knew that someone told him about this being one of her favorite places to eat. She didn't mind at all because she really was having a good time. All the times she had seen him before, he was acting like a bodyguard for her and the other models for Sorcerer Weekly. He was strict about who can see the girls and who couldn't, but he was very shy when he was the model at some occasions. She was happy to see this calmer side of him.

"So I take it your enjoying the food?" Mira asked him as she saw him drink some of the broth.

"Oh yeah this is really good food here. I'm so glad your sister told me about this place." Vincent said before realizing what he had said. "Oops."

"So it was my baby sister who helped you out with where to go for this date huh?" Mirajane asked him in a calm and nice voice. She had a feeling that someone helped him out as she knew that he was unfamiliar with the town and brought her to several places she frequented.

Vincent knew he was busted and couldn't play it off so he confessed. "Yes she helped me. I was just so worried about screwing up this date and all that I panicked about what to do for this date that I asked Lisanna for advice."

"I should thank her because this is really a great time that I'm having." Mira said as she finished her meal before Vincent did as he paid for their meal. "Where is she anyway?"

"Well…" Vincent was about to tell her before a scream was coming towards them from the distance. Everyone at the stand turned to look down the street to see someone run towards them. As the person got closer, it was revealed to be Ryuma as he was still being chased by Elfman. "Seriously? The guy's _still_ chasing Ryuma after what Happy said in the guild. Man Mira, your brother sure is determined when he sets his sights on something."

"Yeah he can be a hand full at times. But, why is he chasing Ryuma? And what did Happy say?" Mirajane asked as she wasn't in the guild all day to know why this was happening.

"That is something you should ask Lisanna about." Vincent quickly told her as this was something he did _not_ want to repeat. Mira wasn't sure why her sister was involved in this and was about to say something before a funny sight came around.

"DON'T HURT HIM ELF-NII-SAN!" Lisanna rushed at her big brother and slammed him in the head with a club, knocking him out swiftly. Ryuma was still running as he didn't hear Lisanna knocking out her brother. She started to drag Elfman away from the scene before seeing Mira and Vincent staring at her. "Oh don't mind me, just continue enjoying your date now." She told them as she left the scene.

"How long has that chase been going on for?" Mira asked Vincent as he knew a bit more about what had just happened more than her.

"About a few hours before I got to your place." Vincent told her. "You know what, let's try to forget about what we just saw and enjoy our time here in the park." Vincent asked her as he wanted to have some nice alone time with Mira.

"That sounds like a lovely idea there." Mira responded as they spent the rest of the day at the park enjoying the serene, peaceful nature at the park. They sat by one of the nearby benches as they watched the peaceful scenery around them. They saw families playing with their kids, people flying kites, heck they even saw a guy proposing to his partner for their hand in marriage. Vincent and Mira both looked at each other as they saw the proposal and unconsciously pictured each other getting married, they both looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, seeing how well this date is going Mira," Vincent said finally getting the image of Mira in an elegant flowing wedding dress. "I do have a special gift for you." He told her as he pulled out a jewelry box and presented it to her.

As Mira held onto the box, she opened it to see what was inside and was amazed by it. "Oh my, this is very beautiful Vincent." She said as she pulled out the necklace she kept eyeing in the store. "You planned this too didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I noticed you kept looking at this when we were in that store so I got it for you." Vincent explained to her. "There is one thing that is bothering me, it wasn't the most expensive item at the jeweler's so how come you haven't bought it for yourself?" Vincent asked her as he was curious about it.

"Well, I always did want to buy it for myself but held it off. I mostly waited for the right moment to get this item." Mirajane explained to him.

"Dare I ask what that _'right moment'_ was?"

"Easy, I waited for a kind and genuine gentleman to get it for me." Mira told him as he sported a bit of red on his face from embarrassment. "Do you want to help me put the necklace on?"

"Oh sure," Vincent agreed as he helped Mira put the necklace on. She moved her hair over her shoulder after turning her back to him. He helped her place the necklace around her neck and tied it up in the back. When it was locked in, he let her know that it was done. "Okay Mira, it's locked in."

Mirajane pulled out a small compact mirror to look at herself. She was very happy to see that the necklace Vincent got her looked great on her. She always did imagine what the necklace looked like her, but now she loves it even more. "Oh thank you so much Vincent." She hugged him as she couldn't be any happier at the moment.

Vincent was caught off guard by the hug, but he quickly snapped out of the shock to return the hug to her. After that moment, he noticed something surprising. "Wow, it's starting to get dark out." Mira looked up at the sky to notice that he was right, it was starting to get dark out.

"You're right, I guess this means that the date is coming to a close." Mira pouted a bit as she was having such a great time.

"Looks like it, do you mind if I walk you home milady?" Vincent asked her as he didn't want to leave her all by herself when she's heading home. That and If Carla ever heard he did that, she would never let him live it down.

"Why of course my good man." Mira answered as she held his arm and they walked back to her residence. As they walked to her place, some of the towns people who saw them were whispering to themselves about Mirajane having a boyfriend. Since Vincent is a wind mage, he was able to hear the whispers very easily and was blushing a bit from embarrassment.

They finally made it back to the girl's dorm after a long walk through town. "Well I had myself a great time today, we should definitely do this again soon." Vincent said as he held the door open for Mirajane.

Mira was sad that the date was over and wanted to do something special for him. Mira looked to see if the landlady was inside, luckily for her the landlady wasn't there. This was the perfect moment for her, "Hey you know what, how about I bring you up to my room for some nice drinks for the two of us to enjoy?" She asked him before she went inside.

"Oh, um I'm not su-" Vincent could only say before Mira dragged him into the dorm and brought him upstairs to her room. He was amazed by how interesting her apartment looked. It was a simple apartment room with an open kitchen and a dining room that also functioned as a living room as well. He could also see that her bedroom door was open and saw that there was a punk Lolita style to it. It was slightly frilly and punkish, but it wasn't over the top or subtle, just enough to fit her style.

"Sorry for dragging you up here, but I wanted to treat you to some nice tea and snacks." Mirajane explained herself.

"Oh, um sure why not." Vincent responded as he wasn't expecting that. He saw her head to the kitchen to prepare the tea and pulled out some crackers as well. "This is a really nice place you have here Mirajane."

"Why thank you. Most of the girls from the guild live here, so it's very nice and welcoming." Mirajane told him. "Although I wish the rent was smaller."

"Why's that, is it too expensive or something?" Vincent asked as this was a nice place.

"The rent is 100,000 jewels a month per room." She told him as the tea was ready and brought it over to the small table for them. She did make another trip to bring out some cups for them to enjoy the tea with.

"Really, damn that's a lot for rent. Wait, _'per room'_?" Vincent asked again as he wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah Erza's lives here as well and she has about five rooms in this dorm mostly for her armors that she has collected."

"Wow, just wow." Vincent said Mirajane poured him some tea. Vincent took a small sip of the tea and said, "This is some really great tea here Mirajane. So I got to ask, is there a guy's dorm or do only the girls get that privilege?"

"No, the guys _did_ have a dorm." Mirajane explained to him. "I say _did_ because, one night some of the guys got into a fight about something and totally destroyed the building. Any guy found here does get thrown out, but some girls sneak a guy in once in a while. At the most part only 3 guys from the guild have been able to get in, Elfman, Natsu, and Ryuma."

"Honestly, if I didn't know your guild before today I would be surprised." Vincent said as he ate a cracker and drank some tea. "I can understand why Elfman is allowed in, mostly because he's your brother, but why Natsu and Ryuma?"

"Natsu has this bad habit of coming in through the window of his friend's place, he sometimes sneaks into Erza's to try and prank her but fails miserably. Ryuma's allowed because he has helped some of the girls here move some of their things into their rooms." Mirajane told him as it made sense.

"Okay I can believe both of those statements right there. So may I ask what the reason is for bringing me up here besides the tea and crackers?" Vincent asked as he didn't know what Mirajane's plan was.

Mirajane looked bashful when Vincent asked that question. "W-well, this is actually an apology for what happened the other day when that whole body-swapping incident occurred."

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything to you while I was in your body. Oh god, no matter how many times that is said out loud, it still sounds _so_ perverted." Vincent said in a dejected tone for saying it out loud again.

"Actually it's about something I did." Mirajane explained as Vincent took a sip from his cup. "When I was in your body I looked down your pants and saw what you had down there." Vincent performed a spit-take spitting his tea away from Mira when she told him.

"You did WHAT?!" Vincent blushed as Mirajane confessed to that.

"I'm so sorry, I plan to make it up to you." Mira said as she stood up for a moment.

"N-no, you don't really have t- HOLY SHIT!" Vincent said as he saw Mirajane taking her top off to revealing her bare breasts to Vincent. He tried to look away from Mirajane's beautiful, flawless breasts but he kept looking back seeing her pink nipples. He even noticed the necklace he got for her sitting right between her breasts. "What the hell are you doing Mira, put your top back on."

"I'm sorry for startling you Vincent, but I need to do this for you to forgive me for violating your personal space." She said as she got closer to him. "I want to apologize to you so I want you to grope my chest."

"I-I can't do that; I accept your apology. You don't have to do this anymore." Vincent tried to tell her but that was before Mirajane grabbed his hands and placed them on her boobs. He tried to pull his hands off her breasts but found himself not doing that. As his hands laid there on Mirajane's chest, he couldn't help but be amazed how not only were they voluptuous and big, they were also soft yet firm as well. Mirajane meanwhile was freaking out on the inside, she did this all on the spot and didn't think this through. But seeing as how Vincent wasn't letting go she was relieved by this. She even let out a small lustful moan when she felt him squeeze her breasts lightly. She wished this moment would last forever until…

"Hey Mira, me and Lucy wanted to ask you a ques-" Lisanna opened the door as she and Lucy looked on at seeing a topless Mirajane being groped by Vincent in her living room. The girls were having a small bonding moment when they got curious about what if they were in a guy's body yesterday. They didn't ask Cana for fear of teasing so they went to ask Mirajane about that.

Vincent and Mira were both like deer in the headlights and were frozen in place as they didn't know what to do next.

"Well sorry for bothering you two, we'll just leave now and never tell anyone what we just saw." Lucy told them as they closed the door, with a blushing face.

A few seconds after the door closed, Vincent turned away to hide his embarrassed face as Mira was blushing full red and quickly put her top back on. "Oh my god that was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Mirajane said as she was still blushing.

"Are you decent?" Vincent asked as he didn't know what to do at that point.

"Yeah I am." She replied back.

"Good," Vincent said as he turned back and saw she was decent. "Besides that could have been a _whole_ lot worse."

"How?" She asked not seeing how it could have been worse.

"Either Erza or your brother could've walked in on us doing that." Vincent told her as a hypothetical scenario. Mirajane couldn't help but agree to that statement. "I think I should be heading back to my apartment, should I take the main exit or just go out the window?" He asked as he wasn't sure how to leave after that.

"I can help lower you down the window as I don't think it's wise to have you go out the main exit." Mirajane said as this wasn't the first time one of the girls had to lower a guy down to have him exit.

"That's okay I think I'm good with my Wind Magic. So listen," Vincent began to say to Mira. "I had a really fun time on this date and was wondering…if you wanted to do hang out some more, minus the whole topless moment." Vincent asked her as he was kind of shy about asking her.

"I would love to hang out with you some more. And I promise no more topless moments." Mirajane told him as she opened the window for him. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow." Vincent said before he was about to jump out the window. Mirajane stopped before he did as she kissed his cheek. She gave that to him as a sign of knowing she had a wonderful time.

He jumped out the window and flew down to the bottom of the hill where Fairy Hills was standing on. As he landed safely on the ground, he looked back at the dorm and said to himself, "Oh boy, that was a date I will definitely never forget. I can't wait to see her again. I wonder if I should tell my imouto about this, I will definitely leave out the topless part for obvious reasons. Oh Shiiit… I just realized that I forgot to pay for the noodles."

* * *

While Vincent was walking back to his apartment, a cloaked figure stood on the top of Kardia Cathedral looking over the town, focusing mostly on the Fairy Tail guild hall seeing some of the people leaving as it was closing time. "I've been surveying the target for a few days now," The cloaked figure said as he continued to stare at the guild hall, "It's almost time to strike." The cloaked figure then jumped off the Cathedral and vanished into the night, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to leave a review on the bottom and tell me what you thought about the chapter or story in general.**

**And remember, any and all flames will be fed to Natsu for a meal.**


	12. Phantom Lord

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the next chapter of Cosmic Dragon Slayer. Sorry for the long wait, somethings just slightly distracted me from working more on this story like Life, full-time work hours, some new video games. But now I'm back and ready for more story work. I have another popular story that has a lot of favorites and follows, even more than this one. If you are familiar with the amazing web-series anime** _RWBY_** then my other story **"Sunset Salamander"** may perk your interest.**

**Anyway, I'm kind of getting off track slightly from promoting my other story, it's time we start the Phantom Lord arc. And remember, I don't own Fairy Tail, I just own some of their DVD/Blu-rays. I do own my OC, Ryuma Alister. Vincent Wilson belongs to NeoNazo356 and he gave me permission to use him.**

* * *

It had been a few days after Mirajane's date with Vincent. After Vincent went back to pay for the food at the Wok place, he got to spend some more free time with Mirajane as they sometimes hung out at the guild or just around the town enjoying each others company. Elfman tried to object to it a few times but it didn't play out as Mirajane told her brother to calm down before she got angry with him. Now Mirajane isn't as scary as she used to be, but that didn't mean that you should take her threats any less serious.

Meanwhile with Lucy, she was returning back to the guild from a job that she tried to do on her own. '_Try_' being the keyword as Natsu, Erza, Gray, Ryu, and Happy had joined her on the simple mission. Natsu was joyful that he had fun on the mission before he and Gray started to argue again. Erza had to break it up and remind Gray that he was in his underwear.

"Hey I don't want to be the downer here guys, but when I took this job I was hoping it would be more of a solo mission," Lucy began to explain to the group. "So I got to ask, why did you all come along?"

"It's pretty obvious Lucy, we're Fairy Tail's strongest team." Natsu told her as she looked at everyone else who happened to agree.

"Heck yeah we are, but hold on Ryuma, why did you join us at the last minute? Not that I'm complaining anyway." Lucy asked getting his attention and not trying to hurt his feelings at the same time. Out of most people in the guild, she considered Ryu to be one of her best guy friends, that and secret crush.

"Well, I was worried about how you would handle your first solo quest. Some solo quests could lead to something bigger than one mage could handle so I would be there to only act just in case that happened." Ryuma explained as Lucy felt her heart beat faster when he told her that he was concerned about her safety. This was one of the many things that made her love for him grow, he was considerate of her feelings and that he would always help her and ask for nothing in return. "That and I'm still trying to avoiding Elfman."

"Wait, why are you avoiding Elfman?" Gray asked as he had other things to do and missed the main reason.

"Why that's easy really, HAPPY HAS THE BIGGEST FUCKING MOUTH IN THE WHOLE DAMN GUILD!" Ryu yelled at the blue cat as he was still angry with him for getting him into this situation. It was worse when the whole guild knew what Lisanna did to him. Half of the guild gave him the stink eye for a whole day, some girls because they thought he was a pervert and some guys because they thought he was a lucky bastard.

"What did you say this time Happy?" Natsu asked as he didn't know what Ryuma was talking about.

"Oh yeah," Happy began to explain. "I told them that Lisanna went an…" Happy couldn't finish his sentence as Ryu shoved a Yellowtail Fish into the cat's mouth.

"Shut up you damn cat! No one is telling anyone of that day in Hargeon." Ryu couldn't get that image out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. But he had this odd feeling that he didn't mind seeing that, hell that feeling he felt also came when Cana would walk around in either her underwear or was topless or just by being around Lucy and seeing her smile. He may have to ask Master Makarov what this feeling was and what it meant.

Lucy just gave a small laugh at the sight before her of Natsu trying to get that fish out of Happy's mouth and Erza ordering Gray to keep his shirt on when he was in the middle of taking it off. This laughter was short lived when she saw Ryuma looking around in confusion, she looked and saw that the towns people were just staring at them mumbling something to themselves and looking sad. "Why's everyone giving us a sad look like that?" Lucy asked as this got everyone's attention.

This stopped them as they looked around seeing it was true, it only stopped when Erza saw the guild in the near distance. Team Natsu saw the guild too as it was impaled by huge metal rods and had some of the wood cut in a clean slice.

"No way." Gray said in shock.

"Impossible." Erza said as well as she never thought this would happen.

"No… not again." Ryu said as he had a small flashback from his childhood when his hometown was attacked by a Dark Guild. He looked at the Guild in shock and terror as he shook a bit. Ryuma was so tense he balled his hands into tight fists. "Who the hell is responsible for this?" He asked with anger building up inside him.

"Why did this happen?" Lucy was saddened by the state of their guild right now.

"Who the hell is responsible for this?" Natsu loudly asked in anger as he looked at the guild.

"It was Phantom Lord." Mirajane told them as she and Lisanna approached them, Mira was in her usual dress as Lisanna was in more presentable casual clothes.

"Seriously, Phantom did this?" Gray asked as he wasn't sure if this was true. Natsu and Ryu were angered by who did this, they had some run in with some Phantom Lord mages in the past but it never escalated to this.

"There was nothing we could do to stop them, they got us good." Lisanna told them all as Ryuma held her close to try to comfort her.

Mirajane had led them all down to the basement of the guild after going down a path where there wasn't any dangerous debris. The basement was normally used for storage but luckily, it was left undamaged as the rest of the guild were sitting around sulking at what happened.

Jet, Droy, and Levy were sulking at another table wondering how to get back at them for damaging the guild. Jet and Droy wanted to go on the offensive, but thankfully for them Levy talked them out of it. Mirajane had lead the group over to Makarov, who was too busy getting pretty drunk at the moment as he sat on the crate where the guild placed their alcoholic beverages. He was enjoying a drink, along with trying to keep Cana from drinking all the beer again. "Well looks who's back. How did your mission go kids?" Makarov asked as he was plastered.

"Master, what happened here? Why did Phantom do this?" Erza asked in a stoic turn as Natsu was fuming in anger and Ryu was having a similar attitude.

"They attacked our guild, we got to take them down now!" Natsu yelled as he didn't like what they had done to their guild.

"We aren't going to go after them for destroying a guild hall that was empty." Makarov explained to the team as they didn't know that fact. "Yeah, those cowardly bastards don't have the guts to take us on so they attacked the guild hall when there was no one even around or awake."

"W-wait, no one was around when Phantom Lord attacked?" Ryuma asked as he wanted to be clear he heard that part correctly. When he saw Makarov nod yes, he let out a sigh of relief as he was happy no one in the guild was hurt at all.

"We shouldn't have to worry about people who don't have the balls to take us head on." Makarov said as he continued to slur his words.

Natsu heard enough and punched a crate right next to him in anger. "Like hell that will happen, they trashed our place. They need to pay for doing this." Natsu yelled in anger.

Ryuma had some time to calm down before adding his own two cents. "Natsu will you please just calm the fuck down already!" Ryuma yelled at him as this shocked some of the guild members from that outburst. "Listen well alright, we aren't going to war with another legal guild over simple property damage. Besides, we wreck our own guild on a daily basis with all of our brawls that we have. Not only that, but this gives Makarov a good excuse to finally do some renovations that he keeps talking about but never does."

Makarov had forgotten about all the complaining he has made about how the guild could use a new look until Ryuma just brought it up. "Ryuma's right about that, it is time to give this guild a bit of an update. It hasn't been updated since it was first built. However, until then, we will have the request board down here so we can still do jobs and such." Makarov explained to everyone as heard that announcement.

"But Gramps…" Natsu tried to counter before Makarov interrupted him again.

"Natsu that's enough." He extended his arm out to smack Natsu up against his head, but being still tipsy his hand instead smacked Lucy's behind instead by accident.

"Master, why did you spank me?" Lucy asked as she was blushing at that happening to her. Ryuma was giving Makarov an evil stare with his Dragon Eyes as Mira looked annoyed at Makarov who did that.

"Master…" Ryuma and Mirajane said in unison as Makarov just chuckled before leaving.

"Where the hell are you going?" Natsu asked as he wasn't done arguing yet.

"Oh keep your skirt on boy, I got to take a leak." As soon as Makarov left the room, Cana made a beeline for the crate and took a few bottles of whiskey for herself. She noticed how some of the guild members saw her take some booze as they had seen that coming.

"What? A girl needs to have her favorite drinks." Cana responded to them all.

"Why is master being like this?" Natsu asked about Makarov not wanting to retaliate.

"Natsu," Erza began to explain to him. "Have you forgotten that it's illegal for two legal guilds to engage in a war? It could lead to the disbanding of both guilds."

"She's right, besides Master knows what he's doing and is looking out for everyone here in the guild. Just going to war over damaged property just isn't the right course to take." Mirajane explained as she still felt sad about what happened. She was about to go back to her duties as a barmaid with the help of her sister before everyone heard the door open and feet rushing down the stairs. Everyone turned to see it was Vincent Wilson coming down to see them all.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Your guild's a complete mess!" Vincent said as he had to make sure some of his new friends in the guild were okay and unharmed, more specifically Mirajane.

"It's okay Vincent, everyone is fine. We just had some structural damage done to the place is all." Mirajane lied to him as she didn't want to have her crush, Vincent worry about her safety. She also didn't want him to get involved with what was happening.

"Oh thank goodness everyone is safe. Somehow I felt that this may have something to do with all those brawls you guys have." Vincent guessed.

"It may seem like it, so what's with the surprise visit? Aren't you heading home today?" Mirajane asked him as she tried to change the subject away from the property damage.

"Yeah I was about to head home when I saw what happened to your guild. And Mira," Vincent said to her as he looked a bit bashful. "I really want to thank you for the times we have spent this week, perhaps we can do it again when I'm back in town?"

"I would love nothing more Vincent." Mira said as she gave him a goodbye hug just before he left to go back to his own guild and his imouto.

* * *

***Later that night***

Ryuma was walking back to his home after the guild closed for the day and after having a very interesting talk with the master after Vincent left.

_***Flashback***_

_Ryuma approached Makarov as he was a bit soberer. "Master Makarov, I want to talk to you about something." Ryuma asked as he approached him alone._

_"If this is about me slapping Lucy's caboose, not my fault and I was too drunk." Makarov replied._

_"No, however I will want to have a very angry talk about that later… I want to tell you this odd feeling I have been getting in me for a while now." Ryuma said as this got Makarov's full undivided attention. "Whenever I am around some of the girls, I feel funny inside. It makes me happy to see them smile and joyful, but when I see them sad or scared… I-I want to hurt whomever did that to them and make them pay for that before trying to make them feel happy again. Hell I even lose some of my nerves around these specific girls and act more like a fool at times, what is going on with me?!"_

_Makarov smiled as he heard Ryuma explain his feelings to him, he knew exactly what was happening to him. "My boy, these girls wouldn't happen to be Lucy, Lisanna, and Cana are they?" Makarov asked as he knew who the girls were, but wanted to hear it come from Ryu's mouth._

_"Yeah those are the girls, but why do you ask it was them specifically?" Ryuma asked as he was confused by this._

_"My dear boy, you're in love." Makarov explained as Ryuma was shocked to hear that proclamation._

_"W-What are you talking about, I can't be in love. I'm half dragon, not only that but I have this feeling about three girls, this isn't natural. Who would love someone like me?" Ryuma tried to deny but Makarov knew what to say._

_"Well apparently Lucy, Lisanna, and Cana seem to really like you. And besides, stop hiding behind your nature, this is all normal for someone like you anyway." Makarov pulled out a book about Dragons and Dragon slayers._

_"What do you mean by that and what's this Master? 'Dragon Slayers and a Relation to their Dragons'?" Ryuma asked never seeing this book before. He flipped through it quickly before looking at Makarov again._

_"After you joined the guild, I thought it would be a good idea to keep this book around to see if there would be anything I had to worry about, especially since we had Natsu before your arrival to the guild. There was one part that I want you to look at specifically Ryuma." Makarov explained as he opened up the book to a specific chapter of the book._

_Ryuma looked at the chapter and had an embarrassed look on his face. "Dragon mating rituals?!"_

_"Yes, now normally it says that a dragon has only one mate like what you've told me about your mother and father, but some dragons tend to have more than one. More specifically those of royalty amongst dragons." Makarov explained as he had read that in the book before._

_"But my father wasn't a dragon king or a prince in anyway, he was just a normal dragon. The only Royal like dragon I've heard about are Igneel, from what Natsu has mentioned a lot in the past, and… my… uncle Genryu." Ryu suddenly realized that his uncle was a Cosmic Dragon King and he fell right into that category perfectly._

_"Yes and this means that you are eligible to have those girls in your own harem, you lucky bastard." Makarov congratulated him with a smile on his face._

_Ryuma was shocked by this, the book said that a dragon who knew who his mates were the dragon will do anything in his power to make his potential mates happy. Something he has done a lot with Lucy, Cana, and Lisanna from letting them stay in his place if they needed to trying some new recipes they experimented with to finally helping them out on a mission. He then realized something, "Hang on, Igneel is a Fire Dragon King from what Natsu has said. Does this mean Natsu is looking for more mates, because if he thinks about doing anything to Lucy, Lisanna or Cana I'll…"_

_"Don't worry about him." Makarov began to explain. "He hasn't shown any interest in a girl, well except for Erza if you consider him breaking into her place as such. Although I have heard he has broken into Lucy's place a few times before, might want to talk to him about that. You don't have to worry about him doing that to your mates." He teased him as Ryuma blushed at the declaration._

_"Alright then, now that this has come to realization and I have something to think about with my life, I want to have a word with you about slapping Lucy's butt." Ryu gave Makarov an evil glare as he nervously chuckled at the intense look. Makarov could only nervously chuckle before giving the guild something to laugh about later… Makarov running like hell away from an angry Ryuma._

_***Flashback end***_

"H-how is this supposed to work? I mean, I can't have a relationship with three girls at once. I may ruin my friendships with them if I try to start something with all three of them. I can't ruin that with them, I may as well hold my feelings inside me until I figure this out." Ryuma explained as he was walking, near the edge of the water, back to his place. He came to a stop when he realized something, "Oh shit, is this what Alzack feels like when I tease him about Bisca? Man, I owe that guy a huge apology."

"Hey be careful not to fall in buddy, we already warned a blonde girl earlier and she did fine." A guy on a passing boat said to Ryuma.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to fa…" Ryuma could say before he slipped and fell in the water. He was able to get out and onto land when he saw the boat guy laughing at him. "Hey shut up man!"

He got to the front door of his place as he was still drenched in water. "Man, I just need to dry myself off and get some rest after what's happened today." As he was about to reach the doorknob to his home, he heard a scream come from Lucy's apartment. "LUCY!" He scrambled to head to her apartment as he rushed upstairs. As he opened her door, he was welcomed to a slap by a surprised Lucy. "Damn it, seriously?!"

"Ryuma, oh my god I am so sorry about that." Lucy said as she helped him back up, she could clearly see the huge red shaped hand-print on his left cheek from her slap.

"Seriously that was smart right there, what do you practice self-defense moves when no one is around Lucy?" Ryuma asked as he saw something surprising behind Lucy, their teammates along with Lisanna and Cana at her table. "Okay now I see why you screamed earlier. Whose idea was it to break into Lucy's place again?"

"Wait, Erza you told us that Lucy invited us over." Lisanna said in shock as she didn't know that she broke into someone's place uninvited.

"Everyone believes that since the guild was attacked by Phantom, some of them may still be in the city. So everyone is pairing up at each others places so we have strength in numbers. Just in case they knew where we all may live." Erza began to explain as she didn't try to deny the fact that they came into Lucy's place unannounced.

"Th-They may know where we live?" Lucy asked in shock as she was terrified by the fact that they may come for them when they were all asleep.

"Aye, that's why everyone is having a slumber party tonight." Happy replied as he started to walk with Plue in Lucy's apartment.

"Yeah, despite Erza tricking us into breaking into your apartment, you are an attractive and sexy woman Lucy. So I wanted to spend some time in your pad and make sure no one you don't approve of does anything funny to you." Cana said as she appeared behind Lucy and groped her from behind.

Ryuma tried to keep his composure from the Cana doing this to Lucy again as Natsu was brooding and Gray had a shocked look on his face. "Cana, stop groping Lucy." Cana reluctantly let go with a pout as she enjoyed doing that.

"Fine, you win for now Ryu." She went back to drinking a bottle she brought with her.

"This isn't fair, we should be looking for these Phantom creeps and make them pay." Natsu complained as he didn't want to relax.

"Natsu, we have been over this, we can't start a war with a legal guild over this. Dark Guilds yes, legal ones not so much." Ryuma reminded him as he knew that specific law. Being one of the few mages to personally deal with Dark Guilds in the past he had to know some of these specific laws to ensure no legal action will befall him, the guild or his friends.

"But why did you all have to come to my place, why not Ryuma's. No offense Ryu." Lucy asked as she didn't have enough room for this many people to stay with her, and Ryuma's place is big enough with plenty of room to spare.

"None taken, and I would've gladly let you stay with me if you guys wanted to." Ryuma responded.

"Despite Natsu almost starting a kitchen fire last time?" Lisanna asked as they still couldn't figure out how that incident happened in the first place.

"I almost forgot about that incident just now. Natsu, your still banned from being in my kitchen alone." Ryuma said as he didn't want anything bad to happen to his home after putting many hours and days into making it the way he has it now.

Lucy meanwhile wasn't happy as she noticed Gray in his underwear getting onto her bed, Natsu was trying to get more candy from Plue's private stash he hid in Lucy's apartment, and Happy… "Hey look Erza, I found some frilly underwear that you may like." Happy lifted a few pairs of bras and panties above his head, ranging from stripped to lace underwear.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DRAWERS YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy yelled as she was blushing full red in embarrassment. She didn't want the others to see her underwear, it was bad enough from the changeling incident, but this was worse. Cana, Lisanna, and Erza were surprised by the variety of the underwear.

"Wow Lucy, didn't know you had a very naughty side." Lisanna said as she blushed from the sexier selection she had and pictured how she would look in some of these designs.

Ryuma however was blushing so much as his mind began to shut down at seeing them. When he helped Lucy move some things into her apartment, when she moved in, Lucy made sure that he never saw the underwear she had in her possession. However, one thought ran through his mind when he saw one pair of green stripped panties. _'Holy crap, that's the same pair she had when I first met her.'_

"Your taking this way too far guys." Lucy said as she didn't know how much more she could take.

"We have a huge problem everyone." Erza said as she suddenly became serious. This got everyone's attention, it even snapped Ryuma back into reality. "It's your hygiene boys, I refuse to sleep in the same room with you when you reek of sweet and filth. Go take a bath or something."

"I don't want to." Natsu complained.

"But I'm already in bed." Gray said as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"That's not your bed Gray." Ryuma told him as he pulled Gray off Lucy's bed.

"Well then, perhaps we have to take a bath together like we used to when we were kids." Erza told them as she didn't care about how that would play out as they were full grown adults now. Natsu and Gray looked worried as Ryuma escaped Erza's reach.

"What kind of relationship do those three have?" Lucy asked in shock by Erza's declaration.

"Erza has some weird thoughts about boundaries at times." Lisanna explained to Lucy as she never knew why Erza was like this either.

"Ryu, why don't you join us as well?" Erza asked, putting Ryuma in the spot light.

Ryuma, didn't know how to get out of this until he remembered what happened earlier before coming into Lucy's apartment. "Uh, I don't think that is necessary Erza. I already took one before hearing Lucy scream, see my hair is still wet." He explained as he pointed to his wet hair.

"Very well then." Erza seemed to believe is much to Ryuma's and the others delight. He didn't want to take a bath with her out of not only fear from being so close to Erza, but because Lucy's bathtub isn't big enough for so many people.

* * *

***45 minutes later***

After hearing Erza complain about sweat and hygiene, everyone else took a bath as well. Luckily for Gray and Natsu, they took their own separate baths without Erza joining them as well. Lucy was just finishing up her bath as she exited the wash area in her pajamas. Lucy took a stack of papers away from Gray, after seeing him reading it on her desk.

"Hey I wanted to read that," Gray complained as he was curious about it.

"You are not allowed to read this, it's not ready for anyone to read yet and I promised Levy she could read this first." Lucy said as she held it close to her chest.

"Oh you mean the novel your working on?" Lisanna asked as she was curious and in her pajamas too.

"How many people know about that?" Lucy asked as everyone in the room but Natsu raised their hand, Natsu was just asleep at the moment.

"Don't worry Lucy, we promise not to tell anyone else about this." Ryuma said as the others agreed to this. Lucy sighed as she knew this wouldn't be hidden for long after Happy told Levy about it. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light as Erza requiped into her purple Heart Kruze pajamas. Lucy didn't bother to ask about that as she gave up on asking about their quirks a while ago.

"Hey do you guys know why Phantom Lord attacked us in the first place?" Lucy asked as this was bugging her the whole day. Before she joined Fairy Tail, thanks to Natsu and Ryuma, she had a tough choice choosing between joining Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. But she was happy she made the choice of being a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Not really, we have had our fair share of scuffles in the past but not like this before." Erza told her as she didn't know why Phantom did this as well.

"If gramps wasn't a coward, we would wipe them out for good." Natsu complained again as he really wanted to fight some Phantom butts. He started to sound like a broken record at this point.

"Natsu he's not scared, he knows what would happen if we did retaliate against Phantom Lord for doing this, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Lisanna said as she sat next to Cana by the window.

"Ten Wizard Saints?" Lucy asked as she never heard of such a title before.

"Yeah it's an honor bestowed upon the 10 most powerful wizards on the continent." Cana began to explain as she opened another bottle. "The honor is given to those wizards by the Magic Councils, those freaking blowhards."

"Whoa, that's amazing." Lucy said as she never knew how important Master Makarov was outside of the guild before.

"Yeah but Phantom Lord's leader, Jose, is also one of them as well." Happy replied as he ate another fish.

"Gramp's only afraid because they have more members then we do." Natsu yelled as he slammed a fist on Lucy's table.

"Makarov is not afraid Natsu, he knows what will happen if we did fight Phantom Lord over this. It would spell out disaster that will affect everyone, not only our guilds, so shut up about it." Ryuma said as he got angry at Natsu's constant complaining at this point.

"Are they really that strong?" Lucy was concerned about what would transpire if there would be a fight.

"They aren't that strong, we can beat them." Natsu said as he was still confident they would win.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the case really." Ryuma said as he knew what he was talking about.

"Ryuma's right, if both guilds did engage in a fight against each other, we would both be wiped out." Erza began to explain as the room grew deadly silent. "While they have quantity in magic, we have quality, it's too evenly matched. Not only do they have their master, who is on par with Master Makarov, but they also have an elite group of wizards like our S-class wizards called the Element 4. However, the biggest threat is Black Steel Gajeel. I can wager a guess that he was the one who destroyed our guild hall, he's also known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked in shock about hearing about another Dragon Slayer being out there. "I thought the only ones around were Ryuma, Natsu, and Vincent from Cait Shelter? D-Does this mean he eats iron and stuff?"

"He probably does like how Natsu eats fire and Ryuma… Hang on, Ryu what do you eat to replenish your Dragon Slayer powers?" Gray said as he suddenly made that realization.

Ryu saw everyone look at him as everyone looked at him as they were curious as well. "Well, seeing as how I am a Cosmic Dragon Slayer, I bet some of you think I eat part of the cosmos to replenish my powers. That is not even true, mostly I replenish my energy by the light of the sun's rays, the shine of the moon when it's out, and the stars in the night sky. Also since I'm half dragon, I think I can just generate my power inside myself, like I have some kind of personal galaxy or something I can rely on." Ryu never knew what his uncle meant when he said that to him when he was younger, but didn't care as he trusted his dragon uncle.

"So, now that we got that explanation out of the way, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Lisanna asked as she wasn't sure about sleeping in a small room with so many people.

"I know exactly how the sleeping arrangements will go," Ryuma said as everyone looked at him to learn what his plan is. "The girls will be staying with Lucy here in her apartment, while I take Natsu and Gray back to my place."

"Aw I don't want to leave. It smells nice in here." Natsu said as he didn't want to leave his spot in Lucy's apartment.

"But this bed is so comfy." Gray said as he was back on Lucy's bed.

"You guys are going to sleep in my guest rooms even if I have to drag you both by the hair. Also get off of Lucy's bed Gray." Ryuma said as he didn't have time to deal with their stubborn attitudes right now. So, since they refused to leave from their spots, Ryuma grabbed Natsu by the scarf and Gray by his hair back to his place. Happy tried to hide in the apartment, but Ryuma grabbed him by the bag on his back and dragged him with the other guys. "Sweet dreams girls, see you in the morning."

"Thank you Ryuma." Lucy said as she was happy that the boys won't be going through her more personal stuff in her apartment.

"So now that the boys are gone, let's talk about the boys we do like." Cana said as she embarrassed the other girls. "I know hands down that three of us in this room like the same guy, including me. I don't mind sharing him one bit either. So Erza, who do you like as a boyfriend?" Erza blushed as she didn't want to say, in a shocking moment where she acted like a normal woman would if she was in the spot light.

"Wait, hold on. You're okay with sharing him?" Lisanna asked as she knew who Cana was talking about before seeing Erza embarrassed.

"Hell yeah, I know him and live with him. He has a big heart that no one girl can fill. Not to mention the big package he's got packing." Cana implied as she drank her beer and made all three girls blush harder.

"Are you refering to Ryuma?" Erza asked as she doesn't know what to make of this.

"Hell yeah, who else would I be talking about. I live with the handsome fellow, and he is the only one I will ever allow to see this smoking hot body of mine naked." Cana replied not even caring how that even sounded out loud. This was going to be a very embarrassing night at Lucy's place, that was for sure.

* * *

***Phantom Lord Headquarters***

"Gajeel, I heard you and Aria completely destroyed the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. That's awesome." A random Phantom Lord mage said to him as Gajeel ate some screws and bolts in a dark corner. "I bet they are so down in the dumps about their shitty guild hall's destruction that they are ripe for attacking. Serves those fools ri-" He was interrupted by Gajeel turning his arm into an iron pillar and slamming it into the face of that mage. The others laughed at seeing him getting slammed into a wall.

"What the hell did I tell you about disturbing me when I'm _eating_?!" Gajeel said as he stepped into the light. He was a tall mage with a muscular frame on him. His long black and spiky hair reached all the way to his lower back as he stood up. He wore a tattered sleeveless tunic that reached his knees, metal wrist bands on both wrists, studded finger-less gloves, and wore a pair of loose beige pants tucked into his brown boots. The striking thing that caught everyone's attention when they first meet him were the metal studs on his body. Two on his nose, three on both forearms, and three above his eyes acting like eyebrows. His Guild mark could be seen on his right shoulder. "Besides, who cares about them, we're the stronger ones."

"Well done Gajeel, the wheel and plan is in motion for sure now." A shadowy figure said as it was Master Jose himself congratulation Gajeel for his work.

"Unfortunately, they won't be coming out of their holes anytime soon, even after what we did to their guild. So me and Aria decided to leave another _gift_ for them." Gajeel explained to his master.

"Excellent, but I hope you didn't kill any of them." Jose said to him.

"I did have to stop Aria from doing such to one of them, but don't worry… they'll live." Gajeel said with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

***South Gate Park, the Next Morning***

A crowd of people stood around the tree, in the middle of the park, as they murmured at what they were seeing as they looked uneasy at the site in front of them. It didn't take long before members of Fairy Tail started to arrive at the scene and wonder what was going on.

"Excuse us, coming through, we're with Fairy Tail. What happened here?" Erza said as she and the others divided the crowd to head towards the tree. When they got to see what everyone else saw, horror and anger painted the faces of the guild. They found Levy, Jet, and Droy beaten up horribly, crucified to the tree, and being hung by their arms with metal bands on their wrists. There was a symbol painted on Levy's stomach as to who was responsible for this fiasco, it was the mark of Phantom Lord.

"L-Levy, no." Lucy said in shock and sadness at seeing one of her friends, who wasn't on her team, hung up like that.

"Jet, Droy!" Gray exclaimed as he may not have hung out with them much, but they were still teammates of the same guild.

Erza and Natsu were livid at seeing what Phantom Lord had done to their guild mates. Ryuma on the other hand was beyond livid and angry. He had a horrified expression painted on his face as he flashbacked to his childhood, before he met with his dragon uncle. The horror on his face soon changed to pure rage as his magic began to form an aura field around him and everyone stepped back a bit from seeing him do this. His fists began to clench so hard that, even with his gloves on, he began to bleed from puncturing his hand.

Master Makarov soon arrived as he saw what had become of three of his 'children'. "It is one thing to have your home being wrecked by cowards when no one is around. However, harming a parent's children and seeing their blood spilt by those same cowards, is an entirely different thing." Makarov's magic slipped form his control like Ryuma's was as well.

Ryuma couldn't take this anymore as he began to turn and head off to punish those who would do such a thing. He only made it by a couple of steps before Makarov stopped him in his tracks. "Ryuma, hold on for just one sec…"

"_**NO**_! I won't hold on for a damn second!" Ryuma shouted in anger, shocking and scaring some people who have always seen him being the kind and calm one. It even surprised Lucy as she had never seen him this angry before. "Phantom Lord has taken this rivalry too far when they harmed Shadow Gear. I'm not just stand by and let them get away with this atrocity! I'm going to make sure they know what they are in for when they mess with our guild and make me furious!"

"That wasn't what I was going to say Ryuma." Makarov said, surprising the others. "What they have done is crossing the line when they harmed us. And for that, it is unforgivable!" Makarov squeezed his cane so hard that it actually broke from the pressure. "This is no act of cowardice; this is now an act of _**WAR**_!"

* * *

***Magnolia hospital later***

After getting help from the citizens in town, Lucy sat by Levy's bed as most of the members of Fairy Tail went to where Phantom Lord's Headquarters was located to deal with the problem head on. She looked on at her friend's conditions in sadness as she couldn't believe someone would even do this to such nice people. "Levy, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Lucy said softly as she remembered how she got to know Shadow Gear better.

_***flashback***_

_Lucy sat at one of the benches after completing another mission, she was a bit sad because Natsu went overboard, caused massive damages, and had their pay cut because of it. She didn't stay like that for long when Levy, Jet and Droy walked up to her and Levy sat next to her._

_"Hey Lucy, I heard from someone that you're writing a novel, is this true?" Levy asked in a friendly tone. This only caused Lucy to feel dejected._

_"The word has already spread like that huh? Remind me to never trust Happy with any secrets ever again." Lucy said as she sent a small glare at the cat on the other end of the guild, eating a fish._

_"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a secret. My name is Levy McGarden, and these are my friends, the one in the hat is Jet and the other one is Droy." Levy said as she introduced herself and her teammates._

_"Hi there." Jet said as he was happy Levy was making another new friend._

_"Wow, your cute." Droy said with a stupid smile on his face. Jet had to jab him in the side with his elbow as they knew Ryuma had taken a liking to Lucy, despite Ryuma not even knowing about it at the time._

_"I know a thing or two about stories. But I'm such a terrible writer, so I just stick to reading them instead. May I please read your story?" Levy asked in the sweetest way possible._

_Lucy got embarrassed as she was put on the spot like that. "W-Well, I haven't planned on anybody reading it yet, I'm still trying to work out some problems in the story."_

_"Huh, well why not? I mean, what's the point of putting so much hard work into making a book that no one will ever get to read?" Jet asked as he wasn't sure what the problem is._

_"Yeah, people say being an author is like showing your bare butt for the whole world to see." Droy said as Lucy quickly went to cover her butt with her hands. Levy and Jet looked at him oddly._

_"No one has ever said that, who do you know has said that before?" Jet asked his friend confusingly._

_"Ah you don't know him, he's someone only I know." Droy said in his defense._

_"You don't hang out with anyone else but others here in the guild and even then your with us all the time." Jet pointed out as he began poking some holes in Droy's defense._

_"Ignoring them, I really want you to show me what you got. And I'm not talking about your butt so don't go weird on me girl." Levy quickly said as she wanted to see the book Lucy was writing and not her butt. "Although I think some guys may want to see your butt, but I think I may know who you want to show only." She teased Lucy as she had seen the telltale signs that Lucy likes Ryuma. This got her even more embarrassed._

_"Like I said, I'm not quite finished with it yet." Lucy said as she tried to get off the subject of her book in progress._

_"Well then, when your done with it, I'll be the first one who gets to read your work. Oaky?" Levy was excited as she wanted to see what Lucy had ready for her book._

_"Well, sure thing Levy." Lucy agreed to it as Levy was happier than earlier._

_"Oh thank you Lucy, I can't wait to read it when it's ready."_

_***end flashback***_

Lucy looked on as she was saddened by the state of her friends. "Levy, this should never have happened to you. You worked so hard to save us during the body switching incident. I can't forgive Phantom Lord for what they have done." Lucy began to tear up as she doesn't like seeing her friends harmed and injured so badly from a sneak attack. "They're going to pay for this. Ryuma, guys, make them pay."

* * *

***Oaktown***

Located in the Northeast corner of the Fiore kingdom, it was a town where many historic buildings rested as they lay close to a river that divided the town. High up and towering over the town, rested a huge castle like building, this was the base of the Phantom Lord guild. Inside the guild, Phantom Lord mages were laughing and celebrating what they had done to Fairy Tail.

"Hahaha, those Fairy Tail wimps didn't know what was coming to them." One random mage said as he drank some alcohol.

"Yeah. Not only did Gajeel destroy their guild but I heard he and Aria sent another message in totally beating three of their mages to a bloody pulp." Another one said, finding enjoyment in their pain.

"I bet right now their trembling like wimps with their tail between their legs." Another mage said as he believed them to be cowards for allowing this to happen.

"Hey we can't let Gajeel have all the fun, what do you say to going over there, beat them down even more, and claim those Fairy girl's bodies for ourselves." The first one said with a sleazy grin on his face. The other two agreed as they followed him towards the door, hoping to get some with the ladies in Fairy Tail. Just as they reached the door, a loud explosion was made as not only did it gather the attention of the mages inside and those closest to the door, but a beam of Fire and Cosmic Magic shot out and impacted the bar area causing another explosion. This explosion was much smaller.

As the dust cleared away from the door, all the Phantom Lord mages looked on and saw who was responsible for this attack. It was Fairy Tail with Natsu and Ryuma's hands smoking from their attacks. All of their faces had a determined anger on them as they were prepared to deal with Phantom Lord right here, right now. "Fairy Tail has come calling, it's time to count up all your sins you sons of bitches!" Makarov stated as the fight was about ready to begin.

* * *

**And this is where I'll be stopping for now. Next chapter we have the big fight that Fairy Tail as with Phantom Lord and some more revealing information that will shock Fairy Tail.**

**The part with the whole book about Dragon's and their mating rituals they have and the correlation between that and some Dragon Slayers, I had asked another Author on this site if he would be okay with me borrowing that idea. I got his permission as his exact words were: "Sure, I don't care."**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and don't forget to leave a review at the bottom. See you next time.**


	13. Heartfilia

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've just had to deal with some holiday fun, full-time employment, as well as some video game fun. I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter of the Phantom Lord arc of this story. As of this moment I have close to 100 favorites and over 100 follows for this story, I'm glad that so many people enjoy this story. With this chapter, I have passed the 100k word milestone and I feel a sense of accomplishment right there.  
**

**Just remember guys, I don't own anything except for my oc, the other one belongs to NeoNazo356. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

***Birchwood village***

Just outside of the Worth Woodsea forest, a peaceful village rested on the border. It was a good size village with a train station, several businesses and residential homes were located near the tracks. As the train reached the station and passengers disembarked, Vincent stepped out with his bag full of books for his imouto, Wendy.

He took a deep breath as he could smell the forest from where he stood. "Ah, it feels good to be heading back to my guild soon. I should probably check to see if any mail came in for me and imouto." He walked towards where the post office was as he set up a P.O. box for him and Wendy to share. No one else from his guild had one for any mail, he thought that was weird but he put that under them living off the land or something. As he walked to the post office he couldn't help but over hear some locals talking about Fairy Tail for some reason.

"Hey did you guys hear? I heard that Fairy Tail's guild hall got completely wrecked by some random mage." One bystander said as Vincent stopped in his tracks to listen in the conversation.

'_What? I thought their guild got wrecked during one of their brawls?'_ Vincent thought to himself as he remembered the damages before he left Magnolia. _'Although now that I'm thinking about it, that does make more sense.'_ He did notice the giant metal poles going into the guild hall and not into the street.

"Yeah, I heard that too from my cousin who lives in Magnolia. Heck I just spoke with him over the communication Lacrima earlier, he told me three Fairy Tail mages got attacked last night. They found them crucified on a huge tree in the middle of town and that they're gonna go after those who did it." The other bystander said as Vincent grew worried about this.

He started to walk away in a brisk pace. _'What the hell is going on? Why is someone doing this to Fairy Tail, they seem like a good bunch of people and they have a strong moral code. Well most of them.'_ He remembered seeing Cana drinking straight from a barrel of rum. _'Wait a minute…'_ Vincent stopped for a second to worry about the worst thing he could. _'What if Mira was one of those who got crucified?'_ Vincent started to panic as he pulled out his own personal communication Lacrima to call someone.

As it started to ring, he saw an image of a young lady with log blue hair and a red dress on. "Hello? Oh hey onii-chan, did you make it back safe and sound?" the young lady said revealing to be Vincent's imouto Wendy.

"Yeah, I'm safe in Birchwood village with those books you asked me to pick up." Vincent said as he tried to keep a calm and happy look on his face so as not to worry Wendy about what he heard just now. "But I got some bad news, I got called on for another mission again. So I'm going to be home late tonight, possibly tomorrow. I'll put those books I got for you in our P.O. box for you to pick up later okay?"

"Aw, okay onii-chan. Oh I think Carla wants to say something as well, you can talk to her while I go get something for the trip." Wendy's image disappeared as surprisingly a small white cat the size of Happy, wearing a dress as well appeared with a grumpy look on her face.

"You Neanderthal, I was taking a nice nap that you rudely woke me up from." Carla said in a sophisticated demeanor.

"Sorry, but I got another mission to go on and I had to tell Wendy so she doesn't worry about me." Vincent still tried his best to keep a calm demeanor while speaking to Carla.

"I don't care what you do, just don't wake me up next time. Besides, I take it your mating ritual with this Mira woman didn't pan out like you hoped?" Carla inquired as Vincent blushed deeply.

"It was _NOT_ a mating ritual, I just had a date with her is all." He had informed Wendy of his date with Mirajane as she was happy to hear her onii-chan finding someone to date.

"Whatever, just get back safely or I will hurt you for making Wendy worry herself." Carla stated as she cut off the call from her end.

Vincent calmed down as he started fuming a little, "Man, why does Carla hate me so much? She is always on my case about everything I do. There is no pleasing that cat." Vincent fumed for a bit as he reached the post office, placed the bag with the books in his P.O. box, before running out again. Ribbons of silver light spilling out the corners of his eyes, the Cait Shelter mage began to increase in speed, leaving everyone in his path in his dust as he left the town behind. "I can't take the train, I'll be too late by then," he huffed. "No ways around it. **Take Over!**"

* * *

***Meanwhile in Oaktown***

Inside the Phantom Lord guild hall, it was basically a war-zone. Both sides were fighting each other fiercely, and while Phantom Lord mages were ganging up on Fairy Tail mages, it was basically a standstill, neither side giving way. Natsu burned several of them, Macao and Wakaba teamed up and utilized their **Fire** and **Smoke** **Magic** to take some of them out, Alzack and Bisca double teamed as well with their special **Gun Magic**, and even Happy beat them up with several fish he had on hand.

Kind of a low point for some Phantom Lord mages right there to be defeated by a talking cat with fish as weapons.

Cana and Lisanna had even teamed up in taking some of these guys out with a combination of Lisanna's **Animal** **Takeover's** and Cana's **Card** **Magic** using their elemental properties. Makarov even knocked out a huge crowd using his Titan Magic's growth powers to make him 50 feet tall. And as for Ryuma…

"**!**" Ryuma let out a loud scream of anger as he pummeled several Phantom mages. He used the environment, the tables and chairs, to his advantage as weapons and brutally beat them down. "You have made a grave mistake in harming the guild I call home, and assaulting my friends!" Ryuma yelled out as he grabbed another mage's head and slammed him hard into the ground, causing it to crack under the pressure of the impact. "**Cosmic Dragon's Wings Beat!**" Ryuma then waved his arms violently in front of him as a wave of magic shot out from his arms and cleared the area of mages.

Erza joined in the melee as well, even switching armors out to deal maximum damage to her opponents. "Where are they?" Erza demanded as she slashed through many with her Flame Empress armor and sword. "Where are you hiding the Element 4 and Gajeel?" She was determined to find her targets as she wanted to make them pay dearly for harming her guild and her friends.

"You heard the lady, where are they? Where are Gajeel and the Element 4?" Ryuma asked as he head one mage by his throat.

"I-I-I don't know where the Element 4 are and I'll never tell you where you can find them or Gajeel." The mage said as he was coughing from having a hard time trying to breathe. He was determined to keep Ryuma in the dark on their locations, however his body failed to understand that as he glanced up for a second before looking at Ryuma. Ryuma did notice this as he saw someone standing on the beams on the ceiling, he slammed him down into the wall hard as he gave an angry glare to his new opponent up in the rafters.

* * *

***With Gajeel a minute earlier***

Gajeel stood on one of the banisters above the battlefield, watching the fight transpire as Fairy Tail stood even and/or pushed back Phantom Lord Mages with their magic. "Looks like we got some good fish that caught the bait, Titania Erza, Salamander, and even Dragonborn. Seems that Laxus, Gildarts, and Mystogan are no shows for this party." Gajeel said before he gave off an evil glare in his eyes. "Turns out Master's plan is working just like how he had predicted all along, they don't even realize that they left our _true_ _target_ open for our surprise."

Gajeel looked down once more to see Makarov walk towards the stair case to head up to confront his master about what they have done. "Hee, he took the bait as well. And now that their master isn't with them… it's time I show them my strength and let loose as well." Gajeel chuckled darkly as he prepared to jump and join in the fight. However, a certain dragon slayer had other things in mind.

"**GAJEEL!**" Gajeel heard an anger fueled scream as he turned at the last second to witness Ryuma, flying up to his location, and deliver a monstrous right hook to his back. Gajeel was in such pain that he couldn't prepare himself for the blow and flew right off the rafter, he just wasn't expecting this to happen nor expecting to see a mage fly up to his position with dragon-like wings on his back.

Fairy Tail mages looked up to witness Gajeel fall and land on the Phantom Lord sign just above their bar area. He stood up as he had a distained look on his face as he leered at Ryuma who was resting on the banister Gajeel was just on.

Elfman saw this as an opportunity to strike down Gajeel as he charged at him with a stone arm. Before Elfman could get closer, Gajeel struck with several strikes of his **Iron Dragon's Lance**, turning his arms into expanding metal poles of pain. "Hee, not bad for a weak Takeover mage like you ugly." Gajeel taunting him as Elfman held back Gajeel's strikes. Gajeel didn't even care who he struck, not even his own comrades. When he distracted Elfman while doing that, he sucker-punched him away.

Ryuma saw this and became enraged that someone would do that to their own comrades. He jumped off the banister and flew straight for Gajeel as he turned to see Ryuma flying right at him. Gajeel threw another Lance at him, but Ryuma dodged it and delivered a strong punch right in his face. "**Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" Gajeel went flying back as Natsu came charging in as well with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, and punched Gajeel as well.

The Phantom mages were shocked to see Gajeel get hit easily by these Fairy's. "We're the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, and you messed with the wrong mages Gajeel!" Natsu said as Ryu charged at Gajeel again.

Gajeel was prepared for this as he shot another **Iron Dragon's Lance** at Ryu, sending him back a hundred feet into a wall causing a dust cloud. He smirked evilly, until when he tried to pull back his weapon. Gajeel then saw Ryu grabbing onto the iron lance with his dragon claws as he began to pull on it. Gajeel was shocked by this as he saw the look in Ryuma's eyes, there was no emotion outside of pure rage as they had a dragon look to them. Ryuma then used his immense strength to lift both lance and Gajeel above the ground before slamming him back into the ground hard a few times before Gajeel released his spell.

"What the hell, who the fuck is this-?" Gajeel could utter before receiving a flaming right hook, courtesy of Natsu, as he flew right into a wall and buried under some rubble. The Phantom Lord mages looked on in shock as Gajeel was being over powered so easily by two other Dragon Slayers, they began to be slightly terrified by them as they never saw this happen before.

"Heh, looks like they're going all out here." Wakaba said as he looked on.

"Yeah, to be young like them again." Macao replied as he remembered bac when he was younger.

"That's our Natsu and Ryuma for you." Erza said as she looked at what they did to Gajeel. Cana was smiling too as she and Lisanna could still see the rage in Ryuma's eyes. He wasn't done yet, no by a long shot.

The good moment didn't last long as Gajeel broke free from the rubble he was buried under. "Tch, I that all you got? Your attacks seem to be very weak, you only got me by surprise with what he did." Gajeel taunting Natsu and Ryuma as Ryuma still had his dragon arms out ready for more. Gajeel wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to get curious by Ryuma's actions and such. _'What the hell is this guy, that punch he gave me before was way too powerful for a normal pathetic mage. And his eyes... there's so much rage and anger in them, it's just like when my dragon scolded me when I offended him or when he got _really_ angry. What the hell is he?'_

"Well now you see us coming, let's see what you can do now." Natsu taunted him as All three of them rushed towards each other ready for another round of fighting. Gajeel went high as he turned one of his legs into an iron lance and kicked Natsu right in the face, sending him flying back fifty feet back. Ryu ducked at the last second, and tried to deliver a hard uppercut. Gajeel moved back slightly at the last second to deliver his own iron fist at Ryu as well, causing him to land past Natsu.

"Heh, I knew you Fairy's were weak and pathetic, you couldn't even handle my attacks like actual dragons." Gajeel taunted them as suddenly magical power rose from where the two landed and Gajeel saw a shadow of both of them looking at him in anger. "Looks like I have to put you guys down for good." He stated as he leapt into the air to attempt an aerial attack.

Natsu and Ryuma were prepared as they both punched Gajeel in the gut, launching him up into the rafters. Just as soon as Gajeel caught himself on one of the rafter beams, Ryuma flew towards the Iron Dragon Slayer with intense speed, "**Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" Ryuma landed a hard blow to Gajeel's gut, sending him higher into the rafter beams, even crashing through several of them in the process.

"You idiots seem to have a destructive streak going on here, I may have peg you fools for weaklings too much now." Gajeel said as he began to get serious now. But just before another attack could be made, the entire guild hall shook as if an Earthquake was taking place at that very moment.

"Wh-what the hell is happening?" One Phantom mage asked.

"The entire guild hall is shaking violently."

"You all seem shocked by what is happening." Erza calmly said as this frightened the Phantom mages even more. "This is our Master Makarov's fury, the rage of a giant." The Phantom mages were terrified by this announcement, some of them were even doubting if their own master could even handle Fairy Tail's master like this. The rumbling stopped after a while and about two minutes later, something came crashing down from Jose's office and onto the floor below. Everyone stopped and looked to see it was Makarov himself, but he looked weak and green, literally.

"Gramps!" Most of the Fairy Tail mages shouted in shock as they saw their master defeated so quickly. Ryuma looked shocked as well, but for some reason felt a strange wind fly around the hall. The Phantom mages looked on at this and saw an opportunity to take them down.

"Look at this, their master is weak!"

"We can take them down so easily now."

"Let's get them!" The Phantom mages looked like they were about to assault everyone in the room now as Fairy Tail was shocked. They only made it a few steps before Ryuma unleashed an attack and knocked them all away. "**Cosmic Dragon's Hammer Strike!**" Ryuma landed in the crowd of Phantom mages as his hammer strike blew them all into the walls.

Some of them tried to do a sneak attack on Cana and Lisanna with their backs turned with a triple element strike, only for Elfman and Macao to take the hit for them instead. Things weren't looking good for Fairy Tail as their moral boost was starting to decline quickly.

Erza saw this as well and knew the right plan to do, "Everyone, retreat now!" Fairy Tail looked shocked as Erza never called for a retreat in her time with them, so they knew that if she called for one, it had to be very serious. "Without our Master we can't defeat them all now, we have to regroup and prepare ourselves."

As everyone ran towards the door, Gajeel looked down on them as he sneered at them. "Heh, look at them all run away like the pathetic cowards I knew they were."

"Retreats are so sad to see." Above Gajeel, Aria the wind mage stood. Aria was a tall mage, with a long green trench coat, brown pants, a yellow shirt and a purple scarf around his neck. The most distinguishing feature on him was that he had his eyes covered by a bandana and was constantly crying for some odd reason.

"Aria, you still creep me out man." Gajeel said as he then stood next to him. "Anyway, good job on taking down their pathetic master."

"It was all part of Jose's plan after all. I have even heard from Juvia and Sol that the capture of Lucy went down with success. It's so tragic that they fell for our plans like this." Aria explained, not realizing that Ryuma could still her their conversation, despite the loud noise down on the ground floor.

"What? They have Lucy?" Ryuma was shocked by discovering this information. _'Why did they kidnap her, what is really going on here?'_ he asked himself as he silently broke off from his other guild-mates and grabbed a random Phantom mage to demand some answers about Lucy's location.

"Hey, what the f-?!" the mage asked as Ryuma grabbed him by the throat and looked at him with such intense anger and rage.

"You are going to come with me, you fucking son of a bitch! I got some questions and you're going to answer them for me one way or another!" Ryuma stated with anger in his voice, making the Phantom mage quiver in fear.

Ryuma dragged him out to a jagged rocky path that Phantom's guild hall had behind him. As he knew they were all alone, he began his interrogation. "Alright you asshole, where is Lucy and where are you hiding her?" Ryuma asked as he didn't have time for stupid answers and misdirection.

"Tch, like I will ever tell a weak mage like you anything. When I get free, Phantom Lord will make you pay for thiaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The mage shouted in pain as Ryuma squeezed his head tightly.

"Try again jackass, and this time you better tell me what I want to hear." Ryuma stated as his patience is growing thin.

"Or what, you won't kill me. You don't have the balls to doaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The mage shouted again in pain as Ryuma broke his left arm with a hard punch at the elbow, making it bend the wrong way.

"Your right about one thing, I don't kill people, but I can still break your limbs one at a time until I get my answers. Now **WHERE IS LUCY?!**" Ryuma demanded again as the mage began to fear for his life now.

"Listen, I don't know where that bitch could beaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted again as Ryuma broke his right leg with a hard kick, in the same manner as his arm just now.

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH! NOW WHERE IS SHE OR SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"** Ryuma shouted in anger as the mage saw his dragon eyes. The mage was in such a state of panic that he could've sworn to see a dragon like beastly image hover over Ryuma with the same look in his eyes even down to the same eye colors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Okay, okay, I'll talk." The mage gave up as he couldn't take any more pain. "Look, I have no idea where she is or what she even looks like. I only heard about her when Gajeel and Master Jose were talking last night." Ryuma saw the look of fear in the mage's eyes and knew he spoke the truth, but was disappointed he didn't get the information that he wanted.

"Not helping me out here man, where is she or I'll break your other limbs." Ryuma grew tired of beating around the bush and wanted the answer right now.

"Okay look, I have no clue where she may be. But if Master Jose was insistent on her capture, he probably took her to our main headquarters just down this path. The guild hall you guys attacked was just another base of ours." The mage quickly said in a panic state as he feared for his life.

"Good, now that I have the information I want, I don't need you anymore." Ryu delivered a hard right hook to the man's left temple, knocking him unconscious for a good while. He turned to the path and made his wings appear as he flew towards the location of where Lucy could be. _'Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming to save you.'_

* * *

***Phantom Lord's True Main Headquarters'***

Inside one of the prison like cells inside Phantom Lord's castle like headquarters, Lucy laid on the floor about to regain consciousness. As she woke up, she tried to remember what happened as she discovered her hands were bound and tied up behind her back. "Hmm, what… what's going on? Wait where am I?" Lucy began to panic as she suddenly remembered that two of Phantom Lord's Element 4 mages stopped her in the streets earlier and captured her with ease.

She heard a door open behind her as she turned and saw that it was Phantom Lord's Master Jose Porla that entered her cell. A tall and thin man with dark brown hair tied in the back and a thin mustache on his face as he had a wicked grin on his face. He was dressed in a blue military like attire with a small cape over his left shoulder and a Wizard Saint's emblem on a bolo tie around his neck. "I see that you are awake Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

"Wh-Who are you?" Lucy asked in shock as she realized that not only is she in trouble, but that he knew her true identity.

"It would seem that you have never heard of the Great Jose Porla, the master of Phantom Lord." Jose said as he introduced himself.

"Phantom! Untie me right now!" Lucy shouted as she began to worry for her life knowing that she is in the hands of the enemy.

"I would like to give you my sincerest apology for putting you in this disgusting jail cell. If you cooperate with us, we could give you a much better cell to make you comfortable." Jose said as Lucy still felt worried around this man.

"You attacked my friends and destroyed our guild hall. Why did you attack us?" Lucy spit back at Jose.

"Yes well it made our job much easier. And besides, you consider yourself a mage amongst those miscreants and Neanderthals?" Jose sneered at her making her cringe in disgust. "Attacking your guild was an added bonus for our real mission, the capture of a certain individual and we find her in that guild. How could we not resist the urge to attack that bothersome guild to capture you Miss Heartfilia."

"What?" Lucy asked as she was confused by what was happening here.

"Your so slow, it's amazing to think you are in fact the daughter of the Heartfilia family. You are our true target to capture." Jose said as he revealed his intended target.

"If I was your true target then why didn't you capture me in my sleep or something?" Lucy inquired, terrified by that scenario playing in her head.

"Well now, we couldn't do that considering those morons from Fairy Tail being in your apartment almost all the time. That and living next door to one doesn't play out well for us." Jose explained to her. Lucy suddenly became glad for not only Natsu for breaking into her place almost constantly, but for having Ryuma close by if something like that happened.

"I heard you were hiding your social status from your guild. I don't understand why a rich girl like you would want to make a living doing cheap and dangerous jobs all the time." Jose said as he just couldn't understand Lucy's actions.

"So then… who was it?" Lucy asked as she was afraid of who was behind it all. "Who set you up to do this, to kidnap me?"

Jose looked in shock as he chuckled at her questions before laughing maniacally. "Haven't you figured it out already? You stupid girl, your very own father requested us to take you back to him." Lucy was shocked by this declaration. Her own father set this all up to take her back home, after being away from home for about a year.

"He-he wouldn't do this…" Lucy began to say as Jose looked at her in confusion. "He wouldn't bother with doing that. I've been gone for almost a year and suddenly he wants me back? Bullshit. I'm never going back to that place!"

"You are such an annoying and troublesome lady." Jose said.

"Release me right now!" Lucy demanded.

"Now why in Earthland would I do such a stupid thing like that?" Jose retorted back as Lucy began to sweat, blush, and fidget.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." Lucy embarrassingly said out loud.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that old trick. Here use this." Jose said as he tossed an empty bucket next to Lucy.

"A bucket!" Lucy said in shock by that move.

"That is the oldest trick in the book. I'm not some simpleton who will fall for that." Jose said as he saw through Lucy's plan.

"W-Well, if I have to." Lucy stood up and looked as though she was preparing to use the bucket.

Jose looked at her shockingly because he had no idea she would actually go through with it. "You're actually going to do that right now?!" Jose was in a pickle as he didn't want to see this happening before him. He finally gave in and turned around. "I can't believe you would do this in front of a man like this. I'll turn around to give you your privacy then."

Lucy smirked as her plan worked out better than she had thought as she used this moment to do what she had to do. She rushed towards Jose's back and delivered a swift and hard kick right to Jose's balls. He let out a loud and high pitched scream as he felt nothing but pain. He fell to the floor holding himself in pain.

"Heh, sometimes the simplest plans still work in the end." Lucy said in joy as she found an opportunity to escape from this prison. "See you never jerk." Lucy rushed to an opening leading outside as she was shocked to what she was seeing. She was trapped in a jail cell in one of the highest towers in their castle, she looked down and saw that she was really high up for her to make a safe landing.

"He, he, he, your trapped in our sky prison." Jose snickered as he saw Lucy's plan to escape foiled by this one major detail. "You're going to pay for this dearly you bitch. You're not getting away from us this time. I tried to be nice but now you pushed my hand. You will feel the punishment that Phantom is known to deliver." He got up as he approached Lucy to throw her back inside the cell.

Lucy began to panic as she was stuck in an inescapable spot and didn't know what to do now. But in the distance, she felt something familiar. A magic power, rising in the distance and coming closer, one she will always recognize and can always trust. So Jose was shocked by what her next action was, she leaned backwards and fell out of the jail cell and down to the ground below.

"What the fuck?!" Jose shouted as he collapsed on the ground in pain again as Lucy willingly jumped out of the cell and fell to her demise.

_'I know I heard him in the distance. I sensed his magic, I know he's here.'_ Lucy thought as she fell to the ground. As she felt the rush of the air fly by her as she fell, she let out a huge shout for the person to hear her call. "RYUMAAAAAA!"

"LUCY!" Ryuma shouted as he flew towards Lucy. He flew even faster than normal as he caught Lucy mid-air, however he couldn't stop in time to not crash into a random brick wall. Ryuma quickly acted on instinct and positioned himself so that he would take the impact and prevent Lucy from any damage. After the crash and the dust settled, Lucy landed on top of Ryuma as his face landed right between her breasts as he blushed up a storm.

"Thank you Ryuma, I knew you'd be there to save me." Lucy told him as she couldn't be happier at this moment.

"No problem Lucy, it's what I do." Ryuma said as his voice was muffled from talking into her cleavage. Lucy had to hold back a moan and bit her lip to suppress how good that felt. She got up soon as Ryuma had to sit up as well. He turned to her back as he cut her loose from the restraints that were around her wrists. "Are you okay Lucy, did they hurt you in anyway?"

Lucy had a small smile on her face hearing how protective he was of her. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Oh thank the gods, I'm glad you weren't hurt in anyway. When I heard that you were kidnapped earlier I went a bit crazy in worry and anger. I even broke a Phantom Mage's arm and leg when I interrogated him in telling me where you were and when he called you a bitch." Ryuma explained as he hugged her gently and close.

"I'm fine now Ryuma." Lucy said as she felt all warm inside being hugged by her love-interest.

"Let's head back to the guild, I bet the others must be worried about where we maybe." Ryuma stated as he got up, but Lucy held onto his wrist as she stayed on the ground. "Lucy, what's the matter?"

Lucy sat on the ground in guilt knowing what had transpired between the guilds was all because of her. Her father never cared about her before and suddenly he sent another guild to harm her friends all to get her back. The guild was destroyed and Levy and her teammates were in the hospital all because she ran away from home. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Ryuma was confused by what she meant by that as he noticed she started to cry as her guilt couldn't be held in anymore. "What are you talking about Lucy?" Ryuma asked as he grew concerned of her right now.

"It's all my fault… but I still want to stay with the guild. I love everything about the guild… the friendly atmosphere… all of my new friends… and the chance to meet you Ryuma." Lucy kept crying as Ryuma didn't know what to say or do in this situation. "I love everyone in the guild… I'm also in love with you." Ryuma was shocked by the sudden love confession as he tried to make her feel better.

"No one will force you to leave us Lucy," Ryuma said as Lucy still cried. "You're a member of Fairy Tail, we never turn our backs on our friends, no matter what the situation we're in. If someone messes with us, they have everyone in Fairy Tail to deal with. That's a promise." Ryuma told her as she felt happier to hear that.

"Ryuma, thank you."

"No problem Lucy. Now let's get out of here before Phantom tries to stop us from leaving. And maybe later, when this is all said and done, we can talk more about your love confession in a private manner." Ryuma said with a slight blush on his face, as he lifted Lucy up and held her bridal style as he had his dragon wings appear and flew off towards Magnolia.

Back up in the tower, Jose looked on as Lucy and Ryuma flew away as his anger reached a boiling point. "You fucking bitch! I don't even care about the reward right now, all I want is to destroy your guild and kill all your friends! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Jose shouted in anger.

* * *

***Forest surrounding Magnolia***

Ryuma held Lucy close to him as he flew over the forest that lay on the outskirts of town. He was worried about Lucy being okay physically and mentally and on Makarov's condition. So he decided to make a small turn to someone who he knew Fairy Tail could trust in this situation.

"Ryuma, where are we going?" Lucy asked. She wasn't familiar with the area and was worried if Ryuma was losing focus on his destination.

"I just want to make sure you're okay both mentally and physically after what you have been through, as well as check on Makarov. Someone did something to him that made him weak and I want to see how it's going." Ryuma explained as Lucy felt even worse because she felt that Makarov's condition was all her fault. "I'm taking you to see an ally of our guild who lives around here, Porlyusica she's a healing mage."

Ryuma flew for another minute as he landed outside of a house that was built from inside a tree. As he landed outside of the home and placed Lucy down gently, they both saw Bisca and Alzack quickly rush out of the home and head for the guild. "What's going on, why did they run away so fast?" Lucy asked.

Ryuma smacked himself for forgetting an important detail. "Right, I forgot to mention. For some reason, she hates humans. Not sure why but she is still a great ally to us so don't be afraid if she tries to smack you with a broom. She's done that to all of us." He explained to Lucy as they went inside the house. As soon as they did, they saw Makarov lying in bed with a pink haired elderly woman standing over him wearing a long dragon looking cape and her hair done up in a bun.

Porlyusica looked over her shoulder to see who had just entered her home after chasing off Bisca and Alzack. "What do you two want?" she asked with some venom in her voice. Lucy cringed a bit and hid behind Ryu as she heard her tone.

"Hey Porlyusica, I just came by to see if you can check my friend here if she's okay and to check on Makarov's condition. I just rescued Lucy from being kidnapped not long ago and wanted to make sure she is fine." Ryuma explained as Porlyusica looked at Lucy with a critical eye, almost as if she was a predator looking at easy prey.

"The girl is fine, just some slight pain in her wrists, but fine none the less." Porlyusica stated as she turned back to Makarov. "However Makarov is a different story, he got hit with a powerful wind spell called **Drain.** It siphons out a person's magical abilities and power. The magic is then drifted into the wind dissipating completely. If any of you could have collected his magic at the time, then the healing process would be quicker. But as of now he will take longer to recover."

Ryuma and Lucy looked on in sadness as they saw Makarov looking like he was fighting for his life. "Maybe some of my Healing Lacrima's can help him out?" Ryuma pulled out a bag where he kept his Healing Lacrima and rest them on the table before being smacked by a broom by the healer.

"I told you everything you need to know, now get the fuck out of here before you both stench up my home with your human stench!" Porlyusica yelled as Lucy and Ryu ran out of the home and flew off to the guild hall to check on everyone. She then turned to Makarov and looked at him with worry, "You're such a fool doing this at your age. I hope you do recover soon… your children need you more now than ever Makarov."

She turned away to get some herbs when she checked the bag Ryuma left behind. "Tch, Ryuma still has a good heart Makarov. He has seen so many people close to him die, he just wants to make sure you aren't the next one for him to lose." As she checks the bag, looking at the light blue Lacrima orbs with a medical plus symbol on them all, one caught her by surprise. It had the same color as all the other ones, but this one had Makarov's face on it. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it felt like his magical energy was inside the orb.

"Heh, just like you Makarov, even your magic can be stubborn and sneaky. Your magic somehow over-wrote the Healing Lacirma's properties to store your own magic inside of it." Porlyusica then proceeded to begin the process of turning the Lacrima into a liquid medicine for Makarov to ingest and heal faster from.

* * *

***Back at the guild***

Everyone made it back to the guild safely after escaping from Phantom Lord. When Ryuma and Lucy arrived they saw everyone either healing their wounds or formulating a counter attack on Phantom Lord's main Headquarters. As they sat down at one of the tables where their friends were sitting at, Lucy began to tremble in sadness again from all the pain that was inflicted to the guild.

"Don't worry Lucy, everything will be fine." Ryuma said as he held her close to him to help comfort her. Cana and Lisanna saw this and felt that Lucy made the first move in being closer to Ryuma. Lisanna sat close to her as Cana left to use her Cards Magic to try and find some of their strongest guild members to help them out.

"Hey, what's the matter Lucy?" Gray asked as he surprisingly still had all of his clothes on. Lucy felt okay enough to tell the small group the truth about her past and her real identity. They were shocked that she was in fact the daughter of a rich and powerful family.

"Wait, your last name is Heartfilia?" Ryuma asked as this was the first time he heard her last name. "You're the daughter of the famous armor and clothes making company that Erza buys her armor from?"

"Ryuma, that's Heart-Kreuze." Lisanna explained as she felt she heard the name Heartfilia somewhere before.

"So then they're the chocolate making family then?" Natsu asked as he was really clueless on where he heard that name from.

"No Natsu," Lucy told him. "My family not only owns some smaller companies to help out financially, but we are most famous for the Heartfilia Railways that lead to some important places in the country. It's all my fault that we're in this situation."

"What are you talking about? Rich family's daughters are always being targeted." Elfman bluntly said.

"You're not helping out man." Gray told him.

"I never told you guys this because I ran away from home to follow my dreams of being a mage. I had been away from home for a year and suddenly out of the blue, he wants me back?" Lucy began to feel sadder again as tears started to form in her eyes again. "My father is doing this because I ran away, it's all my fault."

"No your father is the bad one." Elfman said as Lisanna jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.

"Elf-nii-chan, Phantom is the bad one not Lucy's father." Lisanna said, scolding her brother.

"I'm the cause of all of this misery. Maybe it would just be better for me to just go home." Lucy said with a depressed tone.

"That's not true Lucy," Ryuma said to her. "You would be sad and depressed if you went back to a place that made you feel like nothing. We may not know what your life was like before but your very happy to be here with us ever since you joined the guild. And since then we got to know the sweet, kind and fun girl that you truly are. We never got to be great friends with you because of who your related to, we're friends because we got to know the real you." Lucy smiled as she heard Ryuma compliment her on that.

"That's right, we don't care about who you were before joining us. All we needed to know was what kind of person you truly are." Lisanna said as she helped make Lucy feel better as well.

"Thank you guys." Lucy said as she felt a lot better at the moment.

"Hey let me get you something to drink then, you must be thirsty." Ryuma said as he went to the bar to get Lucy some water to drink after all that has happened today. As he began pouring Lucy's drink, Cana let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit, I can't find Mystogan anywhere." Cana stated as she tried to use her cards to try and locate where the most elusive member of their guild could be.

"It's okay Cana, I know you can do it." Ryuma said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Not really, that was my third time trying to find him." Cana said as she tried to not be frustrated anymore. "Lucy is their main target, meaning they will be back to capture her again."

"I know," Ryuma solemnly stated. "Which is why we won't let them take her away from her new home and us."

"Your right Ryuma, but we're in a tight pickle with Makarov being injured and many of us unable to help out." Mirajane said as she activated a communication Lacrima. "Please we need extra help. You're the only one away that can help us Laxus." Laxus' head was shown in the Lacrima making Ryuma cringe at seeing the sourpuss' face again.

"Why the hell should I?" Laxus said in a mean tone.

"Please it's an emergency... Master is injured and we need the help." Mirajane pleading to Laxus only to get a laugh.

"Hahaha, serves that old fart right. Why should this even concern me? Your big girls, you can handle this yourselves." Laxus tauntingly said.

"You piece of shit!" Cana yelled as she can't believe how selfish Laxus was acting.

"Gramps started this fight, why should I get my hands dirty over this anyway?" Laxus asked as he didn't care.

"Laxus, they're after Lucy, one of our comrades." Mirajane pleaded again only to get a snotty look from Laxus.

"Who? Oh now I remember… the blonde chick with the huge tits." Ryuma clenched his fist in anger from what Laxus was saying about Lucy. "Tell you what, convince her to be my slut and I'll help you guys out! Not only that but tell gramps to retire and make me in charge of the guild. Oh and why not show me your slutty bodies as well while you're at it, those are my only demands." Laxus let out a triumphant laugh as the image on his Lacrima changed from Mirajane to an angry Ryuma. "What the fuck do you want now you odd eyed weakling?"

"I have had enough of your fucking asshole attitude you piece of shit!" Ryuma yelled as he was starting to get tired of Laxus' bullshit.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about that, huh? You're the worst one of the bunch, just as weak if not weaker than these idiots!" Laxus yelled back as he had no idea who he was angering.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. When you do show your face here again, I will make sure you regret ever making those demands and for insulting my friends." Ryuma said as he didn't back down from Laxus' angry demeanor. "Oh and just for you to know how tough I can really be, here's a small taste of my strength you never bothered to know about!" Ryuma shot out a ball of cosmic magic from his hand and into the Lacrima. What happened next shocked everyone around as they saw in the Lacrima, Laxus actually getting hit in the face by that blast of magic before Ryuma shattered the Lacrima.

Mirajane became sadden by Laxus' behavior and knowing that Lucy was kidnapped while she was still in town. "I can't believe he's a member of this guild. Next time I'll fight as well!" Cana was shocked by this as she was worried about Mirajane because she hadn't fought or used her true magic in two years.

"Mira, listen, I know you want to help. But you haven't used your full power in years. We'll be worried about you when we fight, and I don't want to see you getting hurt either." Cana said as she tried to calm down Mira.

"She's right Mira," Ryuma added as well. "We don't want you to get hurt for trying to fight with us and get hurt in the process. We're all friends here and we look out for each other." He then went back to where Lucy was and gave her that water he got for her. Mira knew they were right, but deep down she wanted to do something so people wouldn't think of her as a burden.

Everything was calm and silent as the entire building and ground shook violently. "What the hell's happening?" One mage asked as another earthquake came again and shook everything, before another one came.

Alzack came down the steps from outside as he had a look of panic on his face. "Everyone, outside now!" Alzack shouted as everyone evacuated the basement and went outside. What they saw next terrified them all, it was Phantom Lord's headquarters walking towards Fairy Tail's location with six mechanical legs through the lake.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"It's a huge walking guild!"

"It has to be Phantom Lord."

Erza looked on in terror as she had just finished her shower and was only dressed in a towel. "I never knew they would go this far or even have something like this in their possession."

Inside the Phantom guild, Jose sat in what appeared to be a control room for the mechanical legs. Several of his mages in cloaks sat in a circle with a magical screen to work from. "It's time we did this land a favor and wipe out this pathetic guild. Prepare to fire the **Jupiter Cannon!**"

The front of the guild hall opened up to reveal a massive cannon exit the opening and point directly at Fairy Tail. The barrel of the cannon started to charge up with magical energy as it was about ready to fire at them. "Everyone get down now!" Era shouted as she ran to the coast, not caring that her towel fell off in the process as she began glowing to show she was requiping into another set of armor.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked as the light died down and reveal Erza wearing her Adamantine Armor. An armor that was thick for high defensive purposes and several spikes adorned on the full body armor, including two half shields on her forearms where the real power rested.

"I'm defending my home from these fiends!" Erza exclaimed as the cannon fired and launched a stream of powerful and destructive magic at them. Erza combined the half shields together to form a giant shield with an added magical seal-like barrier. As the cannon blast hit the barrier, neither side was giving in until the end when an explosion blasted Erza away from her location and landed her right by her guild, changing back into her civilian clothes.

Fairy Tail was shocked by Erza's tenacity to protect them as they were terrified by the power of Phantom's cannon. Their moment of shock ended however as the speakers from Phantom's guild came on. "I'm quite impressed by this, not many have lived after Jupiter's blast. I was to believe that after Makarov fell, you all would be too weak to fight back. However, now you stand no chance with 'Titania' Erza fallen. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia to me and your lives will be spared."

Ryuma grew angry at this declaration, Phantom Lord would not let them live after this. He would destroy them all even if they had Lucy in their possession. His comrades were thinking the same thing.

"You're out of your damn mind!"

"We would never hand over a comrade like a sacrifice to an enemy!"

"Yeah, you won't be getting your hands on her while we're standing!"

Lucy began to cry as she heard her comrades say these things about her to the enemy, she still felt like things would be better if she did surrender and save her friends from more pain and misery. These thoughts left her mind when she heard Erza shout out loud, "We would rather die than give up a comrade like that!"

"Yeah, our answer will never change! We'll take you down no matter what!" Natsu roared as he was tired of Phantom's actions.

Ryuma was finally tired of this and let some anger out as well. He grabbed one of the iron pillars that Gajeel left when he attacked their guild, and threw it right at Phantom's headquarters. It pierced the middle building of the headquarters and the pillar went halfway into the building. This shocked everyone, both Fairy and Phantom as not only because of his strength, but because if he aimed a few floors lower, he would have pierced the room Jose was situated in. "YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUILD JOSE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR HANDS ON HER AND I WILL BREAK YOUR BONES FOR EVEN TRYING!"

"I see…" Jose said into the speaker system. "Then I will fire another Jupiter blast and it will be bigger and more powerful than the last one! You have fifteen minutes to prepare for your deaths, and to make sure you won't stop me this time, I'll let you play with some friends of mine." Jose cackled as doors on the pillars opened up to unleash his '_friends'_. As soon as they were fully open, Natsu was hit with an intense odor even from a far distance.

"Holy shit, whatever they are they smell rancid and disgusting!" Natsu shouted as he held his nose.

"What do you mean flame-head, what odor?" Gray asked as he didn't smell a thing.

"It's awful, smells like spoiled fish on the hottest day of the year!" Natsu said as that small detail peaked Ryuma's curiosity.

"What did you just say?" He asked Natsu as he hoped he was wrong. He knew that smell from anywhere but hoped the source of the stench wasn't here of all places.

"I smell only spoiled fish on a hot summer's day, why?" Natsu repeated himself as everyone saw Ghostly shades starting to leave the doors and float around Phantom's base.

"What the hell are those things?" Wakaba asked as they looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Oh crap, those are Jose's Shades, shadow puppets made from his own magic. They're expendable and he doesn't have to worry about taking them down." Macao explained as he had heard of the before. "But to my knowledge they don't have an odor on them."

The source of the odor became clear as after the Shades left the building, Fairy Tail heard loud bird-like screeching from Phantom's guild as giant humanoid black birds with wings on their arms and purple armor, flying along with the Shades towards Fairy Tail. "Oh fuck, they crossed the line this time!" Ryuma said as he didn't know why Jose would employee the help of these tough and dangerous creatures.

"What the hell are they?" Elfman asked as he had never seen such creatures before.

"I'll tell you what they are… Those are Tenga Warriors! Ugly bird creatures that are dangerous to handle in a flock!" Ryuma shouted as the others were starting to worry about their chances of winning were beginning to dwindle down to zero.

All hoped seemed lost, until the Shades and Tengas were started to be struck by lightning that appeared out of the blue. Half of the Shades dissolved into black mist as some of the Tenga's fell onto the land part of the shore where Fairy Tail stood.

A high-pitched caw ringing through the air, both sides looked into the sky to see what looked like a giant snow grouse over 12 meters in length, with a girth of over two and a half tons flying through the air. Its body was covered with bright gold feathers that seemed to glow as arcs of electricity danced along them, silver lightning-bolt patterns across its belly, while the forward-edge of its wings were colored bright crimson. Its wings were shaped like lightning bolts, is tail long and spiky comprised of bony plates, a black granivorous beak sitting atop its face. It had two pairs of bright green eyes like emeralds, three black bone-spikes sticking out the sides of its neck, and atop its head, a pair of spiked crests.

Releasing another caw, a beat of its wings caused countless discharges of lightning to spill out into the air, striking yet more Shades and Tengas as it cut a golden swath through the battlefield. Swooping around before coming protectively to a stop in front of the Fairy Tail side, the majestic beast's golden wings spread as it let out a deafening chirp towards Phantom Lord.

Suddenly their hopes on winning this battle were rising, despite not knowing where this creature came from and why it's helping them out. Either way, this battle will be one that will change many things to come.

* * *

**I thought it would be a fun idea to throw in the Tenga Warriors to give them an official story debut. Hope you guys enjoyed that reveal.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think about this chapter and my story in general at the bottom in the review area. Also, please no flames, those go straight to Natsu's stomach as a meal.**


End file.
